


Pieces of my Heart

by LazyDaizy



Series: Pieces of my Heart [1]
Category: Riverdale (2017), Riverdale (fandom), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 103,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: 8 years ago, Betty Cooper ended it with Jughead Jones and his life spiraled out of control.  Now she is back in town, hoping to mend their relationship.  Is their love strong enough to overcome the fallout of her decision?Follow me on tumblr: lazydaizies





	1. Blast From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Betty Cooper is back! How does Jughead react and what happens when Betty finds out what had transpired after she had ended their relationship.

Riverdale. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since Betty Cooper had last been here. 8 years, to be more precise. 8 years since she had graced its familiar streets. Her mind went back to the night her mother had told her they were leaving. Riverdale had erupted into civil war, North vs South and things had been getting dangerous and unstable. Violence had erupted seemingly overnight. Attacks on both sides. Gang wars. The firebombing of businesses, homes, even Riverdale High had suffered damages in a particular violent night of serpents running amuck. Riverdale High jocks had retaliated by burning Southside High almost to the ground. 

They were leaving, her mother had informed her. Clear across the country to her aunt’s house in California. She had run, as fast as her legs could carry her, not caring how unsafe it was, she had sent a text to Jughead to meet her at their spot beside the river and had run the entire 3 miles. He had arrived only a few minutes after her, having run as well. She remembers throwing herself in his arms, sobbing, trying to explain between hiccups what was happening. He had yelled that she couldn’t leave him, that he loved her, she had yelled it wasn’t her fault and she loved him too. 

He had kissed her, desperately and they had made love. They had only done it a handful of times, and they still weren’t very good at it, fumbling, trying to find a rhythm, but that night they held nothing back. He worshiped every inch of her, laying in the grass beside the river, memorizing every part of her body, burning her into his brain. They had caressed and stroked and kissed and cried and promised to never stop calling and texting until they could be together again. He had walked her home in the morning, to a packed car and U-Haul, and with one last lingering kiss, she had watched him grow smaller out the back window of the car, tears streaming down her face until he was gone from view. 

The calling and texting had lasted 7 months until she didn’t think her heart could take anymore. Things, she heard, were settling down in Riverdale. FP Jones had gotten out of prison and had quickly taken control of his gang that had run amuck and had reigned them all in and things, slowly but surely, settled. She had begged her mom to go home, but Alice had found a job with a paper that she loved and had firmly told her that they were done with that “God Forsaken” town.

Betty had finally come to her breaking point and had told Jughead that they needed to end it. She couldn’t take it anymore. Talking to him and not being able to hold him, or touch him, or kiss him. They needed to move on. He had gotten angry, yelling, telling her she was a coward, accusing her of having found someone else. She had assured him that wasn’t case. Then he cried, breaking her heart into a million pieces. The anguish clear in his voice. He needed her, even from a distance; she was the only thing keeping him sane. Crying with him, Betty had been adamant and firm and when he realized he couldn’t change her mind, his voice hardened, a chill creeping into it that almost frightened her. “Fine,” he had said coldly. “Have a nice life.” He had hung up the phone and she had stared at it, sobbing. 

She had tried to call him back but he never answered the phone. According to the voice recording, and for all the calls she tried to make after, the customer was not near his phone. The last time she had tried calling, the number had been disconnected. She had kept in touch with Veronica, after making her promise to never bring up Jughead. She had argued, wanting to tell her what was happening at home but Betty had refused to listen, threatening to hang up. Soon their calls dwindled to a few a year, with none being made the last two that she was gone.

Now here she sat, in her car in the parking lot of Pop Tate’s. She had driven almost non-stop until she reached her destination and she was anxious and afraid, and this was the only place she knew would still be the same. Taking a deep breath, Betty got out of the car and walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open. To her relief, it looked exactly the same. She looked around slowly, her eyes drawn to the booth she used to share with….

Betty froze. Sitting and reading, much like he always did all those years ago when he wasn’t writing, his back against the wall, one leg pulled up and resting against the back of the bench, sat the love of her life, Jughead Jones. Feeling eyes on him, his head lifted and his gaze locked with hers. He was older, harder, painfully serious. She saw no laugh lines on his flawless face. He was breathtaking. He stared at her; the only change in his expression was the slight clench of his jaw. He closed his book and slowly uncurled himself, standing up, his lazy swagger still the same as he walked towards her.

“H…hi,” Betty stumbled over the word as he approached her. Betty thought he was about to speak and swallowed painfully when he only gave a slight, indifferent nod and walked right past her and out the door. She clenched her fists, fingernails digging into her palms and bit her lip, trying desperately not to cry. Taking a deep breath, she gave herself a little shake and smoothed her hair, trying to regain her composure. Of course, she should have known he wouldn’t just run to her. She watched through the window as he put his book in a back pack and swung his leg over the seat of a motorcycle, starting it up with a roar.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Or am I looking at the one and only Betty Cooper?” Came a booming happy voice as Betty was enveloped in a bear hug that left her breathless. 

“Hi pop,” she said with a shaky smile. Her eyes again wandered outside and she watched Jughead speed away from the diner. 

“Don’t you worry about Jug,” Pop said with a smile. “He’ll come around. How could he not? His girl has come back home.”

“I haven’t been his girl for quite some time,” she said with a sad laugh. Pop only smiled a knowing smile and ushered her over to the counter. 

“Sit. What can I get you?” 

“A strawberry milkshake, please! I have missed them so much.” As he got busy fixing her shake, Betty’s eyes wandered to the wall beside the counter and noticed the new addition of some stunning photography. The landscapes looked almost haunting, captured in perfect shadows and somber light. The photographer certainly knew how to use different times of the day to capture what he needed to express. She got up and walked to get a closer look at one of the river. Her breath caught as she recognized the place. It was their place. The photograph was titled ‘Haunted’. Her gaze settled on the bottom right corner and she saw the letters JJ. She touched it with shaky fingers.

“That’s my favorite one,” Pop said behind her, setting her milkshake on the counter. 

“Is this…..” Betty’s voice faded as her finger traced the initials.

“Captured by our very own Jughead Jones,” he said proudly. “He took up photography a few years back and discovered he was excellent at it.” 

Betty took out her phone and took a picture of the photograph. It felt like it was a part of her. Sitting down she pulled the shake close and had a taste and sighed with pleasure. She made small take with Pop, carefully avoiding Jughead conversation while she finished. As she pulled out her wallet, he stilled her movements with a hand over hers.

“It’s on the house, darling,” he said gently.

“Thank you,” Betty said with a smile. She ache in her chest had eased some, but she knew it wouldn’t fully go away any time soon, if ever. “Do you know where I can find Veronica?” She asked as she gathered her bag.

“She’s still in the same apartment. Her mother moved back to New York some years ago and Ronnie decided to stay.” Betty nodded her thanks and gave him another hug and headed out the door.

***************************************

Jughead pulled off the road a good distance from the diner and pulled his helmet off, taking deep gasping breaths. He willed his heart to slow down, his breathing to steady. Grabbing his phone he dialed a number. 

“What the fuck Archie?!!! Did you know??” he yelled when his friend picked up.

“What? Jughead? What are you talking about?” Archie said, clearly confused. Jughead realized he hadn’t known either and promptly hung up the phone. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his face. Betty Cooper was back in town. The girl who never left his thoughts. The girl who broke his heart. He had felt lately that he was finally in a good place, that he could be happy and get on with life without his heart hurting and she had just shot that all to hell.

It had taken every ounce of strength he had to not react when he saw her in the diner. His heart had stopped and he honestly thought he might pass out. He isn’t sure how he managed to maintain his composure when he got up and walked out, he was actually surprised he could walk. God, she was still so beautiful. She had been shrouded in sadness, and he saw immediately how her hands clenched and he had been morbidly happy that she looked as miserable as he had felt all these years. He didn’t know what she was doing here and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

Jughead pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, a terrible habit he had picked up when he was trying to purge her from his thoughts and heart. It had stuck and it helped calm him down. He watched a pretty yellow bird flutter around a pile of rocks and he pulled his camera from his bag. Photography was his new love and Betty Cooper was pushed to the back of his mind.

*******************

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Veronica lodge screamed when she opened the door and saw Betty standing there. She pulled the stunned blonde into her arms and squeezed the breath right out of her. “Archie!!!!” She yelled again, right in Betty’s ear. Betty flinched and pulled back.

“Well, now my ears will ring for the next 10 days,” she said with a laugh. 

“What’s goin on?” Archie asked, coming from the back room. He froze when he saw Betty and glanced down at his phone. “Well, now it makes sense,” he muttered more to himself.

“What makes sense?” Veronica asked, pulling Betty inside and shutting the door. 

“I was wondering why Jughead called and yelled “What the fuck and did you know?” in my ear a bit ago.” Betty’s heart began to race. So he hadn’t been as unaffected as he made it seem. A tiny spark of hope flickered inside her. Jughead Jones wasn’t as “over her” as he had made it seem.

Veronica ushered her into the living room and they sat on the soft. She hugged her again, her eyes misty with tears.

“What are you doing here? Will you stay? Is this just a visit? Why didn’t you tell me?” the questions flew at her in rapid succession and Betty had a hard time keeping up. She held up her hand and shook her head.

“Give me a second to catch my breath,” she said, laughing nervously. Archie sat on the chair opposite the couch and stared at her.

“So, you’ve seen Jughead I’m guessing?” he said casually.

“I….I went to the diner and he was there,” Betty said quietly. 

“Doesn’t he look amazing?” Veronica asked with a grin. 

“I’m sitting right here,” Archie said, slightly annoyed. Betty smiled sadly and gave a little shrug.

“Oh come on, Betty honey, Jughead was always cute when he was young, but my God, he turned into one beautiful man. I could stare at that gorgeous face all day! And under all that flannel he still insists on wearing, I’ve seen him without his shirt on at the beach; muscles honey. Lots of them.”

“Seriously!!! I’m sitting right here!” Archie barked with a frown.

“Oh shush Arch, you know I love you and nobody beats your toned sexiness, but if you are into brooding, dark and sexy, Jughead is the way to go.” Archie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Betty just smiled, agreeing with Veronica. He had looked seriously gorgeous.

“What happened?” Veronica asked gently. Betty shrugged.

“Nothing. He just stared at me a bit and then he got up and left.” She bit her lip and stared at her folded hands in her lap. She felt so tired, so sad. All she wanted to do was sleep for a week.

“What were you expecting him to do when you saw him?” he asked.

“Archie….” Veronica said quietly, glaring at him.

“I don’t know,” Betty said softly. “I never really thought about it. I honestly didn’t expect that he’d be the first person I saw.”

“He’s finally in a good place Betty,” Archie said. “I hope you don’t plan on ruining that.”

“Archie!!!” Veronica spat out angrily.

“Excuse me for being worried!” he said harshly. “I was with him when he got the breakup phone call; I had to pick up the pieces that night and many nights after. For more months than I care to remember.” Betty felt tears prick her eyes; she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her skin; an old habit that she still hadn’t kicked.

“Archie, can you leave us please? This requires girl time,” Veronica asked quietly. 

“Sure thing babe,” Archie said with more than a hint of annoyance. “I’ll go see if I can find Jughead. Here’s hoping he isn’t standing on the edge of a cliff somewhere.” Betty felt her tears run down her cheek and Veronica glared her angry boyfriend out of the room. 

“Oh Betty,” Veronica whispered, hugging her old friend close. “It will be alright.”

“Wow, Archie is really angry at me,” Betty said with a hiccup.

“Yeah, he is. He’s just worried about Jughead. I don’t think he needs to be though. Jughead has grown up a lot and he’s strong. I don’t think he’ll go back to that place again.”

“Tell me,” Betty whispered. “All the things you wanted to tell me when we would talk and I wouldn’t let you. Tell me what he went through.”

“Are you sure you want to know?” Betty nodded and sat back, wiping her face. 

“I need to know. I need to know what I did to him and what I need to apologize for.”

“It was pretty bad Betty. Of course, I didn’t witness much of it, but Archie did. He would tell me about it all the time. He said the night you called and told him that you wanted to end it, something broke inside Jughead. It actually frightened Archie, the look that came over Jug. You were all that was holding him back from letting the darkness around him swallow him up. Even clear across the country, you were his life line. He spent the entire night crying and when morning came, he wiped his tears and a hardness came over him, a frosty coldness in his eyes. Jughead stopped caring that day and Archie spent the next three years fixing mess after mess that Jughead left in his wake.”

Betty shuddered and closed her eyes. She didn’t know if she could take the details, but she had to know what she had done to the boy she had so desperately loved and let go. She took Veronica’s hand and squeezed it tightly, nodding for her to continue.

“There was a lot of drinking. Jughead decided he was just like his father so why not act like him. He never touched the drugs but the alcohol nearly killed him several times. He got deeply involved in the serpents those first few months and got arrested on several occasions for destruction of property and mischief. FP was furious when he heard the things that were happening. He made some kind of deal to clean up the Riverdale mess if he could be released, even for just a while. For whatever reason, the judge believed him that he would fix the town and let him go with an ankle monitor. He wasn’t allowed to leave the town limits.” Veronica sat back, her eyes looking off into the distance as she remembered the details.

“FP managed to get his gang under control, but his son was a different story. He was so angry at that point; nothing his father did or said could change his behaviour. Finally FP threw him out. Jughead got his own beat up trailer and apparently there was never a time when there weren’t girls around.” Betty felt her heart twist. She didn’t understand why; it had been 8 years and of course there would have been other girls. She just hadn’t expected to hear that it was an endless stream, and that twisted like a knife. 

“Archie kept getting phone calls from girls, saying Jughead was losing it and to come help. He would always get up and go, no matter the time or day. He would find Jughead throwing things, cursing, drunk. I actually went with him one time cause the girl had said Jughead was bleeding and I had just finished a first aid course and Archie figured it couldn’t hurt.” Veronica paused, and Betty looked at her, noticing tears running down her face. She bit back a sob, knowing whatever she said next would break her heart even more.

“It was bad Betty,” she said sadly. “I hadn’t seen Jughead in months and I was shocked. He was so thin, like skin and bones thin and covered in bruises from all the fights he would get into. His place was a war zone. Almost everything was broken. I honestly don’t know what self-respecting girl would even go there. He was sitting on the floor, clearly wasted and was bleeding from a gash in his arm. I tried to fix it but it was too deep and I finally convinced Archie to call an ambulance, or at least drive him to the ER. He agreed and we called 911. It was sad to see him strapped to a stretcher, pale and wasted away. He just laid there, all the fight gone out of him and I swear Betty, I thought he was just going to die.”

“I don’t understand,” Betty whispered in anguish. “How could us breaking up cause so much pain that he would go so far off the deep end? I know we loved each other, but we were just kids. Young love. Young love doesn’t break people.”

“Well, as much as Archie likes to say it’s your fault, it’s not. Not all of it anyway. Jughead was already on the edge. With his family, his father, having to leave Riverdale High and moving in with a foster family. His mother didn’t want him. His father was locked up. He was being pressured to join the serpants. The town was falling down around him. You were his safe place, his only line that kept the darkness from pulling him in and when you cut that line, he was consumed.”

“What changed? How did he find his way back?” Betty asked.

“Archie. Archie got FP to force Jughead into rehab and at first Jughead was furious but I think he was too tired to fight it. He lashed out every time Archie came to visit and finally Archie had enough and told him he was done. He told Jughead to either get his shit together or he wasn’t going to come back. He wasn’t serious of course but Jughead took him very seriously. Archie was his only friend and that day he decided to stop being an idiot and get his life back together. Therapy and lots of burgers got him looking healthy and somewhat happy again after some long months, but he eventually got back on his feet and got a job doing construction and a place to live.”

“So he’s a photographer now?” Betty asked curiously.

“Oh my God yes, and he’s amazing. Im sure you saw the pictures at Pop Tate’s. That one there happens to be my favorite,” Ronnie said, pointing to the wall behind her. Betty looked and was stunned at the beauty of the picture. 

“Wow,” she breathed, taking in the huge canvas. It was a maple tree in full autumn colors of red, orange and yellow. Jughead had captured it, with the setting sun behind it, the light filtering through the small spaces between the leaves. It looked like it was on fire. “That’s amazing.” 

“Jughead learned to find the beauty around him and it brought him such peace to know that there was still beauty everywhere. He just had to look for it.”  
Veronica got up and brought some tissues. Betty wiped her face and took a deep breath. Her raven haired friend watched her for a few moments.

“So, what exactly are you doing here?” She asked. “Is this a visit? Or are you staying?”

“Well, I’m looking for an apartment and Ive decided to put my journalism degree to some good use. Im going to restart the Register.”

“Yay!!!” Veronica squealed, grabbing her friend in a tight hug. “Im so happy right now!” Betty let out a shaky breath and rubbed her palms on her jeans. “Do you have a place to stay?? Stay here! I have a few empty rooms and there is no need to waste money on a hotel until you find a place.” Ronnie offered.

“I don’t think Archie will like that idea,” Betty said quickly.

“Oh he’ll be fine. He works all the time anyway, probably will rarely see him,” the dark haired beauty insisted. “now, on to the important things. What do you plan to do about Jughead.”

“I don’t know,” Betty said sadly. “I have missed him so much that it physically hurts. I’ve never gotten over him, no matter how hard I tried. I decided a few years back that I was going to finish school and come back here. I didn’t know what I’d find or if he would even be here, but I just wanted to be where all our memories were. Even though it hurts more than I expected.” She was quiet a while. “Is he with anyone?”

“Nope,” Veronica said with a beaming smile. “In fact, he hasn’t been with anyone since rehab.”

“Nobody?”

“Well, I have no idea if he’s getting laid or not, but there has been no girlfriend,” Ronnie said with assurance. Betty blushed at the casual answer and for some ridiculous reason hoped he wasn’t getting laid either. She knew that was a selfish thought, but the idea of Jughead in the arms of another women was like a knife in her heart.

“Lets get your things and set you up and you can get some sleep. Jughead will still be here tomorrow and we will worry what to do then,” Ronnie said with a smile. Betty nodded and got up to unload her car. She was home.

***************

Jughead opened the door to Archie’s incessant knocking and glared at him.

“What?!” he snapped more harshly than he intended. Archie sighed and pushed past him into his studio apartment that he kept above his photography studio. It was clean and simple, just like the man. The only clutter was the large amounts of books and photographs. He flopped down on the couch and put his feet up.

“What do you want Archie?” Jughead said in exasperation, closing the door and leaning against it, folding his arms over his chest.

“How are you doing?” 

Jughead sighed and moved to the fridge, pulling a bottle of water and twisting the cap open to have a drink before answering. He sat on the chair and pulled one leg up and rested his arm on it, the bottle dangling from his fingers. Archie raised an eyebrow in question.

“Im fine Arch, don’t worry, I won’t slit my wrists,” he said with a bitter laugh.

“Seriously, Jug. Are you okay?” Archie asked gently. Jughead leaned his head back and stared at the beams on his ceiling.

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully. “I thought she was a mirage at first. Thought I was seeing things.” He took another swig of water and dropped his leg down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, picking at the label on his water bottle. “I was doing good, you know? Things are good…..” his voice trailed off. Archie waited. “Now…..i don’t know……I had thought about the day I may see her again. Kinda mentally preparing myself if it ever happened. I wasn’t prepared. My heart dam near stopped. Why is she here?”

“I don’t know,” Archie said truthfully. “I didn’t stay to hear the details when she showed up at the apartment. More like I was ordered out by V. I admit I was angry when I saw her. I may have been a little harsh.” Jughead looked at him with raised eyebrows in question. “She was just mentioning she had seen you and she seemed sad and tired and in tears. I stayed long enough to listen to V practically sing about how hot you’ve gotten,” he said rolling his eyes. Jughead chuckled and grinned. He knew Veronica thought he was good looking and it always amused him how jealous Archie got, as if Veronica had eyes for anyone but him.

“She’s just admiring what she can’t have,” he said with a smart aleck smirk. Archie rolled his eyes again and sighed.

“So….what if she stays?” the red head asked. Jughead shrugged and finished off his water, throwing the bottle into the garbage can against the wall.

“Then I guess she stays,” he said quietly. Archie studied his friend. He knew he had never gotten over her, no matter how together he seemed. He sighed and leaned his head back. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Broken Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty decides to face Jughead and get her life in Riverdale back into action.

Betty spent the next week avoiding Archie, Pop Tate’s and people in general. She opened up the long closed offices of The Register and set to work cleaning the place up. It had survived the Riverdale “War” and her parents had never had the heart to sell it. So it stood abandoned, collecting dust until someone returned to pour some love into it. There was another newspaper in town and Betty knew she had her work cut out for her to compete and bring the old Register back to the top. By week’s end she had everything polished and ready to go. It wouldn’t be a large paper, but it was a start and she was excited to get things going.

Glancing at the clock she decided she needed a break and some good food. Veronica and Archie, well, Veronica anyway, had been good to her, letting her stay and sharing their meals, but she decided they probably needed some alone time, it being Friday night and she closed up shop and decided to head over to Pops. There was no motorcycle in the parking lot and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew at some point she would have to face him, but it wasn’t like he was seeking her out either. 

She ordered a burger, fries and a milkshake and before she knew what she was doing, she added a second order. When her food was ready she took it to go and headed in her car down mainstreet and pulled to a stop in front of Jones Photography. She had driven by every day and had tried to work up the courage to stop, and despite the anxiety that made her want to cry, she worked up the courage to do it now. She let out a laugh, remembering how only half an hour earlier she had decided not to go there just yet. 

“Why put it off,” she muttered to herself. “Let’s just get this done. What’s the worst that could happen? He could throw me out, that’s what!” Betty wasn’t one to talk to herself, having only lately picked up the habit but it made her feel less alone. She got out of the car and walked over to the door and took a deep steadying breath. She opened it and slipped inside. There was nothing fancy or frilly. Just a lovely foyer leading into a studio adorned with couches, chairs and various props from what she could see from the entrance. There was no pretense, no over the top flashy stuff, it was simple and lovely.

“Dip your head a little and give your lashes a flutter,” the voice that drifted from the studio made her heart pound in her chest. It was deep, rugged, and manlier than she remembered and most definitely Jughead. The sexy lazy laugh that followed made her toes curl. God she missed him. She walked into the studio and froze. There he was; sitting on his heels, taking up angle shots of what could only be described as a vision of a model. She stood nervously, trying to decide if she should turn and run. While she was contemplating, the model noticed her and straightened up slowly. 

“I think your dinner has arrived,” she said with a laugh. Jughead lowered his camera, confused, and turned his head, his eyes locking with Betty’s. He stood slowly, like a lazy cat uncurling from sleep. 

“I think I have enough,” he said to the model, his eyes never leaving Betty. The girl nodded and with a knowing smirk, headed into the changing room. He looked away from the anxious blonde and set to work on his camera, plugging it into a laptop sitting on a table and proceeded to download his pictures. The girl came out of the change room dressed in shorts that Betty decided were too short and a skimpy top and gathered her things. 

“I’ll send you the file,” Jughead said simply, not looking her way.

“Thanks Jug,” she said and with a curious appraisal of Betty, she left the studio. Jughead was still leaning over the computer, both hands resting on the table as he waited for his download to stop. He was taller than she remembered. Still favoring the black jeans and t-shirt/flannel look, and there it was, his ever present beanie. She tried to remember if he had been wearing it at the diner the day she arrived. His hair still fell in curls across his forehead. His hands looked strong. Betty bit her lip to keep from sighing. She couldn’t seem to get a hold of her thoughts.

Jughead finally straightened and clicked off his computer. He turned and walked slowly over to her. Stopping only a couple feet in front of her he held her gaze and waited for her to get a grip. She felt herself tremble as she stared into his stormy blue eyes. His expression was unreadable for the most part but even after 8 years, she knew that look of longing that shadowed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

“I thought you might be hungry,” she managed to get out in a whisper.

“Follow me,” he said in a gruff voice, taking the bag and shakes from her. Betty followed him to the back of the studio and through a doorway and up a flight of stairs. He opened the door at the top and stepped aside to let her in. She stepped inside and realized she was in his apartment. It made sense to her that he would live where he worked. It was a beautiful apartment, with lots of natural light. She gazed at the shelves bowing from the weight of books and all the pictures hung on the walls. Thick rugs lay on the floor and overstuffed comfortable furniture littered the room. A large bed took up the back corner and a small kitchen was to her right. She walked to the center of the room and turned to face him. He put the food on the counter and leaned against it, quietly studying her.

“It’s really cozy and lovely. I bet the models love it up here,” she said with a nervous laugh. He raised his eyebrows at her with a look that clearly was meant to say “what the fuck?”  
“I….im sorry,” she stuttered. “I don’t know why I said that.” 

“Don’t,” he said quickly, softly, when he saw her clench her fists. She noticed where he was looking and quickly folded her hands in front of her. Despite everything, he was still the same Jughead, taking care that she didn’t hurt herself. He turned and unpacked the food, smiling slightly at the order. It was the exact same thing they always used to eat back in the day. 

Betty walked over to the photographs and was startled to find one of them when they were 16. They looked so happy, so innocent. She touched the frame gently. It seemed like a life time ago. She turned and looked at Jughead, finding him watching her, his face unreadable. He handed her a burger and motioned to the couch. They sat and he put the rest of the food on the coffee table. She sat nervously, no longer hungry. He took a bite and looked over at her.

“You gonna eat?” he asked between chewing. 

“I’m not hungry,” she said quietly. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Taking her burger from her, he put it on the table. 

“Why are you here?” he asked quietly, studying her face. Betty lifted her eyes, nervously holding his gaze.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry,” she began softly. Something she didn’t recognize flickered in his eyes and he clenched his jaw.

“For what?” he asked casually, turning his head to take another bite of his burger. She didn’t know how he could eat, but then again, he wasn’t the one grovelling and apologizing.

“For everything that happened after…..after i……” her voice trembled and trailed off and she pressed her hands together to keep from tearing into her palms.

“After you dumped me?” he offered when she seemed at a loss for words. Betty felt her eyes well with tears at his flippant response and she quickly stood, stumbling and slamming her knee on the coffee table. 

“I shouldn’t have come here,” she cried softly, racing for the door. 

“Betty!” She heard him call after her but she raced down the stairs and through the studio and was gone before he could chase after her.

*****************

“Shit!” Jughead muttered with a sigh and ran his hands through his hair, throwing his beanie on the table. He reached for his pack of smokes and headed to the sliding door that led to his tiny balcony. He lit up and took a long comforting drag, his eyes taking in the street activity. He looked down the street and watched Betty’s car take a left, knowing it would take her back to Archie and Veronica’s. He knew he could have handled that better, but dam if he hadn’t been trying to take steady breathes while she had been near him. Acting like he was calm and collected was a lot of work.

He finished his cigarette and went to take a shower. He stood under the hot water and thought about Betty and how close she had sat on the couch. They hadn’t been touching but he had still felt the fiery heat between them. She still smelled the same. A scent that had been haunting his dreams for years; the smell of summer lilies. He placed his hands on the wall and leaned in to let the water hit the back of his neck. He couldn’t get her green eyes out of his head and groaned when he felt his body begin to stir. 

“For God’s sake,” he muttered in annoyance at his lack of self-control and quickly turned the water to cold. He gritted his teeth as the icy water cooled his flushed skin. He had barely gotten dried off and dressed when there was a loud knock at the door. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a basketball off the floor and flopped down on the couch.

“It’s open Archie,” he called out, throwing the ball up in a spin and catching it as it fell. The red head walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He never was one for being subtle. Jughead held up his hands, showing his wrists.

“Still alive,” he said with a sardonic smirk.

“Knock it off,” Archie snapped, settling himself in the chair.

“Well you don’t need to fucking babysit me,” Jughead snapped back. “I’m fine!”

“Force of habit,” Archie said with a wry grin. Jughead chuckled and offered him a forgotten shake.

“That’s shits all melted,” Archie said. “I’ll pass. And since when do you let a shake melt and food get cold?” 

“I forget to breathe when she’s around, never mind eating,” Jughead admitted honestly. They sat quietly for a while, Archie knowing Jughead would talk when he was ready. It didn’t take long.

“Did I ever say thank you?” he asked quietly.

“For what?”

“For everything you did for me,” Jughead’s voice cracked a little, a lump forming in his throat.

“There is no need, you would have done the same for me,” Archie said.

“I don’t know, I was doing my best to destroy myself. Had it been reversed, I may have just shoved you over the cliff,” Jughead said with a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

“You’ve been my best friend since we were four Jug, you’re my brother. I wasn’t about to lose you.” Jughead swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, hoping his eyes weren’t tearing up. They stung a little.

“I cried a lot, didn’t I?” he suddenly realized with a laugh. 

“Yeah you did, big baby,” Archie joked, trying to get around his own emotional kick.

“Is she ok?” Jughead asked after a few moments of silence.

“Well she was crying and hiccupping all over Veronica when I left. All I understood was model, and studio. I naturally assumed she had seen you.”

“So you rushed over to see if I was crying and hiccupping as well?” They both laughed at the thought, even knowing that had happened more than once in the past.  
“I guess at some point I’m going to have to hear her out without acting like a heartless ass,” Jughead sighed, bouncing the basketball off the coffee table. Archie studied him a while.

“What do you think will happen with all this?” he asked. “It’s clear now that she plans to stay.” Jughead shrugged, taking a cold fry and popping it in his mouth. 

“The possibilities are endless,” he said with a sly smirk.

*******************************

A few days later, Betty was given the keys to her new apartment. It was lovely and quaint and came with beautiful furnishings and she absolutely adored it. Veronica came to help her settle in and they now sat on the living room floor, backs against the couch, eating Chinese food. 

“So, how’s it going with the paper?” she asked around a mouthful of noodles. 

“I’m working on some articles, hopefully people will want to read it,” Betty said laughing. 

“I only just realized that you are trying to start up a “yet to be successful” newspaper, you drive a nice car, you have a small but beautiful apartment and you just finished school last year so you must have student loans. How are you affording all this?” Veronica asked curiously. Betty smiled sadly and put down her container of food, reaching for her drink.

“My aunt passed away a couple years ago. She had a lot of money and she left it all to my mother, Polly and I. She had no other family.” Ronnie stared at her.

“How much money?” she asked in surprise. Betty shrugged sheepishly.

“I don’t really need to work, if I don’t want to,” she answered with a smile.

“Wow!” Veronica was a little taken aback. “Well good for you!” she said happily. “I mean, sad for your aunt, but good for you!” Betty laughed and grabbed her food. She glanced over and found her friend watching her.

“What?” she asked nervously.

“Nothing,” Ronnie said with a smile. “It’s just nice to see you laugh.” Betty smiled and ate her food. 

*******************

Jughead was just drifting off the sleep on the couch when there was a soft knock on the door. He knew it wasn’t Archie, which was usually loud and obnoxious and his heart skipped a beat as he scrambled up a little too fast and had to nurse a dizzying head rush as he hurried to open it. He frowned when he saw Veronica standing there. He looked   
behind her to see if she was alone and was disappointed that she was.

“I’m alone,” she announced as she swept past him. 

“Won’t you come in,” he said with a sigh, as he closed the door. He turned and leaned against it, watching her walk around the room, inspecting everything.

“I’ve never been here,” she said in surprise. “Why have I never been here?”

“I don’t know,” Jughead said mildly irritated at her perusal of his things. “Maybe cause you never come along when Archie visits?”

“When are you going to talk to Betty?” she asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“Is this your idea of small talk?” he asked.

“When have you ever known me to make small talk?” she said with a frown.

“Good point,” he muttered, pulling away from the door and grabbing a coke from the fridge. He offered her one and she declined with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. 

“So?”

“So…..what?” he asked, getting annoyed.

“How long are you going to punish her?”

“Excuse me?” Jughead said, putting his drink down on the counter. “How the hell am I punishing her?”

“By not talking to her!”

“She’s the one who ran out the other day,” he snapped.

“Oh, I’m sure you spent tons of energy chasing after her,” Veronica said icily. Jughead rolled his eyes and went to sit on the couch. “Look,” she began softly. “I know you still love her, you always have and I’m pretty sure you always will. And she is a freaking mess with anxiety over needing you to know how sorry she is for hurting you. You need to listen to her. Decide after what you want to do, but for God’s sake, just hear her out!” Ronnie ended in a shout.

“Fine,” Jughead said with a sigh. “I’ll talk to her.” 

“Good,” she said with a satisfied smile. “And one more thing, who the hell is the ‘vision of a model that wears slutty clothes’?” Jughead grinned in response. She walked to the door and paused to look at a photo of a weeping willow next to it. “And I want that on a 30x50 canvas.” With that small demand she was gone. Jughead would have rolled his eyes but he had developed a raging headache and he just wanted to sleep. He fell asleep with a small smile of his face, taking delicious comfort in the fact that Betty had been jealous of his client.

***************

Betty muttered to herself as she kicked the printing machine. “How the hell am I supposed to put out a paper if you won’t print you old piece of crap?”

“Try being nice to it,” a familiar voice drawled behind her. Betty jumped at the sound and knocked her head on the corner of the machine. 

“Dammit!” she cried, grabbing her head. Jughead hurried over, and before he thought about what he was doing, his hand was cupping her chin to move her head so he could look at the damage. She froze at his touch, his body so close to hers that she felt the his warmth radiating off him. He stilled, realizing what he was doing, his eyes meeting hers. He was so close she could feel his breath fan her cheek. His eyes dropped to her mouth and her breath caught in her throat. Jughead quickly stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“It looks ok,” he said softly, not quite meeting her gaze. 

“I…yes, thank you. What are you doing here?” she said in a rush. He dodged her question for a moment and walked around her to look at the printing machine.

“You want me to have a look?” he asked. She nodded and he knelt down to take off the side panel. Sitting back on his heels, he looked at all the wires and cartridges. Reaching in, he played around with some things and finally saw the problem. The ink canisters were disconnected. She watched as he fixed the problem, once again admiring his hands. What the hell was it with her and his hands she wondered? Then she remembered how they used to touch her and her entire body flushed, the heat rising in her face. 

“Wanna give that a try?” he asked, standing up. He turned to look at her and noticed how flushed she looked. “You alright?” She nodded quickly and went to hit print on her computer. 

“Oh my God, thank you!!” she exclaimed when the machine jerked into order and started printing copies. He smiled and re-attached the panel before stepping back to the front of her desk.

“Looks the same in here,” he observed, glancing around the space. “Hope it goes well.”

“If the photography business ever slows, I could use a good writer,” she said with a soft smile. “Or a photographer.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, just as softly. They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. After a moment he swallowed and cleared his throat nervously. 

“Why, again, did you come here?” she asked in confusion.

“Oh, right. Well, Veronica came by my place and yelled at me that I should hear you out and I figured I’d see if you needed to talk.” 

“Oh,” Betty breathed out, feeling embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was gonna do that, I swear.”

“It’s ok,” he said smiling. “I was a bit of an ass last time you came by and I figured I should apologize and give you another chance to say what you wanted to say.”

“Oh,” she said in a small voice. “I need a new vocabulary,” she quickly added, realizing that her response seemed to always be ‘oh’. His mouth twitched in amusement. She wrote her address on a card and handed it to him.

“Come by any time after 7:00,” Betty said, before her nerves got the better of her. He nodded and quietly left, leaving her standing alone, with the printing machine humming behind her.

****************************

Jughead straddled his bike and popped a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it and tried to get the image of Betty’s beautiful green eyes, full pink lips and long silky legs out of his mind. The mid-thigh length skirt she had been wearing made his body hum and he sighed, wondering how the hell he was going to keep himself from touching her. He hoped when he stopped by later, that she was wearing hideous old lady sweats. He had a chuckle at the thought, as if her clothes actually mattered. He’d be turned on by her covered in a plastic garbage bag. She was making him forget why he was angry at her and he wasn’t sure he liked that. 

He finished his smoke and flicked the butt down the sewer drain and pulled on his helmet. He didn’t know how it would go later, but he knew he needed to check his love and lust at the door before he let her start talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 14 chapters written for this already and will be loading them as I have time, hopefully should have them all up in a day or so. :) enjoy!


	3. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead finally talk. How will the truth affect what happens next?

Betty juggled around her files and purse as she tried to get her key in the doorknob to unlock her apartment. Her phone rang just as she managed to open the door and she walked over to the table and dropped all the files and her bag on top of it. She fished it out of her bag and glanced at the screen. Unknown caller. Frowning, she answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Jug,” the deep voice in her ear made her tingle all the way to her toes.

“Oh, hey.”

“Listen, I’m running a little behind on this shoot and I probably won’t be able to drop by till at least 8:30. That ok?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Betty said, willing her heart to slow down. 

“Ok, great……oh and I got your number from Ronnie, in case you were wondering,” he explained quickly.

“Ok,” she said, unsure of what to say to that.

“See you later then?”

“Yes, later….”

“Ok…..well, bye.”

“Bye,” she said almost in a whisper. He disconnected the call and she stared at the phone in her hand. She sighed and closed her eyes. Why the hell was everything so awkward, she wondered. She quickly made a contact for him and felt slightly giddy at having his name and number in her phone. “Geez, get a hold of yourself, you’re acting like a 15 year old,” she muttered to herself. She glanced at the time and saw that she had 2 hours till he would get there and she sat down to go through the files she had brought home to check out.

When she glanced at the clock again and saw it was 8:00, she went to bathroom to freshen up. Looking at her reflection she sighed and wished she didn’t look so tired. Or sad for that matter. She washed her face and put on some mascara and a little lip gloss so she didn’t look like a complete wash out. She wondered if she should change and then decided her skirt and blouse were good enough and she walked into the living room. A storm was rolling in and the dark clouds seemed to mimic the apprehension she felt. She jumped when thunder cracked just as there was a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath she went to let him in.

“Hey,” she said quietly when she opened the door. 

“Hey,” he replied softly, his hair falling over his eye. She resisted the urge to brush it back. “We, uh, got done quicker than I thought. Well, I hurried to beat the storm,” he explained. She smiled and stepped back to let him in.

He walked around slowly, hands in his pockets, looking at everything. She wrung her hands together nervously, unsure of where to begin. He turned to her and smiled. “It’s nice,” he said. Her heart felt like it was going to come right out of her chest. Why the hell is he so good looking? She thought.

“Good genes?” he guessed, his eyes lit with laughter.

“Oh my God,” she exclaimed in embarrassment. “Did I seriously say that out loud??” Her hands covered her red face and she about passed out. She gave herself a shake and willed the heat to leave her face. 

“Would you like something to drink?” she asked, trying to regain her composure.

“Water, please.” She got a water bottle from the fridge and threw it at him. He caught it easily and cracked it open. 

“Do you mind if I have a glass of wine?” Betty asked, not sure how he felt with alcohol around.

“No problem,” he said gently. He could probably see she needed something to calm her nerves. She poured herself a glass and took a sip before looking at him.  
She walked into the living room and he followed, walking to the sliding door that led to the balcony and they stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the rain and lightning. She felt his gaze move to her she turned to meet his eyes. He looked somber, serious. She knew she couldn’t put it off anymore. She went to sit on the couch and he picked the chair. He sat with his elbows resting on his thighs, watching her.

“Can I talk about when we first got to California?” she asked tentatively. A muscle twitched in his jaw and he simply nodded. Taking a deep breath and a sip of wine, she began.  
“It was hard the first month. I cried every day. I hated it, everything about it. The heat, the people, my mother. Mostly I hated that you weren’t there. School was awful. I was a nobody, a loner and I desperately missed my friends. My mom would lecture me every day to grow up, act like an adult, get a grip. I felt like the world was ending. Sometimes I wished it would.” She paused and put her wine glass down on the coffee table, scared that her shaking hands would spill the wine. She looked at him and his face remained expressionless, but he held her gaze. “The only thing I looked forward to was texts and calls from you. They kept me from losing it completely. I would cry myself to sleep at night, listening to any voice message I had from you, just to hear your voice. I missed you so desperately.” Betty stopped talking as her voice caught on a sob, she willed herself not to cry.

“I thought it would get easier after a while, and it did in a way, and once I settled in to life there, the only thing tearing me up inside was not being with you. Every phone call, every text would leave me in tears. I loved and missed you much, the pain became almost unbearable and I started to dread your calls,” she whispered, almost ashamed. Jughead looked down at the bottle in his hands, and she saw the emotions flicker on his face that he couldn’t hide anymore. Anger, hurt, sympathy. All mixed in one emotional mess.  
“It started to affect me physically. I didn’t eat, I was depressed, my grades started slipping and my mom…..”

“Alice….” Jughead choked out with a harsh laugh. “Of course she would have a part in this….”

“She told me that the only way I could get a hold of myself and my life was to stop speaking to you. She was right,” Betty whispered.

“What?” Jughead spoke the question in disbelief. She looked at him again and the only emotion left in his face was anger. His eyes stormed with it. 

“She was right,” Betty repeated in an anguished whisper.

“No, she wasn’t!” he fumed angrily, standing and pacing around the room.

“I couldn’t do it Juggie,” she said, tears spilling from her eyes. “I needed you with me so desperately, I needed your arms, your touch, your kiss and you were so far away. So far away. I cried myself to sleep for months. Every time we hung up the phone, I died a little inside. I was on anti-depressants, my palms were raw, I was flunking out of school….”

“You never told me any of that!” Jughead said furiously, his fists clench at his sides. “You should have told me!”

“What could you have done??” she cried, standing up so they were face to face.

“I would have helped you!”

“You couldn’t help me Jug,” she whispered. “You were the reason for it.”

“That’s not fair,” he said, his voice low, seething with barely controlled fury. “I needed you! Do you think it was easy for me? This place was coming apart at the seams. My father was gone, my mother didn’t give a shit about me, my friends left one by one cause I was on the “wrong side”. I barely hung on to Archie. He was trying to get his father back to health. I HAD NOBODY! Your voice and your texts were the only thing keeping me sane. The only thing….” His voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek and he swiped at it angrily.

“I thought breaking it off with you would fix it all; that I’d be able to get on with my life. When I heard the coldness in your voice that night, after you hung up the phone I changed my mind,” Betty whispered. “I decided I would just deal with it because I didn’t want to hurt you like I heard in your voice. I called back immediately but you never answered.” Jughead let out a harsh laugh.

“Yeah, well, my phone was at the bottom of the river with all the pieces of my heart,” he said bitterly.

“What?”

“I was with Archie at the river when you called. When you hung up I threw my phone as far out and into the water as I could. I hated you right in that moment. I hated you more than I’ve ever hated anything or anyone.”

“Juggie….” Betty gasped his name out around her tears. “I tried to call you so many times. Finally the message said the phone was disconnected and I decided you really were done with me and I didn’t even bother trying to find out if you had a new phone. I didn’t let Veronica talk about you and I tried to move on with my life.”

“And how did that work out for you?”

“It didn’t. Sure things got easier. I managed to get my grades up. I got new meds that calmed my anxiety. Everything started going good. Except at night when I would crawl into bed and allow myself to think about you and I would start to cry. We were just kids, Jug. It didn’t make sense that we were so connected we couldn’t be apart from each other without losing our minds.”

“I loved you more than life,” Jughead said sadly. “I’ve loved you since I was 6 years old. You were everything to me. My life went straight to hell after that night. I had nothing. Nobody wanted me, not even you.”

“That’s not true,” Betty said brokenly, walking over to him and touching his arm. He flinched away from her and she clenched her hands into fists, feeling the nails break the skin. “I wanted you!” she insisted.

“Yeah, well you had a funny way of showing it.” He said with a laugh. Betty got angry then. Her eyes spit fire and she stepped away from him.

“Stop acting like you were the only one hurt in this!” she yelled. “It was horrible for me! Do you think I just danced happily after life when that call was over?? I died inside that day and don’t you dare stand there and act like you were the only one in pain. I couldn’t function anymore and it was the only thing I knew to do to try and save my sanity. Just because I handled it a little better than you, doesn’t mean it didn’t kill me that it was over between us!!” Betty’s chest rose and fell, her breathing harsh and heavy with anger and Jughead was in much the same condition. He stared at her, the fury in his eyes almost frightening.

“Fuck this,” he spat angrily, pushing past her to the door. He was gone, slamming the door before she could blink.

“No, fuck you!” Betty stormed, picking up her glass of wine and hurling it at the door. It shattered in pieces, scattering all over the floor. She took a few gulping breathes, shaking her hands, trying to remember to breathe. Her face was wet with tears and she felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. She grabbed a broom and swept the glass into the corner and tried to calm her breathing. After a few minutes she grabbed her coat and keys.

“I need to get out of here,” she muttered and opened the door. She collided with a hard chest and stumbled back. Jughead still stood there, breathing heavily, the look in his eyes both frightening and thrilling her. Heat coiled in her stomach as his eyes raked over her, his intent and desire clear on his face. 

“Running away?” he said, his voice thick, mocking. 

“Screw you,” she said hoarsely. He took a few steps, closing the door behind him. He moved again and she took a step back, her chest heaving. He moved like a panther, closing in on his prey. They stared at each other, their breathing heavy. 

She doesn’t know who moved first but suddenly her arms were around his neck, her hands clenching his hair, his mouth devouring hers. He groaned into her mouth, his hands sliding over her backside, lifting her against him, pressing his hardness against her. She whimpered and her head fell back as his lips moved to her jaw, down to her shoulder, licking, biting. She pulled his head back, desperate to feel his mouth on hers. Desire coiled in the pit of her stomach and she arched and pressed against him. It wasn’t enough. Her hands moved to his shirt, pushing the flannel off his shoulders, cursing the dam t-shirt he wore under it. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, opening it wide, his mouth moving down to her chest, sucking and devouring her skin.

There was no thinking, no caution, just desperate, unbridled pent up desire. His hands moved under her skirt and she felt her lace panties tear as he ripped them off her. Her hands moved to the button of his jeans as his mouth captured hers again, his tongue dipping into her mouth, stroking against hers. She felt him then, at her core and she groaned and arched against him.

“Yes,” she panted as he pressed close. He thrust into her and she gave a cry of pain and pleasure. Jughead froze and lifted his head, searching her face. She moved against him and he didn’t miss the tiny wince.

“God, Betty, are you ok? I didn’t mean……did I hurt you?” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. She squirmed against him, desperate to feel him move. 

“It’s good Juggie, it’s just been a while…..” she moaned. She felt so incredibly tight, if he hadn’t known better he would have thought it was her first time. Jughead suddenly went completely still.

“How long is ‘a while’,” he asked in a hoarse whisper. She wiggled again, not answering. Jughead gripped her hips and stilled her movement, his eyes searching her face.

“Betty, how long has it been?” She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to kiss him.

“How long?” he insisted, holding her still, his hand cradling her face. She let out a soft whimper and met his eyes. 

“Eight years,” she whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

“Christ!” he groaned in shock. He stepped back and she gasped at the sudden emptiness and felt her feet touch the floor. 

“Juggie?” her eyes filled with tears, she didn’t understand.

“I can’t,” he said with a shake of his head. He fixed his clothes and she stared at him in confusion.

“I don’t understand,” she gasped, feeling foolish and embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered and then he was gone. Betty stood alone, clutching her shirt together in front of her heaving chest. What the hell had just happened? The ache between her legs told her that she hadn’t imagined what just transpired. She couldn’t stop the sob that escaped, or the torrent of them that followed. Sinking to the floor she sobbed into her hands. She cried for the last eight years, for Jughead, for herself. She cried until she was raw and empty. After a long while she picked herself up off the floor and stumbled to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and took a shuddering breath. Her eyes were red from crying, her lips were swollen from his kisses. Her neck was bruised from his teeth. She was a complete and utter mess. With the little strength she had left, she stepped into the shower and sat on the floor, letting the hot water pour over her until she felt nothing but blissful numbness.

**********************************************

Jughead walked into his apartment and closed the door. He was soaked from riding his bike in the rain for the last hour and he was tired. More tired than he ever remembered feeling. He leaned against the door and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Betty’s eyes burning into his thoughts. The look in them before he had left like a coward. Defeat, embarrassment, shock. When she had admitted there had been nobody but him, that no other man had ever touched her; Jughead knew he couldn’t continue until he had told her the whole truth. 

He walked over to the fridge and reached into the back and pulled out the beer that was sitting there. He stared at it a while and then set it down in the middle of his counter. Walking over to the sliding door he opened it to get the air moving and he sat down on the floor, leaning against the glass. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and took a long drag, blowing the smoke toward the open door. He sat in silence, taking in the nicotine, letting it calm his nerves and when he was finished he flicked the butt out onto the balcony, letting the rain douse the red glow. Pulling out his phone he stared at it a while; he knew what he had to say; he knew what she would do and he sent his text.

********************************************

Betty lay in bed, staring at the rain beating against the window. It was closing in on midnight and she felt hollow inside, but for the first time in years, the agonizing pain was just a dull ache. She had said all she needed to say and there was nothing more she could do. Maybe now she could move on with her life. But even as she was telling herself those lies, a pair of stormy eyes invaded her thoughts. She lifted her fingers to her lips, remembering his mouth on hers. Possessive and intoxicating. His hands on her skin. His heaviness inside her. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. God, she wanted him. 

The buzzing of her phone startled her and she picked it up and looked at the screen. Betty stared at the message, her heart beating so hard it was almost painful. She held the phone to her chest and felt tears fall again. She hadn’t thought she would have any left. She trembled as she lowered the phone and looked at it again.

I love you. J

**********************************************

Betty pulled up behind Jughead’s studio and walked in through the back entrance that led to the stairs. She found herself in front of his door and raised her hand to knock. She hadn’t even thought about it when she got his text. She had simply got up and went to him.

“It’s open,” his voice called out from inside. Betty opened the door and walked inside. It was dimly lit, with only a couple lamps giving light. Jughead was sitting against the sliding door on the floor, his leg pulled up, his arm resting across the knee, playing with an unlit cigarette that dangled from his fingers. She closed the door and sat her bag on the counter. Her breath caught when she saw the beer sitting in the middle. 

She looked at Jughead and found him watching her, his face unreadable. Betty slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him. He looked almost lost and her heart ached for him. She settled beside him and he let out a ragged breath and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. She stayed perfectly still, almost afraid to breathe. A few minutes later, he began to talk.

“I knew it was hard on you when we would talk,” he started. “I could hear it in your voice, I could always tell when you were trying not to cry. I didn’t care. I was selfish and I needed you to keep me from losing it and I refused to think about what it was doing to you. We would talk and when we were done, I would feel just like you described. I would cry like a baby. I felt so empty and alone and I could feel myself slipping further and further into a darkness I was desperately trying to fight. I called my mom at that time, thinking maybe she would finally want to see me. If I told her how alone I was, maybe she would care. I remember telling her I wanted to throw myself in the river.” Jughead let out a bitter laugh.

“You know what she told me? She said ‘then why don’t you? It really wouldn’t change anyone’s life if you were gone’” His voice broke and a shudder went through him. 

“Oh Juggie,” Betty whispered, “I’m so sorry.” She saw the glitter of tears on his face and felt her eyes fill as well. She squeezed his hand, willing him to continue. 

“As fate would have it, that was the same day that you called to tell me we had to end it.” Betty closed her eyes, choking back a sob. She finally understood his pain and she felt awful.

“I am so sorry,” she cried, trying to pull her hand from his. He wouldn’t let her, squeezing it tight.

“I have been blaming you for years and in all honestly, before you even called, my mother’s words had swallowed me up and I had nothing left. I felt like nothing. I felt completely useless. Archie had joined me at the river, trying to talk me back from the darkness that enveloped me. I was waiting for your call, I was going to tell you that it was over, that I wasn’t worth your pain and tears.” Betty couldn’t have felt more shock if she tried. She shook her head at him, not fully grasping what he was saying.

“Before I had a chance to say anything to you, it was you who was telling me that it was over. Something twisted in me. Even though I had fully planned on ending it with you, that fact that you did it first gave me something, someone to hate. Of all the people that had disappointed me, the fact that you, the only light in my life, that you dared to say it was over, infuriated me. You took away the last thing I thought I had control over and I hated you for it. Even if you had been able to reach me, it wouldn’t have mattered. You gave me something to be angry at. You made an easy target because you were the only thing I cared about and it made more sense to hate something I actually loved, then to hate something I didn’t give a shit about. What would be the point of that? That wouldn’t have let me feel anything.” 

Jughead paused looked over at her. He didn’t see pity or anger or hurt. All he saw was tears and sorrow. She touched his face, her fingers trailing his tears and he managed a broken smile. “Hating you kept me alive,” he said sorrowfully. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but it worked for me.” He took a deep breath and held up his smoke. “You mind?” he asked. She shook her head and he lit it, taking a long slow drag.

“I became a fucking nightmare after that. I looked for shit to get into. I looked for and started fights. I burned shit. I stole shit. I drank like a god damned fish. When I was too exhausted from all my shit and from hating you, I wanted to feel numb. Didn’t really work, it actually made it worse. Honest to God Betty, I don’t know why Archie stuck around. He got me out of so much shit, im sure I’d be in prison right now if it wasn’t for him. Or dead.” He paused to smoke a bit and his thumb started stroking the back of her hand and she leaned closer, closing the space between them. He felt warm and safe and he smelled good.

“The day my dad forced me into rehab, I was so furious, I didn’t want to be clean and sober, I wanted to be angry and bitter and drunk. But when Archie on one particular visit told me he was done, that he wasn’t coming back, I became terrified. It suddenly dawned on me that he was all I had left. I had thought I had nothing and nobody, and there he had been the whole time. That twist in me that happened the day we ended it, it unravelled and through my haze of anger I saw what a fucking idiot I had been. I stopped hating you that day too. Not that I even had a reason to hate you, because when all was said and done, I never hated you, I loved you so fucking much that it pissed me off. I got sober and got a job and an apartment and for the last 4 years Ive been working up the courage to look you up.” Betty wiped her face on his shirt and took a deep breath.

“I should have found you,” she whispered. “I should have asked Veronica for your number, but I was so scared.”

“It’s ok,” Jughead said softly. “We got where we needed to be and we are ready now to face it.” Betty nodded and played with his fingers.

“Back at my place, after hearing all this…..”

“I was an asshole,” he said with a sigh. “I’m truly sorry for that, but I was a coward, I didn’t want you to know what had actually transpired on my end. I guess I wanted to feel like the innocent one for a few more minutes, and let you feel guilty. Made me feel less guilty, as shitty as that sounds.” He touched her face and forced her to look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I’m sorry too.” Jughead smiled and then looked down at their hands. 

“The reason I walked out, when I realized you hadn’t been with anyone since me. It made me feel like shit. There you were, believing it was all your fault, allowing my anger, and then despite all that, you just gave yourself to me again. When I realized that you loved me so much that you had never let another man touch you, I knew I had to tell you the truth. I couldn’t go through with it, without you knowing and without your forgiveness.”

“I forgive you Juggie,” she said quietly. “And you’re right, I did love you that much. I couldn’t even look at any man without seeing your face. I tried, I went on dates, but when they would try to hold my hand or kiss me, I always pulled away. All I wanted was you.”

“There’s something else,” he said quietly. She stilled and listened. “Archie told me the other day that Veronica gave you her version of events, and that she may have mentioned a lot of girls around me….”

“Its ok Jug, you don’t have to…..” He laughed and cut her off.

“No, I think I do. She was right; there were a lot of girls around. What her and Archie didn’t know was that they were basically baby sitters. The serpents had taken me under their wing, not a very secure one, but they tried to take care of me none the less, and when they couldn’t control me anymore, they would send girls from the trailer park to check up on me and make sure I wasn’t dead. Im pretty sure they were also sent to give me a good lay but I wanted nothing to do with them. As drunk and messed up as I was and as much as I thought I hated you, I had been with a girl who was pure light and the other girls repulsed me. While you had been flowers and sunshine, they were caked in makeup and dirty and gross. I mean, they tried to “take care of me” but it didn’t work. Apparently nobody could get my body to respond but you. They eventually decided I was gay.” Betty stared at him and even with the tears on her face, she couldn’t help it. She burst into laughter. It was the most beautiful sound Jughead had heard in years. 

Betty laughed until the tears of sadness on her face were tears of happiness and all the years of tension and pain lifted from her. As she wiped her eyes, Jughead pulled himself off the floor and helped her up. He walked with her to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of beer. She looked at him curiously, not understanding. He looked at it a while and turned to her.

“This has been in my fridge for a little over 4 years. I put it in there, all the way in the back to wait until the day where things would turn. I haven’t touched a drink since rehab and I kept this for the day when I knew things were about to change. I knew that one day, things would either go very right, or very wrong and that would be the day I would crack it open and I’d either dump it, or drink it.” He twisted off the cap and held the bottle between them. Betty held her breath, her eyes locked with his. Jughead reached over and poured the beer down the drain. The smile on her face took his breath away. 

He dropped the bottle in the sink and took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the love and desperation in his heart. When they pulled apart to gasp for breath, Betty had her arms around his neck and his were wrapped tightly around her. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Betty said, her heart shining in her eyes. She blushed suddenly and he raised an eyebrow. “So, it’s been 8 years for you too?” she asked shyly. He nodded, smiling down at her. “Well, we were still trying to get it right back then, and now we’ve gone 8 years with absolutely no practice…..this could either go very right, or very wrong.”

“Kinda like my life?” he asked with a chuckle. She giggled and rested her forehead against his chest, suddenly feeling very shy. He laughed out loud at that.

“Seriously?” he asked at her blush. “Only a couple hours ago, I had you up against the wall and……” She pressed her hand over his mouth and glared at him. 

“That was different!” she said firmly.

“How was it different?” he laughed.

“I thought you knew what you were doing,” she said sheepishly. A glint appeared in his eyes and he started to back her towards the bed. 

“Did it feel like I knew what I was doing?” he asked, his voice gruff and sexy. She nodded and shivered as he leaned down and nipped her ear.

“So you really haven’t had any practice?” she asked curiously. He shook his head. 

“I read some books and watched porn,” he said slyly. She looked up at him and saw the laughter on his face and she had no idea if he was telling the truth or kidding. They reached the bed and Betty felt the heat coil once again in her stomach at the look in his eye. She trembled slightly as he reached for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead ;)


	4. The First Time....Again

Jughead brushed her hair back, stepping closer and Betty suddenly felt anxious. Almost afraid. He noticed the concern across her face and he smiled gently, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Are you ok?” he asked gently. 

“Yes,” She said in a rush. “Maybe…..” He raised an eyebrow in question and she sighed. “I’m nervous,” she admitted, biting her lip. “A lot was said tonight and I feel so happy inside, but now I’m just afraid that I’ll mess it up.”

“How are you going to mess it up? Do you want to wait? We can wait if you want. I mean, you do look kind of exhausted,” he said, the worry evident on his face. “I mean, you were clearly in bed when I text you, you’re wearing silk pajamas.” 

“No,” she said with a quick shake of her head. “I don’t want to wait, I feel like if you don’t kiss me and touch me soon I’m going to burst.” He grinned and dipped his head for a kiss. She moved her head back before his lips found hers and gripped his shirt. He paused, his lips hovering just above hers. His breath fanning over her. His forehead touched hers as he waited for her to get a hold of herself.

“What if I suck at it?” she asked suddenly. He lifted his head and stared at her, and incredulous expression on his face.

“What??” 

“This. Sex. What if I’m no good at it?”

“Betty, we’ve done this before. Yes, it’s been years, but I don’t think we forgot how,” he said, laugher in his voice.

“Juggie, we were terrible at it. Sure we got a little better each time, but do you remember our first time? It’s been so long, this is like the first time all over again.”

“I do remember our first time; literally the best day of my life,” Jughead said softly.

“Be serious,” she said exasperated. “It was painful, and I don’t mean because I was a virgin. I scratched you and actually drew blood, our teeth crashed together and I don’t care what it says in romance books about it being hot and heavy, that shit hurt; you bit me too hard; I pulled your hair too hard; our heads freaking knocked together!”

“You could have given me a concussion Betts’, and it still would have been the best day of my life,” he said softly. “Cause I got to be with you.” Betty’s heart melted at his words, searching his face she saw he wasn’t laughing any more. He was completely serious and his eyes smoldered with desire. It wasn’t a shy, scrawny boy standing in front of her anymore, but a man. Hard, strong and incredibly sexy. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, the woman inside her clawing to the surface and pushing aside the part of her that felt like a silly sixteen year old girl.

“I…..,”

“Betty?”

“Yes?” she breathed as she watched his mouth close in.

“Shut up.” 

Jughead’s mouth captured hers in a searing kiss and Betty’s anxiety melted away as her arms found their way around his neck. The gentle kiss soon turned heated and erotic, as his tongue swept across her bottom lip and into her mouth. He groaned, his arms tightening around her, his hand reaching up and gripping her head. She shoved his flannel shirt off his back and her hands found their way under his t-shirt, desperate to touch his skin. She felt him tremble when she raked her nails gently over his back. Jugheads fingers moved to the buttons of her night shirt and it soon landed on the floor next to his, leaving her in a barely there camisole and pj bottoms. 

“You taste good, Juggie,” she gasped, biting his bottom lip gently, then soothing it with her tongue. His hands moved to cup her backside and he lifted her against his hardness, drawing a long moan from her as she pressed against him, her legs coming up and curling around him. He moved and braced his knee on the bed as he lowered her gently, coming down on top of her, never breaking their passionate kiss. She pulled away long enough to get his t-shirt over his head and her greedy hands moved over his chest, feeling the hard muscles that twitched beneath her touch. When her hands moved down to the button of his jeans he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“Easy, kitten; we have all night,” Jughead growled teasingly in her ear. He lifted his head and stared down at her flushed face, eyes lit with need. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, smoothing her hair back from her face.

“So are you,” she whispered back. He smiled and moved against her and she shuddered and closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her jaw, moving down the side of her neck, to the wild pulse at the base of her throat. His mouth fastened there for a moment, leaving a delicate mark before moving lower across her chest. Betty bit her lip as his found the edge of her camisole, his mouth moving along the edge before moving lower, kissing her through the delicate, thin fabric. She whimpered when she felt his lips graze over her straining nipple, his tongue soaking the fabric as he circled gently. He moved over and did the same to the other, until the fabric was so wet, and clinging to her, it may as well have been invisible.

Jughead lifted his head and met her gaze, smiling at her blush as he slowly undid the tiny buttons holding the camisole together. The wet material clung to her, but he peeled it away slowly and lowered his head to take a bare nipple in his mouth. Betty gasped and groaned, closing her eyes and arching into his mouth as he sucked gently. He spent a few minutes driving her out of her mind before his mouth moved down, over her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel. She felt his hands on her pajama bottoms and he tugged them down her hips and he let out a low growl when he saw she wasn’t wearing any panties.

She became very aware when she was completely naked and felt his eyes devour her. She felt like her whole body was blushing and the heated look in his eyes caused the ache between her legs to intensify. She felt his hands on her knees, his mouth kissing her hip, moving to her inner thigh as his hands slid up the inside, parting her slowly. Betty suddenly found it hard to breathe. It had been so long and she was flustered and a little anxious.

“Juggie,” her voice unsure yet filled with need. “You don’t…..have to…..” The last words came out in a low moan as she felt his tongue touch her heat. Letting out a sob of pleasure, her hips lifted to his mouth, despite the apprehension of this most intimate act. She felt his finger sink inside as his tongue swept over her and she gripped the sheets, feeling her body begin to unravel. He didn’t let up, his tongue stroking her until she splittered apart, his name spilling from her mouth in a loud cry of pleasure. He groaned, feeling her body’s response, clenching around his fingers. His mouth soothed her as she regained her senses and he began to kiss his way back up her body.

“Oh my God! What book did you read?” she gasped, her breathing choppy and harsh. He laughed against her skin and lifted his head to look at her and she rolled her eyes at his arrogant grin. He moved up over her and settled gently between her legs, bracing his weight on his forearms. She suddenly realized he was completely naked and she couldn’t help but turn red.

“Your shyness is ridiculous and cute,” he said with a chuckle. She moved her hands over his hips and his eyes darkened at her touch. 

“What’s that?” she said seductively, pressing her aching center against his hard length. Her shyness evaporated and she suddenly felt powerful when she saw how much he wanted her. His breathing was heavy and he took her mouth in his, his tongue thrusting in to stroke against hers. She did this to him. He loved her and he belonged to her. She moved and stroked her body against him, feeling him probe at her. Betty lifted her hips in invitation and he slowly sank into her, stopping only when he was fully embedded in her heat. There was no pain this time, only delicious, mind numbing pleasure. Jughead went still and lifted his mouth off hers and gazed down at her. He held her face in his hands, his stormy blue eyes dark with desire.

“It was worth it,” he said, his voice hoarse with want. “All of it. For this moment; to be with you here right now.” Betty felt a tear slip from her eyes and his thumb stroked it away.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered, her lips quivering, her heart bursting with so much love, she felt consumed by it. By him. He held her gaze and began to move. He kept it slow, sensual, until they were both shaking. Betty wrapped her legs around him and thrust against him in desperation, arching her back as his mouth fell to her breasts. It was wild, erotic, wet. She let out a sob as she felt herself come undone and he followed her over the edge when he felt her body clench hard around him, her name a desperate whisper on his lips. Jughead collapsed on top of her and she welcomed his weight, clinging desperately to him, her body wrapped all around him.

They stayed that way for long moments, trying to catch their breath, completely spent. After a while, when she couldn’t breathe anymore she pinched his hip and he rolled to the side and she immediately missed his weight, feeling empty.

“Come back,” she muttered and he laughed, his arm resting across his forehead.

“I need a smoke.”

“Seriously!” she laughed, rolling over and flinging a leg over his stomach. He grunted at the pressure and rested his hand on her thigh, stroking it gently.

“I forgot to use a condom,” he said casually, his voice sounding like he didn’t actually care.

“I have menstrual issues, I’m on the pill,” she replied. 

“Problem solved then.” They looked at each other and burst out laughing. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“Seriously Juggie,” she began. “What book did you read?” 

“It’s a secret,” he teased. Betty played with his fingers on the hand that rested on her thigh. 

“I’ve kind of been obsessed with your hands since I got back,” she admitted, admiring the strength of them. 

“That’s probably because you wanted them all over you,” he said with a grin. He turned his head to look at her. “Wait, is that why you were blushing earlier at the Register when I was fixing your machine?” 

“Maybe,” she said, once again blushing. Jughead laughed and she smacked his chest. He captured her hand in his and held it over his heart. It beat steady and strong. He moved his hand back to her leg, stroking her skin and she noticed the long, jagged scar down his forearm.

“What happened?” she asked, touching it gently.  
“I honestly have no idea,” he said with a sigh. “It was the night Archie and Ron called 911. The only thing I remember from that night is when I started drinking and throwing things so the girl that had been sent would piss off. Once the alcohol kicked in my memory goes blank.” Betty traced the scar and leaned over him, placing a kiss on it.

“I’m sorry you went through all that,” she said sadly. He felt her tear on his arm and lifted her face.

“Hey, no more tears. It’s the past and I’ve long come to terms with it,” Jughead said. They lay in silence for a while, just enjoying being together.

“Do you mind if we don’t tell Arch and Ronnie about this just yet?” he asked suddenly, quietly. She looked at him, a questioning expression on his face. He sighed and tucked his arm under his head. “They have a tendency to take over a situation when they hear something. I don’t feel like answering questions or having them get all up in our faces wanting details and planning a damn party to celebrate, like I know Ronnie would do.” Betty smiled knowing that’s exactly what V would do. “I just want it to be us for a while. I want to get to learn everything new about you before they start interfering. I honestly just want you to myself for a while, until we figure us out.” 

“Ok,” Betty agreed. “Actually, this could be sort of fun. Of course, I don’t know how im going to wipe this smile off my face when I’m with V, but I have always wanted to see if I was good at acting.” Jughead laughed and gave her a squeeze.

She kissed him gently and rolled to the side, grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it on, she stood up.

“Where you going?” he asked, missing her heat against him. 

“Bathroom,” she said, heading in that direction. Betty freshened up and smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked crazy. His mark was everywhere, from her mussed hair, to the love marks on her neck, her swollen lips and tired, sated eyes. She looked thoroughly and deliciously ravaged. She still tingled all over and dam if she could remember ever feeling better.

When she opened the door to the bathroom she saw Jughead was leaning against the door jam of the slider, smoking a cigarette. He was dressed in his jeans that he hadn’t bothered to close, and no shirt, gazing out over the town and God, he looked sexy. Veronica had been right, he was covered in muscle. Not in an obvious way, but his body was lean and hard, with not an ounce of fat anywhere. He didn’t look like a body builder but he had the six pack and pecs and it made her stomach flutter. His arms were strong, his muscles obvious without trying.

“Wanna borrow my camara?” he teased without looking at her. She flushed and walked over to bed and sat down, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. He turned to watch her, smiling at the wildness of her hair. “You look good wearing my shirt.”

“I wear it every night,” she said with a smile. Jughead tilted his head and looked at her in confusion. “I still have the one you gave me when we were sixteen.” His eyes darkened and Betty’s breath caught in her throat. Flicking his cigarette out the door and pulling himself away from the door, he walked slowly over to the bed. He moves like a cat, she thought as his knee dipped the bed and he leaned over her. His mouth covered hers and she thought he tasted like cigarettes and sex, and then she forgot how to think at all.

*************************************

Jughead woke in confusion, wondering what had woken him up. He heard the banging on the door then and groaned, wiping a hand over his face. Grabbing his phone, he saw it was 10:30 in the morning and he let out a sigh. He untangled his limbs from Betty’s, smiling as she frowned and protested in her sleep when he moved away from her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and covered her with his sheets. Walking to the door, he unlocked it and opened it, glaring at Archie in annoyance.

“What the fuck do you want?” he grumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Archie frowned at him and raised an eyebrow when he saw he was wearing only boxers.

“Stop being so rude,” he barked. “And why the hell are you still in bed, you look like shit.”

“Thanks?” Jughead muttered, wondering how else to respond to that.

“We were supposed to play basketball this morning, remember?” Archie asked, starting to move past him. Jughead put his hand on the door jam, stopping him.

“You can’t come in here,” he stated.

“Why not? Got a girl in here?” Archie smirked and then suddenly frowned. He looked past Jughead and saw the lump under his sheets and his eyes grew wide.

“What the fuck? You have a girl in here??” he sputtered.

“Do I need your permission?” Jughead asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well no, but you never….I mean with Betty being back, I figured…..I mean….” Jughead swallowed his laugh as Archie sputtered over his words. He decided to stir the pot a little more.

“Go home, I’m about to wake her for round 5,” he said and slammed the door in the red heads face, locking him out. He laughed over the bellowed “What the fuck!!”

He headed for the bathroom feeling extremely satisfied with himself. He took a long hot shower and brushed his teeth, feeling more relaxed and happy than he could ever remember feeling. When he came out of the washroom, Betty was sitting up in bed, looking in confusion at her phone.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, walking to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

“V just sent a text that she needs to see me immediately. I wonder what she wants.” 

“I have no idea,” Jughead said, hiding his smile. Betty got out of bed and groaned.

“Oh my God, I don’t know if I can walk,” she said with a blush. She looked at Jug and rolled her eyes at his satisfied smirk. “I swear that smug smirk haunted my dam dreams for 8 years,” she muttered. His grin got bigger. She threw a pillow at him.

“Do you need some help?” he asked laughing when she stayed sitting on the edge of the bed.

“No, smart ass.” She glared. “You know, for someone who hasn’t had sex for 8 years, you sure as hell knew what you were doing.” He walked over and helped her to her feet. 

“You were pretty dam good yourself,” he said gruffly, giving her a gentle kiss. 

“Honestly, I was just following your lead. Also, I did actually read some books over the past few years. Lots of trashy romance. I took notes.” He laughed and walked back to the kitchen to pour some coffee. 

“I have to go home in pajamas,” she said with a frown. Jughead walked over to the closet and pulled out some sweats and a tshirt and tossed them to her. She raised an eyebrow as they were clearly women’s clothes.

“Jellybean comes to visit sometimes,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh! How is she? She must be, what now? 18, 19?”

“I think so,” he answered.

“Good grief Jug, you don’t know how old your sister is?” He shrugged and took a sip of coffee. She rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom.

“You know, if you roll your eyes any more they will fall out of your head,” he called after her, laughing. She stuck her tongue out and closed the door. Jughead chuckled and headed to the balcony to have a smoke. 

Betty came out of the bathroom and even though she had taken a shower, she looked utterly ravished and he bit his lip to keep from grinning. She glared at him and he realized she knew exactly what he was thinking.

“You’re lucky that this crazy look can also be explained by saying I cried all night and thus I looked like a crazy person,” she said. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Go home and put on a pretty dress and some of that strawberry lip gloss and you will look beautiful as ever,” he said gruffly, leaning down to kiss her. “I prefer this look though; I can see myself all over you.”

“You’re just biased and that’s because you were all over me,” she breathed as her arms went around his neck. “Why can’t I get enough of you?” she asked with a soft laugh. “We  
literally had sex all night.”

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” he said, a promising glint in his eye. Her heart jumped and she gave him a quick kiss and back away from him. 

“I need to go now, or I will never leave,” she said with a blush. He opened the door for her and pulled her close again for a lingering, warm kiss. 

“Promise I’ll see you soon,” he breathed against her lips.

“Absolutely,” she replied with a smile and then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Betty and Jughead's secret affect their lives.


	5. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead sneak around and almost get caught

Betty sat on Veronica’s couch and tried her best to look tired and sad.  Her face hurt from smiling and so it actually wasn’t that hard.  But dam, she just wanted to grin and hug her friend.  She took a sip of the water she held in her hand instead. She did wonder what was going on, because V looked devastated.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with genuine concern.  Veronica bit her lip and took a deep breath.

“I love you Betty and honestly, it kills me what I’m about so say, but you’re my friend and you have a right to know.”  

“Know…..what exactly.”

“Jughead is getting laid,” Veronica cried, looking like she was gonna cry.  Betty was a little stunned.  How the hell did she know that, she wondered.

“Ummm….what?” was all she could muster.  Her surprise wasn’t fake.

“Archie went over there this morning cause Jughead missed their basketball game and he had a girl with him,” V said sadly and angrily.  “I swear I’m going to kill him!” She promised. 

“Archie went to Jughead’s this morning?” Betty asked in confusion.  

“Yes Betty, pay attention.  He wouldn’t let Archie in and Archie saw a girl in his bed.  Well, he didn’t see who it was, but there was definitely someone there. Jughead slammed the door saying something about round 4 or 5.”  Betty choked on the water she was about to swallow and started having a coughing fit. Veronica rushed over and pounded her back until she got a hold of herself.  The coughing had caused her eyes to water and V pulled her close, hugging her tight.

“I’m so sorry Betts.  Seeing you must have put him on edge or something,” she said brokenly.  Betty hugged her back, not bothering to wipe her eyes, thinking about kicking Jughead’s ass.

************************************

Jughead was sitting at his table going through his pictures from the previous days photo shoot when someone started banging at his door.  He sighed and ran his hands through his hair before slapping his beanie on it.  Nobody knew how to knock like a normal person anymore he thought as he went to open it.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered in annoyance when he saw a fuming Veronica standing there.  “Really?” he asked.

“Yes, really!” she snapped.  “What the hell Jug?!  Betty’s back in town, crying all over the dam place for you and you bang some girl all night in your apartment?? What the hell are you doing??” she finished in a yell.

“Fuck off,” he replied and slammed the door in her face.  

“You’re such an asshole!!” she yelled through the door.  “I have no idea why the hell she loves you so damn much!”  Jughead sat down again with a huge grin on his face.  Shit, this was fun.  He worked for about an hour when there was another knock at his door.  He decided if it was Archie or Veronica he was going to bang his head against the wall.  
He was elated to find Betty standing there.  Although a little confused at the look on her face.  She looked pissed.  She started toward him and he backed away, feeling a little flustered as she slammed the door.

“So Archie was here this morning?” she asked, dropping her bag and her coat as she continued her advance, her eyes spitting fire.

“Uhhhh….” He bumped into the couch and stopped, a sheepish look on his face. “Yes?”

“And it never occurred to you to tell me that??”

“It occurred to me, I just thought it would be more fun this way,” he said with a grin.

“You knew exactly what Ronnie wanted when she sent that text,” she sputtered.

“Yeah, I figured Archie had blabbed,” Jughead laughed.

“So you let me go over there, with no warning about what I was going to hear?”

“Well, what exactly did you hear?” he asked, his eyes filled with mirth.  She advanced again and he started backing up, purposely towards the bed.

“Oh, just that you were getting laid.”  Jughead grinned at the fire in her eyes. God she was sexy.  “It’s not funny!  She just blurted it out and I choked on my water and started coughing my head off.  Although that did help me with my ‘fake’ tears.”

“Well, Archie and Ronnie have never been very subtle,” he said with an easy shrug.  

“And what round did you tell him you were going to wake this ‘mystery girl’ for?” she asked, hands on her hips.  Jughead started to unbutton his shirt.  “What are you doing?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I think I said round 5, but we never got around to it,” he said, feeling his heart start to hammer as he looked at her full lips and bright eyes.  He reached for her and she slapped his hands away.

“No,” she said, her eyes suddenly lit with a different kind of fire.  “It’s my turn.” She pushed him back on the bed and came down on top of him.  Bracing her hands on either side of his head she leaned down and kissed him and Jughead felt his veins fill with fire.  “And stop telling Archie and V to ‘fuck off’, it’s rude,” she grumbled.  He laughed and then groaned when her hands slid under his shirt.

She made quick work removing his clothes, her mouth moving down his body. He groaned again, her lips leaving a trail of fire on his skin and he felt his abdomen contract as she bit lightly at him, her hands moving to pull at his boxers.

“Betts,” he growled when she moved lower and he felt her breath fan over him.  Then he felt her tongue and her mouth envelope him and his eyes closed, her touch sending him to the sun.

*********************************

The next week was extremely busy for both of them.  Betty was interviewing possible helpers for the paper and Jughead had more photoshoots then he had time.  He was definitely the favored photographer in town.  His work was amazing and Betty saw it everywhere.  If people wanted art work, they bought a Jones print.  

She had come to the studio Friday during her lunch break, thinking to say hi and found him shooting a dance duo.  He was so into his work, he didn’t notice she was watching and he was brilliant.  His ideas, his style, even the way he moved. It’s like the camera was a part of him.  He took his work very seriously and just watching him doing something he clearly loved made her ache with love and desire.  He was sitting back on his heels, leaning back at an almost impossible angle, she had no idea how he kept his balance; staring into the camera, trying to get a good shot of the insane position he had somehow got the dancers to get into and she made a mental note to ask him to see that photo.

He got up and sauntered over to the couple and she smiled at the suspenders that hung off his hips and the beanie perched on his head.  He really hadn’t changed at all when it came right down to it.  He was Juggie, the boy who stole her heart, and he wanted only her.  She slipped out without disturbing him and went to Pop Tate’s for lunch.  She missed him terribly, and she hoped they would be able to see each other soon, but for now the texts and voice messages got her through.

Later that evening, the clock closing in on midnight, her phone rang.  She felt around for it and saw it was Jughead calling.  She smiled and answered with a happy ‘hello’.

“Hey love,” he spoke in a tired, lazy drawl.  His endearment warmed her heart.  “How are you?  Did I wake you?”

“No, I’m awake and I’m good Juggie, I miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” he breathed.  “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.”

“It’s ok, please don’t apologize,” she said with a shiver, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

“You ok?” he asked, hearing the catch in her voice.

“I’m just cold,” she said with a smile.

“You want some company? I could keep you warm.”  His voice had a tired gruffness to it that she found incredibly arousing.

“Ok,” she whispered happily at his offer.

“Be there in a few,” Jughead said and hung up the phone.  As soon as she clicked end, there was a knock at her door.  Betty laughed with delight when she realized he had been outside her door the whole time.  She ran to the door and swung it open and he was leaning against the frame, a tired smile on his face.

“Hi,” she said happily.  He pulled her into his arms and just held her, burying his face in her hair.  She pulled back and ushered him inside, closing the door.  He really looked exhausted and she took his jacket as he kicked his boots off. Taking his hands she led him to the bedroom and he stood quietly as she unbuttoned and removed his flannel shirt.  She left his singlet on and pushed his jeans down his hips.  He stepped out of them as she pulled the blankets back and lay down.  She lay down next to him and he pulled her into his arms.

“I love you,” he whispered and was asleep only moments later.

Betty woke up some time in the middle of the night to Jugheads hands and mouth working their way down her body.  He set her on fire as they moved together, coming undone in each other’s arms before sleep claimed them once more.

 

Betty woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee.  It was Saturday and they had the day off.  She was extremely excited about that.  She bounded out of bed and walked into the kitchen.  Jughead was fixing breakfast and it smelled amazing.  He smiled at her, handing her a cup of coffee.  She took a sip and sat at the island, resting her elbows on the edge, the steam from the cup warming her face.  

Jughead grinned at what she was wearing.  He hadn’t noticed it last night or when he pulled it off her when he had made love to her.  His old t-shirt was so thread bare it was almost see through.  He leaned over the counter and kissed her and then again.  

“Good morning,” he said with a smile.  She put her cup down and grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. “Mmmmmm,” he hummed, kissing her yet again.  “No more going five days without seeing each other, it was too hard,” he admitted going back to the frying pan.  “Eight years was long enough, dam near felt that long again.”

“I came to see you yesterday at lunch,” Betty commented.

“You did?”

“Yeah, but you were pretty busy with the dancer couple. And by the way, I want to see those photos.  I watched you work a while, and you’re truly gifted.  And it may sound weird but you look incredibly sexy when you work.”  He looked at her and chuckled.  

“You’re just biased,” he said with a grin, remembering what she had said to him the week before.  They ate breakfast at the table, while perusing some of Jugheads photos.  

“These are so incredible, I don’t know how you’re not more famous,” Betty exclaimed, looking at one of a small yellow bird perched on the thinnest piece of grass, it’s wings raised just before the moment of taking flight.  She had no idea how it kept upright or how he even got the shot.  “I love this; so beautiful.”

“I should thank you for that one,” he said around a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Oh?”

“I took that the day you showed up at the diner, when you first got back to town. You know, when I pretended I wasn’t about to pass out at the sight of you,” he said with a laugh.  She smiled slightly, not wanting to remember the pain she felt that day.  “I rode my bike out of town and pulled over, trying to catch my breath and it landed on some rocks in front of me.  I watched it hop around for a while, taking pictures.”

“You should sell it and pay me commission,” she said teasingly.

“Well according to Archie, you don’t need money,” he said with a smile.  She shrugged and picked up the picture.  

“Do you?” she asked curiously.

“Nah, I’ve done well and I don’t blow my money.  Just on cigarettes,” he said with a laugh.

“And flannel,” she added teasingly.

“What’s wrong with my flannel?” he asked in mock offense.

“Nothing, it looks great on you.  It just always gets in the way.”

“Well, stop trying to take my clothes off all the time,” he said, a warm glint in his eyes.

“Then stop being so damn sexy,” she shot back.  He sat back, watching her, his eyes dropping down to the cleavage peaking out of her top.  His eyes came back to hers with a completely different glint.

“No,” she said laughing, getting up to carry the plates to the sink.  “We should get outside and enjoy the day.  It’s lovely out.”  She came back to the table and he caught her arm and pulled her down on his lap, adjusting her so she was straddling him.

“It’s lovely in here,” he said, dropping his mouth to her bare shoulder.  She was putty in his hands and he knew it.  Her last coherent thought was hoping the table was strong enough.  

 

Despite her plans to spend some time outdoors, they never managed to leave the apartment all day.  They made love several times, all over the furniture and talked until they couldn’t think of anything to say anymore.  She blew off calls from Ronnie, faking sick with a nasty virus to keep her from visiting.  They ordered pizza for dinner and sat on the floor in the living room to eat it, leaning against the sliding doors that led to the balcony.  

Betty leaned her head back against the glass and closed her eyes, a content smile on her lips.  She felt Jughead take her hand and gently turn it over, palm facing up.  Opening her eyes, she looked down at it, feeling embarrassed at all the scars littering her palm.  He brushed his thumb over them, noting that none of them were fresh, although there were several in the process of healing.

Betty met his gaze, her eyes somber.  She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he had a slight smile on his face. 

 “I’m glad none of these are fresh,” he said softly.  She smiled in response and curled her fingers through his. 

“I haven’t done it since I read your text that you loved me,” she admitted.  He lowered his head and caught her mouth in a tender kiss.  Her phone rang and Betty jumped, accidently biting his lip.  He winced and pulled his head back.  

“Shit, sorry! That scared me,” she said laughing as he touched it gingerly.  Betty scrambled around for her phone and saw it was Veronica.  She sighed and answered, shushing him and putting her friend on speaker.

“Are you alone?” V blurted out immediately.  

“Why are you asking that,” Betty said, trying to sound sick.  She pinched Jughead’s leg when he choked back a laugh at her effort.

“We just drove by and Jughead’s bike is outside your building.  Is he there?” Veronica asked in a rush.  Betty looked at him and he mouthed the word ‘oops’ and she rolled her eyes.

“Uh, yeah…..he just dropped by with some soup because I accidently text him about being sick, I thought I was texting you…..” Betty trailed off lamely, frowning at Jughead as he worked hard to muffle his laughter.  “He was just leaving.”  He frowned and shook his head.  ‘Yes!’ she mouthed and motioned for him to get his things.  

“Well….that was nice of him,” Ronnie said in surprise.  “Have you guys been talking? Is he being civil?”  It was Jugheads turn to roll his eyes as he hurried into his clothes and gathered his things.  In his hurry he tripped on the rug and fell against the end table, knocking over a lamp.  It landed on the floor with a crash.  Betty glared at him.

“What was that,” V asked, “You alright?”

“Yeah, just knocked my water down. And uh, yeah we haven’t had a lot of time to talk much,” Betty said as she stood and walked with him Jug to the door.  

“Things are ci….civil,” her voice caught on the word as Jughead leaned down and kissed her neck, stroking the skin with his tongue.  “Stop it,” she hissed, covering the speaker with her hand.  He caught her mouth in a searing, tongue ravaging kiss as Veronica said…..well, Betty had no fucking idea what she was saying, as she tried desperately to keep from moaning.  

“Do you want me to come up? Archie parked and is waiting for Jug, wants to talk to him.”

“No V, I’ve seriously crawled back in bed already, my head is pound…..pounding….” Betty almost groaned as Jughead’s hand slid into the waist band of her panties, grabbing her ass and squeezing.  She smacked his shoulder and he moved back, an arrogant satisfied grin on his face.  He winked at her and disappeared out the door.

“Ok, well feel better.  I’ll call you tomorrow.”  

“Ok V, bye.” Betty hung up the phone and leaned back against the door.  She felt so ridiculously happy, she didn’t know how much longer she could keep up the pretense.  She wanted the world to know how much she loved Jughead Jones.

**********************

Jughead paused inside the building entrance and slipped into his leather jacket. He popped a cigarette in his mouth, slapped on his moodiest look and pushed the door open, stepping out the face the trolls.  Archie had parked his truck right behind his bike and leaning against the hood, feet crossed at the ankles, arms across his chest.  Ronnie was pacing back and forth in front of him.  When she spotted him she glared and he sighed.

“How is she?” she asked in a huff.

“She’s sick,” he answered simply.

“Well no shit,” she sputtered.

“What’s your problem,” Jughead asked, lighting his smoke.

“I’m just wondering what you are doing!”

“I was bringing Betty soup,” he lied, blowing smoke.  Archie watched him, a curious look on his face.

“Why were you bringing her soup?” Ronnie demanded.

“Cause she’s sick? What’s with the third degree? I can’t bring a friend some soup?”  He started walking toward his bike and she stepped in front of him. Jughead sighed and clenched his jaw.

“I swear to God Arch, put a leash on your cat,” he growled, fast losing his temper.  Archie just observed with a grin on his face.

“Since when are you and Betty ‘friends’?” Veronica demanded.

“I don’t know, since we were six??”

“Don’t patronize me,” she snapped.  “Last week you were refusing to talk to her, then you are banging some girl in your apartment all night, now you’re bringing her soup?”

“What’s your point?” he snapped, his eyes angry.

“I want to know what you are doing!  She is probably confused and hurting and wondering the same thing.”

“You don’t know what Betty is wondering or thinking,” he said, his voice hard.

“I’m going to talk to her,” V said, stepping around him toward the entrance. Jughead caught her arm in a painful grip.

“She’s sick and back in bed.  Leave it alone!  We are talking and figuring it out and you need to stay the fuck out of it! Understand??”  Veronica’s eyes widened and she pulled her arm away.  She saw how furious he was and was smart enough to nod and step back.

“Just leave her alone for now,” he said again, his voice softening.  Veronica nodded and silently climbed into Archie’s truck, slamming the door.  Jughead sighed and looked at Archie, who was studying him.

“What?” he said gruffly.  Archie shrugged and smiled.

“Just observing,” he said curiously.  Jughead walked to his bike and swung his leg over, settling in the seat.  Archie walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t worry about V, she’s just concerned about Betty and it’s literally killing her that she doesn’t know every single detail of what’s going on,” he finished with a laugh.  His face sombered.  “But really though, you and Betty doing alright?”

“Yeah, just working it out.”  Archie slapped him on the shoulder and took a step back as Jughead started his bike.

“Friday night Jug, we have a game, don’t forget this time.”  Jughead nodded and roared away from the curb.

*********************

Betty was tidying up the mess her and Jughead made when she got a text from Veronica.

V: As soon as you feel better we need to talk!!!!

B: Ok, I’ll call you.

 

She sighed as she put the phone down.  She didn’t know what had happened when Jughead left her place but it sounded like V was pissed.  She chuckled and felt a little bad for her.  She was completely out of the loop and it must be killing her.  But it would all work out, Betty was certain of that, and soon, she would be able to tell her raven haired friend, all the delicious details.

She lay in bed later that night when her phone dinged with a message.  It was Jughead.

J: Wanna join me on a shoot tomorrow?

B: Sure! :) :) 

J: Ok, I’ll pick you up at 3:00, wear something comfortable and ok to get dirty.

B: What kind of Dirty? *giggle*

J: Dirty, dirty! ;)

B: We going on your bike? What if someone sees us?

J: I don’t give a fuck.

B: OK, see you tomorrow, love you.

J: I love you. :)

Betty lay back on the bed, holding the phone to her heart.  She would never tire of hearing he loved her.  She grabbed the pillow he had used the night before and held it to her, inhaling his scent that still faintly lingered.  She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is in store for the photo shoot date?


	6. Photoshoot Date

Betty was ready when Jughead sent her a text that he was waiting downstairs. She had dressed in black sweats, an oversized t-shirt and hoodie, knowing the drive would be chilly. She skipped downstairs and exited the building and came to a sudden stop. Jughead was straddling his bike, one leg pulled up on the foot rest, the other stretched out, braced on the curb. His elbow rested on his pulled up knee, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. He was dressed in black jeans, a blue t-shirt and leather jacket. A back pack sat on the ground next to him. He raised an amused eyebrow at her gawking, taking a drag of his smoke.

“Something wrong?” he asked. Betty sighed and walked over.

“I feel like a mental case already around you,” she said in exasperation. “Everything you do, even the way you sit on this bike smoking that damn cigarette gets me hot.” His eyes twinkled as he pulled her close for a kiss.

“You taste like an ashtray,” she teased, brushing his curl off his forehead.

“You want me to quit?” he asked. She studied his face and saw he was completely serious.

“No, I actually like it, believe it or not. Unless, of course, you want to quit. It’s your health,” she said with a laugh. “But I like the way you taste, and that is distinctly ‘Jughead’ now. And of course, we can’t forget the fact that I think you look sexy when you smoke,” Betty finished, rolling her eyes at herself. Jughead laughed as he reached down and picked up the backpack. Pulling out a helmet, he handed it to her and zipped the bag as she fastened it. He helped her fasten the strap.

“Put this on,” he said handing her the pack. She put her arms through the straps, and he pulled them tight. “Not too heavy?” he asked. She shook her head and he motioned for her to get on. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave her arms a squeeze and grabbed the handles.

“By the way, I like what you are wearing. Easy to take off.”

“Pervert,” she said, pinching his stomach. She barely heard his laugh as the bike roared to life.

Jughead took them down to the river, and Betty’s heart started pounding when she saw he was pulling up to their site. When he stopped the bike, she climbed off and unstrapped the helmet. He turned off the engine and got off, noting her look of apprehension.

“You ok?” he asked softly. She smiled slightly and shrugged.

“There are a lot of memories here,” she said quietly. “Good and bad.” Her lip quivered on the last word.

“Hey,” Jughead said quickly, reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek. “Yes, there are good and bad, I’d even go as far as saying awesome and awful, but they are our memories. All of them are what made us who we are and brought us to where we are. It’s the past, Love, and no matter what, this will always be our place.”

“I like it when you call me ‘Love’,” she whispered with a smile. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and slow and when it was over she felt insanely better. She found her arms were around her neck and giggled.

“I forget where we are when you kiss me,” she admitted with a sheepish grin. “You’ve always been a fantastic kisser. How are you such a great kisser? Even back then.”

“I practice on a grapefruit.” Jughead said in a serious voice. Betty leaned back and looked at him and saw the teasing laughter in his eyes.

“You’re such an idiot,” she laughed, smacking him on the arm. His boyish grin warmed her heart.

Jughead led her down to the bank and walked over to a spot where they used to sit and talk for hours when they were young. An outcrop of rocks jutting out of the lush moss and grass. He sat down on the grass, leaning back against the rocks, and pulled her down to sit between his legs. She snuggled up to him and he gave her a tight squeeze. 

“Sooooooo…..” she began. “This is a photoshoot?”

“Doesn’t it feel like a photoshoot?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

“Well, not any photoshoot I’ve ever been on,” she said with a giggle when he bit her earlobe. Jughead leaned back and grabbed his bag and pulled his camera out of it. He started playing with the settings as he explained.

“A client wants a picture of fish jumping out of the water, and I told him I would get him one.” Betty looked out over the water and saw barely a ripple. She looked at him questioningly.

“They start to move around 4:00. I’ve sat here a lot over the years, I know their patterns,” he explained. She imagined him sitting here alone and felt sad.

“I wish I had been with you,” she said quietly.

“You’re here now,” he smiled, turning to look at her. He turned his attention back to his camera, his fingers playing with buttons and the lens. 

“Your fingers turn me on,” she said with a sigh. She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest.

“That’s cause you like what they do to you,” he said teasingly. She blushed and pinched his thigh. He laughed out loud.

“I seriously don’t understand you,” he said when he managed to stop laughing. “You have no problem telling me I’m hot, I’m sexy, my fingers turn you on; in fact, you’re very demanding in bed when you tell me what to do with said fingers, and yet I say one little thing to tease you and you turn beet red.” He laughed again at the fact that his comment about her being demanding in bed made her turn red as a cooked lobster.

“Shut up,” she sighed, and he kissed her pouting mouth. He pulled back when he heard and splash and pointed to the water. She watched and saw another fish jump and he pulled his camera up and offered it to her. She took it and looked through the lens. His arms came around her, his hands resting gently over hers.

“Try to hold it as still as possible and turn the lens until it sharpens and then hit the button here,” he explained. His warmth made it hard to concentrate, but she managed to take a few shots before the fish calmed again. Jughead took the camera and looked at the screen, flicking through the pictures.

“You’re terrible at this,” he laughed, finding every single shot blurry, with barely even a fish in it.

“Hey!” Betty sputtered, smacking his arm. “Maybe I have a terrible teacher,” she shot back.

“No, that’s definitely not the problem,” he said with a smirk. She smiled and shrugged innocently. He shook his head, smiling, and refocused his camera.

“Sorry,” she said with a laugh. “Did I ruin the shoot?”

“No, they will be jumping for a while, if that had been it, I’d have taken the shots.”

“Well, what’s the problem then?” she asked with a smile. 

“The problem is, I can’t have my girlfriend sucking at photography,” he retorted. Betty went still at his use of ‘girlfriend’. They hadn’t really discussed exactly what they were to each other yet, despite the ‘I love you’s’ and everything else. He stopped fidgeting with his buttons and turned to look at her.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a rush. “I….that just came out, I didn’t mean to imply that….” His voice trailed off when her finger touched his lips.

“It’s ok,” she said softly. “I don’t mind.” He smiled and kissed her fingers. He settled back against the rock and rested the camera on the bag beside him, within easy reach. He hugged her close, kissing her hair. They sat in silence for a while, watching the faint ripples on the water as fish kissed the surface but weren’t jumping at the moment.

“Do you still write?” she asked quietly.

“Sometimes. I got a job doing construction after rehab and I wrote all the time. When I got into photography that kind of took over as I taught myself the tricks of the skill and it kind of dwindled to here and there. I had to work pretty hard to build a reputation and customer base. I had burned a lot of bridges in this town and left a bad taste in people’s mouths. I did a lot of stupid shit before rehab and people didn’t trust me. Pop helped a lot by hanging my pictures and talking me up on how well I was doing and I did actually seek some people out to apologize for shit I’d done. Eventually I got the customers. I’ve only really been going strong for about the past year.” Jughead explained. “I write when I have days off sometimes, when I have a lot on my mind.”

“What do you write about?”

“You.” Betty turned her head and caught his gaze. 

“What about me?” she whispered.

“That I missed you. How I wanted to rewind time and start over. Why you ever loved me. Why me out of all the guys you could have chosen. What I’d say to you if I ever saw you again. Mostly I just wrote about how much I loved you….” Betty stopped his words with a heady kiss and his arms tightened around her, his hand buried in her hair. He growled low in his throat and pulled away, saw her glistening swollen mouth and kissed her again. He heard a splash and grabbed for his camera.

“Work….work….” he said between kisses, finally managing to pull himself away, lifting the camera to his face. She smiled into his neck as he focused on the jumping fish. When they settled back down he went through the pics, deleting ones that didn’t work and saving ones that did. When he was done, he put the camera down and lifted her up, curling his leg under and settling her in his lap. She snuggled in and he reached in his bag and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to her. She drank some and handed it back and he finished it off. 

“What else you got in there?” she asked, smiling.

“Not much, are you hungry? I didn’t think to pack snacks.”

“Which is odd, I know how much you used to love to eat,” she said laughing.

“I still love to eat, I just barely have any damn time to do it,” he said ruefully. She settled back and they sat in silence a while. 

“Can I ask you something?” he asked, sounding apprehensive and unsure.

“Anything you like,” she replied.

“At what point did you stop loving Archie?” he asked the question quietly, almost fearfully. When she didn’t appear upset about it, he relaxed a little while she bit her lip, thinking about it.

“Honestly? I don’t know if I ever actually did,” she replied. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, I thought I did and when he rejected me, it hurt a lot but then I fell in love with you and I realized how I felt about you was never what I felt for him. I liked the idea of me and him. I thought that was what was supposed to happen. You know, best friends, the sweet boy next door, who in truth was actually an ass,” she said with a laugh. “I did what everyone wanted me to do, I was perfect sweet Betty, perfect friend, perfect student, perfect girl next door. That was how I figured it should go. Love and marry the boy next door and build the perfect all American, everyone will envy, family.”

“And when did you notice me, exactly?” he asked with a smile.

“You mean, when did I get my head out of my ass and see what stood right in front of me?” she asked laughing.

“Yes, exactly.”

“The day of Jason Blossom’s memorial. You showed up all dressed up, with your ever present beanie on your head and you smiled almost shyly at me and nobody was more surprised than me when my heart started fluttering. I was a little astonished at my reaction and I didn’t know what to do exactly. I remember laying in bed that night and suddenly all these moments started flashing in my memory. Moments where I had caught you looking at me, smiling at me, being beside me when you could have been anywhere else, but for whatever reason, you were with me. I suddenly realized that you might possibly have a thing for me and believe me, I became extremely aware of you then.” Jughead smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“When you climbed in my window a few days later and kissed me, I swear Juggie, as freaking cliché as this sounds; fireworks. I felt that kiss right down to my toes. It was nothing like when Archie kissed me.”

“Wait, Archie kissed you?”

“Yes, before I left for my internship. I don’t think he even realized what he was doing,” she said with a laugh. “He just hugged me and gave me a kiss and stood back all surprised. It was nice, but I honestly just had a bit of a flutter and that was it. When you did it, well shit, I was up half the night touching my lips and wanting another one so bad I could taste it.”  
She saw his arrogant grin and rolled her eyes. “Your smug arrogance cracks me up. You knew you had me with that kiss, didn’t you.”

“Honest to God Betty, I was terrified. When I went off on you at my birthday party, accusing you of slumming it till Archie wanted you, I honestly thought those thoughts all the time. I was waiting for you to wake up and see you didn’t belong with me and it was hell at first. The night I told you I loved you, those few moments waiting to see what you’d say almost killed me.” Betty kissed him softly, small kisses over his face and lips. 

“When did you realize you loved me,” he asked between kisses.

“The night your father got arrested, when you told me that you had wanted to give up moving to Toledo for me. You were so angry at me and when I thought I might lose you, I realized how much I loved you. I love you,” she whispered. “I have loved you for so long.” He managed to capture her lips finally and smiled against them, taking her words into his heart. She sat back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“So tell me,” she began. “How does a boy fall in love with a girl at six years old?” He squeezed her with a chuckle.

“You were pretty,” he replied.

“Well, thank God there wasn’t any other pretty girls around,” she said teasingly.

“Do you remember the time we were all in Archie’s back yard, playing in the sandbox.”

“Well, not really, we did that a lot.”

“The time he dropped his Tonka truck on my finger and made it bleed?”

“Yes, I think so. You cried,” she said smiling.

“That’s the day I fell in love with you.”

“You fell in love with me because Archie dropped a toy on you?”

“No and yes,” Jughead said with a laugh. “I remember sitting there crying and you got up and pushed Archie down and you knelt beside me and kissed my finger and said ‘Don’t worry Juggie, Archie is a stupid head!’”

“No I didn’t!” Betty said, bursting into laughter.

“You did,” he said with a smile. “I fell in love with you right then and there and decided that I would never love another girl for the rest of my life.” She looked at him, his blue eyes smiling and full of love. 

“What did you do when I started pining after Archie?” Betty asked with a sad smile.

“Well, I wondered what the hell happened and how the hell had I become the stupid head.” Betty giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I never ever thought you were a stupid head,” she said softly against the side of his neck. “I still think Archie is one.” Jughead laughed and was about to kiss her when he heard the splash of a fish. He lifted his camera and she watched his face turn serious, concentrating as his fingers played with buttons and lens, taking shot after shot. He was barely aware of where his fingers moved and clicked as he worked expertly at getting the perfect shot. She felt heat coil in her stomach and she breathed him in, unable to help herself, her lips brushing lightly against his jaw, her fingers playing with his collar. 

“Stop it,” he said in a soft whisper. “I’m trying to concentrate.” She ignored him and bit his earlobe, then soothing it with her tongue. She kissed down the side of his neck, her tongue licking the wild pulse she found. She felt the hitch in his breathing and she bit lightly. Betty heard his soft growl and bit harder. Jughead laid the camera down and took her face in his hands, his mouth covering hers in a hot, wild kiss. She moaned and tried to turn, but he held her tight, her back to his chest. She leaned back against his shoulder, lifting her hand to hold his head as he kissed her, stroking her tongue against his.

Betty felt his hands slip beneath her t-shirt, sliding across her smooth stomach and up, gently cupping her breasts and she moaned, arching into his touch. One hand slipped into her bra, fingers brushing her nipple and his other hand moved down, teasing along the waist band of her sweats. She whimpered into his mouth as his hand slipped inside, gently brushing over her through her panties. She squirmed against his hand, needing him closer.

“Juggie,” she gasped, lifting her hips against him and his hand moved and slipped inside the delicate lace. He groaned low in his throat when his fingers stroked over her.

“God, Betty, you’re so wet,” he gasped against her mouth, biting gently at her lip.

“I can’t help it,” she cried, bucking into his touch. 

“I don’t want you to help it,” he replied gruffly, his fingers gently circling the swollen sensitive nub he found. 

“Juggie, please!” He gave her what she wanted, sinking a finger inside her, then two. She shuddered, her body shaking as his thumb kept circling. She felt herself begin to spiral and he groaned at how quickly her body responded to him. He took her mouth again, his tongue mimicking his fingers, thrusting slowly, in and out.

“Come for me, baby,” he growled against her neck, when he felt her begin to tighten, his hand picking up the pace and Betty splintered apart in his lap, crying out his name as she came undone around him. He gentled his movements as she gasped for air, her body slowly calming down, her shudders relaxing to gentle tremors. She hid her face against his neck in embarrassment, and felt him chuckle. 

“Still my shy little kitten,” he murmered with a smile against her temple.

“Shut up,” she said with a little laugh. Jughead pulled his hand out and lifted his fingers to his mouth and she watched him clean them, turning beet red. He laughed again at her reaction, shaking his head. “You do that shit on purpose,” she said, glaring at him. He shrugged lazily and she turned in his lap, her hand dropping to the front of his jeans. She felt him hard and ready and brushed her fingers over him and he grabbed her wrist with a groan.

“Later,” he said with a whisper, his eyes dark with promise. “We’re about to get rained on. Betty took note of her surroundings and found that clouds had rolled in and she uncurled herself from his lap, standing as he put his camera in the bag and zipped it up. 

“Will we come back here?” she asked as they walked to his bike. 

“Absolutely,” he promised with a grin. “I’d like to see how much louder I can make you yell.” She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. 

They drove back to his apartment and he connected his memory card to his laptop and started scrolling through the pictures. She was surprised at the pictures he got. He filed one in particular that had two fish jumping towards each other, a perfect shot. 

“Wow, I didn’t see any of that,” she said in awe.

“That’s cause you were busy looking at me,” he said smiling, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Well, you’re prettier than fish,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He lay his hand across her arms and filed a few more before shutting the laptop down. He turned in her arms and pressed a kiss to her nose. 

“You wanna grab dinner?” he asked. “Pops?

“Really?” she asked with a happy smile. “What if the trolls see us?”

“Well, I did tell them we were talking. They don’t need to know that you came all over my hand at the river,” he said with a teasing smirk. 

“You’re such an ass,” Betty sighed. “I probably won’t even let you touch me later,” she said over her shoulder as she walked to the door. He was grinning as he followed her, and they both knew he had only to look at her and she was all over him.

Over at Pop’s, they ordered their usual and sat in the booth across from each other. Betty got flustered at the stares and double takes they got. She saw a few people get out their cell phones and start texting and she knew Ronnie would be texting her before the day was over. She sighed and sat back.

“We’re famous,” Jughead said with a smirk. 

“Well, let’s talk about something serious so I don’t sit here with a ridiculous smile on my face,” she said trying to keep a straight face.

“What you wanna talk about?” he asked in a low voice.

“What was rehab like?” she asked quietly. The waitress came with their shakes and they smiled their thanks and waited until she was gone. Jughead twirled his glass with his fingers  
and took a deep breath.

“At first it was awful. I couldn’t drink, obviously and as a result, I couldn’t shut you out of my head. It was like a tidal wave coming at me, that I had spent months suppressing with booze and suddenly there it all was. The detox really wasn’t that bad, I never drank cause I needed to or had cravings, I did it to forget you. When I couldn’t, I had to deal with it and God, it was awful. Here I thought I hated you and when my head was clear, I realized I was so fucking in love with you still, I wanted to kill everyone around me.” Betty swallowed, feeling a lump form in her throat. She wanted to reach over and hold his hand, but also didn’t want the stares from everyone else.

“Archie would show up and I took it all out on him. I told him it was all his fault, that if he hadn’t rejected you, then you would have been with him and I wouldn’t be in so much pain. He took it for the most part but after a while it began to wear on him. The day he lost his temper, he actually grabbed me clocked me one across the jaw.” Betty’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Archie punched you?” she asked incredulously.

“Yeah, that shit hurt,” Jughead said with a laugh. He paused when their food arrived and they took a few bites to ease their hunger before he continued. “I still remember falling back on the couch and him standing over me, his fists clenched. He said he was done, that he wasn’t coming back and that he was tired of my shit. He looked me in the eyes and said ‘grow the fuck up Jughead and get your shit together and then maybe you have a chance of salvaging your fucked up life’. Then he said something that finally reached the inside. He just looked at me, his face filled with pity and said ‘What if she comes back? Do you think she would want you like this? You’re pathetic and I’m done with this bullshit.’” Jughead paused, a sad smile on his face. He saw the tears in Betty’s eyes and he reached over and put his hand over hers, not really caring what people thought.

“It saved me, the things he said. “I realized he was right. What if you had come back and that’s how you found me. I couldn’t imagine it and his words were the final crack to bring my wall down and I remember crying like a dam baby as soon as he stopped talking and I guess he knew he had finally got through to me and he sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder till I was done. That’s the day I got my head on straight and started doing the program and getting myself cleaned up. It took a few months but I finally got to leave and Archie had lined up a job for me and I began to make amends and plans to somehow get my girl back,” he said with a smile. “Unfortunately, I had so many regrets, that four years later, I was still trying to figure out how, and then you showed up.” Betty smiled and squeezed his hand.

“I spent a few years making plans too,” she said with a small laugh. “I decided one day to stop with the dam crying, finish my degree and go and find my man. I had no idea what I would find when I got here; I hadn’t talked to V in almost 2 years, but I decided, good or bad, this place was my home and I needed to come back and make peace with the past.” She gripped his hand tightly, smiling into his eyes. “I’m so glad that I found you.” Jughead was making small circles on her wrist and his eyes took on a heated glint. 

“Wanna go back to your place?” he asked in a hushed voice. “I believe you started something at the river I’d kind of like you to finish.” 

“Ok,” she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. As they rode away from the diner, the beautiful blonde clinging to brooding ex trouble maker, cell phones across Riverdale lit up like Christmas trees. Veronica was waiting next to her car when they pulled up at Betty’s building.

“Fuck,” Betty heard Jughead mutter as they parked behind her and he cut the engine. “Guess we won’t finish after all,” he said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had Veronica figured it out? Will Betty tell her the truth?


	7. The Truth...Sort of

Betty walked into her apartment, with Veronica at her heels. She pulled off her hoodie and went to pour herself a glass of wine. Jughead had simply offered his hand to steady her as she got off the bike, winked at her and rode off. She took a sip of the red liquid and turned to face her friend.

“You look comfy,” V commented, noting her sweats and t-shirt. Betty offered her a glass and she accepted.

“So, what’s up?” Betty asked, hiding her small smile behind another sip of wine.

“Seriously?” Veronica pulled out her cell and showed her a collection of texts from at least 20 people. Most of them simply stated that “OMG Betty ate at Pops with Jughead and they just took off on his bike”.

“We had dinner, V, there is no law against that. We are talking about things.”

“Oh, here is my favorite,” Veronica said glancing at her phone and reading. “OMG, he just reached over and took her hand, she looks sad but she is smiling as well. I can’t hear what they are saying thought.”

“Wow, people need to learn to mind their own business,” Betty said, irritated.

“Spill!” Veronica said firmly.

“We talked about his time in rehab, that’s it, then he brought me home.” Veronica studied her, the look on her face saying she didn’t believe her.

“What made him take your hand?”

“When he told me the things Archie said to him, after he punched him,” she added, with a glare. “It was sad and I teared up and he took my hand.”

“So you guys have been talking?”

“Yes, and it’s nice. We are just working through things, see where we stand.”

“Has he kissed you?”

“Veronica!”

“Oh my God! He has!” Betty hated lying to her, but she didn’t want to say anything unless it was ok with Jughead.

“No, we just had some moments,” she said, almost wincing over the fib.

“What kind of moments?”

“Like hugs and he kissed my hair,” Betty said quickly.

“Wow, hope he was using protection,” Veronica said, rolling her eyes. Betty glared at her. “What about the girl in his apartment last week?”

“I didn’t ask,” Betty said, which was actually true, since it was her.

“You know, you must come watch him and Archie play basketball on Friday. They play a team game once a month and it’s this Friday. Promise you’ll come?”

“Where is this game?”

“At King’s Park, 7:00pm,” V said settling down on the couch. “Now come here and tell me what else you guys have talked about.” Betty sat down and sighed.

“I’m just not really ready to talk about it Ron. It’s something we have to figure out and I don’t want to make assumptions or say things that aren’t real, I just want to wait before I say anything. Is that alright?”

“Oh my God! Fine. I still think there is more going on then you are letting on, but fine. I will let you keep your secrets for now. Do me a favor though; I want to know who the hell he had in his apartment because I am going to kill her!” Betty took a sip of wine to once again hide her smile. Ronnie was going to kick her ass when she found out.

“So, since you won’t talk about our brooding ex-con, tell me about the Register. How’s things there?”

Veronica left a while later and Betty saw that it was closing in on 10:00pm. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then grabbed her phone. She started to write a text and then changed her mind and called instead.

“Hey, Love,” Jughead answered sleepily.

“Were you sleeping?” she asked, feeling guilty.

“Nah, just dozing. Queen V finally leave? She didn’t grill you too much, did she?”

“Not much,” Betty replied. “Although she did wonder if you were using protection when I told her you had only hugged me and kissed my hair.” She couldn’t help but giggle  
repeating it. Jughead chuckled and Betty ached to have him with her.

“I guess everyone in town is now on Jughead and Betty watch,” she sighed.

“Probably,” he said, a smile in his voice.

“I don’t suppose you could just start up your bike and ride over here without half the town knowing it,” she said regretfully.

“I can come,” he said softly.

“No,” Betty sighed. “I really don’t want to be everyone’s gossip tomorrow morning.” She heard Jughead move around and figured he was getting ready for bed.

“You probably have a busy week ahead, I should let you go.”

“No, it’s fine, don’t hang up. I actually only have to be in the studio at 10 am tomorrow, so I’m good.” Betty heard the flick of his lighter and his inhale and exhale. She heard traffic  
noises and figured he was on his balcony, smoking. She got up and went into the bathroom, putting the phone on speaker she stripped out of her clothes and pulled on silk pajama bottoms and a camisole.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Changing, getting ready for bed,” she answered, smiling.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone. “What you wearing?”

“Really Jug?” she laughed, picking up her lotion and smoothing it over her legs.

“Hey, I’m just remembering something you were going to finish before we got so rudely interrupted.” Betty walked back to the couch and curled up on it.

“Are you trying to have phone sex with me?” she asked, laughing again.

“Would you do it?” he asked, she could hear the laughter in his voice. 

“No, too embarrassing.”

“Figures,” Jughead said, laughing. They were quiet for a while, an odd thing to do on a phone, sit in comfortable silence.

“What you thinking about?” he asked softly. 

“You.”

“What about me?” Betty smiled at the reversal of a similar conversation from earlier in the day.

“I was just thinking about how handsome you are, and wondering how I got so lucky to have someone who loves me so much.”

“Pretty sure I’m the one who got lucky here,” Jughead said gruffly.

“Stop it,” she chided. “We are both lucky, how about that?”

“I’ll take it,” he said.

“Can you hold on a few Juggie, I want to brush my teeth, they feel weird from the wine I had with Ronnie, I’m going to put you on mute,” Betty asked, getting up again to go into the bathroom.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why put it on mute?”

“Cause you listening to me brush my teeth is weird,” she said matter of factly.

“Seriously?” Jughead cracked up and she muted it with a smile. Knowing she could still hear him, he started to whistle ‘You are my Sunshine’. Betty giggled around her toothbrush and rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” she said laughing, when she unmuted a couple minutes later. 

“Yeah, but you like me,” he said and she could almost hear his grin. There was a knock at the door and Betty frowned.

“Hold on Jug, I think Ronnie may have forgot somethi……”her voice trailed off when she opened the door and found Jughead leaning against the door frame. He clicked off his  
phone and winked.

“How did you get here?” she said in surprise.

“I walked,” he said, walking in and closing the door.

“It’s 6 blocks,” she said, confused. 

“Yes it is, but if you cut across the back lot of the shoe store and hop a few fences and back yards, it’s about 3 and much quicker,“ he explained, kicking off his boots and hanging his jacket. 

“Oh,” she said happily. 

“Hang up your phone,” he said.

“What?” she blinked. He pointed to the phone still in her hand. She stared at it and saw it was already disconnected and she put it down on the counter.

“So, what are you doing here exactly,” she asked slyly.

“I wanted to give you something,” he said softly.

“Oh? What’s that?” she said, stepping closer, brushing her hand over his shirt. He grabs her hand and chuckles.

“Not that,” his grin widens at her pout. “Well not yet anyway.” He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a key. She takes it, a question in her eyes.  
“Come over. Any time, night or day. Whether I’m there or not. No more knocking and asking. My home is your home.” Betty felt a smile light her heart and she threw her arms around him.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his neck. She pulled away and went over to her kitchen island and pulled open her ‘junk’ drawer. She grabbed her spare key and brought it over to him. She held it up with a bright smile.

“Any time, night or day,” she repeated back to him.

“What if it’s 1:00am and I just can’t sleep without you and I know you’re sleeping. I wouldn’t want to crawl into your bed and scare the life out of you,” he said quietly, his breathing slightly unsteady.

“Any time,” she repeated breathlessly. He dipped his head and she waited as he paused a whisper of a space from her mouth. 

“Betty?” he spoke, in a gruff whisper.

“Yes, Jughead?” she whispered back.

“Take me to bed.”

*****

Jughead woke the next morning to the sounds of Betty in the bathroom, getting ready for her day. He smiled into his pillow, remembering their night. His shy kitten had become a wild cat in bed. He had asked her to take him to bed, and wow, did she ever. He rolled onto his back, squinting against the glare as she came out of the bathroom and he grunted when she jumped on the bed, straddling his stomach.

“Morning hot stuff,” she said brightly. Jughead opened one eye and peeked at her, trying to appear grumpy and failing miserably when he couldn’t stop the grin from crossing his face.

“Hi,” he said sleepily.

“You sleep well?” she asked, tickling her way up his side. He shrugged away from her fingers and gripped her hips.

“I did,” the answer came out with a yawn. “Little worn out though. Some crazy girl laid me good and proper. I should give her a key more often,” he said gruffly. She giggled and leaned down and kissed him.

“I need to brush my teeth,” he said hugging her close. 

“It’s not terrible,” she said with a smile against his neck. Jughead’s phone suddenly rang and she jumped. He searched around for it and saw it was Archie.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Where are you man?” Archie spoke loundly enough for Betty to hear him and she smiled as she climbed off of Jughead.

“What?”

“I’m at your place. Your bike is here but you’re not answering.”

“Why are you there?” Jughead asked, looking at the time and seeing it was 7:30 am.

“Wanted to grab breakfast. Seriously, where are you?”

“I’m just out for a walk.” Jughead got out of bed and started collecting his clothes. He grinned when he saw his shirt hanging over the lamp. Betty had undressed him in a hurry last night. 

“Since when do you go for walks?” Archie asking, laughing.

“Needed to clear my head, get some fresh air,” Jughead explained, as he got dressed. Betty handed him his beanie and walked with him to the front door. 

“I love you,” she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Call me later.” He nodded with a smile and grabbed his jacket and left her apartment. 

“I’ll pick you up, where are you?” Archie asked. 

“Down fifth,” Jughead said, picking up his pace to a jog as he hurried to get off Betty’s street. He’d tell his friend soon, he just wanted a few more days to love Betty without the hundreds of questions he knew would come from all sides.

He walked down fifth a ways and sat on a bench in front of the hardware store and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and sat with his elbows resting on his knees, waiting for the red head. He smiled as the previous night ran through his thoughts. Betty had taken complete control and he had been more than happy to let her show him how much she loved and wanted him. She had reached for him several times and he was surprised they managed to get any sleep. God, he loved her so much it scared him a little. Something this perfect always had a way of fucking up and as he took a long drag of his cigarette he determined, that no matter what, there was no way he was letting her get away again. A truck pulled up in front of him and Jughead got up and climbed in.

“You going to work today?” he asked as Arch pulled away from the curb. 

“Later,” Archie answered, heading to a place that served amazing waffles. Archie had taken over his father’s construction company, grudgingly at first but he managed to build it into something amazing and it was extremely successful. He had a great team and he could come and go as he wanted, not needing to always be there. It left him a lot of time to work on his music with the garage band he had formed a few years back. They were growing in popularity around the state and he played a lot of gigs.

“So, the gossip mill went into high gear last night,” Archie said with a smirk once they got to the restaurant and settled into a booth. Jughead rolled his eyes signaled the waitress with his coffee cup. He glared at Archie as the girl filled the mug and took a sip when she walked away.

“People in this town need a life,” he said, sounding grumpy.

“It’s big news around here. The girl who turned Jughead Jones into a basket case is back in town.”

“Basket case? Seriously?”

“Well, it sounds better than ‘complete and utter fuck up’,” Archie said laughing. Jughead smiled, taking no offence to his friend’s words. They were sadly true. “Everyone is watching to see what will happen. If she leaves again, will the town photographer lose his shit?”

“Ok, I get it,” Jughead said irritably. 

“Would you?” Archie asked quiety. He smiled at the determined look in his friend’s eyes.

“She won’t leave again, that’s a promise,” Jughead said firmly. Archie believed him.

“Ronnie invited her to the game Friday night.”

“Did she?” Jug asked, smiling. Betty hadn’t mentioned it; but then again, they didn’t do much talking all night. He had to swallow his grin and he quickly lifted the cup to his mouth.

“Let’s hope you can still play good with the distraction of her being there,” Archie said laughing. Jughead leaned back, resting his arm on the back of the booth seat and just smiled. Archie laughed. Friday night would be interesting indeed.

**********

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, Betty was so ready for the week to be over. Her new assistant drove her crazy with her constant chatter and Betty seriously considered replacing her. She decided a good talking to the following week would be a better approach.

She stood in front of her mirror, trying to decide if she should go with jeans and a sweater, or just be comfortable with yoga pants and a t-shirt. She was nervous about the evening. She and Jughead would be with Archie and V for several hours and she had no idea how they were going to act like they were just ‘friends figuring it out’. She sighed and decided on a split decision. Jeans with a t-shirt.

They had all decided to meet a couple hours before the game and have a picnic dinner, since it was a beautiful day outside. Betty went into the bathroom to fix her face and brush her hair. Jughead liked it down and she left it soft waves falling around her shoulders. 

It had been a long busy week and again they hadn’t spent much time together that didn’t involve just sleeping. She remembered waking up on Tuesday night, wrapped in his arms, realizing he must have let himself in after she fell asleep. The following night, after tossing and turning she had gone over to his place and let herself in and found him laying in bed, just about to drift off the sleep. He had simply pulled the blankets back and she got in next to him, curling up and falling asleep. His hands and mouth had woken her right back up and their love making was passionate and loud and they passed out almost the second they were done. Last night he had woken her up with kisses, but her day had been so hectic, she couldn’t manage more than a soft ‘I love you Juggie’, before she fell asleep again. She dreamed she heard him laughing as she drifted off. 

Betty was glad it was the weekend and hoped their crazy work weeks cleared soon. They seemed almost to be weekend lovers these days, with barely time to breathe in between. Not that she minded of course, even being wrapped in his arms all night without making love kept her smiling all week. She stood smiling now, her hand on her fluttering stomach. Sure, she had nobody to compare him to, not that she wanted anyone to compare him to, but he certainly was skilled in the love making department. She decided he must have been serious about reading books and watching porn. The man knew what he was doing and she was thoroughly satisfied, every single time. 

She patted her hair one final time and grabbed her sweater and bag and headed down to her car. She was surprised to find Jughead sitting on his bike at the front curb. He greeted her with a warm smile.

“What are you doing here?” she asked happily.

“Being a gentleman and giving you a ride to the park,” he answered with a slight bow. She climbed on and they headed over to the park. He parked under a tree next to Archie’s truck and helped her off. Veronica was waving at them from across the small pond and Betty smiled and returned her wave.

“You gonna be able to behave tonight?” Jughead asked, a teasing glint in his eye. “Can’t have you making love sick puppy dog eyes at me and alerting the world how much you love me.” He had stepped closer when he said it, his body brushing hers, ever so slightly. She looked up at him, her breath catching. His eyes were filled with love and laughter and she flushed, heat spreading inside her. He saw it in her eyes and chuckled as he stepped back.

“You better behave yourself,” she said breathlessly. “You can’t do shit like that and expect me to act like it’s not affecting me.”

“Try really hard,” he growled sensually in her ear as he leaned close once again. “You’re already going to get punished for falling asleep last night while I was kissing you.” His hand discreetly brushed across the front of her jeans and Betty whimpered and quickly stepped back. His eyes held sensual promises and she had no idea how the hell she was going to wait all evening. 

“Shall we go join our friends?” he asked suddenly, stepping back, slapping a serene expression on his face. She glared at him and he laughed as they walked around the pond. Betty had a feeling before the night was over he would have her losing her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Betty be able to control herself in front of her friends with Jugheads teasing.


	8. Basketball Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Betty keep it together while Jughead teases her at his game?

They ate a dinner of sandwiches, iced tea and fruit salad. Betty sat beside Jughead across the table from Archie and Veronica. The conversation was light and mostly revolved around how everyone’s week went. When Veronica asked about her new assistant, Betty stopped listening to the boys construction talk and spilled to V just how much she wanted to fire the girl.

“I swear, she literally never shuts up,” Betty said with a sigh. “I’m sitting there trying to write an article and she’s going off about some toenail issue, or boyfriend problems, or whatever the hell is happening in her life. Subtle hints aren’t doing it, I want to just throw her outside and lock the door.“ As Ronnie laughed at the image that created, Betty felt the back of Jughead’s hand slide along the side of her leg. So lightly, she thought she imagined it. She glanced over at him and Archie was so into his explaination of whatever he was talking about, he didn’t see the twitch of a smile on Jughead’s face. She moved her arm down between them and pinched his leg.

“You should see it, Jughead,” Archie exclaimed. “You’ve never seen beautiful stuff like this. But the client wanted this specific type for the beams in the ceiling.”

“What boring crap are you guys talking about?” V asked, popping a piece of strawberry in her mouth.

“I was just telling Jug about this fantastic wood that…..” Veronica dismissed him with a wave of her hand, zoning out as soon as she knew what the subject was about, which Archie laughed at, not bothered in the least.

“How about you Betts,” Jughead said innocently, biting down on a plump raspberry. “Wanna go see some wood with me tomorrow?” Betty promptly choked on her ice tea and Veronica, who had been searching her purse for something, looked up in concern. She hadn’t heard Jughead’s comment and her brow wrinkled in concern.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Betty tried to nod as she coughed and Jughead tapped her back lightly, trying to supress his laughter. It didn’t work. She glared at him and threw a strawberry at him that he caught and popped in his mouth. He sought and found her hand under the table and curled his fingers through hers, giving her a squeeze. He let go and slowly let his thumb slide over the pulse on her wrist. Betty shivered and tried not to flush. Thank goodness for the coughing fit because it didn’t work and her face warmed under her blush.

“Let’s kick the ball around a bit, Jug,” Archie said, grabbing a soccer ball he had laying behind him. Jughead got up, dragging a finger along her arm as he uncurled and walked after his friend. He left goosebumps in his wake and Betty felt her body begin to hum with anticipation. He was teasing her and she was having a hard dam time keeping her cool. She helped Ronnie pack up the table and they both perched on top to watch the guys play around with the ball. Betty felt her heart hammer in her chest as she watched Jughead kick the ball around Archie, and laughing as the red head tried to get it away from him.

“Need a tissue?” Ron asked, her voice laughing.

“What?”

“You’re about to drool,” she explained with a twinkle in her eye. Betty blushed and sighed.

“Who knew that running after a ball in the most lazy way could be so sexy,” she said, exasperated at her thoughts.

“Jughead is hot, I’m not gonna lie,” Ron said laughing. “I mean, look at the fucking vultures. Every freaking time.” Betty was confused.

“The ladies, Betty,” she explained. “Every single one of them is watching him.” Betty looked around, surprised and realized Ronnie was right. Every woman around was looking towards the guys.

“They could be looking at Archie too,” she observed.

“No, they’re not,” Veronica laughed again. “I’ve slapped a couple of those bitches and they all know better. Every single one of them is lusting after the brooding bad boy and he’s completely freaking oblivious. I’ve never seen him show interest in any of them, but that doesn’t stop them from making eyes at him. Although come to think of it, most of them just stare, I’ve never seen any of them actually try to make some sort of move other than the eye contact.”

“Maybe they think he’s gay,” Betty said, swallowing a laugh. “Why are there so many people here?” She asked, suddenly noticing the crowd. 

“The basketball game is a big deal. Arch and Jug’s team play a different group from surrounding towns every time and they are undefeated.”

“How long have they been undefeated?” Betty asked.

“Two years.”

“Seriously??” Betty asked, disbelieving.

“They have a secret weapon,” Ronnie said with a smile.

“And what’s that?”

“You’ll see,” was all V would say. Betty watched and was a little put off by the obvious display some of the girls were putting on. Anytime Jughead chased the ball close to any of them, the flirtation and coy eyes began. She bristled at one particular brunette who actually picked up the ball that rolled her way and handed it to Jughead, a seductive look on her face.

“Well, what the fuck,” she muttered. Veronica burst out laughing.

“I wouldn’t worry about them,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. “The way he keeps glancing over here, I’d say he has eyes only for a particular blonde.” They watched them play until Jughead picked up the ball and they headed back to the table. It was about time to head to the basketball courts. They headed over and took a seat in the stands, Jughead joining them for a few moments while Archie went to change and warm up. Veronica brought him his water bottle, leaving Jughead and Betty alone.

“Aren’t you going to warm up and change,” she asked, enjoying the feel of him so close to her. She missed his arms around her and wanted to go home and curl up in bed with him. He shrugged with a grin. Betty looked around and sighed.

“I swear Jughead, I’m about to get up on the top stand seat and yell at all these horny bitches that you belong to me,” Betty fumed as once again, the vultures descended. Jughead laughed softly, brushing his arm purposely against her. She shivered and his eyes twinkled.

“Do you not notice all these women?” she asked.

“Yes, I can see them, I just don’t care,” Jughead said with a smile. “I’m kinda into this sexy blushing blonde that I think I’m going to take home later. I wonder if she will like my fingers, or if she will take me up on my offer of seeing some wood,” he teased. Betty flushed and felt an ache begin in her stomach.

“Stop,” she whispered, pinching his rib. “Behave yourself.”

“Now when have you ever known me to behave myself,” he said leaning closer. Betty swore he was about to kiss her and was ready to lean in, when he pulled pack and winked at her.

“Dammit,” she muttered, her whole body flushed and tense. He laughed and headed down to the court as Veronica headed up to sit with her.

“You two looked kinda close,” she said with a smile. “You look a little flushed.” Betty quickly had a drink of water, willing the fire in her veins to cool. She watched the teams assemble and warm up and noticed Jughead just standing off to the side, throwing a basketball back and forth in his hands. 

“Is he seriously going to play in jeans and suspenders?” she asked, completely confused. There weren’t any uniforms but most of the players had on shorts and t-shirts. 

“Yes, he is,” was all V said.

“So, he doesn’t warm up either?” Just as she said it, Jughead walked on the court and threw a shot and she winced when it bounced off the rim. He tried again and got the same result.

“It’s all part of the strategy,” Ron said with a laugh.

“Sucking at basketball is a strategy?” Betty asked, completely confused.

“If you were on the other team and saw Jughead right now, would you be worried?” Veronica asked. Betty looked at him and saw him pick at his finger nail, looking completely uninterested. 

“No, not at all,” she replied.

“Exactly. They don’t think he’s any threat at all.” Betty watched him take his flannel off, leaving him in a t-shirt, his jeans and suspenders. She did notice he traded his boots for sneakers.

“So, is he a threat then?” she asked. Veronica just smiled and signaled that they were about to start.

Betty was completely astonished. The minute the game started, Jughead dominated the court. He never missed a shot and he ran circles around the other team. She could see the other team was getting frustrated and a few of them angry.

“I think they are realizing they legitimately got played,” Betty said, laughing. 

“There isn’t anything in the rules that they can use to even the odds,” V said laughing as well. Betty got breathless watching him play. He was amazing.

“He was never even into sports when we were younger,” she mentioned.

“He picked it up at rehab, said it helped clear his head. And of course, like everything else he attempts, he’s just a freaking natural.”

When the other team called time, Jughead walked lazily to the water bottles, lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. She felt her pulse race as she started at his glistening abdomen. She lifted her eyes and caught his heated gaze and his wink. He stood listening to their coach, holding the ball against his hip with his arm, his other hand resting on his hip. He kept looking up at her and making it very clear to every female around just who he wanted.

She didn’t notice the knowing look on V’s face or the angry look on a few of the women watching. She had eyes only for him. The game resumed and Betty saw him glance toward her at every chance he got. Sometimes it was long enough to lift his mouth in a slight smile, sometimes an arrogant grin when he saw how flushed she was, sometimes his face was unreadable but his eyes smoldered with heat. Veronica watched in astonishment, her and everyone else, as the fire simmered between them.

“Good grief, I don’t know how he can still make his shots, he can’t even take his fucking eyes off of you,” she exclaimed. “He’s more skilled than I realized,” she finished with a laugh. Betty felt her breath go a little unsteady as the ref called out ‘5 seconds’ and watched as Jughead took a jump shot from center court and the ball swished in the net. The game was over and the crowd erupted in cheers. Jughead immediately looked for her and Betty jumped up in excitement and before she knew what she was even doing, ran down the stairs and threw herself into his sweaty arms, her arms went around his neck and her mouth settled over his.

Jughead’s hands ran down her back and over her backside and he lifted her up, her legs going around his waist and he returned her kiss with as much gusto as she gave. He growled into her mouth, his arms tightening around her, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair. The roar of the crowd suddenly went dead silent and they both realized what they had just done. Betty pulled slowly away, looking into his eyes and found him smiling, his breathing unsteady, his eyes dark with want.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Oops,” she said with a little laugh. “I forgot.” He kissed her again, not caring about all the staring and dumbfounded whispering. "You’re all sweaty,” she giggled.

“You’re beautiful,” he replied.

“I love you,” Betty breathed, resting her forehead on his. 

“I love you more,” he said against her mouth. He eased his hold on her and she slid slowly down his body. 

“Juggie?” she whispered, not taking her eyes off his.

“Yes, Betty?” came the hushed reply.

“Take me home.” 

Jughead grabbed her hand and dragged her off the court, past slack jaw spectators. She kept her head down, feeling flustered and flushed and giddy.   
“Give me two hours,” he muttered to an incredulous Archie as they hurried past him, knowing he was going to chase after them. 

“Well what the actual fuck,” Veronica muttered in astonishment, watching the couple escape the crowd and head to Jughead’s bike.

They stumbled into Jughead’s apartment, hands pulling at clothes, mouths meeting in desperate kisses. Betty moaned when he pulled her shirt over her head, his hands dropping to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing the nipples. She pressed her hips against his, struggling to get closer, curling her tongue around his. His hands lowered and pulled at her jeans, pushing them roughly down her legs. She kicked them off and he lifted her up, pressing her against his swollen length with a grunt of pleasure. 

“Bed!” she gasped as she clawed at his jeans.

“Too far,” he growled, placing her on the counter, her back hitting the cabinets. Betty’s head fell back as his mouth moved down her neck to her chest, feeling him tear off her underwear as his mouth bit at a nipple through her bra. She reached down and pulled him from the confines of his jeans, wrapping her hand around him and he moved forcefully against her hand. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter and he lifted his head.

“Look at me,” he demanded gruffly. She opened her eyes and whimpered when she saw the unchecked heat and lust in his eyes. He thrust into her and her legs locked around his waist, her head falling back. “Fuck, you feel good,” he gasped, pulling out and pushing back in. “Look at me,” he said again, his voice uneven and choppy. She held his gaze as he moved in her, hard, demanding, fast. 

“You’re mine,” he growled.

“Yes, yes! I’ve always been yours,” she cried. He reached down between them, stroking his fingers roughly against her and she came apart with a cry, clenching long and hard around him and he followed quickly after her. She shuddered for endless minutes, her body and limbs wrapped all around him and he held her tightly, his breathing choppy and gasping. Her body felt like jello and she enjoyed the trembles she felt go through his body as their breathing slowed.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly whispered, kissing her ear. “I was too fast and rough.”

“No, it was perfect,” she sighed, hugging him tight. His hands stroked her back gently, fingers dancing over her skin.

“You know, you keep ripping my underwear,” she said with a giggle. “I’m going to need to buy new ones soon.”

“Can we shop for them together?” he asked with a smile against her hair. “Or better yet, just don’t wear any.” Betty laughed and leaned back to look at his face. He looked relaxed, and thoroughly satisfied and it was her turn to smile arrogantly at him. He laughed and pulled away and helped her off the counter. 

“We need a shower,” he answered, pulling her along with him to the bathroom. The water was cold by the time they got out, as Jughead’s insistence to soap her up with his hands led to Betty coming apart under his touch again. Not wanting to be outdone, she grabbed the soap and returned the favor. 

 

“You have any more clothes from Jellybean,” she asked as they dried off. 

“Yes, the left side of my closet and bottom drawer of the dresser. She leaves half her shit here when she leaves,“ Jughead said, going to find his own clothes.

“How often does she come here?” Betty asked, as she rifled through the clothes. She picked a pretty ankle length gypsy skirt and a spaghetti strap top that fit rather loosly. 

“Couple times a year.”

“Jellybean obviously has bigger boobs than me,” she commented as the shirt hung off her chest.

“I wouldn’t know, but yours are pretty much perfect,” Jughead said with a wink, then burst out laughing when she blushed.

“Oh my God, Betty, how can you possibly still blush after what you just did to me in the shower?”

“Shut up,” she laughed, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and then caught her to him for a long, wet kiss. When he pulled back she was good and flustered.

“I’ll never get enough of you,” she said with a sigh.

“Good, I’m counting on that,” he replied in a soft voice, his eyes bright and happy. There was a loud knock on the door then and Jughead glanced at the time. “Wow, exactly two hours since the game ended, they must have put on a timer.” 

“Ready?” he asked with a smile.

“No, but we have to face them sooner or later,” she said with a sigh and went to the couch, sitting down with her legs curled under her. Jughead opened the door and smiled widely.

“Hey!” he said brightly to a glowering Veronica and a grinning Archie.

“Well, I guess that’s better than ‘what the fuck do you want?’,” Veronica said stiffly as she walked into the apartment. She dropped her bag and rested her hands on her hips, glaring at Betty.

“You look…..clean,” she said flatly. 

“Betty helped me in the shower,” Jughead said slyly and Archie laughed. Betty flushed and glared at him.

“So how long have you two been sneaking around?” V asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

“We haven’t been sneaking around,” Betty said with a frown. “We just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it until we knew what we were.”

“And what are you?”

“Together,” Jughead said, moving over to sit beside Betty, taking her hand. Archie flopped in the chair, studying the pair.

“Wait….” He began, putting it together in his head. “The girl in your apartment….” Betty bit her lip and Veronica gasped.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re the mystery girl? Why in God’s name didn’t you tell me? Here I was going on and on and you’re just sitting there pretending to be upset. And you!” She snapped at Jughead. “I was standing there yelling at you and you told me to fuck off and slammed the door in my face!” Jughead laughed and Veronica looked like she was   
going to hit him.

“We were figuring it out,” Betty explained, clutching Jughead’s hand tightly.

“You spent the night together, that sounds pretty figured out.” V said with a raised eyebrow.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean….”

“Oh for God’s sake Betty, it’s you and Jughead, everything you do means something, especially that!”

“Take it easy, Ron,” Jughead said, brushing his thumb over Betty’s fingers. “I asked her not to say anything. I just wanted it to be us for a while without having to get the third degree,” he finished, glaring at the raven haired woman.

“The day you brought Betty soup…” Archie said with a grin, as he puzzled over all the odd occurrences. Jughead grinned and Betty giggled, unable to help herself.

“Really Betty? You faked sick so you could canoodle with Jughead all day?” V asked, exasperated.

“What the fuck does ‘canoodle’ mean,” Jughead wanted to know.

“And the other day, when you supposedly went for a walk at 7:30 in the morning,” Archie said laughing.

“Good grief,” Veronica muttered, plopping down on Archie’s lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close and Betty smiled.

“I can’t believe you guys have been sneaking around having sex night and day,” Veronica huffed, glaring at them.

“Well, we talked too,” Betty said with her own glare. “We really did do a lot of talking, about everything.”

“So it’s all figured out?” Veronica asked, her fingers playing absently with Archie’s hand. Betty noticed him pressing a soft kiss on her arm and she realized she had never noticed how close they seemed. They moved together like they were one person.

“Why aren’t you two married yet?” she suddenly blurted out. She laughed, blushing at her boldness. “Sorry, you guys just look so cute, I kinda just blurted that out.” Betty saw a shadow of regret pass over Archie’s face and wondered at it.

“Probably cause Archie is too chicken to ask,” Jughead joked with a laugh. Betty was a little taken aback at the seething fury that flashed in Veronica’s eyes as she glared at Jughead. Then her face turned serene and almost bored, and Betty thought she might have imagined it. But V’s clenched fists told a different story. Archie took her hand gently and V immediately returned to normal.

“He can’t afford the ring I want,” Veronica said lightly, kissing Archie on the cheek. “Nice big fat 20 caret diamond.” Archie didn’t say anything, which was unusual. He seemed a little tense to Betty and she wondered what on earth was going on with that situation.

“Betty doesn’t like diamond rings,” Jughead said out of the blue.

“That’s true,” Betty said, looking over at him. “But how do you know that?”

“You told me once,” he shrugged with a smile.

“When did I tell you that?”

“When we were 10, we watched a wedding party drive by and being the old romantic that I was at the ripe old age of 10, I told you I was going to marry you one day,” Jughead said laughing. “If I remember correctly, your exact words were “Well, I hate diamond rings. They are boring. If you ever give me a ring, make sure it’s not a diamond’.”

“How do you remember something I said to you when we were 10?” Betty asked laughing. 

“I remember everything you’ve ever said to me,” he said in all seriousness.

“Anyway,” Veronica interrupted them with a laugh. She looked completely relaxed again and Betty put the strange incident in the back of her mind. “So, you guys have it figured out.” 

“Yeah,” Betty said softly. “We are officially, together.”

“Wonderful!” Veronica said, looking genuinely pleased. “We are having a girl day tomorrow and you are telling me all about it.” Jughead chuckled at the flush that spread over Betty’s face. 

 

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Betty snuggled against his chest she brought up what she noticed earlier in the evening.

“Did you noticed the look Ron shot you when you joked about Archie being too scared to ask her to marry him?” she asked, her fingers making circles on Jugheads stomach. He covered her hand to still her movements, twining his fingers with hers.

“No, what look?”

“She looked furious,” Betty commented. “Her hands were clenched.”

“I guess it was a bit of an asshole joke, probably annoyed her.”

“It seemed like more than that. I mean, she was furious Jug, she looked like she wanted to rip your head off. It wasn’t just anger, she legit looked like she hated you,” Betty said, a   
little worried.

“I don’t know, I can’t think of any reason why she would have that reaction,” he said truthfully.

“Maybe I’ll ask her tomorrow,” Betty said absently as she felt her eyes drift closed. Whatever it was, it could wait. Exhausted and completely sated, all Betty wanted to do was sleep. She drifted off listening to Jughead’s steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead share the dirty details ;)


	9. Lets Talk About Sex

Betty met Veronica at her apartment the next day to have their girl’s day, which basically consisted of cocktails and gossip. Betty settled back on the couch, tucking her feet under her, taking a sip of the fruity drink Ron had made her. It tasted like raspberries.

“So, seriously Betty, how did this happen? I mean, was the night you spent with him the first night or had you guys done it previously?” Betty laughed, she should have guessed V would go straight to the sex.

“Well, that was the day you went to his place and basically yelled at him and told him he had to hear me out. He came by the Register and after helping me fix the printing machine he told me he wanted to talk and I invited him over that evening,” Betty began. “He came over and I began to explain why I did what I did and it didn’t go over very well and suddenly we were yelling at each other and he stormed out. I threw my wine glass at the door.” 

“Shut up,” Veronica gasped, almost choking on her drink. 

“Yes,” Betty said laughing. “I decided to go for a drive to clear my head and I opened the door and bumped right into him, he was still standing there looking furious and I honestly don’t remember what was said at that point but before I knew what was happening, he had me up against the wall, kissing me….oh God, that kiss….. and my legs were around him he was….well, you know……and then….,” Betty stopped and bit her lip, wincing at the memory.

“Oh my God, what happened next,” Veronica asked, leaning closer. 

“Well, it hurt,” Betty said blushing. “And of course he noticed and demanded to know how long it had been for me, and when I told him, he pulled away.”

“What? Why? How long had it been?”

“Eight years.” Veronica stared at her.

“Seriously?” she asked in a shocked whisper. “You’ve never slept with anyone other than Jughead?” Betty shook her head.

“I just couldn’t,” she admitted. “I could barely go on dates. You have no idea how much I missed him and loved him. He just invaded my every thought every day for eight years. I wanted nobody but him.”

“My God Betty, I could cry, it’s almost too much. So what happened then?”

“Well,” she said with a laugh. “If that shocked you, best prepare yourself. He left, and I was stunned. I cried for like an hour and when I was curled up in bed around midnight I suddenly got a text. It was from him.”

“What it say?”

“I love you.”

“Oh Betty!”

“I went over there right away and I found him sitting on the floor and I sat with him and he went on to tell me that the day I broke up with him, he had planned to break up with me and when I did it first, it gave him something to be angry at. He had drowned in his darkness that day. God, Veronica, his mother had told him to kill himself.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Veronica shouted angrily. “Are you serious?? Archie told me a lot about that day but to be honest I don’t remember most of what he said.”

“He told me it wasn’t my fault that he went off the deep end. He just needed someone to be angry at, to hate.”

“And why the hell wasn’t that person his mother?” 

“It was very complicated in his head, he loved me and hated me and well it just all went to shit I guess. That wasn’t the biggest shocker though,” Betty said quietly. Veronica waited, almost breathless. “The reason he pulled away from me, well he needed me to know the truth about it all, that it wasn’t my fault and that….well…..he hadn’t slept with anyone in eight years either.” This time Veronica did choke on her drink. 

“Shut the hell up,” she exclaimed. Then she furrowed her brow. “But wait, Archie said his place back then always had girls around. Like every time he went there. They were the ones that usually called him when Jughead lost his head.”

“Well, apparently, they were sent by the Serpents to take care of him and make sure he wasn’t dead. Apparently they tried to sleep with him but none of them could get him to respond. They all decided he was gay,” Betty said, laughing.

“I seriously can’t believe this. So you two have only ever slept with each other and have had nothing for 8 years???”

“Correct.”

“Well shit, no wonder you all were hiding away for days and nights.” Betty smiled and sipped her drink. “So, seriously though, how is it? The sex? The only experience you two have had is awkward teenage sex, I mean, is it any good?” Veronica said laughing.

“Oh my God!!!!” Betty fell back on the couch and hugged a pillow to herself. “He’s amazing Veronica, that night, it was all night, I had no idea sex could be like that and believe me, he almost had to talk me into it,” she said laughing. “I was so nervous cause as you said, my only experience was awkward teenage sex. He assured me that it would be fine, said he had read a book of some sort.”

“What?” V started laughing. 

“Yes, and watched porn. But honestly, the stuff he does, I’ve never seen that shit in any porn. I mean, I’ve only ever watched one, but they did not do the things he does. It was definitely a book.” 

“Like what?” Ron asked giggling. Betty explained some things and her friends eyes went wide. 

“He worships me Ron, I swear, every time we’re in bed. There isn’t an inch of me that he hasn’t kissed and touched…..” Betty flushed and fanned herself. 

“Lucky bitch,” her friend said with a glare. “So the orgasms are good?”

“Multiple.”

“Ok, now you’re just being mean,” Ron said with a pout.

“Ok Ron, I’m sure you and Archie have great sex, you’ve been together for 9 freaking years.”

“Well yes, it’s always good, but after 9 years, it’s just sex. Good sex, but nothing like you are describing. Where did Jughead get this book?” she asked. 

“I’ll ask,” Betty said laughing. Both girls sat back and were silent. Then they burst into giggles.

“I just knew he’d be good in bed,” Veronica said with a sigh.

“V!”

“I’m just saying. Don’t worry, I’m totally in love with Archie and don’t feel anything at all for Jughead,” she said laughing. “But seriously girl, you know he’s hot and of course he happens to be great in bed. Like I said, he’s a natural at everything he does.” Both girls burst into another fit of giggles.

“I’m happy for you Betts, I really am. You two deserve to be happy,” Veronica said and Betty saw a slight shadow of something cross over her features. It was gone just as quickly and she thought she imagined it. “The way he looks at you, pretty much the same as back then. That boy loves you more than life.”

“I know,” Betty said happily. 

“So, I guess you are for sure staying in Riverdale then,” Veronica asked. Betty looked at her and again they burst into giggles. Neither noticed the red head who had been listening, slip away.

***************

“It’s open,” Jughead called out from the table where he was playing with his camera, when he heard a knock at the door. Archie walked in, heading to the fridge to find a drink. He bent down and looked in, grabbing a coke.

“Hey, your beer is missing. What happened to it?”

“Dumped it,” Jughead said with a smile, not looking up from his work. “What brings you around? The girls drive you insane?”

“Funny you should ask,” Archie said, going to plop on the couch. Jughead put his camera down and turned to look at him.

“What?” he asked with a laugh, when Archie narrowed his eyes at him. He got up from the table and got himself a water, opening the bottle to take a long drink.

“So apparently you’re some sex god in bed,” Archie said bluntly. Jughead coughed in surprise around a mouth full of water, swallowing it on a slight choke.

“Excuse me?” he said, coughing again, the back of his hand wiping his mouth.

“Oh, well, the girls aren’t exactly quiet when they talk and I got to hear Betty talk all about how amazing you are in bed and how you ‘worship’ her and then I had to hear my girlfriend say that we just had sex, good sex apparently, but just sex.”

“Why are you glaring at me?” Jughead asked, laughing as he grabbed an apple and took a bite.

“I’m glaring because I now have a girlfriend who is thinking about how you are in bed,” Archie said with a sigh. “And what the fuck, you haven’t had sex in 8 years and somehow you’re a freaking wizard at it? Personally I just think Betty has nobody else to compare you to, so I don’t believe it,” he said in a huff. Jughead laughed and rested against the edge of the table, his ankles crossed, eating his apple.

“But let’s go back to you not having sex for 8 years. Seriously? All those girls? None of them did it for you?” Jughead shrugged.

“They weren’t Betty,” he said simply.

“I don’t know anyone who has that,” Archie said quietly. “I don’t even have that. If V left me, I know eventually we would move on. This force between you and Betty, it’s insane.”

“I’ve loved her my whole life, she’s part of me,” Jughead said, trying to explain. Archie nodded, smiling.

“So, before I left, I heard something about a book. What the hell is this book you read that made you into this expert that had Betty almost swoon while telling Veronica” he asked laughing. Jughead smirked and walked over to his book shelf. “Oh my God, it’s real?” Archie asked, incredulous. Jughead pulled a book from the shelf and tossed it to Archie. 

“Chapter 7,” he said with a grin as he walked over and slid open the balcony door. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the frame to smoke it. Archie opened the book and flipped to the chapter.

“Pleasing Her and not Yourself,” Archie read the title and raised an eyebrow. He started flipping through the pages. “You seriously do all this stuff?” he asked in surprise, stopping on one page and tilting his head to get a better angle. Jughead grinned in response.

“And she likes all this?”

“Was she complaining?”

“No, she definitely was not,” Archie sighed. “So, what, you been studying this book and waiting for her to come home?” he asked laughing.

“For 4 fucking years,” Jughead answered.

“What if she hadn’t come back?”

“I would have found her. I was actually already looking into when I could take some time off and go out there. I haven’t told her, but I did find her online last year. I had her address tucked away. She beat me to it by coming home.”

“So this really works?” Archie asked, holding up the book. “This does it for you too?”

“Trust me Arch, the way she responds, if she passed out immediately after and I got nothing, I’d be happy. There’s nothing like watching the woman you love come apart at your touch,” Jughead said honestly. Archie glared at him.

“Don’t say shit like that in front of my girlfriend. She already has the hots for you, don’t make it worse,” Archie said pointing at him. Jughead laughed.

“She loves you Arch,” he said confidently.

“Yeah, I know,” the red head said quietly. Jughead studied his friend.

“So, like Betty asked, why exactly aren’t you guys taking the next step?”

“That’s a question for another day,” Archie said with a smile, standing up. 

“Can I take this?” he asked smiling. His friend waved his hand with a smirk. “What are the other chapters about?”

Jughead laughed, flicked his cigarette butt out the door and headed to the bathroom. “You know that shit already. Study chapter 7 and go make love to your woman,” he called out, slamming the door.

*******************

Later that evening, when Betty let herself into Jughead’s apartment, she found him stretched out on the couch, reading a book. He lifted his eyes and smiled in greeting as she kicked her shoes off and put her bag down. Walking over, she planted herself on top of him and curled into the arm that came around her. 

“Hey,” he said softly, kissing the top of her head. “Have a good time?”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize how much I needed some girl time,” she sighed.

“Talk about anything interesting?” he asked with a chuckle.

“How good you are in bed,” she answered truthfully, with a grin. His hand moved down over her backside and pinched her lightly. She jumped and frowned at him, and saw the laughter in his eyes.

“That’s supposed to be a secret,” he said teasingly.

“Well, not anymore,” Betty said giggling. “What you reading?” she asked curiously. He handed her the book and she read the title. “The Catcher in the Rye. Didn’t we read this in high school?” she asked.

“Yes, we did. I enjoyed it.”

“How many times have you read this?” she asked, looking at the worn edges and frayed pages.

“I don’t know, lost count,” he admitted with a smile. 

“I should read it again, I only remember parts,” Betty admitted, flipping through it. She put the book down and tucked her head under his chin, snuggling closer to his warmth. His arms came around her and he held her close, he lips grazing her temple with a kiss.

“I like you,” he whispered. She smiled against his skin and wiggled against him. He laughed softly, his hands moving to still her hips. “Stop it.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m too lazy to have sex.” 

Betty lifted her head to look at him and burst into laughter. She kissed his smiling mouth and it took only a few moments before she felt him stirring beneath her.

“I’m hungry!” she announced with a grin and sat up. He groaned at the pressure on his groin from her hip when she straightened up and glared at her.

“Little shit,” he muttered. “You did that on purpose.”

“Me? Never!” she exclaimed in feigned shock. He sat up and slapped her ass as she walked to the kitchen. “What do you have to eat in this joint?”

“I think there is some mustard and some ice cream,” he said, following her. She opened his fridge and found it fully stocked and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Liar,” she said, sticking out her tongue. “What should we make?”

“I don’t know, I make a pretty good Thai shrimp coconut soup,” he said.

“Really? That sounds good! Let’s make that. What do you need me to do?” 

“Pour yourself some wine and sit and watch,” he said with a smile, grabbing a bottle he had stocked for her. She smiled and did just that. It didn’t take him very long at all and soon the tantalizing smell of simmering soup filled the apartment.

“God, that smells good, where did you learn to cook?” she asked, taking a sip of the fruity white wine.

“I took a class,” he said smiling.

“Really?”

“Yeah, when I left rehab, getting my life back together cost more than I figured and I didn’t always have a lot of extra cash and eating out cost a lot of money so I figured I better teach myself to cook since I love to eat so much,” he said laughing. He turned the temperature down to let the soup simmer on low for a while and came over and leaned down for a   
sensual kiss.

“You taste good,” he said when he lifted his head.

“It’s the wine,” she smiled.

“No, it’s you.” Betty pulled him down for another kiss and sighed into his mouth. He kissed her again and went back to the soup. 

“Can you grab the cilantro and bean sprouts from the fridge,” he asked, grabbing two big bowls and ladling the soup into them. Each bowl had a healthy amount of shrimp and he   
showed her what to do, adding the cilantro and bean sprouts to the hot broth. He watched as she leaned over and sipped at a spoonful, and smiled when her eyes widened in delight.

“Oh wow, Jug this is amazing!” 

“Thank you,” he said, pleased with her reaction. Betty had two helpings before she forced herself to stop. He finished the pot. Jughead put their bowls in the sink while she sank down on the couch. 

“Wow, I ate too much,” she groaned, hand resting on her stomach. He sat on the end of the couch and pulled her feet onto his lap, starting a gentle massage. 

“Keep cooking like that and you’ll have me fat in no time,” she said with a giggle. He grinned at her, tickling her feet.

“You’d still be sexy,” he said warmly. She smiled at him, feeling more content than she ever had. She looked around the apartment, that was so warm and saw his touch everywhere.   
It was wholly him, his home, his sanctuary and she suddenly felt a little sad.

“Hey,” Jughead said softly, noting her wistful expression and sudden misty eyes. “What’s this?” he asked, looking at her face.

“I was just thinking how you’ve lived here all by yourself, nobody with you, it must have been lonely.”

“You were alone too,” he said with a small smile. “It wasn’t so bad, I don’t mind the solitude. I’m a bit of loner, you know that.”

“I know,” she said with a sigh. “And I was lonely. All the time. I had friends but at night, alone, I just wanted you.”

“Come here,” he murmured. She got up and slid over to him and he pulled her onto his lap. “You’re here with me now.” Betty wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his   
warmth, her head tucked against his shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispered and he answered with a soft kiss. He sat and held her for long moments, breathing in her scent, not ever wanting to move. A long while later, he saw she had fallen asleep and he smiled. He stood slowly and carried her to the bed, he took off her jeans and left her in her t-shirt and covered her with the blanket. He had a smoke and settled back on the couch to do some more reading. His gaze kept wandering to the bed and he eventually gave up and stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers with her. She immediately rolled into him and he held her close as sleep claimed him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moody Veronica has Jughead and Betty wondering if there is trouble in paradise and Jughead comes face to face with his past.


	10. Trouble in Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Veronica so moody and how will Jughead react when his past comes back to haunt him.

Betty had been back in Riverdale for 4 months. She was settled in at the Register, the small paper once again gaining popularity and she now had a staff of 5. Jughead was busy with the fall season photoshoots as seemingly every family wanted pictures of their loved ones amidst the beautiful colorful trees. He got orders for photos of nature, architecture, and just about everything else people wanted a photo of.

They spent their downtime going back and forth between her apartment and his. Their schedules didn’t always mesh and more often than not, Betty would wake to find him asleep beside her, having not heard or noticed him come in. He would arrive at his apartment some days and find her cooking dinner and he enjoyed how she had made herself at home in his place.

One particular afternoon she found him in his studio, tinkering around with his camera, trying to find a good filter for the flower he was attempting to photograph. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, inhaling his familiar scent of tobacco and cologne. 

“Hey babe,” he said with a smile. “All done for the day?”

“Yes. I got tired of thinking and decided I was going to find my sexy boyfriend and beg him to make love to me,” she said with a giggle.

“Mmmmmm, I like the sound of that,” Jughead said with a grin. He turned and kissed her long and thoroughly, and as usual, she was flustered and hot by the time he was done. “Give me a few?” he asked, his eyes lit with desire. She smiled and stood back and watched him fiddle around with a beautiful orchid.

“What are you doing, exactly,” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Old Lady Winters wants her fucking orchid photographed and apparently, it must be done today or she simply will not know what she will do,” he said with a dramatic wave of his arm. Betty laughed and went to sit on the couch he used for shoots.

“How many lovely models have lain on this couch,” she asked, moving her body into a seductive pose. Jughead glanced at her and smiled, moving the camera to take a couple shots of her. She fluttered her eye lashes and he grinned wider in response.

“A few, but none as lovely as you,” he said with a heated look. Betty moved her hand to her shirt and slowly undid the top button, her tongue licking over her bottom lip before she pulled it between her teeth. She smiled as his eyes darkened, her hand moving slowly down her front, leaving open buttons in its wake. Jughead walked over to the front door and locked it, flipping the sign to read ‘closed’ and pulled the shades. 

Betty finished with her buttons, her shirt hanging open, showing a pretty blue lacy bra. Jughead walked slowly toward her, lifting the camera and taking pictures as she ran her hand down her skin. She had gotten more seductive and sure of herself since being back with him. Her shyness was rare and she had turned into a sultry temptress that he found he couldn’t resist. 

She saw him swallow when she let her finger dance along the waist band of her pants, opening the button with a coy smile. He took one more picture and put the camera down, walking over as he pulled his shirt over his head. She sat up and her hands moved to the button of his jeans, her eyes looking up at him, seductive, filled with need.

“I want you Juggie, now,” she demanded and he followed her down on the couch, forgetting everything but her.

*******************

Later that week, Veronica and Betty were sitting on a picnic table, once again watching Jughead and Archie kick the ball around before their monthly basketball game. Betty watched for a while before turning to her friend, noting she was unusually quiet.

“Are you alright?” she asked gently. Veronica turned and smiled at her, not her usual bright smile, but solemn and almost sad.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” She had recently expanded her fashion store to double the size and Betty knew she was putting in long hours.

“You need a vacation,” Betty said. “A long one, on a beach somewhere.”

“Yeah, Archie suggested we get away for a while but it’s not the best time, so I turned him down.” Veronica’s eyes took on a sad glint and Betty took her hand.

“Is everything ok, V? With you and Archie? You’d tell me right, if it wasn’t?”

“Everything is ok, Betts,” V said with a small smile. “I love him and he loves me, we are ok.” Betty knew something was wrong. She knew they loved each other but something was wrong and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She had no idea how to ask the question since it was clear that Ron didn’t want to talk about it.

The guys came over and both planted kisses on their women and Betty noticed that V’s face was once again bright and happy. She wished she knew what was going on. She turned her attention to Jughead’s smiling face and brushed his curls back, tucking them under his beanie. 

“It’s nice to see there aren’t any gawking women around you today,” she said with a laugh.

“Well, the way you ran off the lusty brunette last time we were here probably scared the shit out of all of them,” Veronica said laughing. 

Betty had finally had enough of all the bedroom eyes Jughead was getting at every game and marched over to one particular horndog and got right in her face and loud enough for the whole park to hear, had announced that Jughead Jones was hers and to take her horny ovaries elsewhere before Betty fed her her teeth with a fist sandwich. The girl had sputtered and literally run off, apparently believing every word of it. Jughead had laughed till he cried. 

Betty blushed at the memory, admitting that she had gone a little overboard, but hey, it had worked. 

The basketball game was a little more challenging as other teams began to figure out that Jughead did not in fact, suck at basketball. They brought the big guns and Jughead had to work harder than usual, but they still won and Betty rewarded him with a good round of lusty sex at her place. Afterward they sat at the kitchen island eating ice cream.

“Has Archie seemed different to you lately?” she asked Jughead, licking her spoon. He didn’t seem to hear her question as he watched her tongue curl around the utensil. 

“Seriously Jug!” she laughed, putting her spoon in her bowl. “Stop looking at me like we didn’t just have sex for an hour.”

“Sorry,” he said with a sly smirk. “I was just remembering what that tongue was doing a while ago.” She rolled her eyes and laughed. “What you say?”

“I asked if Archie seemed different to you lately.”

“No, not that I’ve noticed, why?”

“I don’t know, Ronnie seems sad and quiet these days and every time I bring up something in regards to her and Archie she just says everything is fine and I don’t know if I believe her,” Betty said with a sigh.

“Well, maybe she’s just tired, she has been very busy.”

“No, it’s more than that. It started back when you made the crack about Archie being scared to ask her to marry him. I wonder if she wants to and he’s just not getting around to asking, or if he doesn’t want to.” 

Jughead shrugged and finished his icecream. “Well, I’m not about to ask him,” he said with a laugh. “I did mention something a while back and he said it was a conversation for another day, and until he says it’s the day, I’m leaving it alone.” As they finished up their ice cream, Jugheads phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. 

“Archie has a gig at Dust Club in an hour. Wanna go?” he asked, looking up at her. She saw that it was only 9:00 and tomorrow was Saturday.

“Sure, why not.”

They got to the club a few minutes before Archie’s band played and made their way through the crowd to Veronica’s table. She smiled in greeting and patted the seat beside her for Betty. 

“It’s really loud in here,” Betty shouted, trying to be heard.

“It will quiet down once they begin to play. The band is very popular here,” she said as she waved over a server. Betty ordered a glass of wine and Jughead went with seltzer water. A friend of his came over and they struck up a conversation and Betty turned to Veronica.

“I haven’t heard him play since high school,” she said in excitement. “I’m so glad he gets to do what he loves.”

“Yes,” V said with a bright smile. “He actually got a call the other day from a producer who likes his work. Wants to meet with him.”

“Oh wow! Yay!” Betty exclaimed. 

The crowd let out a cheer as Archie and his band took the stage and soon they were lifting the roof off the place. Half way through the set, they slowed things down and Archie started to sing a love song. Betty smiled as the red head kept his eyes on Veronica, singing to her. Jughead leaned over and spoke quietly in Betty’s ear.

“She ok?” he asked with a slight nod towards their friend. Betty turned and saw the tears well in V’s eyes. As Archie sang a line ‘I want you by my side, until my heart stops  
beating….’ Veronica excused herself and got up and hurried away from the table. Betty stared after her and looked up at Archie who had turned his attention elsewhere, but she saw the pain in his eyes. She looked at Jughead bewildered. 

“I’ll go find her,” he said, getting up and hurrying after Veronica.

**************************

Jughead found her outside, leaning against the wall, taking some deep breathes and wiping her eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly, walking over to her. “You alright?” She looked at him and gave a harsh laugh.

“I’m fine Jughead, I don’t want to talk about this with you, if that’s alright.”

“You want me to get Betty?” he asked, clearly concerned.

“No, I’m just going to get on home. Don’t worry about me, ok? Ive just had a really long day.”

“Come on V,” Jughead said softly. “This is about more than a long day.”

“Jughead, just leave it!” she snapped, clearly angry with him. He raised his hands and backed up a step.

“Sorry,” he muttered and watched as she hurried away. Betty came out a while later and found him leaning against the wall, having a smoke. 

“Where is she?” she asked, worried.

“She went home, wanted to be left alone,” he answered. Betty sighed and stood in front of him, leaning back against him to capture some of his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

“I wish she would talk to me,” she said quietly. “There is clearly something wrong.”

“Well, let’s just let them work it out and she will come to you if she needs to,” he suggested. He finished his cigarette and they went back inside to watch the rest of the show. When it was over, Jughead drove her back to her place and give her a long, thorough kiss. 

“I’m gonna go find Archie, I’ll be back later,” he said when he raised his head. She nodded and he kissed her again and she stepped back watching as he rode off.

 

Jughead found Archie still at the club, sitting at the bar, having a drink. The smell told him it was scotch and he signaled the bartender and asked for a sparkling cranberry juice. 

“You want to tell me what that was all about earlier?” Jughead asked once he had his drink.

“Not really,” Archie said, taking another sip of his scotch.

“Come on man, clearly there is something going on with you and V. You can talk to me.”

“It’s really nothing I want to talk about Jug, it’s just an argument me and her having been having for about 3 years now.” Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“How the fuck do you argue about something for three years?” he wanted to know.

“You can if it’s a valid and important topic.” Jughead was quiet for a while.

“Arch……is this about the comment I made about you getting married?” Archie sighed and smiled. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up.

“It’s really ok Jug. Me and Ron are good. We aren’t breaking up, we’re just discussing something.” He slapped his friend on his shoulder and walked away. Jughead sighed and finished his drink.

“Hey stranger,” a voice beside him said. He turned and found one of his model clients taking a seat next to him.

“Hey Claire,” he said quietly.

“Want some company?” she asked gently, resting a perfectly manicured hand on his arm. Jughead looked at it and pulled his arm away.

“Was just about to head home,” he said, standing with a smile. “Goodnight.” He walked away, not noticing the angry look in the girl’s eyes. 

***************

Betty woke, feeling the bed dip beneath his weight as Jughead climbed into bed next to her. She immediately rolled into him and his arms wrapped around her more tightly than usual. She opened her eyes and found him watching her, his eyes warm and filled with love.

“Hi,” she whispered. He nuzzled her nose with his and placed a small kiss on her mouth. “Everything alright? Archie’s alright?”

“Yeah, he didn’t want to talk about it,” Jughead said with a sigh. He continued to gaze at her and she smiled.

“What?” 

“I am so in love with you that sometimes it scares me,” he said, drawing in a shaky breath. Betty lifted her hand to his face, and he kissed her thumb that caressed his mouth.

“Why does it scare you?” she asked gently.

“Because Betty, I still can’t believe sometimes that you are here, that you are with me, that you love me. I look at us and everything is so wonderful. After everything that we’ve been  
through, everything I’ve done, I don’t know what I did to get so lucky. I don’t deserve this…..” his voice trailed off.

“Juggie, stop. Why are you talking like this?” Betty asked, concern on her face.

“I don’t know. I feel like something is going on with Arch and V and I’m a little scared it’s more serious than they are letting on and I guess maybe I feel a little guilty that I’m so fucking happy and they…,” he trailed off and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I fucked up so badly Betty, I’m the last person that deserves to have everything I’ve ever wanted…..”

“Stop,” Betty whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “Please stop.”

“I’m sorry Love, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Jughead whispered, pressing kisses on her face. She took his face in her hands and kissed him with a desperation that she hadn’t felt in weeks.

“I love you,” she whispered as he moved to cover her body with his. “I love you….I love you…..” she chanted the words as he showed her how very much he loved her back.

***********************

The next day, Jughead sighed in annoyance when he realized Claire was on the schedule for new head shots. He hadn’t been oblivious to her advances the night before and he didn’t feel like putting up with her, especially after the night he had shared with Betty.

She had been gone when he woke and he smiled at the small note she left on his beanie. ‘I love you J. You deserve everything.’ 

He had gone to work in a happy bubble until he saw the schedule. She arrived smiling brightly and he thought he saw a rabid determination in her eyes. He wondered at it and waited while she settled herself. After taking a few head shots from different angles, he was changing his filter on the lense when she got up and went over to the couch and stretched out on it. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Any particular pose you’d like to see?” she asked, and he didn’t miss the seductive lilt to her voice. Jughead sighed and shook his head.

“We’re just doing headshots, aren’t we?”

“Oh please Jug,” she laughed softly. “When have we ever done just head shots. We always have fun with different ideas and poses.”

“Yeah, well, I only have time for the headshots today,” he said, going back to his camera. Neither of them saw the figure at the back entrance. Claire sidled up to him and put her hand on his arm, leaning a little too close. Jughead sighed and looked at her, making his annoyance clear.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Come on Jug, we have fun. Why do you think I’m here every other month?”

“For head shots?” he said, clearly exasperated.

“Jughead,” she laughed. “A head shot lasts for a couple years, you know that.”

“How would I know that,” he asked, his eyes narrowing. “Do I look like a fucking model manager?” She stared at him and giggled, fluttering her eye lashes. Jesus, she can’t take a subtle hint he thought.

“I came so often because I like you,” she said in a whisper soft voice. “And because I knew you enjoyed our time together.” She leaned close and brushed her lips on his cheek, her hand resting on his shirt. Jughead grabbed her hand, removing it from his chest and stepped back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he snapped angrily. 

“Oh for God’s sake Jughead,” she snapped back. “I’m throwing myself at you. Stop being such a fucking chicken and take it already. It’s free.”

“I’m pretty sure women like you charge a fee,” came a deceptively light voice from behind Jughead. 

“Christ,” he muttered, turning to face a furious Betty. Her anger was directed at the model and not at him, for which he was thankful. She walked over to stand beside him and took his hand. Claire folded her hands across her chest, seeming ready to do battle.

“And who the hell are you?” she asked in a huff. “Aren’t you the delivery girl from a few months ago?”

“Delivery girl?” Betty was confused and then it dawned on her. The day she had brought Jughead lunch, hoping to talk with him.

“Ahhhhh, the model,” she said wryly. Jughead swallowed his smile at the fire he saw in her eyes. “Actually, I’m his girlfriend, who he happens to love very much and he is loyal, and kind and a real man who doesn’t have need of a side piece. I keep him well satisfied.” Claire looked between them, saw the obvious adoration in his eyes and the fury in Betty’s. She backed up with a roll of her eyes and collected her things.

“Oh, and Claire,” Betty called out as the model started to leave. “That couch you were just draped all over? We fucked all over it last week.” The silly woman gasped, turned red and hurried out of the studio. Jughead burst into laughter.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” he said when he managed to gain control of himself. Betty was smiling so innocently, he started laughing all over again. She came over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” she said against his ear.

“For what,” he asked, hugging her close.

“For being wonderful.” He kissed her, unable to stop smiling.

“I love you,” he said gruffly. She gave him another quick kiss.

“I love you too,” she said happily. “And Jughead?”

“Hmmmmmm?”

“You’re going to need a new couch, cause I’m going to burn that one.” He laughed again and lifted her in a tight hug.

“Ex..excuse me, I’m looking for Jughead Jones….” Came an unsure voice from the entrance to the studio. 

The warmth in Jughead evaporated and he felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. He froze and Betty slowly stepped back, looking at him in concern and seeing the hard furious look that he knew had come across his face. She touched his arm, clearly alarmed.

“Juggie?” she whispered. Jughead turned stiffly, his fists clenched and looked at the women in front of him.

“Mom,” he said, his voice void of any emotion. He heard Betty gasp and she grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. He felt a darkness he hadn’t felt in years claw it’s way to the surface and not even her anchoring grip could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jughead face his mother? Find out next.


	11. Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Betty help Jughead to let go of his pain?

Betty stood, unsure of what to do.  As soon as Jughead’s mother had started to speak, he had turned and walked out of the studio, slamming the door behind him.  

“You look like Alice Cooper’s girl,” the woman said.  “I’m guessing you’re Betty?”  Betty didn’t say anything as she stood, trying to not clench her fists.

“I’m Gladys Jones.”

”I know who you are,” Betty said, more angry than she intended.  The woman raised an eyebrow and Betty folded her hands across her chest.  “What do you want here?”

“I came to talk to my son.”

“Your son? YOUR SON?” Betty shouted furiously.  The woman backed away a little as Betty took a step toward her.

“Look, I don’t want to cause any trouble, I just wanted to talk to Jughead,” Gladys said hesitantly.

“Why? You want to tell him to jump in the river again?” Betty snapped, unable to keep the fury from her voice.  The woman’s eyes widened and then shadowed with regret.

“Listen, just tell him….I mean, if he wants to talk to me, I’m staying at the Spruce Inn, down the road.”  With that said, she rushed out of the Studio.  

Betty took a deep breath and pulled her phone from her purse.  She sent a text to Jughead.

B: Where are you? :(

She got no reply.  She sighed and tried to figure out what to do.  Grabbing her keys, she headed for her car.  She had no idea where he might have gone so she went to see Archie and Veronica.  Archie opened the door and she brushed past him, and into the living room.

“What’s wrong?” V asked, looking up from the magazine she was going through.  She stood and quickly walked over to the pacing blonde.

“Gladys is in town.”

“Who the hell is Gladys?” Veronica asked, confused.

“Jughead’s mother,” Archie said, a hard edge to his voice.  

“Oh,” Veronica said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

“Oh?” Betty sputtered.  “This is the woman who told Jughead that if he died nobody would care!” she fumed.

“Where is he?” Archie asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Betty sighed, sitting in a chair and folding her hands tightly.

“He probably just went for a ride,” V said.  “Clear his head.”

“I should go find him,” Archie said, turning to get his jacket.

“I’m sure he’s fine Archie!” Veronica said with a hard edge to her voice.  Archie paused, unsure and then sat.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.  He’s not some messed up kid anymore,” he said. Betty looked from one to the other, a little puzzled at Veronica’s attitude and Archie’s immediate with drawl. 

“What should I do?” she asked, biting her lip.  

“Wait here with us Betty,” Veronica suggested.  “Jughead will text when he’s ready.”  

“Ok,” Betty said quietly.  “God, I wanted so badly to hit her.  You should have seen him.  He just froze and turned to stone and when she tried to say something, he just walked out.  I wish I knew where he was.”

********************************

Jughead pulled up next to the trailer and stopped his bike.  He kicked the stand and got off, pulling a cigarette from his pack.  Lighting it, he took several long drags before throwing it down and pressing it in the sand with his boot.  He looked at the trailer and sighed.  It was an upgrade, but it was still a dam trailer.  

He climbed the steps to the door and banged loudly on it.  FP Jones opened the door and took in the sight of his son.  Angry, brooding, an icy look in his eyes.

“Well, I’m guessing she came to see you,” he said in greeting and Jughead pushed past him and into the trailer.  He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge and sighed.  Nothing, as usual.  FP closed the door and leaned against it, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What’s she doing here?” Jughead asked bluntly, not bothering to keep the anger from his voice.

“I don’t know, to be honest.  She showed up here yesterday and when I opened the door and saw her, I just slammed the door again.  I have nothing to say to her.”  Jughead studied his father.  He had been sober for 7 years.  Having not had a drink since the day he left jail.  He had been too busy trying to get Jughead out of the hole he had dug for himself.  After a while he had given up and thrown him out.  Jughead didn’t blame him, he had been hell to live with.

“Maybe you outta hear her out?” FP suggested.  Jughead laughed harshly.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” he asked.

“Well, she’s your mother.”

“My mother?” Jughead said with another laugh.  “No, she gave birth to me, but she’s definitely not my mother.”

“You don’t want to know what she has to say?” FP asked.

“Do you?” Jughead shot back.

“It’s different for me Jug, but she’s your mother.”  Jughead sat down on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees.  He stared off into nothing, not seeing, just remembering.

“You know what she said to me the last time we talked?  I told her that I was lonely, that everyone I loved was far away from me.  I asked her if I could come see her and when she said no, I told her I couldn’t take it anymore, that I wanted to throw myself in the river,” Jughead choked out, feeling his eyes burn.  FP came and sat beside him, his hand on his shoulder.

“Jug…” his voice trailed off, his grip tightening.

“She told me that I should just do it and it wouldn’t change anyone’s life if I was gone.”

“Jesus, Jughead,” FP choked out his name, and he forced his son to look at him.  He saw the pain in Jughead’s eyes, a wound so deep, he didn’t know if he could reach it.

“You listen to me son, it would have changed mine.  It would have mattered to me,” his voice broke and he brushed angrily at the tear that escaped his eye.  

“You matter to me Jughead!  You matter to your friends!  You matter to your girl that I heard was back in town.  Fuck what your mother said.  It would have changed a lot of lives if you had jumped in the river, and not in a good way!  I wasn’t the best father, but I did everything I could for you.  You were all I had, boy,” FP finished.  Jughead pressed his lips together, struggling to hold his emotions inside.  He felt his father’s arm around him and shuddered.  

“Look at me son,” FP ordered.  Jughead turned his head and saw the tears on his father’s face and his eyes stung with his own.  “You matter to me!  You have always mattered to me!”  

“I know dad,” he said in a whisper, hugging his father back.  “I’m sorry I was such an asshole back then.”  Jughead blinked away his tears, refusing to let them fall.  A small part of him still trying to impress, not wanting to seem like a baby to the man who raised him.

“I knew you’d snap out of it,” FP said with a smile. Jughead smiled and sat back, rubbing a hand over his face.  He pulled out a cigarette and looked at the older man.  “Go ahead, probably make it smell better in here,” he said with a laugh. They sat in silence as Jughead took a drag.  Watching the smoke curl to the ceiling.  His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket and saw several messages from Betty.

B: Where are you? :(

B: Are you ok?

B: Please say something so I won’t worry.

B: I love you.

He sighed, he hadn’t noticed the texts and felt a little guilty for walking out and leaving her standing there with Gladys.

J: I love you too.  

He sent the text and set the phone on his leg.  She replied immediately.

B: :)

“How is miss Cooper?” FP asked.  

“She’s amazing,” Jughead said softly.  “I don’t know how I survived so long without her.”

“I always thought she was the reason you went off the deep end.  Clearly, though, that reason was your mother.”  Jughead sighed and got up.

“I should get going, maybe take a ride, clear my thoughts.”  FP walked him to the door and patted his back.  

“Bring her around some time, that girl of yours, I’d like to say hello,” he said with a smile.

“She’d probably like that,” Jughead said with a small smile, then he opened the door and left.

************************

Betty paced her apartment that she had gone back to after a couple hours with Archie and Veronica.  She found the tension there weird and not helpful.  The more Archie worried about Jughead, the more annoyed V had become.  Betty wished those two would just say already what the hell their issue was.  She had left and after sending a text had been relieved when Jughead finally replied back.  Now several hours had gone by again and Betty saw it was coming up on 8:00pm.  She was going out of her mind. She grabbed her phone and sent another text.

B: Where are you?

J: Home.

Betty grabbed her bag and left the apartment immediately.  She arrived at Jughead’s only minutes later and quickly ran up the stairs, letting herself in. Jughead was sitting in his usual spot on the floor by the sliding door, smoking. He looked like he had showered and she walked slowly over to him and sat down facing him. He threw his smoke butt out the door as she reached a hand out and touched his face and he lifted his eyes to hers.  She tried not to react to the anguish she saw there. She saw the simmering darkness, the pain of the past having rushed to the surface

“Are you ok?” she asked, sorrow in her voice.  He pressed his lips together and gave a quick shake of his head, drawing in a long shaky breath.  She could see he was trying desperately to hold it together.  She couldn’t stop the tears that welled in her eyes and spilled over.

“Let it go, Juggie,” she whispered brokenly.  He shook his head again, pulling his knee up and resting his elbow on it, his hand covering his eyes.  He couldn’t stop the tears that spilled down his cheeks.  “Let it go,” she whispered again, leaning closer, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.  She felt the first sob shudder through his body and then another.  His arms came around her and his head dropped to her shoulder and she held him tight as deep, gut wrenching sobs poured out of him.  They clung to each other as he cried for everything he had lost and for the boy who had desperately craved the love of a mother, a mother who had shown only distain and selfishness that had broken a young man and left him with wounds so deep, it had almost destroyed him.  

When Betty felt the sobs subside, she pulled away and searched Jughead’s face.  He looked haunted, a wild caged look in his eyes and she knew the anguish and anger wasn’t yet spent.  He just stared at her, his breathing harsh and she cupped his face.

“What do you need, Jug,” she asked, wiping at the few tears that still escaped.

“I really want a drink right now,” he said brokenly.  His craving to ease his pain coming back in full force, a force that stunned him.  She looked worried and he lowered his head.  “That’s what I used back then to forget,” he explained.  Betty lifted his head with her touch and studied him.

“Use me,” she whispered.  He gave a small shake of his head, not understanding.  Betty stood up and reached down to take his hand, helping him to his feet.  She led him over to the bed and he looked at her, confused.  “Use me to forget,” she said, her hand moving to the button of his shirt.  He put his hand over hers and shook his head.

“Betty, I don’t…..”

“Shhhhh,” she said in a whisper as she pulled her hands from his and continued removing his shirt.  He stood and let her undress him, his hands clenched at his side.  His breathing grew choppy when she placed kisses on his chest while her hands undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs.  She stepped back and slowly started to undress, holding his gaze until she stood completely bare in front of him.  He swallowed, his eyes dark with need.  She pushed him gently down on the bed, and straddled his stomach, running her hands over his smooth skin.  She could feel the coiled tension in him, felt him tremble when she raked her nails lightly over his chest.  

Leaning down she took his mouth, a long searing kiss as his arms came around her, tangling in her hair, his tongue curling around hers, pulling it into his mouth.  She pulled away and placed kisses along his jaw and down to his shoulder, biting lightly soothing it with her tongue.  She moved slowly down his body, feeling him shudder and tremble every time her mouth touched skin.  His hands were tangled in her hair, his breathing harsh.  She came to the boxers she had left on and slowly pulled them over his hips, his arousal springing free.  Lifting her head, she watched him as she wrapped her hand around its length.  He bucked into her hand, a groan strangling free and her name rushed from his lips as she leaned down and took him in her mouth.    

She felt his grip tighten in her hair as she moved her mouth over him and after only a few moments he reached down and pulled her up his body, desperate to feel her heat, to be inside her.  She returned his wild kiss and slowly lowered herself, feeling him slip deep inside her.  She moved slowly, leaning down to bite his lip before soothing it with a long searing kiss.  When she tried to pick up the pace, his hands held her hips in a bruising grip, not allowing her to move faster. She lifted her head and saw the wildness in his eyes, realizing he was holding back, not allowing himself to take what she offered.

“Jughead,” she gasped, gripping his hands that kept her at a slow pace.  “Don’t hold back Juggie,” Betty pleaded, forcing him to look in her eyes.  He shook his head, a warning in his gaze.  “Take it Juggie,” she demanded.  She moved her hips slowly, looking deep into his eyes, into his soul.  “Take me.”

Jughead moved so quickly, she could only gasp as he pinned her beneath him, his hands holding hers captive above her head.  His hard body completely covered hers, pressing her down into the bed.  They stared at each other for long moments as he threaded his fingers through hers, still holding her arms above her head.  He looked ready to do battle, his eyes glittering dangerously.   She should have felt panic but she only felt heat, desire.  He started to lower head and she lifted to meet him but his hands shifted to grasp her hair, stopping her movement, giving her no freedom and her hands tangled in her hair, still entwined with his.  

His head lowered again, his gaze locked on hers, and then he slowly and thoroughly ravished her mouth.  His kiss was deep, drugging, taking complete and total control.  He was trying to overwhelm her, trying to frighten her as he deliberately allowed no response from her.  It was a kiss so different than any he had ever given.  He wasn’t giving, he was taking; his mouth so heavy on hers, she couldn’t even kiss him back.  She whimpered as his tongue sank inside, consuming her mouth.  He was branding her, leaving his mark.  Betty tried in vain to move as he took from her, his mouth hot and wet, devouring hers, moving over hers again and again.  She lay unmoving, allowing him to spend his frustration and pain.

His desperation only fueled her desire and she felt it uncoil inside her, flowing through her veins like fire.  A long while, later he eased his dominance and lifted his head to stare down at her.  Her lips were bruised and swollen and instead of anxiety in her eyes, he found desire and passion.  Not only was it in her eyes, she was shaking with it.

“Betty,” her name came out a harsh desperate plea, giving her one last chance to retreat.  She held his gaze and arched her body slowly into his.  His eyes darkened and he moved then, thrusting deep inside her.  He moved hard, heavy, his mouth taking hers again and Betty moaned into his mouth as her body rose and fell beneath him.  Her hands pulled free from his and she reached down and raked her nails across his abdomen, feeling him contract violently beneath her touch.  He growled and pulled her hand up, his thumbs bruising into her wrist.  

“Juggie,” she gasped, feeling her body begin to spiral out of control as he moved hard and fast inside her.  “I can’t stop it,” she cried out and then she gave a long cry as her release consumed her, Jughead groaned as her nails dug into his back, his mouth moving down her neck to her chest.  He didn’t ease his movements and he took a straining nipple in his mouth, his teeth grazing, his tongue swirling.  Betty shuddered and whimpered beneath him, gasping for breath as her sensitive flesh suddenly began to tighten again.  She heard Jughead’s dark laugh against her skin as she, unable to control it, clenched once more around him.  He growled deep in his chest as she pulled at him, and he lifted his head and gazed down at her.

Betty looked wildly at him, as he once again brought her arms up above her head.  “Again,” he demanded, his eyes almost black with desire, his body shaking, coiled with wild tension desperate to unleash.

“I can’t Juggie,” she pleaded, her hyper sensitive flesh aching, shuddering.  

“You can,” he said, once again moving inside her.  

“I can’t…..fuck, yes,” she contradicted herself as her body responded yet again.  His kiss consumed her, his body ravaged her, he overwhelmed her, he was intoxicating and she couldn’t stop the heat that once again threatened to consume her.

“You’re making me burn Juggie,” she cried out, wrapping her legs around him, arching wildly into him.  

“Then give me your fire,” he growled against her mouth, bracing his hands on the bed, he slammed into her, again and again and Betty once again felt her body begin to unravel as his mouth roamed roughly over her skin.  He reached down between them and stroked the fire in her and Betty sobbed as her body once again splintered apart, pulling him deep inside as he finally let go and his release ripped through him.

“Fuck,” he growled as he shuddered against her, her body pulling everything from him.  Betty was wrapped tightly all around him and he collapsed on top of her, completely spent.  Their bodies shuddered and trembled for long minutes as they both tried desperately to catch their breath.  

“Holy shit,” Betty whispered against his neck when she managed to breathe steady.  Jughead grunted in reply, unable to find the strength to even utter a word.  A few minutes later he managed to lift his head and brace shakily on his forearms, looking down at her.  She lifted the lids of her eyes, almost like she was drugged and gazed up at him.  She would have rolled her eyes at his arrogant smirk but she had no energy.  She was pleased to see the sated relaxed look in his face.  Lifting her hand she traced his mouth with her fingers and he kissed them, smiling.

“I love you Jughead Jones,” she said softly, her eyes shining.  He kissed her gently, not wanting to bruise her lips anymore.  

“I love you more,” he whispered against her mouth.

“I’m too weak to argue,” she sighed.  Jughead slowly moved off her and they both winced at the friction on their sensitive flesh.  He rolled to the side and she rolled into him, laying her head on his chest.  They were slick with sweat and she smiled with contentment.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, his hand caressing her hair.  She lifted her head and gazed at him.

“Do you feel better?” she asked smiling.

“If I felt any better, I’d be in a coma,” he said with a laugh.  She giggled and bit his rib.  He pinched her backside in response.

“We need to shower and change the bed,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “It smells like sex in here.”

“Mmmmmm,” he sighed, smiling.  Betty laughed and rolled her eyes.  After a while Jughead got up and held out his hand to her.  She sat up and groaned. 

“I think you will have to carry me, I can’t move right,” she said laughing.  The laughter turned into a shriek when he bent down and picked her up, doing exactly that.  They took a shower, and he carefully washed her with a soft cloth and soap, wincing at the marks that marred her perfect skin.  Her neck and chest, her wrists, her hips where his fingers had dug in, all littered with tiny bruises.  Her lips were swollen and tender.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking a little horrified.  She shook her head and smiled.  

“Its fine Juggie, I don’t feel them, mostly just hickeys,” she said with a wink.  “My groin and inner thighs on the other hand, I’m gonna feel that shit tomorrow.  Best dam workout I ever had.”  Jughead laughed and smacked her with the rag on the arm.  She giggled and proceeded to wash him as well.  They dried off between kisses and sighs and Betty dressed in Jugheads pajama pants and his tshirt and went to join him on the couch, settling down in his lap.  

“Careful,” he groaned, when she brushed a little too hard against his lap.  He shifted her so she sat more on his leg. 

“Little worn out?” she asked slyly. 

“I couldn’t get it up right now if my life depended on it,” he muttered.  Betty burst into laughter and he gave her a squeeze.

“You’re very good at the love making,” she said coyly.

“That wasn’t love making, that was fucking,” he replied.  “I promise the next time will be better.”

“Juggie, if it gets any better, you might kill me,” she said with a sigh.  He laughed.  He suddenly moved her and stood up, dragging her with him.  He went out on the balcony and dropped into a lounge chair, pulling her back down on his lap.  She was careful of where she landed.  He grabbed a pack of smokes from the small table and lit one, taking a long drag.

“Does that taste good?” she asked.

“It tastes like shit,” he said gruffly.  “Don’t ever start.”  She grabbed his chin and planted a wet kiss on him.  

“Tastes good to me,” she said smugly.  He smiled and blew a circle of smoke at her.  She waved it away and settled back against him.

“Are you ok?” she asked after they sat in silence for a while.  He knew what she was asking and took his time answering.

“I feel more calm,” he said softly.  “When I saw her, I couldn’t believe how quickly all those feelings rushed to the surface.  The pain, the uselessness, feeling like I was nothing and unwanted.  I couldn’t even look at her.  When she opened her mouth, all that hammered through my brain was her telling me to go ahead and jump in the river.  I had to get out of there and I’m so sorry for leaving you with her.”

“It’s ok, I just yelled at her a bit,” Betty admitted with a soft laugh.  “She told me to tell you that if you wanted to talk to her, she was staying at the Spruce Inn.”

“I went to see my dad.”  She leaned back and looked at him in surprise.

“You did?”

“Yeah, I told him what she had done, I never had and he was properly horrified. He told me I mattered and we just had a moment I guess,” Jughead said, not really knowing how to explain it.  Betty snuggled close and wrapped her arms around him.

“What about Gladys,” she asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” he sighed.  “I don’t want to see her.  I just can’t forget what she did, you know.  I mean, she’s my mom,” his voice broke again and she lifted her hand to his chest, stroking him gently, kissing his jaw.  “She was supposed to take care of me, hold me when things went to shit, tell me everything was going to be alright.”  He took a deep breath and Betty sensed his struggle, his need to purge what he had kept hidden inside all those years.  

“I used to watch you fight with your mom and you’d be so angry with her and I was always jealous.  All I wanted was a mother who cared enough to drive me freaking crazy.  Who gave me rules, got so into my business because of an overwhelming need to protect to the point of being insane.  I’d watch Archie with his dad, and how close they were and I could barely get mine to say ‘hi’ to me most days.  And Veronica, her and her mother were always at odds, but I wanted it.  I wanted a parent relationship, the fights, the push and pull.  I just wanted something.  Even if she couldn’t stand me, at least she would have been there, you know?  I’d take that over someone who just didn’t give a fuck whether I lived or died.”  
Betty felt a tear drop on her hand that rested on his chest and she looked at him. He gazed back, unashamed at the tears that covered his cheeks.  She looked in his eyes and was relieved that there was no longer pain and darkness, just a hollow sadness that broke her heart.  She rested her forehead against his, her hand gently wiping his face.

“What are you going to do?” she asked softly.

“I guess, to get closure and to get past this, I’m going to have to talk to her,” Jughead said, taking a deep shuddering breath.  He leaned his head back and studied her face, running his thumb over her mouth.  “Will you go with me?” he asked.  She smiled and nodded and he pulled her close, hugging her fiercely. 

“Thank you Betty, for being here.”  She kissed him gently, and smiled. 

“There is literally nowhere else I’d rather be,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jughead finally face his mother?


	12. Gladys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jughead finally face his mother and will he be able to let go of the pain of his past?

Betty watched Jughead struggle with what to do for a week.  She packed some things and stayed with him in his apartment, making sure he knew she was there for him.  On Monday he had walked in the door tired and moody, not saying much of anything and she didn’t force conversation as she knew he was lost in his thoughts.  She knew he had a decision to make and she didn’t want to push the issue.

Tuesday he walked in the door and dropped his things.  He came up to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her, deep and thoroughly.  He walked her backwards toward the bed, his hands shedding her clothes, not breaking the kiss or saying anything to her.  She had immediately been caught up in his desperation and responded eagerly.  The rest of the evening had been spent in pointless small talk.

Wednesday they had gone to Archie and Veronica’s and the evening started out pleasant enough.  Jughead seemed to be in a good mood and smiled a lot, touching Betty constantly, and laughing.  Veronica on the other hand was seemingly in a foul mood.  At dinner, Jughead leaned over and gave Betty a kiss and a wink and V had sighed.

“We’re eating dinner,” she said pointedly.  Betty looked at her in surprise, a little taken aback that Jughead giving her a kiss would bother her friend.  Jughead just frowned at Archie who merely shrugged.  Later that evening, they were all settled in the living room and Betty was coming back from the bathroom when Jughead grabbed her hand and tugged her into his lap.  She smiled at him and his eyes held a warm glint and he kissed her softly.

“Honestly guys, enough with the PDA already, we get it, you’re in love,” Veronica all but snapped.  Betty pulled away from Jughead and stared at her friend.

“Ok, what the fuck Ron,” Jughead said, a little angry.  Betty left his lap and sat beside him on the couch, a confused look on her face.

“What?” Veronica asked, showing her annoyance.  “I can’t say if something is bugging me?”

“Well I don’t know, why don’t you tell us what’s bugging you then,” Jughead snapped.  Betty took his hand, knowing his being on edge wasn’t going to help.  

“Nothing is bugging me and if there was, it really wouldn’t be any of your business.”

“V,” Betty spoke quickly, getting a little irate with her friend.

“Seriously, this has being going on for fucking weeks.  I’m getting tired of your moody shit,” Jughead said, standing up, clearly angry.  Veronica started to laugh.

“I’m sorry, what??” she asked as she laughed.  “You’re getting tired of my moody shit?  This from Mr. Moody himself?”

“Veronica!” Archie said, a hard edge to his voice.  She looked at him and laughed again.

“Right, sorry, I forgot.  Tiptoes.”  She spun on her heels and left the room.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jughead said, pissed off and clearly confused.  He turned to look at Archie.  “What the fuck is wrong with her?” he snapped.

“Just leave it alone Jughead,” Archie said with a sigh.

“Yes, that’s pretty much all I’ve been hearing for weeks and yet every dam time we’re together she gets more irritating.  Why do I wanna be here if she’s just gonna act like a bitch.”

“Jughead!” Betty snapped, her eyes glaring at him. 

“Then leave Jug,” Archie said with a sigh, flopping down onto the couch.  Jughead glared at him for a long moment, then turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

“What the hell just happened?” Betty asked, mostly to herself.  She looked at Archie but his eyes were closed and and he was rubbing his forehead, barely aware that she was there.  She grabbed her bag and quickly ran after Jughead.  He was sitting outside on his bike, smoking a cigarette.  She walked over and stood with her hands on her hips.

“Was all that really necessary?” she asked angrily.

“Seriously Betty?” he said with a glare.

“Don’t glare at me!” she snapped.  “You didn’t have to go off on her like that!”

“She went off on me!” he snapped back.  Betty sighed.

“I’m gonna walk,” she said, turning away.

“It’s 8 blocks,” he said, exasperated.

“My place is 3.”

“Betty…” he said with a sigh.  “Get on the bike.”

“I’m going to walk,” she said angrily, starting down the street.  He lifted his stand and rolled his bike next to her. 

“Betty, stop!” he said, more forcefully.  Betty sighed and stopped, turning to look at him.  “Get on the bike…..please.”  He held out his hand and after a moment she took it and he   
pulled her next to him.  “Please get on,” he said softly, his eyes pleading. She gave in and sat behind him.

“My place or yours?” he asked quietly. 

“Yours,” she whispered after a moment.  He started the bike and headed home. Back at his apartment, she quietly got ready for bed and she crawled under the covers while he spent some time going through some photo files.  After a while he put them away and came to join her.  As soon as he lay beside her, she scooted back so her back rested against his front and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  She fell asleep listening to his breathing.

Thursday evening he was once again moody and confrontational, yelling about the fact that she had forgotten to turn on the air conditioning that left the apartment muggy and warm.

Friday morning, she packed her things after he left and went to work.  After half a day of angrily snapping at her employees, she apologized and took the rest of the day off.  She went back to her place and once inside, threw her bag of stuff on the couch.  She set about cleaning out her fridge of things that had expired while she was gone.  Once that was done she went and took a nap, wishing her headache would go away.

At 7:00 that evening, she got a message from Jughead.

J: Working late?

B: No

J: Where are you?

B: At home.

J: Why?

B: Because I live here.

He didn’t reply and she knew that he would be on his way over.  She went to the kitchen and pulled out some veggies to chop up for a stir fry.  She heard his key in the door 10 minutes later.  He came in and she kept chopping, not looking at him.  Jughead slowly walked over and stood next to her, putting his hand over hers, stopping her chopping motion.  She turned to look at him, and saw the question in his eyes.  She turned back to her task.

“Betts?” he said softly, his voice filled with worry.  She sighed and stepped away from him.

“This has to stop Jughead.  I know you’re having a hard time dealing with your mother being here and all that, but you need to decide to either talk to her or send her a message to leave.  You are holding all your shit inside again and you’re lashing out at people that love you and I won’t put up with it anymore.  I’m just going to stay here now.  There is no point in me being at your place when we either don’t speak or you’re yelling about something.”

“You think leaving is going to help me?” he asked frustrated.

“Maybe not, but it will help my sanity!” she said in a yell.  “So just stop the shit already and fucking talk to your mother or tell her to leave!”

“Ok.”

“What?” Betty hadn’t meant to shout the word, but god he was infuriating.

“Ok, I’ll talk to her,” he said quietly.  

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? You just yelled at me to do something.”  He was getting just as loud as she was.

“Well, don’t do something just because I told you to do it.  Make a decision for yourself, this is for you to figure out,” she sputtered.

“For fucks sake Betty, make sense.”

“I am making sense!” She yelled. They stared at each other for a minute.

“Why are we arguing?” he sighed.

“I don’t know,” she sighed.  “Cause you’re annoying?” she said, her mouth twitching, trying not to smile.  He smiled and stepped closer, his eyes suddenly intensely serious.

“Please don’t leave me again,” he said in a desperate whisper.

“Juggie, I didn’t leave you, I just came back to my apartment,” she said gently, her hand on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his hands trembling as they touched her face.  “I don’t ever want to do something that makes you not want to be with me.”

“Stop, I just wanted some alone time for a bit, I love you Jughead, you’re not getting rid of me that easy.”  He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.  She kissed his neck and he took her mouth with his, moving his hands to cup her face.  Their kiss quickly turned heated and his hands moved lower, slipping under her shirt.

“I’m chopping veggies for dinner,” she said with a moan as his hands moved to cup her breasts.

“Fuck the veggies,” he growled into her mouth and then swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

**********************

“What if she left already,” Jughead asked, as they pulled up to the Spruce Inn. Betty got off and smiled at him.

“I told the owner to keep tabs and let me know if she was leaving.  I figured if she was going to leave again without telling you, then I would let you know.”

“Kinda hoping she had left,” he said with a sigh.

“Juggie, you have to face her,” Betty said gently.  He smiled at her and pulled her close, giving her a kiss.  

“You’ll stay right beside me?” he asked, gripping her hand.

“I promise,” she answered, giving him a quick hug.  He nodded and got off the bike, staring at the Inn.  He looked unsure and her heart ached for him.  He had grown into a strong   
man, but she saw the young boy in his face now, anxious, afraid.  She took his hand and squeezed it and walking inside with him.  The lady at the desk told them what room Gladys Jones was in and soon they found themselves standing in front of the door.  Jughead took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and his mother gasped slightly at the sight of him.  

Jughead didn’t say anything and she eventually stepped back and let them in the room.  It was small, but lovely.  Betty felt anxious and squeezed Jughead’s hand.  They stood there in silence, his mother gazing nervously at them.

“Would you like something to drink?” she finally asked.  Her voice cracked a little and Jughead just shook his head.  “Please sit down,” she said in a whisper. They sat on the couch and she took the chair.

“I didn’t think I would see you,” she admitted, gripping her hands together.

“I wasn’t going to come,” he said flatly.

“Why did you?”

“Betty convinced me to.”  Gladys looked at Betty and smiled slightly.

“I remember the day he called me, telling me how much he missed you….”

“Stop it!” Jughead snapped, his eyes furious.

“Well, that is what we need to talk about, isn’t it?  The last time we talked?”

“Just leave Betty out of it,” he said, his voice hard.

“It’s ok Jug,” Betty whispered, her thumb stroking his hand.  Gladys watched their dynamic.

“I’m glad you found someone who cares so much for you,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, makes up for the fact that I had a mother who didn’t.”  Betty squeezed his hand again and he squeezed back.  She let him draw strength from her and she moved closer so   
there was no gap between then.

“I made a lot of mistakes Jughead.  More than I can even count or remember.  I don’t know why I said what I said that day, and it has haunted me ever since,” her voice broke and she squeezed her hands together.  

“It’s haunted you?”  he laughed.  “I spent 3 years fucking up my life and everyone’s life around me to forget what you said to me.”  She raised a trembling hand to her hair and smoothed it in a nervous gesture.  

“I’m so sorry,” she said brokenly.  

“Why did you say it?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“I hated my life Jughead.  I hated every part of it and every person in it.  I just wanted to disappear, I wanted to die and when you called, you just reminded me of all that I had given up in my selfishness and in that moment, in my self-loathing, I wished you had never existed.  Not because I hated you, but because I hated myself.  I had long left Jellybean with   
my parents and gone off on a bender.”

“What was so wrong with our life that you had to leave it?” he asked, his fingers digging into Betty’s hand.  She covered it with her other hand and gentle soothed it until his grip relaxed.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” she said sadly.  “I was childish and stupid and hated that I was stuck in a god forsaken trailer with a drunk and I was young and had always wanted so much from life.  I thought if I went in search for it with Jellybean, maybe I’d find it.  Turns out, there wasn’t anything else out there and it just made me spiral.  I have no excuse, except I was selfish and young and I will live with the mistakes of what I’ve done for the rest of my life.”  She paused and lifted her eyes to look into his.  “I don’t suppose I could ask you to forgive me.”

“Did you ever love me?” he asked, sounding much like the wounded child she had left behind.

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone Jughead, not even myself or your father.  He was a way to get out of my parents house.  I never wanted him and I certainly didn’t want the 

children he gave me,” her voice trembled with shame. 

 “Had Jellybean been older, I would have left her too.  I guess somewhere deep inside, in the sane part of me, I realized she still needed nurturing but I didn’t care that much and mostly just left her with her grandmother.”

Jughead stared at her, Betty saw the torment on his face, knowing a simple apology wouldn’t just erase years of pain.  She stroked his hand, helping ease the battle inside him.

“I forgive you,” he said in a small voice and Betty looked at him, surprised.  His face was filled with pain and tears shimmered in his eyes as well as anger.  “I forgive you because I need to, so that this anger inside me will stop.  I forgive you for my sake, not yours,” he said, his voice stronger, sure.  He stood, pulling Betty up with him.  “I’ve gotten my act together, I’ve moved on from the shit that my life turned into because of you and I won’t ever let your words hurt me again.  I hope you find peace at some point, but I have all the love I’m ever going to need right next to me,” Jughead finished, pulling Betty against him.  Gladys Jones nodded and smiled a small smile and wiped a tear off her face.

“I’m glad for you Jughead,” she whispered.  Betty turned and followed him out the door.  He didn’t say anything as they got on his motorcycle and when he started it, she didn’t ask where they were going.  They ended up down at the river, at their place and she quietly followed him down to the river’s edge and stood back and let him have some time.  He stood and gazed out into the water for a long while before turning to her.  He walked slowly to her and took her face in his hands, his eyes no longer clouded with pain, but with need and love.  

“Juggie,” she breathed, feeling her body come to life at the heat in his gaze.  He took her mouth in a searing kiss that left them both trembling for more.  He rested his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths.

“I love you Betty, more than I ever thought I could.  This place is where the worst memory of my life is and the best and I never want to think of the worst ever again.  I want to erase it with a new memory, with you.”  Betty smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself into him.

“Why Jughead Jones, what do you have in mind?” she said, teasing, seductive. He laughed against her ear and proceeded to whisper all the delicious things he planned on doing and once again, Betty Cooper was blushing as she sank with him down into the thick moss.

*********************

The next day, Betty was sitting at her desk at The Register when she heard someone come in.  She was startled to see Gladys Jones standing by the door. Standing nervously, she walked around to the front of her desk.  The woman looked ready to bolt and it was obvious that she had spent a great deal crying. Or drinking.  Betty wasn’t sure, just that the woman’s eyes were red and bloodshot.

“Can I help you?” she asked quietly.  Gladys smiled slightly and took a hesitant breath.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad that Jughead has you in his life.  I know I can never make up for what I did to him, but I could see how much you two love each other and I just wanted to tell you that I am happy he has you.”

“I….thank you,” Betty replied, unsure of what else she could say.

“I’m going back home now, I said what I needed to say.”

“Where is home?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gladys said sadly, turning to open the door.  She paused, not looking at Betty.  “Tell Jughead that I’m proud of the man he has become,” she said, and then she was gone.

 

Later that evening, Betty was in bed with Jughead and she told him about her visit with his mother.  He was sitting up, his back against the headboard, leg pulled up, arm resting on his knee.  She sat hugging her knees, facing him.  He didn’t say anything, just sighed.

“I’m sorry, should I not have told you?” Betty asked, biting her lip.

“No, it’s fine.  Just not sure what I’m supposed to feel after hearing that.  I’ve wanted my whole life for my mother to be proud of me and now that she finally says it, I feel   
nothing.  Like it honestly doesn’t matter.”

“Isn’t that good?” Betty asked.  He shrugged.

“Guess it means I’m finally past the pain of not having a mother in my life? I don’t know, I’d rather just enjoy being here with you, than think about it,” he said with a soft smile, reaching out and brushing her cheek with his finger.  

“Well, I’d love to stay and enjoy some more ‘us’ time, but I need to get home and get some different clothes.  Can’t keep wearing the same clothes to work every day,” she said laughing, swinging her legs off the bed.

“Why don’t you just move in here,” Jughead blurted suddenly.  Betty froze and turned back to him.

“What did you say?”

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, looking a little shocked with himself.  “That just came out.”

“You want me to live with you?” she asked a little breathless.

“I…..I mean……well, yeah,” he said quietly.  She stared at him, not saying anything and he got nervous.  “I mean, we haven’t spent a night apart in weeks and we keep going back   
and forth and I guess I figured it would easier,” he finished, sounding very unsure of himself.

“Ok,” she said softly.  He sat up, searching her eyes.

“Ok?”

“Ok,” she said again, with a smile.  He broke into a grin.

“It’s not too fast?” he asked worriedly.  She shook her head, her eyes shining with happiness.

“I’d love to live with you and no, it’s not too fast.  We lost 8 years, Jug, I’m not waiting for anything or wasting any more time, I just want to be with you.” Jughead went still, his eyes deeply searching hers.  

“Do you mean that?” he asked, his voice quiet and serious.

“Completely,” she replied, her eyes shining with happiness.  He studied her for a moment longer, as if trying to make up his mind about something.  “What?” she asked, her face confused and curious.  

He leaned over, opening the drawer to his bedside table and reached in the back and pulled something out.  Betty felt her heart hammering so hard in her chest she forgot to breathe as Jughead put a small black velvet box between them on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the box and what does it mean?


	13. Emerald Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Betty accept Jugheads gift and will Veronica finally reveal what has her so upset?

Jughead and Betty stared at each other, both breathing a little unsteady.  The black velvet box sat between them, and she felt like she was going to pass out. Jughead looked at her, his expresson moving between fear and determination. 

She looked down at the box and slowly picked it up.  Opening the lid she blinked at the stunning brilliance twinkling up at her.  A square cut emerald, surrounded by tiny diamonds set in platinum.  The ring was stunning.  She lifted her eyes and stared at him.  He didn’t say anything, just watched her. She looked down again and touched it, in awe of its beauty.

“Juggie,” she breathed, her lips trembling slightly.  “What…..” her voice trailed off, once again looking at him.  

“It can mean whatever you want it to mean, Betts.  No pressure what so ever,” he said quickly, his voice shaky.

“I don’t understand….” She said, slightly confused.

“It can just be a gift, it can be an early birthday gift, it can be a promise ring, it can even be a question if you want,” he said.  “Whatever you want, absolutely no pressure, it’s up to you.”  Betty stared at it again and pulled it from the box.  It felt heavy, telling her it wasn’t a cheap gift, not that she had thought it was.

“How long have you had this?” she whispered.

“3 years,” Jughead said softly.  She looked at him shocked.  “I saw it one day in an antique jewelry store, and it reminded me of your eyes and before I even thought about it, I brought it.  Well, I made a down payment anyway,” he said with a nervous chuckle.   “I decided that nobody but Betty Cooper should wear a ring the exact same shade as her eyes.”  

“You bought me a ring 3 years ago? But how did….” She trailed off again.

“How did I know I’d ever have a chance of giving it to you? I didn’t, but deep in my heart I hoped and prayed.”  Betty stared at him, her eyes welling with tears.

“I don’t know what to say,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he said, taking her hand.  “I just want you to have it.”

“But what does it mean, Juggie,” she asked, her hand that was holding it starting to tremble.

“Whatever you want Betts,” he said firmly.  She shook her head and a tear slipped from her eye.  He held his breathe.

“No Juggie, that’s not fair.  You can’t leave this up to me.  I know what I want it to mean but I need to know what this ring means to you,” she said, her voice trembling.  He held her gaze, not saying anything for long moments.  “What does this ring mean to you Jughead?” she asked again, her voice more firm, demanding.  Jughead shifted so he was closer and   
he took the ring and her hand. 

“It means everything Betts,” he started, she noticed his hand was shaking slightly.  “It means all the things I said.  It’s my gift to you, birthday, Christmas, any holiday that involves gifts; it’s a promise, a promise that I’m going to love you for the rest of my life, that I will always be here for you, that I will never break your heart, that you will be my heart for the rest of eternity,” his voice was gruff and filled with emotion.  Betty squeezed his hand, her heart hammering in her chest.  “It’s also a question….” She held her breath, her lips starting to form a smile cause the love of her life looked like he was going to pass out.

“What kind of question?” she asked breathlessly.  He reached up and touched her face, wiping a tear that still sat on her cheeks.

“I will love you for the rest of my life,” he repeated.  “Will you love me for the rest of yours?  Will you stay with me till we’re old and gray?  Will you stick with me no matter how crazy things get? Will you give me babies with blonde hair and brilliant green eyes?  Will you put up with my shit until the world ends?”  Betty felt more tears spill from her eyes, her smile getting bigger.  She touched his face and pulled him close till his forehead rested against hers.

“Jughead Jones,” she breathed.  “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“I might be,” he mumbled, his mouth a breath from hers.  She leaned back and raised her eyebrows at him.  “Yes, Betty Cooper, I’m asking you to marry me.” She launched herself against him, her arms going around his neck and they fell back on the bed and he barely managed to hang onto the ring.  She was pressing frantic kisses all over his face and he laughed, trying to catch her lips with his.  He finally managed and gave her a long, wet, tongue tangling kiss.  

“Is that a yes?” he asked laughing, when he managed to pull away.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes….” She gasped, between kisses.  He grabbed her face and held her still, looking into her shining glittering eyes.

“You want to be my wife?” he asked again.  His voice steady, sure, filled with love.

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life,” she said happily, her smile brighter than the sun.  He sat up with her again, taking her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheeks and just to make absolute sure, he asked again.

“Betty Cooper, will you marry me?”  She lifted her hands to his face as well.

“Yes, Jughead Jones, I will marry you!”  He took her mouth in a searing kiss that left them aching and shaking for more.  He pulled back and took her hand, slipping the beautiful ring on her finger.  It was perfect.  Jughead pulled her close, kissing her deeply, his arms wrapping tightly around her as they fell back on the bed once more.  Betty pulled away and sat back up.

“Oh my god, I have to tell V,” she exclaimed in excitement.  Jughead grabbed her arm and kept her from jumping off the bed.

“Maybe we should wait on that,” he said hesitantly.  She paused and looked at him.  “Not because I don’t want her to know, but she’s been acting bat shit crazy lately and until we figure out what the fuck is wrong with her and Archie, I don’t want to cause an issue.  I mean she flipped out on us cause we were kissing. Imagine this.”  Betty frowned, realizing he was right.

“Well, fuck,” she muttered.  “I need to tell someone.”

“Oooooor,” Jughead dragged the word out as he pulled her back down.  “You can let your fiancé make love to you,” he suggested with a heated look in his eye.

“Fiancé,” Betty whispered the word with a smile on her face, her heart fluttering wildly.  “Well, fiancé, what exactly do you have in mind with this love making?”

“I feel like making you beg,” he said, his hand moving slowly up her leg.

“I don’t beg,” she said matter of factly.  He laughed against her mouth.  

“We’ll see,” he said, his voice a sexy growl.  He made good of his threat.  Long agonizing sensual moments later, his fingers moving excruciatingly slow inside her, curling and teasing, his tongue stroking lazily over her swollen wet folds, she sobbed out her frustration, gripping the sheets, lifting her hips in desperation as he brought her to the edge, only to pull her back again and again.

“Please Juggie, please….please,” she begged, her body shaking, screaming for relief.  He laughed against her and finally gave her what she wanted, his mouth latching onto her swollen sensitive bud and she arched her back, yelling his name as she exploded against his mouth.  He groaned as her release covered his tongue.  He stroked and licked and kissed as her body shuddered and shook and slowly returned to normal.  She reached down and pulled gently on his mop of hair, pulling him up her body.  He paused to suck a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the straining peak.

“I want you inside me,” she demanded, pulling at him.  She got what she wanted, seconds later as he thrust deep into her, groaning as he felt the tiny tremors of her still quivering flesh.  He moved suddenly, rolling over until she was seated on top of him, his hands on her hips, moving forcefully against her. Having the edge taken off with her release, she sat up slowly and smiled seductively down at him.  His eyes were dark with desire and she moved achingly slow, watching his face cloud with need.  He held her gaze, his hands gripping hips, trying to get her to move faster.  She laughed softly, holding back, teasing like he had done.

“Please Betty,” he gasped, not caring that she was making him beg as well.  She felt her body begin to race to release again and she leaned down, taking his mouth, pulling his tongue into hers and began to move on him, hard and fast and it took only moments and they exploded together, their cries mingling together in a desperate kiss.  She collapsed against him, spend and sated.  His hands were on her backside, holding her tightly against him, his hardness quivering inside her as her walls pulled at him, holding him tight.  She lay on him a long time, absorbing his warmth, his love.  His hands moved to stroke her back and he let out a content sigh.

“Betty Jones,” she whispered against his shoulder, a smile on her face.  She moved to look at him and giggled at his pleased, arrogant look.

“Hell yes,” he said gruffly, lifting his head to plant a wet kiss on her.  “The sooner the better.”  She nestled against him again and not caring that they were still locked together, she drifted off to sleep.

****************

A couple days later, Archie and Veronica asked them over for drinks.  It was typical Veronica, forget anything had happened and move on.  Betty stared at the beautiful ring on her finger, wondering what she should do.

“Do you think I should leave this home?” she asked, twirling it on her finger.  Jughead looked up from buttoning his shirt and frowned, not liking the idea.

“No,” he said.  “I don’t ever want to see your finger without it.  Leave it on, we just won’t mention it.  If they happen to notice, we will tell them.”

“They would have to be blind not to notice this,” Betty said laughing.  “Its so big and sparkly, you dang near go blind.  Maybe if I just turn it in so the stone is not showing?”  Jughead didn’t look like he liked the idea but he shrugged and let her decide.  

Half hour later when they stood outside their friends’ apartment door, she turned the ring in and curled her fingers around the stone.  Nothing was brought up about the evening a few days earlier but there was a tension that Betty found made her anxious.  She was sitting next to Jughead on the couch and without thinking, she nervously started to twist her ring around.

“What is that?” Veronica asked quietly, her eyes having caught the twinkle of the lights on the emerald.  Betty froze and looked at Jughead.  He smiled and shrugged and she slowly turned the ring so it faced out and held up her hand. The jewel glistened and Veronica and Archie went still.  He looked at Jughead, who held his gaze with a slight smile. 

“Are you guys….” He started, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah,” Betty said softly, still watching Veronica, who’s lips had pressed together at the sight of the ring.

“Isn’t that a bit fast?” she blurted out, with a raised eyebrow.

“Jesus Christ, here we go,” Jughead muttered.  Betty took his hand and squeezed, sending him a look that clearly said ‘don’t start!’

“What?” Veronica snapped.  “It’s been what? 5 months since she got back? You don’t think getting engaged is going to fast?”

“No, it’s not.  Not for us,” he said, struggling to hold his temper.

“Well, I think it’s ridiculous,” she said flippantly.  

“Ron,” Archie sighed, a clear warning in his voice.

“No Archie, I think you should let her talk,” Jughead said glaring at her.  “She’s clearly been stewing on something for quite some time.  So spit it out V, what exactly has you so   
irate?”

“You are just….” She started angrily.  “No, just forget it,” she finished after pause.

“Leave it alone Ron,” Archie said quietly. 

“No, don’t leave it alone!” Jughead said harshly.  “Please enlighten us with your issue.”  She glared at him, her jaw and fists clenched.  “You can’t just be happy for us?”

“I am happy….” She said, almost choking on the word.

“We’re happy for you guys,” Archie said quickly.  “Really, you deserve it Jughead, I’m happy for you, right V?”  Veronica sat fuming and Jughead kept staring at her.

“Yes, you certainly deserve to be happy,” she said almost bitterly.  Betty watched the exchange, growing more worried by the second.  Veronica looked absolutely furious.

“V, what’s wrong?” she asked in a confused whisper.  

“She’s jealous,” Jughead snapped.  “That’s it, isn’t it?  You’re fucking jealous cause Archie hasn’t asked you to marry him.”

“Jughead!” Betty gasped in horror.  Veronica stood up and so did Jughead and Betty started to panic.  They both looked furious.

“You know what…..” the angry woman started.

“Veronica!” Archie snapped in warning.

“No Archie!” She said furiously.  “I’m done tiptoing around Jughead. I’ve been holding it in for 8 fucking years and I won’t do it anymore!”

“Tiptoeing around me? Why the fuck do you need to tiptoe around me?” Jughead asked confused.

“You want to know the truth Jughead? Fine, I’ll fucking tell you the truth!”

“Oh fuck,” Archie muttered, lowering his head into his hands.

“You accuse me of being jealous.  Well yes, you’re actually right.  I am jealous,” V started, tears welling in her eyes.  “Jealous because you get to have everything you have ever wanted, despite all the fucking bullshit you put everyone through, despite all the people you hurt, despite being the one person who least deserves it, you get to have everything you’ve ever wanted, while the people who’s lives were turned over by your bullshit are still struggling to get past it!” she snapped.  Jughead, gave a shake of his head, clearly confused.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“You think I’m jealous cause Archie hasn’t asked me to marry him? Well he has asked!  Over and over again and despite the fact that I love him more than anything or anyone, I turn him down!”

“W…why?” Jughead stammered, the anger in his face being replaced by confusion and worry.

“Because of you!” she yelled furiously.

“What the fuck do I have to do with it,” Jughead stormed back.  Betty gripped her hands together, watching the agony on her friends face.

“BECAUSE I DON’T TRUST HIM!!” Veronica all but screamed at him, tears spilling from her eyes.  Jughead shook his head, not understanding.  “I don’t trust him because of you.  Because for 3 fucking years, every time Jughead Jones needed him, Archie up and ran to help.  It didn’t matter when or where or what he was leaving or giving up, when you called, he went to you.  It didn’t matter if it was an important date, anniversary, funeral, date, in the middle of fucking sex, or even god damned Christmas, when you called, he went and I was left hanging.  Over and over and fucking over!”  Betty felt her tears spill over as she listened to her friends torment.  She looked at Archie and he just stared at the floor while his girlfriend unleashed years of pent up anger.  She reached for Jughead’s hand and he pulled away, clenching his fists, his throat working while he swallowed around the lump forming in it.

“So yes, Jughead,” Veronica continued, her voice raw and angry.  “I am jealous. Because you get to have your happily ever after and your best friend doesn’t get his because I don’t trust that he’ll be there when I need him, because I’ll never know if something important will be interrupted because Jughead Jones will call with a problem.  So here I am, hurting the man I love, repeatedly, with a ‘no’ to his question because I’m terrified that you mean more to him than I do and he deserves more than that.  You may have gotten past everything that happened back then and everything is coming up roses for you now, but some of us are still struggling to put the pieces back together.  And for the past 8 years, you’ve been too fucking oblivious to even notice the fall out closest to you, and because I am just letting it all out now, I may as well say it like I feel it.  The happier you get Jughead, the more I hate you!” she spat and turned and stormed from the room. Betty got up in shock and turned to Jughead.  He looked stricken, Veronica’s storm of words much like a slap to the face.

“Juggie?” she whispered brokenly and he turned to her, seeming to look right through her.  Without a word, he turned and walked out of the apartment.

“This is all my fault,” she cried, sitting down and covering her face with her hands.

“How the fuck is this your fault,” Archie asked, frowning at her.

“If I had been here, then you wouldn’t have had to…”

“Stop it!” he said harshly.  “Her anger is justified, it’s just directed at the wrong person.  She should be angry at me, not Jughead.  It wasn’t his fault that I chose to ignore her and be oblivious to how it was affecting her.  I didn’t exactly help by telling her to not say anything to Jughead.  She’s been wanting to give him shit for years but I always told her that he’s   
had enough shit and it just built up.  This is 100% my fault.”

“She really hates him,” Betty said brokenly.

“I don’t think she does, she just needed to say it,” Archie said quietly.  Betty stood and drew a shaky breath.  

“Where do you think he went?” she asked.

“If I was to guess, I’d say to the old drive-in lot.”

“Why there?” she asked.

“Well, the Christmas she was referring to, I left to bail him out of jail because he burned the building that was being built there after they tore down the drive in to the ground.”

“Jesus,” she muttered, running her hand through her hair.  Archie walked to the foyer table and picked up his keys.  

“Take my truck,” he suggesting and she smiled gratefully and left.

**************

Betty found Jughead exactly where Archie had said he would be.  The drive-in was gone and so was whatever had been built in its place before it was burned down.  He was sitting on the bleachers that still stood from the drive-in days for people that didn’t have a car.  She pulled the truck up beside his bike and slowly got out.  He was sitting on top, leaning back against the railing, smoking a cigarette and staring off into nothing.  Betting climbed the steps and walked over.

“You want some company?” she asked softly.  He lifted weary, tired eyes to her and shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know why you want to be anywhere near me,” he said, his voice void of emotions.

“I don’t know really,” she sighed.  “You are a bit of a pain in the ass.”  He looked at her and saw the warm glint in her eyes and he managed a smile.  She sat down beside him and took his hand, his beautiful gift to her sparkling, despite the low light of dusk.  He played with it, twirling it around her finger.

“Are you ok?” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” he said with a sigh.  “I feel like I got punched in the gut.  How did I not see this?  I spent a lot of time seeking people out after rehab to apologize, how did I miss one of the most important people in my life?”

“Because she didn’t say anything about it, you just didn’t know.  They were both supportive of you, how could you have known?”

“I should have seen it.  It never once occurred to me when I’d call Archie that I was dragging him away from something.  Like in my head I just always figured he was sitting in his room at his father’s house with nothing to do I guess.  Pretty fucking stupid of me.”

“Archie says this isn’t your fault.  That it was his mistake.  That he’s the one who kept walking away from her.”

“No,” Jughead said with a laugh.  “I’m not letting him take the blame for this. This shit is on me and me alone.”  They sat quietly while he smoked another cigarette.  When he was done he got up and helped her stand and they walked down to his bike.  

“Follow me back home and I’ll take Archie’s truck back.  I need to talk to Ronnie,” he said quietly.  She nodded and they headed home.  Outside his studio he pulled her close and gave her a long gentle kiss before getting into Archie’s truck.  

“I love you,” she said with a smile.

“I love you more,” he replied.  She leaned in the window and kissed him again.  

“I’ll let you win this one,” she whispered.  He kissed her again and started the truck.  She wished him luck and watched as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jughead be able to mend his relationship with Veronica.


	14. Emeralds and Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Veronica talk

Jughead took a deep breath and knocked on the apartment door.  Archie opened it a few moments later and Jughead gave him a nervous smile.  Archie stepped back and let him in.

“Where is she?” Jughead asked anxiously.

“On the terrace.”  He started in that direction.

“Jug?” Archie spoke quietly.  Jughead paused and looked at him.

“I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you,” he said smiling.  Jughead took a deep breath and headed to the terrace.  Veronica was settled on a lounge chair, wrapped in a blanket, staring out over Riverdale.  He walked slowly over to her and sat down on the lounge chair next to hers, facing her.  She startled when she saw him and quickly sat up, her eyes red and puffy.

“Ronnie, I……” Jughead started.

“I’m so sorry Jug,” she stammered at the same time.

“What?” he asked with a frown.  “Why the fuck are you sorry?”

“I don’t hate you Jug,” she said, her eyes welling with fresh tears.

“I know,” he said softly, smiling.

“I shouldn’t have said that and I shouldn’t have said any of it.”

“Yes, you should have.  You should have said it a long time ago.”

“I hurt you Jughead,” Veronica said, sadly.  “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I think you did,” he said with a gentle smile.  

“Yeah, I guess I did,” she said, lowering her eyes.  “But I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.” Jughead took her hands in his and rested his forearms on his knees.  He shook his head.

“No, don’t be sorry.  I deserved the verbal ass kicking and you should have done it years ago, Ron.  I am so fucking sorry.  So so sorry.  You are my family and you’re right, I was too oblivious and stuck in my own shit to realize how very much I hurt you.  I swear to you, I will never pull Archie away from you again.” She didn’t say anything as tears spilled down her cheeks.  “Please forgive me Ron.  I don’t think I could take it if you stayed so angry at me.  My heart hurts just knowing how long you’ve been angry and I was completely clueless,” he said in sad voice.  She nodded, unable to speak and he pulled her close for a hug.  Her hug back was fierce and he felt the tension leave his body.  

“I forgive you Jug,” she whispered.  “And I don’t want you to think you can’t call Archie if you need him.  I know he’s your brother, he will always be here for you.

“How about I call you first?” Jughead said with a smile.  She smiled and nodded. 

 “Do something for me,” he said softly.  She sat back and looked at him.  Jughead smiled and brushed a hair off her face.

“Marry him.”  The sound that came out of her was half laugh and half sob and she could only nod as tears overtook her again.  He hugged her again while she finished crying.

“I’m really happy for you and Betty,” she said in a small voice when she was done.

“I know,” he smiled.  He kissed her cheek and stood to leave.  

“Can you tell Archie to come out here?” she asked smiling.  He winked and went into the living room.

“Your lady wants you,” he said to his friend, who rushed past him to see her.  Jughead paused, he really didn’t want to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help it.

“Archie?” Veronica said softly.

“Yes?”

“I want to marry…..” her words cut off and Jughead figured Archie’s mouth had stopped her words. 

“Come on, I want to show you something,” he heard Archie say.

“What?”

“Chapter seven.”  Jughead laughed and headed for the door, listening to Veronica’s confused question.

“What’s chapter seven?”  He had a feeling that she was about to have the best night of her life.  

 

Jughead let himself into his apartment and saw Betty curled up on the couch, asleep.  He went to take a quick shower and when he was done, he pulled on some boxers and went over and picked her up gently and carried her over to the bed.  He stripped her down to her camisole and panties and unable to help himself, he brushed the back of his hand over the smooth skin of her abdomen.

“Why Mr. Jones, are you getting fresh with me?” she asked sleepily, not opening her eyes.  Jughead grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

“You little minx,” he chided.  “How long have you been awake.”  Her eyes opened and he was startled at the deep green her eyes became being shaded by her eyelids, covered from light.

“Since you came in the door,” she said with a sly grin.   “And I thought I was a kitten,” she giggled.  Jughead got into bed with her and lay next to her, propped up on an elbow and smiled down at her.  She dragged her nails across his abdomen and he sucked in a breath.

“You’re naughty with sharp little claws, is what you are,” he said gruffly, leaning down to kiss her.  It was a slow, tender, lazy kiss.  When he pulled back she was wrapped around him and he laughed at her bemused expression.  

“You smell good,” she murmmered, her face buried in his neck.  He felt her lips on his skin and he shivered.  Betty pulled back and snuggled into him.

“How did it go?” she asked quietly, stroking the skin on his arm.

“Good,” he said smiling.  “She forgave me and I’m pretty sure there will be a wedding before ours.”  Betty gasped and sat up, looking down at him.

“Really?” she asked, her smile lighting up her face. He nodded and she hugged him in excitement.  “I should call her!” she said, looking for her phone.

“She’s busy,” Jughead smirked.  “Archie is showing her chapter 7.”

“What’s chapter 7?” Betty asked, confused.  Jughead pulled her down beside him and covered her body with his.  

“You’re very well acquainted with chapter 7,” he said with a laugh as he pulled off her camisole, his gaze smoldering as he looked down at her chest.  “Let me remind you.”  He lowered his head and proceeded to drive her out of her mind.

**************************

Betty woke the next morning, feeling deliciously sore in all the right places.  Jughead lay on his stomach beside her, asleep, his arm thrown over her waist.  She stretched and lifted her arm above her, looking at the beautiful ring on her finger.  She grinned at the fact that it wasn’t a diamond.  Jughead Jones knew her well.  Really well, she thought with a grin, feeling the ache still lingering from his thorough love making through the night.  She turned onto her side and gazed at his face that lay facing her on the pillow.  Betty touched her hand to his cheek and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey love,” he murmured sleepily, a lazy smile crossing his face.  

“Hi,” she whispered.  Jughead rolled over and pulled her against him, her head resting on his chest.

“Sleep well?”

“Like the dead,” she replied with a laugh.  She ran her fingers over his chest and smiled as the ring glittered in the early morning sunlight.  Jughead lifted her hand and looked at it, a proud arrogant smirk on his face.

“That’s a good ring,” he commented with a content sigh.

“Yes, you certainly got it right.”

“Well, Betty Cooper doesn’t like diamonds,” he said, giving her a squeeze.

“I can’t believe you remembered what I said when I was 10,” she said laughing.

“I also remember you saying Archie was a ‘stupid head’ when we were six,” he said laughing.  She moved to lay on top of him and rested her chin on her hands, folded on his chest and smiled at him.  His arms moved around her and he held her lightly.

“You really bought the ring 3 years ago?” she asked.  He smiled and nodded.

“I was just walking down the street and the sun I guess hit it just right and it dam near blinded me,” he said, remembering.  “I stopped and looked and all that flashed in my memory were your eyes.  I had to buy it.  It took me almost a year to pay it off,” he added with a chuckle.  “I also had it re-dipped in the platinum.  The old setting was tarnished, and the guy told me it was over 100 years old.”  Betty gasped and stared at it.

“Really?!”

“Yes, belonged to some crusty old rich lady who had passed away a few years earlier and her estate was auctioned off.  So I had it rejuvenated and cleaned and polished and I’ll admit I had the diamonds around it added, made the green stand out more.”

“It’s stunning, Juggie, I couldn’t have imagined a more beautiful ring.” She said happily.  They lay in quiet silence awhile before Betty asked another question.

“What if I hadn’t come back?  Or had moved on and married?”

“I knew you weren’t married,” he said softly.

“How did you know that?” she asked surprised, searching his face.

“I cyber stalked you,” he admitted sheepishly.  She raised an eyebrow.

“I kept tabs online.  It didn’t take me long to find you with a simple google search.  I knew you had always wanted to study journalism so I started plugging your name into different  
school search engines and I found you on the third one.  They had your address, which you had already moved from but from that point it wasn’t hard to find you.”

“Wow, they need better safety measures,” she said laughing. 

“Thank God they didn’t,” he said smiling.  “I found your social media accounts, and while you weren’t that active on them, you were active enough for me to see there wasn’t anyone special and you were concentrating on school.”

“So, what, you would have just stalked me online forever if I hadn’t come back?” she asked laughing.  Jughead smiled and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

“No, I was already shuffling work around so I could make plans to come out there,” he admitted.

“What?” she gasped, clearly shocked.

“Yeah, for a few months already.  I couldn’t figure out though what I would say to you.  How was I going to tell you everything I had done and have you still see me as the same Jughead you left.  In truth, I’m far from being that Jughead, but I wasn’t prepared to handle it if you would have turned me away, or hated me if you know what I had all done.  When you came back, I was still terrified and when we talked that night and you basically took most of the blame, I was such a coward.  Instead of telling you the truth, I yelled at you and walked out.”

“But you didn’t leave that night,” she said softly.

“No.  As soon as the door closed something inside me died a little and I was just thinking ‘Really Jughead? You’re going to walk away? You’re going to let her get away again?’  You opened the door and ran into me while I was struggling to find the courage to tell you the truth.  You stood there, your eyes spitting fire and fuck I can’t ever remember being that turned on in my life,” he said laughing.  “At that point I didn’t give a shit about consequences, I just wanted between your legs.”  Betty frowned and smacked him, then laughed at his pleased smirk.  

“Well, that didn’t exactly go well,” she said with a sigh.  

“It did a couple hours later,” he reminded her gruffly, his hand moving to cup her backside.  She wiggled against him and felt him stir beneath her.

“Something else is waking up,” she giggled, placing a kiss on his chin, as her hand moved between them and brushed against his arousal.  He groaned and moved against her.  He rolled quickly and braced himself above her, settling between her thighs.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you,” he said, his tongue flicking against her mouth.

“God, I hope not,” she gasped as he moved against her.  His hand moved down between them and slipped inside her lace panties, and he groaned when his fingers found her wet and ready.

“Fuck, you’re always so wet,” he growled against her mouth.

“Only for you,” she whimpered, lifting into his touch.  Just as he sank a finger inside her, a knock sounded at the door.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he growled, lifting his head.  “Who is it?” he yelled, his annoyance clear.

“Archie and V,” a happy voice called out.  

“Maybe they can just wait on the couch while we finish,” Jughead suggested.  Betty smacked him with a frown.

“Don’t be nasty,” she said laughing at his suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

Jughead sighed and kissed her quickly.  “To be continued,” he promised with a wink.  He moved to the side and Betty scrambled up and collected some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

“5 minutes,” Jughead called out, and proceeded to get dressed.  He joined her in the bathroom to freshen up and they went to answer the door together.

The happy smiles on the faces of their friends told Betty that everything was alright.  Veronica stepped inside, a dazzling smile on her face as she held up her hand to Betty.  The large diamond glittered brightly.

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Betty yelled and both girls broke into squeals and shrieks as they hugged and danced around the room.

“My fucking ears are ringing now,” Jughead winced, rubbing his ears.  He smiled as both girls talked at once, barely pausing for a breath.  He looked over at Archie and laughed at the arrogant grin on his face.

“Good night?” he asked the red head with a knowing look.

“Sounded kinda like that,” Archie answered. 

“Jesus, hope you had ear plugs,” Jughead said as they went to sit on the couch.  Archie just smiled and watched the girls compare rings and giggle to each other.

“I guess now we’ll have months of having to pick flowers and frilly shit,” he said laughing.  

“Whatever she wants,” Jughead said, his eyes locked on Betty.  The girls heard the comments and came over to them.

“Well, actually…” Veronica began.  They all looked at her and she flushed.  “I may have been saying ‘no’ for like 4 years, but I wanted it more than anything and I kinda….well, I’ve pretty much planned the wedding.  All I need to do is make some phone calls and everything will be ready to go in about 2 weeks.”  They stared at her in surprised.  

“Seriously?” Archie said, clearly shocked.  She nodded and shrugged happily.  Then she turned to Betty.

“I know this is usually what you do with your…..Maid of Honor?” she said, a hopeful look on her face.

“Yes, absolutely, yes!” Betty said excitedly.  “It’s ok though, we will have fun planning mine, you know, cause you’ll be my Maid of Honor?”  The girls started squealing again and Jughead winced again.

“Wow, I need a smoke,” he said laughing, heading to the balcony.  Archie started to join him.

“Archie?” Veronica stopped him.

“Is that ok? That I’ve planned it all and that I don’t want to wait?”  He smiled and pulled her close.

“We’ve been waiting for years, I’d do it today if you wanted,” he said happily.  She kissed him with a grin and let him join Jughead.

The girls sat down on the couch and Veronica took Betty’s hands in hers and her eyes got misty.  “I’m so sorry Betts, for how I’ve been acting.  I need you to know that I am so so happy for you and Jughead and I’m so happy everything is working out, I really am.  I just felt so sad for myself and I didn’t know how to deal and I should never have lashed out like I did.  Please forgive me.”

“It’s ok V,” Betty said, her own eyes wet.  “I understand all too well the need to vent and lash out.  It’s healing and necessary.  Sucks sometimes for the recipients, but sometimes it needs to be done,” she finished with a small laugh.

“Ok, how do you feel about misty lavender,” V asked, dismissing the bad mojo as was her way.

“As a scent?” Betty asked confused.

“A color, silly.” V said laughing.

“Oh! Yes, I love it!” 

“Well that’s the color of your dress!”  Veronica pulled a notebook out of her bag and opened it to the middle where there was a picture of said dress.

“Ohhh, it’s so gorgeous,” Betty gasped, taking the book to study the picture closer.  “I wonder how fast Jughead could get me out of this?” she wondered out loud.

“Oh for God’s sake Betts!” Veronica laughed and Betty burst into giggles.  V turned the page of the notebook to a picture of a wedding gown and Betty’s giggles promptly turned to tears.

“Oh my God!  You’re going to look majestic!” she sobbed.  Veronica also burst into tears just as Jughead and Archie walked back inside.  They both stopped and stared.

“What the fuck,” Jughead said incredulously.  Both girls looked at him and tried to explain and it just came out in sighs and sobs and girl squeals and the guys looked at each other.

“Hoops?” Archie asked.

“Fuck yes,” Jughead replied and they fled the apartment.

 

After a long while, Betty and Veronica managed to get a hold of themselves and went to pour themselves a glass of wine.  

“Maybe this isn’t the best idea,” Betty said laughing, as they sipped the fruity drink.  Veronica shrugged and sat back with a happy sigh on the couch.

“Can you believe it Betts?” she asked with a smile.  “We’re getting married, to the men we have loved since we were kids.  Who gets to do that?”  Betty smiled and curled up on the couch next to her.

“We do,” she said happily.  Veronica picked up her hand and looked down at the emerald.

“That’s a really really great ring.  And it’s not a diamond,” she said with a laugh.  Betty grinned and took a sip of wine.

“He did good!”  They were quiet for a while, each admiring the jewels on their fingers .

“So,” Veronica said suddenly.  “Chapter 7 is pretty fucking great.”  Betty stared at her and they once again burst into uncontrollable giggle.

“Oh sweet heaven,” Betty said fanning her face.  “I guess Jughead shared his book.”  

“Remind me to thank him,” V said, with a sigh.  “You know that thing, where he…..”  the talk turned x rated at that point, fueled by wine and happiness and they spent the afternoon laughing until they were exhausted.  When Archie and Jughead came back they were famished and demanded to be taken to dinner, which they were only too happy to oblige.

They all spent the evening in a booth at Pop’s, having one final evening before wedding chaos began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Riverdale Wedding, coming soon!!


	15. A Riverdale Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Archie get married!!!

WARNING: HOT SMUT and i'm not even sorry ;)

The invitations went out the following day and the excitement in Riverdale went into overdrive. It didn’t matter that it was last minute and the wedding was in a short two weeks, everyone who was anyone saved the date, no matter what they had to cancel. Despite everything being planned, all the tiny details had the girls in a flurry of activity for the full two weeks. Fittings, tastings, flower changes. Betty barely saw Jughead, rushing in and out of his apartment at all hours to get one final thing done.

One particular evening she was making his head spin with all her chatter and freak out about a particular wedding item having gone missing and her panic had her talking a mile a minute and finally he just threw her on the bed and made love to her just to shut her up. After she yelled out her release she immediately jumped up and launched into another verbal storm and he groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

“Fuck! If this is how our wedding goes we are fucking eloping!” 

Betty was busy hopping into her jeans and tripped and fell back on the bed and he immediately grabbed her and held her captive. “Stop talking,” he growled, taking her mouth again. After he had kissed her senseless and affectively silenced her he pulled back and grinned down at her. She sighed, and kissed him again.

“Why are you so dam cute?” she asked when she was done. He shrugged and winked.

“It won’t be like this, I promise,” she said laughing. “We will have lots of time to plan.” He frowned.

“I’d rather you planned fast,” he said honestly. “Just do it without spinning my head with 100 mile an hour freak outs.” She laughed and hugged him and wiggled away. 

“OK, I have to go!” she said firmly and in a rush, was gone. Jughead fell back on the bed.

“God help me,” he said laughing.

\------------------------------------

The day of the wedding arrived and Betty had stayed with Veronica in the penthouse suite of the fanciest hotel in Riverdale. Owned of course, by her father. The day began at 5:00am and by 5:00pm, Betty felt like a queen. The hair, the nails, the dress, the shoes. She hadn’t seen Jughead since noon the previous day and she missed him terribly. She was more than excited to see him in a tux. She stood admiring herself in the mirror and saw Veronica enter the room behind her. She turned and had to start fanning her face to keep the tears from spoiling her makeup.

“Cry away Betty,” Veronica said, her voice catching on a sob. “You’re wearing the best water proof makeup that money can buy!” Betty burst into tears and hugged her best friend. She was stunning. Her princess style gown shimmered and flowed around her and she dripped with diamonds, like only Veronica could. The pearls around her neck had a diamond twinkling between each white orb and her wrists were adorned with thin diamond bracelets, diamond earrings twinkled behind stray curls and the delicate diamond tiara twinkled in her ebony hair that was piled in curls on top of her head. None of course matching the brilliant diamond on her finger.

“Jesus V, you not only look like a million dollars, I’m pretty sure you’re worth that right now,” Betty gasped, taking in the dazzling vision.

“Thank you,” she said in proud Veronica fashion. Betty laughed and hugged her again. The ladies tending to them once again set about setting them all right and then they were ushered out, down the back elevator to the waiting room. 

\------------------------------------

Jughead straightened Archie’s tie that he had nervously sent askew. “You ready?” he asked with a smile. 

“I’ve been ready for years, but feel like a panicked idiot right now. Why the fuck am I so nervous?”

“Cause you’re about to seal the deal and secure a life with a nagging wife,” Jughead said, laughter in his voice. His teasing set his friend at ease and he slapped him on the shoulder in response. 

“Thank you, Jughead, for being the best friend a guy could ask for,” Archie said, sounding a little choked up. Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not gonna cry on me, are you?” he asked, mock horror at the possibility. 

“Shut up,” Archie sighed, giving his head and arms a shake. 

“I don’t know if I was always that best friend, but I’ll spend the rest of my life making sure I don’t fuck it up again,” Jughead said seriously. Archie smiled and unashamed they shared a tight back pounding hug. 

“Ok gentlemen, time to move,” the wedding coordinator barked from the door. Jughead smiled at Archie’s deep breath and followed him to meet his future.

The music was playing softly as Jughead took his place beside Archie at the front of the lace and light adorned isle. The clergyman took his place and the music lifted as the heavy oak doors at the end of the isle swung open. 

Jughead forgot to breathe.

Betty began to walk toward him as he stepped down to his mark to wait for her. The long lavender gown floated around her legs like a cloud, he remembered she had called it chiffon. The top was molded against her, with delicate chiffon straps hanging loosely off her shoulders. Her glorious golden hair was floating around her in curls, some pinned up, but most flowing freely. She clutched a bouquet of lilies and he knew that her skin would smell exactly the same. She had a delicate strand of diamonds around her neck and chandelier earrings that shimmered behind her curls, hanging from her ears. Betty Cooper may not be a fan of diamonds, but they were certainly a fan of her. Her eyes caught his and the brilliant green sparkled with the hint of a smile. 

Jughead wondered if it would frowned on if he just picked her up and carried her to the nearest bed. She must have read his mind cause her face flushed under his heated gaze. She reached him and he held out his arm and walked her to her spot. 

“Like the dress?” she whispered with a seductive smile.

“I will like it better when I have it laying at your feet.” 

 

Betty felt her stomach tighten with desire at his whispered promise. He let his fingers brush along her arm as he went back to stand beside Archie. Her heart hammered in her chest as she stared at him. Jughead looked devastatingly handsome in his Tux. Veronica had laid down the law that his beanie wasn’t allowed until the reception and dance and he had grudgingly agreed. His black hair lay in waves, with one in its usual place falling over his forehead. His heated look took her breath away and she wanted to throw herself at him and kiss him senseless. He winked and she flushed and grinned in response. He gave a slight tilt of his head toward the isle and she suddenly realized that Veronica was half way to Archie already. Good grief, she needed to pay attention.

The ceremony was filled with tears and laughter and Betty thought that Archie and Veronica had never looked more radiant. They both sobbed through their vows and promises while Jughead held her gaze, his love shining for every single person to see. She felt her body tremble at the dark, sensual look in his eyes. The promise of things to come. They had decided to stay at the hotel for the night and Betty had a feeling there would be very little sleeping involved.

When the ceremony was over, she took his hand and walked down the isle with him and he gave her fingers a gentle squeeze and she dared not look at him or she was liable to make a complete fool of herself. They were all ushered into a stunning atrium of flowers and water features for pictures and she looked around and found him standing under a large tree that reached clear to the glass ceiling. She walked over and stood right in front of him, her body brushing his, her head tilted back as he smiled down into her eyes.

“You’re very tall,” she whispered.

“And you’re very beautiful,” he whispered back, lowering his head for a soft lingering kiss. 

“Don’t ruin her makeup Jughead!” Veronica yelled and he pulled away slowly.

“I’ll ruin it later,” he promised and she groaned, resting her head on his chest.

“When is this dam wedding over?” she said in a shaky breath.

“Patience kitten,” he said, laughing softly. Neither noticed the flashing of a camera lens around them. She reached up and brushed the stray curl back and let her fingers linger on his cheek. 

“I love you,” she said softly. His eyes darkened and he grabbed her face and kissed her again.

“Seriously Jughead!!!” Veronica yelled. He growled and released her and stepped back. 

“Get your ass over to the bride before I take you against the tree,” he said threateningly. She giggled and with a coy sexy wink she sauntered off. 

 

By the time the pictures were done and the glorious dinner had been eaten and the speeches has been made and the dance got under way, Betty was ready to rip that tux right off of Jughead, in front of everyone. His constant teasing and touching and winks were sending her into a spin and only his hands and mouth could save her at this point. 

She looked over at him lounging on a chair, talking to Archie, his easy laughter at a joke making her smile. He looked completely relaxed, his jacket long having disappeared and his suspenders, new ones that Veronica had approved, hanging off his hips. His legs were stretched out in front of him, feet crossed at the ankles and he leaned back comfortably, his hands making motions as he explained something to a laughing Archie. She smiled when she saw his beanie perched once again on his head. He shifted, pulling his legs in and resting his elbows on his knees as Archie leaned close and they laughed over some secret being shared.

“They are probably talking about chapter seven,” Veronica said with a smile, walking up beside her. Betty burst out laughing which caused Jughead to look her way and she waved and grinned. He smiled and blew her a kiss. Betty sighed and Veronica laughed.

“God you two, you’re the cutest thing Ive ever seen, I swear. If he manages to drag you to your room before we get to say goodnight, make sure you guys make the lunch tomorrow. Just close friends on that one.” Betty nodded and gave her friend a long hug, wiping a tear when they pulled away.

“You are so stunning V, and this has been the most amazing and beautiful wedding I’ve ever been a part of.”

“Until yours,” the bride said smiling, her eyes shining with tears.

The night passed by in a flurry of champagne, dancing and more laughter than Betty had remembered ever being around. It was a glorious time. As the party slowed a little, she looked around for Jughead and saw him talking to a hotel employee and saw him hand him something and she wondered what he was doing. He then turned and caught her gaze and she no longer cared. The music turned slow and all she wanted was his arms around her. She started toward him and he met her half way, which happened to be the middle of the dance floor.

“May I have this dance,” he asked, holding out his hand, a warm glint in his eyes. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close as they swayed to the music. She lay her cheek against his chest and breathed him in. His chin rested on her hair as the song swept over them.

I feel alive beside you  
And all at once I am whole again  
We fall into each other  
Your atmosphere is all I’m breathing in  
And in this rush, we are crushed…….

Betty trembled as his arms tightened around her, his lips grazing her temple. "I love you," he whispered as he lifted his head and met her gaze, letting the words of the song tell her what was in his heart.

Carry me down, roll it in your arms  
Cause I can’t remember ever falling this hard

Her arms moved up around his neck and she pulled his head down, resting his forehead on hers, her breathing choppy and heavy.

Crashing down, crashing down  
In your avalanche....

She felt his breathing, his body tense and coiled with desire, his fingers digging into her waist, his eyes burned into hers.

I feel alive beside you  
Then all at once, I am whole again.....

“Juggie,” she breathed, brushing her lips over his. Jughead went still at the touch of her mouth. He stepped back and grabbed her hand and without a word, dragged her off the floor and out of the ballroom. She thanked God for the empty elevator and as soon as the door closed his arms hauled her to him and his mouth took hers in a searing, desperate kiss. The elevator dinged much too soon and they quickly pulled apart as the doors opened. He led her to their room and opened the door, stepping back to let her inside.  
She understood now what he had been talking to the hotel employee about. The space was lit with candles placed all around the room and rose petals covered the bed. A bottle of champagne was chilling beside the bed and she smiled at it.

“Why Mr. Jones, I don’t think you can have champagne,” she teased. 

“I can if I’m licking it off you,” he said, his heated gaze almost buckling her knees. He walked slowly over to her, stopping when they were just barely touching. His gaze was on her mouth and she nervously licked her lip. He growled and covered it with his own, his tongue thrusting inside, desperate to taste her. She grasped the front of his shirt to keep her balance as he kissed the breath right out of her. After long moments he slowed down having eased his hunger just slightly. She trembled, aching with need. 

Jughead turned her slowly, his hands finding the tiny delicate zipper and he lowered it, his fingers brushing the skin of her back that he revealed an inch at a time. He turned her again and holding her gaze, slowly lowered the straps down her arms, the dress easing down her body. The material, light as air, floated slowly into a cloud at her feet. He stared at her, his eyes raking her body, her black lacy bra and black lace panties, down to her high heeled silver strappy sandles.

“Christ,” he breathed, his eyes almost wild with desire. She stood flushing under his gaze, her body trembling. She reached out and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, her nails raking lightly at the muscle she exposed, pulling it from the waist band of his pants. She got as far as pushing it slightly off his shoulders when his arms went around her and he lifted her, carrying her to the bed He lay her down on the rose petals and sat back on his heels at her feet and slowly lifted her leg. His fingers gently undid the straps of her shoes and he kissed her ankle while he pulled it off. He did the same to the other while he smiled at her. 

Jughead kissed his way up her leg, stopping to tickle her knee with his tongue and she giggled and yanked on his hair. He moved past the place that was desperate for him and barely skimmed over her breasts before settling his mouth on hers. He kissed her deeply, thoroughly, his tongue curling around hers, his teeth grazing her lips. Betty whimpered, her fingers clenching his hair, her body arching, trying to bring him closer. He held back with a soft laugh and moved off to the side. She pulled away from his kiss and glared at him. 

“I want you on top of me,” she demanded, her eyes glazed with desire. He nipped at her chin, his hand stroking down her arm.

“So impatient,” he chuckled. Her breath hitched when she felt his hand move to her chest. His finger teasing along the edge of her bra, burning her skin. His mouth moved down the line of her neck, stopping at the wild pulse, sucking the skin, soothing it with his tongue. Betty clutched the sheets, feeling the petals crush in her grip, soon the scent of roses wafted slowly through the air as her body rubbed against them. Jughead lifted his head and smiled at her as his hand lowered her bra strap, pulling the garment down, her breasts spilling free. She quickly unsnapped the front button and threw it aside and then moaned as his fingers brushed gently over her nipple, causing them to tighten instantly. 

His smile was arrogant, sexy, extremely pleased at how her body reacted to his touch. Lowering his head, he slowly took the straining peak in his mouth. She arched violently into him as he suckled, a low moan escaping her mouth. He moved over to the other one and did the same, while his hand covered the one he just left, squeezing gently. Betty’s frustration became evident as her body shook and moved under his hands and mouth. He brought his mouth back to hers and his hand slowly moved down her abdomen, dancing across the skin. He skimmed over her panties, feeling the heat through the material. 

“Juggie!” she cried out in frustration, wrenching her mouth from hers. His slipped his hand inside the lace and growled against her neck as his fingers found her hot, trembling, wet. Betty let out a sob as he stroked her, his fingers dipping inside her, pulling out again to rub against her swollen clit, then dipping in again. He lifted his head and watched her as he stroked her, his arousal aching painfully at the look on her face. She looked at him, and something wild inside her took over. The seductive lusty look that came in her eyes made him burn. She grabbed his face and kissed him, and breathing heavy she whispered the most erotic thing he’d ever heard in his ear.

“I want you to taste me,” she begged. He growled and moved to kneel between her legs. He got a sudden glint in his eyes and leaned over, grabbing the bottle of champagne from the bucket. She watched breathlessly as he popped the cork and winked at her. He held the bottle over her and she shivered, knowing how chilled it would be. She hissed in a breath as he tilted the bottle and the liquid splashed down on her chest. She took quick breathes as he poured it over her straining nipples and down her stomach. The champagne pooled in her belly button and then overflowed and ran down between her legs, soaking her panties. He smirked as he lifted the hem and made sure it ran down into her folds.

“Dammit Juggie!,” she gasped at the icy sensation over her burning flesh. She watched him under hooded lids as he slowly took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. 

He leaned over her, bracing on his hands and his tongue lapped at the bubbly liquid over her breasts. Sucking them both clean before following the drops down to her bellybutton, dipping his tongue in, swirling the liquid into his mouth. He moved lower until he reach the top of her panties and sat back with a grin.

She lifted her leg and slowly ran her foot over his chest, smiling teasingly at him. He put his hands on her knees, slowly running them up her legs to her hips and hooked his fingers in the lace, pulling them slowly down her legs. Once he had them off he was completely shook as she slowly parted her legs, his eyes hungrily devouring her glistening center, dripping with champagne and pure Betty essence. Her hand moved slowly down her body and he watched as her fingers dipped between her legs, before she lifted them back to her mouth and her tongue licked at them.

Betty shivered at the look that came over Jughead and he gripped her thighs, parting her further and dipped his head. There was no gentle, or teasing tongue, as his mouth fastened over her burning flesh and sucked. 

“Fuck!” she couldn’t help yelling as he devoured her. She cried out as his fingers thrust inside her and seconds later she splintered apart. He groaned as she filled his mouth and then he only gripped her harder, his tongue replacing his fingers, curling inside her. She sobbed as he brought her quickly to a second release, and still he didn’t let up. Her body, that had been aching and shivering for him all day drowned in wave after wave of pleasure, as he brought her release again and again. His tongue gave one last, long lick and then he moved up her body and she couldn’t form a thought as he fumbled to get out of his clothes, while his mouth kissed up her body, stopping to suck an aching nipple into his mouth before moving to cover her lips.

Betty tasted herself and champagne on his tongue and it only fueled her fire once more and she reached down and grabbed him in her hand, squeezing, stroking and he shuddered and groaned at her touch. He grabbed her hand and held it above her head. 

“I don’t have enough control for that,” he gasped and she felt him nudge against her. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust deep, sinking into her liquid fire.

“I’m gonna…..”Betty gasped and he growled.

“No, don’t come yet,” he said roughly, moving slowly, trying to control the agonizing need to finish. She held his gaze, trusting him to lead her to where she desperately wanted to go. He thrust into her, over and over, their eyes locked together.

“I love you Juggie,” she whispered in a moan, her whole body shaking. He reached down and stroked her swollen nub and she bucked wildly against him.

“No yet,” he gasped against her mouth. She sobbed, trying to hold back her orgasm, and when he felt her body betray her, began to feel the tremors and tightening he thrust hard, stroked roughly.

“Come for me Betts,” he growled against her ear. “Come for me now.” He exploded inside her when her body clamped hard around him, pulling him deeper than he thought possible. The long cry of ecstasy that came from Betty’s mouth made him thrust hard as he lost himself in his release. They quaked and shuddered together, their bodies caught in a long clench of ecstasy. 

Betty clutched Jughead close, feeling tears on her face. She didn’t know how it got better and better. At this rate she would be walking sex in no time. She laughed at that thought, having really no idea what the hell it meant. Jughead stirred when he heard her laugh and with a groan moved to balance on his forearms. He looked down at her, amused at what he found. A laughing Betty, eyes filled with mirth and face covered in tears. It was the most interesting contrast and it made him kiss her swollen mouth once more.   
He rolled off of her and she immediately followed him and he grunted in arrogant satisfaction. He hoped she never stopped doing that.

“That was amazing,” she sighed, running her foot over his. He smiled at her, his hand stroking her back. “Nice move there Jones, with the champagne,” she said slyly and he grinned. 

“I don’t remember alcohol ever tasting that fucking good,” he remarked.

“Tell me about it,” she said teasingly and his eyes darkened at the memory of her fingers touching herself and then tasting. 

“Definitely a minx,” he said with a heated look. She purred against his ear and raked her nails over his abdomen. 

“Stop it,” he said gruffly. “I need a minute.” She laughed and bit his earlobe.

“I’m all sticky,” she said, feeling her skin stick to his side.

“Mmmmmmm,” he murmured, liking the sound of that.

“Let’s go take a bath,” she suggested, remembering the suite had a massive two person tub. He didn’t argue and let her drag him to the bathroom. Soon she was nestled between his legs, her back to his chest, surrounded by vast amounts of bubbles. There had been strawberries with the champagne and he had brought them in and fed her one while they relaxed. 

“This feels like heaven,” she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

“It certainly does,” he whispered as his hands moved up to cup her slippery breasts, teasing the taunt peaks. She moaned and turned quickly, straddling his lap, feeling his arousal pressing against her. He bit into a strawberry and traced the remaining bite over her nipples, then bent his head to lick and suck the juice off. Betty shivered and arched into his mouth, feeling him probe against her. She lifted her hips and hovered over him and he leaned back and held her gaze as she slowly sank down onto him. He took her mouth and by the time they found their release, there was more water and bubbles on the floor than there was in the tub. Betty giggled as she slumped against him, liking the slippery slide of their wet skin. 

“You’ve turned me into a naughty wench,” she sighed, her head resting on his shoulder and he laughed. 

“You were just as naughty at 16,” he said with a smirk, remember the few times they had made love. “You were willing and eager and a whole lot louder,” he teased and she flushed. “I’m guessing adulthood has given you a bit of restraint. You just don’t yell like you used to.” She smacked his chest and he laughed, kissing her annoyed mouth. She bit his lip and he groaned.

“Maybe you were better back then,” she teased in return. His eyes darkened at her unspoken challenge and he proceeded to make her lift the roof with her satisfied loud yelling.

It was a long glorious night and as they finally drifted into exhausted sleep, with the first few hints of dawn on the horizon, she hoped she would be able to get up for the after wedding lunch later that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a couple days break now....things are about to get interesting. The old dragon is coming to town.


	16. Alice

Three weeks had passed since the wedding and Archie and Veronica were due back from their honeymoon to France.  Life had settled back into routine and Betty was trying to find someone to sublet her apartment since she still had a year on her lease.  She had been staying with Jughead ever since they got engaged and she loved being near him every day.  They had talked about which place would be better suited and decided, since he owned his and it was the most convenient, that’s where they would start their life.  
Betty still couldn’t believe how things had turned out since she got back to Riverdale.  She had expected to either find Jughead gone or no longer interested in her or she had figured if he was, it would be a long reconciliation. Turns out, love covers a multitude of wrongs.  

She loved Jughead so much.  Handsome, funny, so very sexy, she still couldn’t believe he was hers.  He loved her fiercely and her heart still raced every time he looked at her with love and desire, which was damn near all the time.  She found it amusing,  the reaction of girls around town when they realized he actually wasn’t gay.  More girls than not were openly hostile to her, angry and jealous that nothing they did could tempt him in any way.  He had eyes only for her and she reveled in it.  Their sex life just got better and better.  She couldn’t get enough of him and he seemed to reciprocate her feelings, reaching for her almost every day.  Lordy, the man was skilled.  She needed to write a thank you letter to the person who wrote that dam book.

The subject of her thoughts happened to come in the door just then and she smiled brightly at him and flushed slightly, almost feeling like she had been caught with her naughty thoughts.  He smiled in amusement at her blush, walking over and wrapping his arms around her.  

“What you thinking about about Miss Cooper?” he teased, knowing exactly where her thoughts had been.  She kissed his chin, letting her lips move across his jaw.

“Oh nothing,” she whispered and he groaned when her tongue flicked his ear.  He moved his hands lower and picked her up, holding her against his already stirring flesh.  She whimpered and pressed closer.

“You’re an insatiable wench,” he growled in her ear, setting her on the counter.  

“Promise you’ll never get tired of me, and you’ll never stop touching me” she gasped as he pulled her shirt over her head.

“Never!” he promised, and proceeded to do exactly what she asked.

 

A long while later, they lounged on the couch, her feet in his lap, eating raspberries. “What time are Arch and V getting back?” he asked, popping another fruit in his mouth.

“Tomorrow around noon, depends if their flights get delayed anywhere I suppose.  I’m still recovering from that wedding.  Still trying to catch up on my sleep,” she added with a smile.  He grinned at her, remembering their sensual night in the hotel room.  

“We should do that again,” he said with a wink.  

“We just did,” Betty said laughing.  He still looked good enough to eat.  He had thrown his flannel back on but hadn’t bothered to button it.  She wasn’t sure where his t-shirt was but she didn’t care as she gazed at his muscular torso.

“We didn’t have champagne,” he said, his eyes twinkling.  Betty shivered at the memory and agreed, they definitely had to do that again.  

“What kind of wedding do you want to have?” she asked suddenly, her hands playing with her ring.  

“Doesn’t really matter to me,” Jughead said with a shrug.  “As long as you’re my wife at the end of it.”

“Your wife,” she said the words slowly, a smile spreading on her face.  He smiled and lifted her foot to kiss it.  “Seriously though, you’ve never thought about it? When you thought about marrying me, what were you thinking exactly.”  He sighed and put his bowl down, running a hand through his hair.

“Its nothing much,” he admitted sheepishly.  “Just a little fantasy I always had, but I know you’d want to have a grand amazing wedding, full of frilly girly shit,” he finished with a laugh.

“Well Jughead Jones, it appears you don’t know me at all,” she said laughing.  “That’s the last thing I want.”  He studied her and saw she was telling the truth.    
“Tell me,” she pleaded.  He sighed and smiled.

“I always pictured us getting married at our spot, down by the river in the spring.  There would only be a handful of people there, the one’s closest to us.  In my dreams you’re wearing a simple white gown that pools around your feet and you’re barefoot, with flowers woven into your hair….” His voice trailed off as his mind went to the picture he created.  She sat up and scrambled into his lap, her mouth covering his.  When she finally pulled away he saw tears in her eyes.

“That sounds almost perfect,” she breathed.

“Almost?” he teased.  “What am I missing?”

“I want it to be in the fall,” she said with a giggle.  His face turned serious and she shivered under his gaze.

“Anything you want,” he said quietly.  She kissed him again and then groaned when she heard the knock at the door.

“Dammit,” she sighed.  He laughed and lifted her off his lap. He slapped her backside as she ran to the door and pulled it open.  Betty froze, the smile faltering on her face.

 

Jughead stood slowly.  Standing at the door was none other than Alice Cooper.  He walked over to the counter and leaned against it, arms folded across his chest, feet crossed at the ankles as the dragon herself swept in and invaded their space.  

“Wha….what are you doing here?” Betty sputtered, looking extremely flustered and anxious.  Alice swept her gaze around the place and then turned to look at Jughead.

“Well, well, Jughead Jones,” she said with a smirk as her eyes raked him from his hair to his feet.  “You’ve certainly grown up,” she remarked, her eyes lingering just a little too long on his visible stomach.  Jughead didn’t know if the proper reaction should be blushing or nausea.  He went with nausea.

“What are you doing here?” Betty asked again, more forcefully.  Jughead noticed her fists were clenched and moved over to her, taking her hand and curling his fingers through hers, squeezing gently and effectively helping her calm down.

“Well, you don’t call for weeks and weeks and I have to hear through the grape vine that you are shacking up with your old boyfriend, although I can see why.  He’s certainly not the pale scrawny kid anymore, is he?” Alice said with another perusal. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead muttered under his breath.  His skin was starting to crawl.

“Who the hell is in this grape vine of yours,” Betty snapped, and Jughead bit back his smile, feeling proud of her rising courage.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alice said, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand.  “I am in town doing business and thought I’d look you up and see what you have been up to here.”

“Business?” Betty asked, confused.  “You haven’t been here in 8 years.  What business do you have?”

“To be discussed on another day,” Alice said with a smile.

“Another day?” Betty asked with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.  “Well, how wonderful, guess you’re sticking around a while,” she said, her sarcasm not missed.

“What is that?” Alice Cooper asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing in on Betty’s hand.  Jughead straightened and moved closer to Betty again, ready to take on the battle.

“It’s a ring,” Betty said calmly.  “Obviously.”

“I can see that,” Alice snapped.  “Why are you being hostile?”

“Because the last time we spoke, you told me I was pathetic for wanting to come back to Riverdale.”

“Well, how was I to know that you’d find your ex all grown up and filled out and apparently just waiting for you,” Alice said with a shrug.  “Are you engaged?” she asked bluntly.

“Yes.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“You’re not invited!”  

Jughead sighed and lay his hand on Bettys waist, she sank into him a little, showing him she wasn’t as strong as she seemed.  He felt her tremble and gave her a squeeze.

“Well, I guess I’ll get going.  It’s a lovely ring.  Well done to you Jughead,” she said with another bold stare.  She left in a flourish and Betty wilted against him.

“What the actual fuck? Was she coming on to me?” Jughead asked, feeling completely disgusted.

“Well she became a bit of a cougar after she left my dad,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Betty sighed and gave herself a shake.  Jughead could see her emotions were all over the place and he leaned against the counter and waited for her to either vent or burst into tears or whatever.  He was ready to deal with anything.  What he wasn’t prepared for was the slow smile that spread across her face as she gazed at him.  

“I have something my mother wants,” she said with a wicked grin.

“Gross.”  It was the only thing Jughead could think to say.  The possibility of Alice Cooper having the hots for him was fucking gross.  Betty giggled at the ludicrous thought.  

“Wow, it’s really true, ALL the ladies love you,” she said, unable to control her laughter.  She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  “I landed me a man, even the cougars want.”

“Don’t start, smart ass,” he said, his arms going around her as well.  “You didn’t land me, you’ve always had me.”  She smiled and her arms moved around his neck, nudging his head down, and giving him a gentle kiss.  

“I felt safe with you here,” she whispered.  “I wasn’t as afraid as I’ve always been.”  He smiled and kissed her, then his hands moved under her backside to her hips and he lifted her up, carrying her to the bed as she giggled.

“I have the perfect way to make you forget she was ever in here,” he said, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed.  She bounced a couple times and she glared at him through the hair covering her face.

“Be gentle,” she said in mock anger, wagging her finger at him.  She let out a screech when he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, leaning down to unfasten her jeans, pulling them off her.  He pulled off his shirt as she did the same to hers.

“Let’s save gentle for another day,” he said, the look in his eyes making her ache.  He came down on top of her and all thoughts of Alice fled her mind.

 

A short but satisfying time later, Betty lay curled up against him, her fingers playing with his hair.  “I think we might be addicted to sex,” she said with a giggle.  Jughead chuckled and gave her a squeeze.

“Not sex,” he said with a content sigh.  “Sex with you.”  The smile on her face made him laugh.  “I think my arrogance is rubbing off on you,” he said teasingly.  Betty moved to sit on him and smiled down at him.

“Well, I feel rather proud.  The man that dam near everyone wants, wants only me.”

“I don’t think everyone wants me,” he said laughing, his hands resting on her thighs.

“I beg to differ.  I have to deal with the annoyed bitchy jealous females every day.  I swear they all hate me.”

“How could anyone hate you?” he asked softly.  

“Because I caught the most eligible male in Riverdale?” She reminded him.

“Again, you’ve always had me,” he reminded her. 

“They don’t know that,” she murmured, leaning down to kiss him.  He kissed her back and then slapped her backside and bucked her off him and she landed beside him, her glare making him laugh.

“I got things to do Cooper,” he said as she tried to pulling him back on top of her.  

“You have things to do here,” she pouted when he pulled away and stood up.

“Maybe you are addicted,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  She stuck out her tongue and he laughed.

“Where are you going?” she asked, watching him get dressed.

“Have to meet with a client,” he explained, buttoning his shirt.  

“Male or female,” she asked, a little disgruntled.  

“Male,” he said laughing.  He leaned down to kiss her once more and was gone.  

Betty fell back with a happy sigh.  It didn’t last long as thoughts of her mother suddenly screamed back into her brain.  What was she doing in Riverdale and what was this business she had.  She bit her lip as an ominous feeling washed over her.  Why did she feel like something bad was coming.

\----------------------------------

“You have no idea what she’s doing here?” Veronica asked at dinner the following night.  They had gotten into town around noon that day and immediately invited them over for dinner and catching up.  She looked happy and relaxed and Betty thought marriage suited her quite well.

“Unfortunately no, she just said business and I can’t for the life of me think what kind of business she has here,” Betty said, her concern evident.  Jughead took her hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t worry ok? She doesn’t appear to be here for anything concerning you,” he said.

“Let’s hope not,” she sighed, leaning into him.  She looked at Veronica and smiled.  “So how was the honeymoon?”

“Glorious! You two simply must go to France one day.  It’s so pretty and romantic.” She said with a happy sigh.  The she turned and frowned at Jughead.

“By the way, you owe me $1500 for the hotel room,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“What the fuck for?” he exclaimed.

“Oh I don’t know, something about flower petal stained ruined Egyptian cotton sheets and a…..let me see if I remember this….a champagne soaked ruined mattress?  What the fuck? Sounds like you had a better wedding night than me and Archie,” she said laughing.  Betty blushed.  Jughead grinned.

“I’ll write you a check,” he said with an arrogant smirk.  Archie burst out laughing and shook his head, he got up and followed Jughead who was moving out to the terrace to have a smoke.

“Those dam flower petals stain the skin as well,” Betty said laughing, taking a sip of wine.  “I had red stains on my back for a week.”  Veronica giggled.

“So, Mrs. Andrews,” Betty said smiling.  “how do you like being called that?”

“Surprisingly, I actually love it.  New life, new name,” she said with a smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Betty joined Jughead in his studio as he played around with different lenses for the shoot he had the following day.  She sat on the chair he had set up and watched him focus and refocus, trying to get the perfect filter for the background he had hanging behind her.  He got her to try various positions but he didn’t seem happy with any shot that came out.

“Am I not photogenic today?” she asked with a laugh at his frustrated sigh.

“It’s definitely not you that’s the problem.  This guy wants that particular background and I just can’t seem to get the right mood lighting for it,” he said, putting his camera down on a small prop pillar that stood next to him.  She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Take a break,” she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  “You’ll get it.”  He sighed into her mouth that had found its way to his and wrapped his arms around her, hauling her up against him.  His tongue swept across her lips and into her mouth, kissing her slowly, deeply.  A throat being cleared broke their kiss and Jughead sighed.

“God dammit,” he muttered, pulling away.  They turned and found Alice Cooper standing there, an amused expression on her face.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said snidely.

“I doubt that,” Jughead shot back.

“If you can stop pawing my daughter for a moment, I have some things to discuss with her,” she said.  Betty stepped closer to her and folded her hands.

“What is it?” she asked in a huff.  Alice handed her a large brown envelope and she opened it and pulled out the papers.  “What is this?” she asked.

“It’s the final signed copies of the sale of The Register.  I’ve decided to part with it and you need to know the details of what’s expected since you have it up and running.  The new owners would be more than happy if you kept working for them.”  Betty felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and she froze in horror.  Her hand started to tremble as she stared at the signed papers in her hand, then at her mother. 

“You sold….” Her voice caught on a disbelieving sob.  “How could you….”  She couldn’t seem to get words out, her hands shaking.  She felt like she was going to pass out.

“Fucking bitch,” she heard Jughead breathe out.  Betty was barely aware as she stared at her mother in shock.

“Well, it’s just been sitting there so long and I have no more interest in it and I decided it was time to part with it.”

“But you knew I restarted it.  That I’m running it now,” Betty gasped, shaking her head in disbelief.  “Why wouldn’t you tell me? I would have bought it.  You did this on purpose,” she cried furiously, her hands clenching painfully around the papers.  

“I didn’t think you’d want to buy it,” Alice said with a shrug.  Betty burst into tears.  “Oh for God’s sake, grow up,” Alice snapped. 

“Get the fuck out of my studio,” Jughead said, his voice low, dangerous.  He stepped toward her and Alice backed up a little.  “Get out!” he roared and she spun on her heels and ran.  Jughead turned to Betty, who still stood frozen, tears streaming down her face.

“I’m so sorry,” he said in anguish, reaching out to touch her.  He blinked when she stepped back, away from him.

“Don’t,” she gasped out, holding up her hands.  She looked again at the papers and just let them drop to the ground, stepping away from them.  Jughead wasn’t prepared for the look of fury that came into her eyes.

“Betty?” he spoke quietly, suddenly unsure of himself.  She turned to look at him, her eyes simmering with rage.  She began to shake her head.

“I won’t let her do this,” she said, in a controlled, low voice.  “I won’t.  I won’t let her.”  He looked down at the papers and back at her.

“I think it’s already done,” he said slowly.  

“No!!!” she yelled, turning and beginning to pace angrily.  “She will not get away with this!”

“Betty, I think it’s a done deal.  The lawyers signed it.”  She whirled around and fumed at him.

“Who’s fucking side are you on anyway,” she snapped and his eyes narrowed.

“Yours!” he snapped back.  “You need to calm down.”

“Calm down?  CALM DOWN?” Betty yelled.  “She just took my fucking work from me.  Something I have been wanting to do and studying for for years and she just took it away from me!!”  She walked over to a table of props and before she even thought about what she was doing, she picked up a vase and hurled it against the wall.  It shattered into a million pieces.

“Betty!” Jughead yelled in shock, looking at the damage.  She picked up a bowl next and it went flying through the air.

“Fucking stop!” Jughead yelled angrily, walking over to block her from grabbing something else.  

“She did this to hurt me!” Betty yelled, once again pacing.  “Every chance she gets, she tries to ruin my life.  She always finds a way to hurt me!”  She grabbed the next item within her reach.

“STOP, don’t!” She barely heard Jughead’s panicked yell and watched almost in slow motion as his camera hit the wall and cracked open, hitting and sliding across the floor.  “Fucking hell, Betty!”  

She gasped in horror, her hands clapping over her mouth, the reality of what she had just done snapping her back to reality.  Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she looked in anguish at Jughead.  His fists were clenched and his breathing heavy.  His eyes were filled with fury and he looked like he wanted to strangle her.  She backed up and started for the door.

“Don’t you dare fucking run out,” he stormed angrily but she barely heard him as she rushed sobbing out the back door.  Jughead looked down at his useless camera, his stomach twisted in knots over what had just transpired.

“FUCK!” he yelled in frustration, kicking the now useless instrument across the room.  It rolled to a stop in front of a pair of red stilettos.  He lifted his eyes and gritted his teeth when he saw Claire standing there.

“Wow, that was quite a show,” she said with a coy smile.  She reached down and grabbed the camera and his anger intensified as she sauntered slowly over to him.


	17. Furious Love

Jughead sighed in impatient annoyance as Clare sidled over to him.  She held out the broken piece of the camera and he snatched it from her hand and threw it on the table.  She raised her eyebrows, a slight smile on her face.

“That was all very….interesting,” she said with a smirk.

“What do you want Clare?  I’m not in the mood for your shit right now,” Jughead snapped, hands clenched at his side.

“Well I realized today, that I never paid for my last session and figured I should come take care of that.”  Jughead narrowed his eyes.

“We didn’t finish the last session, there is no charge.”  She shrugged, stepping a little closer.  He steeled himself, gritting his teeth.

“You know,” she said, a sly lilt to her voice, stepping closer.  “You look like you could use a little something to take the edge off.”  Jughead raised an eyebrow, she wasn’t fucking subtle at all.

“I’m fine,” he snapped again.  She stepped closer and he took a step back.  

“What are you doing?”  The anger in his voice more than evident.

“Really Jug, I could make you forget all about that crazy bitch,” she said, and before he could even blink, her hand was pressing against the front of his jeans. Jughead grabbed her wrist and stepped back.  

“Don’t ever fucking call her that again,” he said furiously, his eyes blazing.  “Ever!”  She winced and he immediately let go of her and stepped back.  “Get the fuck out of my studio, and if you ever come back I’ll have you arrested for trespassing!”  She stared at him, clearly angry.

“Now!” he stormed and she turned and fled.  Jughead let out an angry sigh and ran his hands through his hair.  What the fuck was happening he thought in frustration.  He reached for his phone and sent Betty a text.

Where are you?  

There was no reply and after 15 minutes, after he cleaned up the mess he sent another.

Please tell me where you are!

An hour later after sending multiple texts he decided to go look for her.  He rode around to all the places he figured she might be and after not finding her anywhere and noticing a couple hours had passed, he began to panic.  He called Veronica.

“Have you seen Betty?” he asked in a rush as soon as she said hello.

“What? Jughead? No, I haven’t seen her.  Why? What’s wrong?” She heard the anxiety in his voice.  He gave her a quick version of what had happened.

“Oh shit,” she breathed.  “Archie and I will be right there.”  They arrived 15 minutes later, finding Jughead pacing his apartment, clearly frantic.  

“Ok, first off, Jug calm down, she probably just went to clear her head somewhere,” Veronica said gently.

“Where??” Jughead said, his voice laced with worry.  “I’ve checked everywhere.  All our places, her old place, her apartment, even my dad’s fucking trailer.  She’s no where!”

“Well, what about new places?  Can you think of anywhere she would go?”  He shook his head.  Archie’s phone suddenly rang and they all stopped and stared.

“Hello?” he answered and after a few moments he turned and looked at Jughead.  “Yes, ok thanks.  Jughead will be right there.”  Archie hung up his phone and sighed.

“What?” Jughead asked quickly.  Archie took his keys and pulled one off, throwing it to Jughead.

“She’s at the Dust Club and my guy there says she seems drunk.  Use my dressing room there if you need to get her settled,” he said quietly.  

“Christ,” Jughead said with a sigh, grabbing his jacket.  He was out the door before they could blink.

 

Betty had had a little too much wine.  She wasn’t drunk really, but she wasn’t exactly sober either.  She was tired.  Tired of being angry.  Tired of crying.  Tired of this fear she had in the pit of her stomach.  She had gone too far this time.  God, Jughead had been so angry.  She had made a mess of his beautiful studio.  Had broken his precious camera.  What the hell was wrong with her?

“You’re fucking crazy Betty Cooper, that’s what,” she muttered to herself with a short laugh.  She dug her nails in, keeping the darkness smothered.  Her palms stung and she couldn’t bring herself to even look at them, knowing she had made a mess of them.  What would he think of her now.  

Betty suddenly froze, feeling eyes drilling into her.  She slowly lifted her head and her eyes clashed with Jughead’s.  She drew in a breath and stood quickly.  He moved toward her and she took a step back.  The anger that stormed into his eyes made her pause.  He was still so angry.  She let out a sob and he reached for her hand and dragged her across the club to the back hall, down to a door marked with Archie’s name and pulled her inside.  Locking the door behind them.  It was a dressing room with a couple vanities, chairs and couches.  Her eyes focused on the twin bed against the wall.  

She turned quickly and stared at Jughead who still stood staring at her.  He didn’t say a word and his eyes were still furious.  The music from the club was playing through speakers in the wall and the music changed suddenly, from upbeat pounding to a slow guitar lick.  He took a step toward her, his eyes stormy and dark.  Betty clenched her fists and his jaw twitched when he saw the action.  She eased her hold quickly.

***Drink the wine, my darling, you said  
***Take your time, consume all of it

Jughead stepped toward her and she didn’t move as the words of the haunting sensual song poured into the room.  He was a foot away from her, not speaking, just glaring.  She felt her lip tremble.  He reached out a hand and touched her face, his thumb rubbing roughly over her bottom lip.  He dropped to the buttons of her shirt and without a word he began to unbutton them.

***But the roses were only to drain my inspiration  
***The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and…

Her shirt and bra dropped to the floor and she stood trembling beneath his heated gaze.  An aching desire starting to coil in her belly.  Jughead pulled his jacket off and his shirt followed suit, dropping on the floor along side hers.  Her eyes wandered over his muscular torso, hungry for him.

***I breathe you in again   
***just to feel you underneath my skin, 

Jugheads mouth took hers in a hard, punishing kiss.  His hands pushing her pants and underwear down her body.  Her moan got lost on his tongue as her hands moved, hurrying to get the rest of his clothes off him.

***holding on to the sweet escape   
***is always laced with a

He started to back her towards the bed, lifting her up against his arousal.

***familiar taste of poison….

Betty’s back hit the mattress and he came down on top of her.  His hands roughly gripped her thighs and parted her, fingers moving to find her wet with desire.  

***I tell myself that you’re no good for me  
***I wish you well, but desire never leaves

Jughead thrust into her and her back arched, her cry of pleasure echoing around the room with the song.  He gripped her head, his stormy angry eyes burning into hers.

***I could fight this til the end  
***But maybe I don’t want to win

His thumb moved across her lip and she swept her tongue over it, sucking it into her mouth.  He shuddered against her, thrusting deep, hard.

***I don’t wanna be saved,  
***I don’t wanna be sober

Betty’s body rose and fell beneath his, their bodies finding the familiar rhythm that they had already mastered.

***I want you on my mind,  
***In my dreams behind these eyes,

His head dipped down and he took a straining peak in his mouth, licking at her with his tongue, sucking, biting with his teeth.  Her legs moved around his waist and she bucked against him.

***And I won’t wake up, no not this time  
***I breathe you in again, 

Betty’s body began to spiral and she sobbed at the intense pleasure that was consuming her.  

***Just to feel you  
***Underneath my skin, holding on to

Jughead took her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue tasting her, stroking hers and he reached down and circled her swollen nub roughly and Betty splintered apart with a long cry of ecstacy.  Jughead followed immediately after, shuddering hard against her, her name a gasp against her ear and she clutched him close and cried. 

***The sweet escape is always laced with  
***A familiar taste of poison

The last lines of the song echoed around the room and had she not been crying, Betty might have laughed.  That’s what he was for her.  A poison that was in her veins that she could never shake or get rid of.  Jughead rolled off of her and sat up, still not saying a word he collected their clothing and she silently got dressed.  His moody breathing and her soft hiccups the only noise in the now silent room.  He took her hand and let her out as the music started up once again.

Betty’s car wasn’t there so Jughead figured she had either walked or taken a cab and he silently handed her a helmet and sat on his bike.  She climbed on and he quickly headed home.  Betty clung to him, wondering at his silence, knowing he was still angry, but not understand why he wouldn’t talk.  She decided not to say anything either until he was ready.  Her body still shuddered from his love making and she was surprised she had been able to walk.  It had never been that intense and she wondered if it had been the sensual song or his anger or her vulnerability, but she knew she would never forget it as long as she lived.

 

They got back to the apartment and once inside, Jughead grabbed his pack of smokes.  “I’m gonna take a shower,” she whispered and disappeared into the bathroom.

Betty stayed in there for a long time, crying softly, letting the hot water wash the stench of the day away.  She felt hollow and she hadn’t felt that way since the first night Jughead had left her apartment after she had apologized to him.  Once she was dried off she grabbed the pajama shorts and his tshirt that she had left in the bathroom that morning and slowly opened the door.  Jughead lay on the bed, having changed into plaid pj pants as well, his top bare.  He was staring at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his stomach.

She walked over and sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.  

“I’m sorry Juggie,” she whispered, more tears spilling down her cheeks.  “I know you’re angry with me and I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to break your camera….” Her voice trailed off at his frustrated sigh.

“I’m not mad about the fucking camera Betty,” he said more harshly than he intended.   Betty was confused.  “Well I am, but that’s not the only reason.”

“Then why….” She stopped when he sat up, pulling a knee up and leaning on his hand.  His eyes were still angry and she shook her head, not understanding.

“I’m mad because you ran off,” he explained quietly.  

“I just….well after I broke the camera, you looked at me and your eyes were so furious, I got scared…..”

“Betty,” Jughead looked astonished.  “You have to know I would never hurt you..”  She stared at him.

“No…. I mean, of course not, that’s not what I meant.  I know you would never hurt me, but you were so angry and I realized that you had just seen me at my worst and I suddenly remembered we were getting married and would be spending our life together and you had just seen what I’m capable of and you were so angry and I was afraid you would realize you didn’t want to be married to….” Her voice caught on a sob and he sighed.

“Jesus, Betty,” he breathed, pulling her close.  

“I’m sorry,” she cried into his shoulder, clinging to him, her fingers digging into his skin.  “I just….I didn’t want you to ever see me so angry….”  Jughead leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Betty, we’re going to spend our life together, do you really think we’ll never fight or get angry with each other?”

“I was hoping,” she said softly.  He sighed and wiped a hand over his face.  “That’s the real me, Juggie.  When I’m not keeping everything inside.”  He lifted her hands and turned them over and closed his eyes.  Her palms were littered with open wounds and she tried to pull away.

“Why did you do this?” he asked softly, kissing each palm gently.  

“I didn’t want you to see me the other way,” she said softly crying, feeling ashamed.

“Betty, you’re allowed to get angry and vent.  If you’re angry enough to have to throw shit, then throw shit.  I’d rather clean up some broken glass than to see you hurt yourself,” Jughead said, wiping her tears.

“I broke your camera, Juggie,” she cried.

“Well, next time grab something less expensive,” he said with a slight smile on his face.  

“That camera meant the world to you,” she hiccupped.  He touched her face.

“You mean the world to me.  That’s just a camera.”

“A very expensive camera,” she muttered.

“Well, yes, but how do you know that?” he asked curiously.  She looked at him and swallowed.

“After I left here I went to the place that sells cameras and asked the man if he knew what kind you had and he was a little flabbergasted and was trying to explain that it was something you and him had kind of built together over time and there were many expensive pieces and parts….”

“You talked to George?” Jughead asked, looking quite amused.  She nodded.

“He wouldn’t let me order anything, said your camera was insured.”

“It is.”

“I don’t think your insurance covers crazy girlfriend,” she said sadly.

“Hey,” Jughead said harshly.  “Don’t call yourself that, I’ve heard it once today, I don’t want to hear it ever again.”  She looked at him, a question in her eyes.  He sighed.

“Fucking Clare saw the whole fight and of course figured I’d just jump into her arms to console myself.  She called you a crazy bitch and grabbed at me and I threw her out.”  Betty gasped in anger.

“I’m going to kick that whore’s ass!” she fumed.  

“I’d pay to see that,” he said with a grin.  She studied his face and touched his cheek.

“I’m so sorry Juggie, I was so angry at my mother and I just snapped,” she said sadly.  He pulled her close and held her tightly.  

“I can replace the camera,” he said against her hair.  “But please, don’t ever run out on me again.  I don’t care how angry we are.  Nothing will ever make me change my mind about being with you or loving you.  I couldn’t find you and it scared the shit out of me,” he admitted, trembling slightly.  “I don’t ever want to feel that scared again.”

“I can’t promise I won’t ever lose my shit again,” she said against his neck.  He pulled away and smiled at her.

“Betty, I spent three years being so angry I dam near burned this fucking town to the ground.  You have nothing on the shit I’ve done in anger.  Believe me, I’m no prize and i’m still afraid to tell you some of the shit I did because I’m terrified you will look at me differently.”

“Like what?” she asked gently.  “Tell me the worst thing you did, that you think would make me stop caring about you.”  Jughead sighed and lay back on the pillows, pulling her into his side.  He was quiet for a long time.  “Tell me,” she pleaded, needing to hear his flaws as well.

“I was angry at Sheriff Keller for always arresting me, cause you know, I apparently thought I didn’t deserve to rot in jail,” he said with a harsh laugh.  “So I took a photo of him and his secretary and manipulated it on my computer to make it look like they were in an intimate position and spread it around town.”  Betty sat up and looked at him in shock.  He refused to look at her as he continued.  “I let the scandal drag on for 5 months and when his wife was filing for divorce I finally admitted what I had done.”  He turned to look at her then, the regret deep in his eyes.  “I apologized profusely to them after rehab and to this day, Keller is just waiting for me to fuck up.  If I get so much as a speeding ticket, he’s going to lock me up and throw away the key.  I almost ruined his marriage.” 

“Oh Juggie,” Betty whispered, feeling his pain and regret.  She bend down and touched her forehead to his, giving him a lingering kiss.  “If I could take your pain, I would.”  He cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

“And I would take yours.  I’m so sorry about what your mother did Betty.  So very sorry.  I studied the papers after you left.  There is nothing that can be done.  Everyone has signed, even your father.”  Betty bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears again.  She nodded and curled into his arms and he held her while she cried until she was spent.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against her hair.  “So much, it hurts.”

“I love you too,” she said, her lips grazing his jaw, leaving gentle kisses along the length of it.

“I’m sorry about the club,” he said quietly.  She looked at him puzzled.

“What do you mean?”

“I was angry and too rough and I didn’t mean….” Her sultry laughter cut him off. Her hand moving over his bare chest.

“I certainly hope you did mean to,” she whispered over his skin and he sucked in his breath when her teeth nipped at him.  All was forgotten for the moment as she wove her magic over him.

 

“I have an idea,” Jughead said, the following morning.  Betty looked up from the book she was reading and gazed at him curiously.  “I think we should move into your apartment.”

“Why? I thought we agreed to live here.”

“Well,” he began.  “This used to be offices that I converted into an apartment after I bought the place.  I figured since my studio was downstairs and I didn’t need the office space, it was easier to live here than have it just sit empty.  I think we could turn it back into offices and a work space.”

“What kind of work space,” she asked, confused.

“A new newspaper.”  Betty stared at him.

“What?”

“Trust me, people are buying the paper for your work, and they will keep buying your work.  I don’t think you want to give up control to whoever bought The Register, so start your own.  We have enough money to buy the equipment and it’s small enough still to not be too expensive.”

“You would do that? Help me get started? Invest with me?”

“Of course I would,” he said laughing.  Once we’re married it’s not just mine but yours as well.”

“Not many people think that way these days,” she said with a smile.

“Well, we’re not exactly your average couple,” he said smiling.  “What’s mine is yours and it always will be.  Besides that, in my down time I can help you write and you have hinted that you need a photographer,” he said smiling.  Betty threw herself in his arms and kissed him.

“Ok!” she said happily.

“Ok?”

“OK!!”  She said again, her eyes brimming with happy tears.  He grinned and squeezed her tight, feeling the tension leave her body.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” she said happily.

“You kissed my bleeding finger,” he said with a happy smile.  She laughed and wrapped herself around him for another hug.

\-----------------------------------

“I can’t fucking believe your mother did that,” Veronica stormed later when the four of them sat at their usual picnic table at the park.  “I mean seriously? Who does shit like that?”

“Well, if she did do this to hurt me, it backfired because I couldn’t be happier with our new plans,” Betty said happily.  

“What’s this?” Archie suddenly said, his eyes towards the park entrance.  Two police cars drove up, stopping only when they were a few feet from the picnic table.  Betty and the rest got up and watched in confusion as Sheriff Keller and his deputies got out of the cars.  The Sheriffs eyes were on Jughead and Betty felt her stomach turn in dread and fear.

“Jughead Jones,” he said, his voice firm and serious.

“Yeah….” Jughead said slowly, looking confused.

“I’m gonna need you to come with me,” Keller said, pulling his cuffs.  Betty gasped and moved closer to Jughead, who looked completely flabbergasted.

“What for?” he said, shrugging away instinctively when the sheriff reached for his arm.

“You’re wanted for questioning,” Deputy Thomas said.

“What the fuck for,” Archie snapped, standing next to his friend.  Jughead shook his head at the sheriff, not understanding what was happening.

“Are you resisting arrest?” Keller asked.

“Arrest? What? No, I’m just….” Jughead never got to finish, as Sheriff Keller, seemingly a little too happy to be doing it, yanked his arm and wrenched it behind his back and before anyone could blink Jughead was slammed down on the front of the squad car, the side of his head hitting the hood hard.  Betty cried out in fear and anger as Jughead winced in pain at the impact.  

“You’re under arrest for assault and battery,” Sheriff Keller said, slapping the cuffs on him and yanking him up.  

“Who the fuck did I assault?” Jughead shouted furiously. Betty started to cry, seeing blood sleep from a small cut at Jugheads forehead from the hitting the hood of the car.

“Clare Higgans,” the deputy spoke beside him.  Betty gasped.

“What?” Jughead gasped out in shock.  “All I did was grab her wrist!” 

“So you admit to grabbing her?”  Keller asked, a smirk on his face.  Jughead realized his mistake and clamped his lips together, his eyes furious.  

“This is fucking bullshit!” Archie snapped as they hauled Jughead over to the back of the cruiser.

“Arch, you mom.  Call her now,” Jughead said desperately as they shoved him in the back seat.  

“I don’t need my mom,” Archie said furiously.  “This shit will be over before tonight,” he vowed.

“No Archie, please call her,” Betty pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  “You don’t understand.  Jughead has a record, he was on thin ice from before.  Sheriff Keller will throw the book at him,” she sobbed.  Archie paled, suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation.  He grabbed his phone.  Veronica wrapped her arms around a sobbing Betty, holding back her own tears.  

Betty couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.  How did this shit keep happening?  Every time they were happy.  This time, she was terrified.  She could lose him.  A crowd had formed and everyone watched the notorious trouble maker being hauled off in a squad car.


	18. Angry Lies

Archie’s mother arrived an hour later and Betty, sobbing tried to explain what was happening.  Veronica had dragged her back to her apartment after they had followed Jughead and been refused permission to see him with claims that visiting hours were over.  Archie had been livid and threatened to sue the whole precinct.  

Veronica managed to get Betty calm enough to tell the bits and pieces that she knew and Mrs. Andrews sighed and picked up her bag.  “Ok,” she said.  “I will go talk to the sheriff and Betty you come with me.  He can’t keep you from seeing Jughead.”  

“What about us,” Archie said, still fuming. 

“Its best if you stay here, Keller doesn’t sound like he’s in an accommodating mood.”  Betty went to the bathroom to refresh her face and pull herself together.  She was so afraid she almost couldn’t breathe.  She followed Archie’s mom out to her car and they headed to the station.

\-----------------

Jughead sat lengthwise on the stone bench, one leg stretched out, the other pulled up to rest his elbow on as he held an ice pack to his darkening eye.  He leaned his head back against the concrete wall and let out a frustrated sigh.  He had vowed to never be back in this god forsaken place and what the ever loving fuck was he doing here again.

His head hurt like a bitch from having it slammed into the car and he wanted to kill Sheriff Keller and Claire right along with him.  Fucking bitch, he thought angrily.  He had seriously never once thought she would pull something like his.  As angry as he was, the fear that was coiled in his stomach was agonizing. 

With his record, if he got convicted of this, he would go away for years and his hand shook at the thought. He sat in silence, wishing desperately that Betty was in his arms when suddenly he heard yelling.  He recognized Mary Andrews’ voice and breathed a sigh of relief.

“If you don’t allow her to see him I will get a judge down here,” she was threatening and only a moment later, Betty came rushing through the door to the cell area.  Jughead scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the bars, taking her face in his hands as soon as she was close enough.

“Are you ok?” he whispered, pulling her to bars and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“No touching,” the deputy said firmly and he dropped his hands and she stood trembling; tears running down her face.  Jughead repeated his question and she shook her head, the fear evident in her eyes.

“I’m scared Juggie,” she gasped, gripping the bars.  “This can’t be happening.”

“We’ll fix it, I promise,” he said firmly, even though he had no fucking idea how.  His lawyer came up to him and turned to glare at the deputy.  

“What happened to his face?” she demanded to know, just as sheriff Keller came in.

“He was resisting arrest,” he said with a smirk.

“No, I fucking wasn’t!” Jughead said furiously.

“Jughead, be quiet!”  Mary Andrews instructed him firmly.  He clamped his mouth shut, his eyes shooting daggers at the sheriff.  “I’m going to need a room to speak with my client,” she said calmly.

“You can use the cell,” the deputy said quickly.

“A room with a table please,” she said firmly.  Jughead smiled gently at Betty who hadn’t looked away from him, as if trying to imprint him in her brain.  Mary gently touched her elbow and she ushered her to the door, Betty looking over her shoulder until she disappeared from his view.  He leaned his forehead against the bar and exhaled slowly.  

“Alright Jones, step back please, I need to cuff you before you go in there,” Deputy Thomas said, almost apologetically.  

“You know this is all bullshit, right?” Jughead asked in a tired voice.  

“I’m going to reserve my opinion on this,” the deputy said quietly, opening the cell door.  He motioned him forward.  “The front is fine,” he said, when Jughead moved to put his hands behind him.  He cuffed him and led him to a small room where Betty sat with Mary.  Jughead stared at the deputy and knew what he was asking.

“You can touch hands,” the deputy said quietly and left the room.  Jughead put his hands on the table, the metal clanging on it and Betty hurriedly wrapped her hands around them.

 

She bit her lip, her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him.  His eye was turning purple and the cut scabbed over but hadn’t been cleaned.  He looked tired and dishevelled and she wanted so badly to take him home and lay in bed in his arms.  Sheriff Keller entered the room then and she quickly pulled her hands away, shrinking back in her chair.  Jughead leaned back and went still in his chair.  His anger simmering in his eyes.  

“I need to know the charges,” Mary said, pulling out a pen and papers.

“Assault and battery,” Keller said pointedly.

“It’s bullshit,” Jughead snapped.

“Jughead!” the lawyer snapped.

“What is she claiming he did?” she asked more calmly. 

“Grabbed and twisted her arm and sprained her wrist.  Her arm was in a sling,” Keller said, his stare directed to Jughead, who sat in his chair angrily shaking his head.  “She claims she came to pay for a previous session and you had gotten angry cause she didn’t want to pay the full amount and when she refused you grabbed and twisted her arm and made a fist like you were going to hit her.”  Betty bit her lip to keep from crying.  She knew Jughead would have never done that.

“Jughead, why don’t you tell us your version,” Mrs. Andrews said calmly.

“She came in right after Betty left.  We had been fighting and she heard the whole thing.”

“Why were you and Betty fighting?” Keller asked.

“None of your fucking business,” Jughead barked.

“Answer the question Jughead,” the lawyer sighed.  Betty lowered her head, embarrassed and angry.

“We were fighting because her mother had just sold the Register from under her nose and Betty got angry and started throwing things.  I wanted her to calm down and she didn’t and I got mad.”  Betty felt tears slip down her cheeks, feeling mortified and her hands started to shake.  

“Did he threaten you?” Keller asked Betty.  Her head snapped up, astonished at the question.

“What?? No!”

“What happened next?”  Mary asked Jughead.

“Betty left and I was still angry and I kicked the camera.”

“Why would you kick your camera?”

“It was laying broken on the floor.”  Sheriff Keller looked at Betty and she again lowered her eyes.

“You two are appearing a little violent,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s not violent, asshole, she was mad and threw shit.”  The sheriff’s eyes darkened at the insult.

“Jughead….” Mary sighed, putting her pen down.  

“Sorry!” he snapped.

“What happened next?  You’ve already admitted you grabbed her wrist, why did you do that?”

“Clare came in and had some bullshit story about wanting to pay for the last session we never finished and I told her there was no charge and she came closer and insulted Betty and I grabbed her wrist and pushed it away.”

“Why did you grab her wrist?”  Keller asked mildly.

“Cause she was trying to get into my fucking pants,” Jughead snapped.  Mary’s sigh made him grit his teeth.  “She called Betty a crazy bitch and put her hand over my jeans on my cock and I grabbed it to stop her.” He said bluntly.  Betty gasped.  Jughead hadn’t given her all the details.  “I held it for like 3 seconds and then dropped it.  I told her to get out and if she ever came back id have her arrested for trespassing.  That’s all that happened!”

“She had bruises,” Keller said, his eyes narrowed.  Jughead went still.

“What? Where?”

“Her wrist.”  

“I swear to Christ I didn’t grab her that hard,” Jughead said, suddenly sounding unsettled.

“Sheriff, can I have some time alone with my client please?” Mary asked and he got up and left the room.  Jughead looked shaken and Betty grabbed his cuffed hands that he let fall on the table.  He raised his eyes to her and a tear slipped down her cheek at the haunted look.

“I swear, I didn’t hurt her,” he said, his voice catching.

“I believe you Juggie,” she said, crying softly.  He gripped her hands, almost like he was afraid to let go.

“Unfortunately, this is now your word against hers, Jughead.  If she persists with her story, you have to prove it’s a lie because you already admitted to grabbing her.”

“I have no way to prove it,” he said, his voice cracking.  His eyes looked defeated and so tired.  “I have no surveillance at my place.  There is nothing to prove she’s lying.”

“We’ll have to get medical confirmation that she really is injured,” Mary said gently.  He just nodded, his head down.  “Do you think you maybe grabbed her harder than you originally thought?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Jughead said quietly.  “She did wince a little and I immediately dropped her wrist.  I was also yelling at the time so I have no idea what it was that made her wince.  I honestly do not think I grabbed her hard enough to bruise her.”

“Can he get out on bail?” Betty asked in a whisper.

“Unfortunately, due to his past, he’s been denied bail.  The first thing I did was call the judge.  But this,” she said, waving to Jugheads bruise and cut.  “This will help you.  It’s police brutality and Keller clearly has a vendetta against you and he was being extremely unprofessional.”  

“Can you at least get a doctor to look at him and clean his cut?” Betty asked.

“Yes, absolutely.”  Mary covered Betty’s hands over Jugheads.  “We will fight this.  I will give it my all, I promise.”  Jughead nodded.  The door opened and Deputy Thomas came in.

“Times up,” he said quietly and Jughead stood slowly and before anyone could stop her, Betty went to him and wrapped her arms around him   She held him tight and took his face.

“I love you, remember that and please don’t give up,” she whispered.  He nodded and she kissed him, breathing hope into him.  The deputy cleared his throat and Betty stepped back, tears on her face as Jughead was led from the room.

 

Mary took Betty back to Veronica’s, not saying anything as she cried silently in the passenger seat.  Once they arrived, V helped her out of her jacket and led her to a bedroom and tucked her into bed where she fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.  Mary gave them all the details and then left to make a case, leaving a furious Archie and Veronica.

“I don’t believe this shit,” Veronica exclaimed.  “I should find that fucking bitch and rip her head off!”

“No, let them handle this, don’t make it worse,” Archie said with a sigh, even though he wanted nothing more than for V to do that.  He was terrified for Jughead and for Betty as well.  If Jughead went to prison, he didn’t think the blonde beauty could survive it.

 

When Betty woke the next morning, she felt drained and weak.  She barely touched the breakfast Veronica made and just asked to be taken home.  Archie drove her and made sure she got in the apartment safely before he left.  

She stood in the empty room, clenching her fists and feeling the nails cut into her already torn palms.  She realized what she was doing and remembered Jughead telling her he would rather she threw things.  So she took her purse and hurled it across the room.  A vase quickly followed and she watched it shatter against the fireplace mantel.  She watched the glass twinkle on the floor and let out a harsh laugh.  She remembered telling Jughead just the other day how she wished it was cold already so they could have a fire and curl up in front of it.  It was the end of September and he had promised that soon she could have her wish.  

She picked up the flannel shirt he had slung over the dining room chair and held it to her face, inhaling his scent of tobacco and cologne.  She carefully put it down and went into the bathroom.  Betty took a long hot shower and pulled on some jeans and a tshirt.  She needed to figure out what to do.  Her and Jughead had made plans and now everything was up in there.  How could she help him?  There had to be a way.  As she was thinking, there was a knock at the door.  Walking over, she opened it and was instantly filled with anger.

“What do you want?!” she spat angrily as her mother swept into the apartment.  Betty slammed the door and worked very hard to not clench her fists.  Alice Cooper stood with her hands on her hips, appearing angry.

“Jughead was arrested for assault?” she snapped.

“That’s not any of your fucking business,” Betty said furiously.

“It is my business when he’s engaged to my daughter.  How could you promise yourself to a man like that?”  Betty let out a laugh and folded her arms across her chest.

“A man like that? You don’t even know him!  He didn’t do what that bitch is accusing him of.”

“Oh please,” Alice said, walking over to stand in front of Betty.  “That boy is just like his father.  A useless, no good, piece of trash.”  The crack echoed around the apartment as Betty slapped her mother hard across the face.  Alice stumbled back in shock.  

“You get out of my house and don’t you ever, EVER, come back,” Betty said in a deceptively calm, venom dripping voice.  

“Betty!” her mother gasped.  “Is this what you’ve become with him?  Why can’t you see it? He is a loser!”  Betty slapped her again.

“I said ‘get out’.”  Alice Cooper was smart enough to hurry out the door.

Betty felt odd.  A sense of accomplishment mixed in with her fear for Jughead made her feel rather nauseous.  She covered her face with her hands and took deep breaths.  God, she needed him with her.  She hadn’t been aware of her sleep the previous night but waking up alone, without his arms around her had been so painful, she could only cry.  She decided she needed to go see someone.

 

The look on FP Jones’ face was sheer surprise when he opened the door and found her standing there.  “Betty?” he spoke in bewilderment.  

“May I come in?” she asked, her voice trembling.  He stepped aside and she entered the trailer.  He watched as she walked around and looked kind of lost.

“Are you alright? Where’s Jughead?”  She whirled to look at him.

“You weren’t notified?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Notified of what?” FP asked, looking a bit apprehensive.

“Jughead was arrested yesterday and charged with assault,” Betty said quietly.

“What the fuck? Who did he assault?”

“Nobody, she is lying.”

“She?”

“One of Jughead’s clients has tried to get Jughead to sleep with her and he refused and in the process of refusing, he grabbed her wrist and he says it wasn’t hard but she is claiming he wrenched her arm and wrist and left bruises.  Of course Sheriff Keller was only too happy to arrest him, roughing him up in the process.”

“That son of bitch,” FP cursed.  “I’m gonna kick his ass.”  Betty sat down on the couch and promptly burst into tears.  FP sat beside her and awkwardly patted her back.

“It’s bad Mr. Jones.  With Jugheads record, this could put him away for years and I don’t know what to do.”

“Does he have a good lawyer?”

“Mrs. Andrews.”  

“That’s good, that’s good.”  He put his arm around Betty and pulled her close.  “You were always so good for him Miss Jones.  Even as kids.  The only time he was ever happy was when he was with you and I’m so sorry that life threw such awful circumstances your way.  We will get through this, Jughead will be ok.  He always is.”

“Yes, but I’m not,” she cried softly.  “I can’t breathe without him.  I don’t know if I can go through the weeks of him sitting in jail waiting for trial.  I just need him with me.”  They sat in silence.  “Did he tell you that we’re getting married?” she whispered.  FP leaned back and stared at her.

“Really?”  She held up her hand the beautiful ring twinkled at him.  “Wow, well done Jughead,” he said with a smile.  “Am I invited?”  She let out a small laugh.

“Of course.” 

“We’ll figure this out, Betty, I promise.”

 

Betty left a while later, having made plans to meet up with FP in a couple hours to see Jughead.  She sat in her car and pulled out her phone and called an old friend.  When he picked up she took a deep breath.

“Hi Kevin.”  He recognised her voice instantly.  

“Betty, hi!” Kevin Keller exclaimed into the phone.  “How are you?”  Before she could stop herself, Betty poured out the story to a sympathetic Kevin.

“God, I’m so sorry.  I know Jugheads been doing great the last few years and I’m sorry my dad is such an asshole.  He’s still pissed over Jugheads idiot prank all those years ago.”

“Kevin, can you find something out for me?”

 

After she hung up the phone, Betty drove to The Register and walked into the office.  The new owners, people she didn’t know, stood in the office, trying to figure out what was what.  They actually looked relieved when they saw Betty.

“Miss Jones, we are so….”  The mans voice trailed off when Betty raised her hand.  

“I’m just here for my things.  I won’t be working for you and I will be out of your hair in a couple hours.”  They looked shocked.

“But your mother insured us that you would run the place,” the woman stammered.  Betty laughed as she took a box and started to empty her desk into it.

“Well, that was your first mistake.  Taking the word of Alice Cooper.”  Two hours later, she walked out of door and never looked back.

 

Betty arrived at the precinct and found FP waiting for her.  She took his hand and they walked in together.  When the older man saw the sheriff his eyes narrowed angrily and he walked up to him and demanded to see his son.

“Well, well, FP Jones.  I’ve had both your sorry asses in here at one time or another.  It’s like you’re taking turns.  Apple doesn’t fall far, huh?”  

“I want to see my son!”  

“One at a time,” Keller said to them.  Betty turned to FP.

“You go first,” she said softly.  He nodded and followed the sheriff.

 

Jughead was reading a book they had allowed him to have when the cell block door opened and his father walked through.  He was surprised and got up slowly, walking over to the bars. 

“Hey son,” the older, weary looking man said softly.  “I thought I told you I didn’t want you to come back here again,” he said, trying to make a half hearted joke.  
Jughead leaned his shoulder against the bars.  “What are you doing here?” he asked, studying his father.

“Betty came to see me.”  

“Oh yeah,” Jughead said quietly, not surprised at all.  It was something she would do.  

“What the fuck Jughead.  How did you end up in this mess?”  FP asked, leaning his head against the bars.

“I don’t know,” Jughead answered, his voice sounding small in his ears.

 

Betty waited for FP, desperate to see Jughead.  She missed his face.  His arms.  His everything.  She wanted him home.  As she paced she got a message on her phone and she looked down at the text from Kevin Keller.  She sighed and put the phone into her bag.  A few minutes later, FP finally came out and Betty thought he looked drained and anxious.

“Is he alright,” she asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know Betty.  He needs to get out of here.  He also needs to see you,” he said, touching her shoulder.  “Don’t let him retreat into himself Betty, please give him the hope he needs.”  She nodded and gave him a hug.  Then walked in to see Jughead.

He was sitting on the stone bench and he had changed into blue pants and a white t-shirt, trusty jail clothing.  His cut had been cleaned and as he stood and slowly walked toward her, she saw he had two stitches and she felt furious all over again.  Jughead leaned his head against the bars, clutching them and she covered them with hers, letting her forehead rest as close as she could to his.

“Hi,” she whispered brokenly.

“Hi love,” he whispered back and her eyes filled with tears at his endearment.   “Are you ok?”

“I want you to come home,” she answered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“I don’t know what to do Betts,” Jughead said, his voice catching, sorrow and defeat in his eyes.  “Mary said Claire is sticking to her story and it’s her word against mine.  I can’t prove I didn’t hurt her, and I don’t know what to do.”  A tear slipped down his cheek and Betty touched it gently.

“I’m going to try and help you get home,” Betty said through her tears.  He stared into her eyes and despite the tears, saw a steely determination.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, sounding a little worried.

“Don’t worry Juggie, it’s just something I need to do.  I just pray it will help.”

“Betty, don’t get yourself in trouble.”

“I promise, I won’t,” she said, managing a smile.

“I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you more,” she replied.

“It’s your turn to win,” he said, smiling back.  Her heart beat a little stronger when she saw the tiny flicker of hope behind his defeat.  Betty moved her head and gave him a gentle kiss between the bars and his lips trembled on hers.  Deputy Thomas cleared his throat and she backed away.  

“I promise I’ll be back soon,” she said softly and he nodded, leaning against the bars and watching her leave.

 

Later that evening, Betty walked the long hallway of an apartment building on the South Side.  She again checked the address Kevin had sent her and stopped in front of apartment 307.  She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  A shocked look crossed the face of the woman who opened the door.

“Hello Claire,” Betty said quietly.  
\----------------------------


	19. Just Breathe

“What do you want?” Claire asked, her eyes narrowing. The first thing Betty noticed was that she wasn’t wearing a sling and she didn’t seem to be favoring either arm or wrist. Her sleeves were long so any bruises were hidden from Betty.

“I’m not here to make trouble Claire, I just wanted to say something to you and then I’ll go.”

“So, say it.”

“I’d feel more comfortable if we went inside.” The woman hesitated, seeming unsure.

“Please Claire, I promise you, I’m not here for trouble,” Betty spoke softly. Claire sighed and stepped back, letting Betty inside. 

It was a small apartment, one bedroom off the living room it seemed and was fairly neat and uncluttered, which for whatever reason surprised Betty. She always figured models would have clothes and jewelry and makeup laying around everywhere. Claire motioned to a seat and Betty declined. She was too nervous to sit and she clenched her hands together to keep from wrecking her palms even more.

“Have you lived in Riverdale long?” she asked.

“About 3 years. Are we gonna get to know each other now?” Claire asked, sounding annoyed. Betty just decided to get it over with.

“Jughead grew up on the south side, pretty close to here, in the trailer park. He didn’t really have an easy life; in fact he basically raised himself. His mother never gave a shit about him and his father was a drunk who was in and out of jail,” she began. Claire showed no emotion. “We grew up together, went to the same school, and have been friends since we were about 4. I fell in love with him when I was 15 and I’ve loved him ever since.” Betty took a deep breath, willing her heart to slow down. “I don’t know if you’ve heard about what happened in his late teens but he got into a lot of trouble back then, he was in and out of jail all the time and he did things out of anger and pain. When he was 16, him and I had broken up after a year of dating and his mother had encouraged him to kill himself,” Claire’s eyes widened slightly at that and Betty pushed forward.

“He was so broken that he just spiraled out of control and I was across the country and couldn’t help him. He did eventually go through rehab and get his life straight and has been making amends for all the things he did. I know you like Jughead, Claire, because if you didn’t, I don’t think you’d be this angry to do this. You like him because you know that he is kind, and good and decent and he has worked so hard to finally get to a happy good place in his life and you know that he would never, NEVER, hurt anyone.” Claire’s gaze faltered and Betty willed herself to breathe. 

“He can’t go to jail for this, Claire, with his record, they will throw the book at him. This will not be a slap on the wrist for him. He is out of second chances and he will go away for a long time if he’s convicted.” Betty’s eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. “I am so sorry if you felt hurt or humiliated by anything we said or did, and I know what it’s like to feel rejected and unloved, but please Claire,” Betty sobbed out her name, tears spilling over as her heart twisted in agony at the thought of losing Jughead. “Please don’t do this. I beg you………I am begging you…..please, please don’t do this to Jughead.” Betty stood with tears streaming down her face and Claire dropped her eyes and swallowed. There was silence for a while and Betty turned and quietly left the apartment.

She cried all the way home, having no idea if what she had said had any impact on Claire other than surprise. When she got home she took a long shower and pulled on a pair of Jugheads pajama pants and his t-shirt and crawled into bed. She hugged his pillow to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

\-------------------------

Jughead lay on his cot, staring at the ceiling, the only sounds he heard were periodic doors slaming and the drip coming from the tap of his sink in his cell. He missed Betty. He missed her so much it hurt. The fear that was coiling in his stomach kept getting tighter and he felt like he was going to lose his mind. How was he going to survive going to jail and being away from her? He was barely breathing now as it was. He felt his eyes sting with tears and he gritted his teeth against them. He had cried so fucking much in his life already and he was tired of it. He was so tired of pain and disappointment. He let a few tears out, knowing if he kept them in, the darkness would creep out to keep him company.  
He shuddered and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and seeing her face, her happy smile. He remembered her touch, her kiss, her body beneath his. The way she responded to him, her cries of pleasure and love, her teasing laugh. All he wanted was to go home and wrap his arms around her and let her breathe life back into him. He drifted off to sleep with smiling green eyes dancing in his head.

Jughead startled awake when the door to the cell room opened. He turned his head and saw Deputy Thomas walk up to his cell. He saw it was still night and slowly sat up, swinging his feet to the floor, confused. Thomas opened the door and Jughead slowly got up. 

“Come with me please.” Jughead followed him, noting the time on the wall clock said 1:30 am. What the hell? They walked down to the room he had been in with Betty and Mary and walked inside. He froze when he saw Claire sitting at the table. Her eyes were red and she had clearly been crying. Jughead looked at the Deputy and the man just nodded to a chair and Jughead slowly sat down. He was too bewildered to do anything but stare at her in confusion.

“Please say again why you are here, Claire,” Deputy Thomas spoke, standing beside the table.

“I lied,” she whispered. Jughead felt his heart begin to race, his stomach clenching with disbelief.

“What?” he choked out. Claire looked at him, tears falling on her cheeks.

“I lied,” she repeated, looking back at the Deputy. “Jughead never hurt me.” She pulled up her sleeves, showing skin clear of any bruising. “I used make up to seem like I had bruises, and I made the whole thing up. It happened like it said in the paper you gave me to read. Jughead is telling the truth. He did grab my wrist but he had reason to and it didn’t hurt at all.” She looked back to Jughead, regret all over her face.

“I want to drop all charges,” she whispered. The deputy handed her a piece of paper and Jughead could see it was her confession. 

“Sign it,” Thomas said roughly. Her hand shook as she signed her name.

“May I please go?” she whispered. The deputy nodded and she fled the room. Jughead sat in shock, wondering if he was dreaming.

“Your clothes are in the change room down the hall, along with the personal items you had. You need to come back tomorrow to get this all done on paper and I’m sure Keller isn’t going to be happy when he shows up tomorrow morning but for right now, I don’t care and I’ll handle it when he gets here. And I’m completely breaking protocol, but since Keller was unprofessional in this, I say that gives me a pass, so, as long as you return tomorrow to do the paper work, you’re free to go.”

Jug head sat for a few minutes in disbelief and then he felt the fear in his stomach begin to dissipate. He got up slowly and walked to the change room. By the time he was back in his own clothes, a grin covered his face. He was going home.

\-----------------------------

Betty woke up with a frightened startle when she sensed someone beside her. She bolted up and was about to scream when a hand gently clamped over her mouth and a familiar voice softly spoke.

“It’s ok Betty, it’s me.” She froze and looked at Jughead in bewilderment.

“Jughead?” she whispered in shock. She shook her head, trying to clear the dream from her foggy brain, but his face was still there. His hand was touching her face. Betty felt her eyes well with tears. “Juggie?” she reached out and touched him, felt him, breathed in his scent. 

“I’m here,” he whispered. She shook her head again and felt herself begin to shake.

“Jug….” She couldn’t even finish his name as her sobs rushed to the surface. She felt his arms go around her. He was here. How was he here? She leaned back and looked again, her shaking hands touching his face. There was tears on his cheeks.

“You’re here?” He nodded and she let the sobs overtake her and he crushed her to him. His hand holding her head, the other tightly around her waist and she sobbed. She sobbed in relief and shock and disbelief until she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her breath left her in a rush and Betty tumbled headlong into a panic attack. She reared back and clutched at her chest and in her haze saw the worry in Jugheads face when he realized what was happening.

“Breathe baby,” he gasped, grabbing her face and trying to calm her. “Breathe…breathe….” He whispered hurriedly, trying to help her. Betty clutched his arms and tried desperately to take a deep breathe, her lungs closing up on her. 

“Betty, please,” Jughead cried out, his own full on panic setting in. She heaved, gasping, trying to catch a breath and just as she thought she would pass out she felt soft lips brushing gently over hers.

“Breathe, baby, breathe…..”Jughead whispered as he left soft kisses on her mouth. Betty felt the grip on her chest loosen as she desperately concentrated on his voice, his touch, letting it calm her deep inside. His forehead settled on hers as she managed to get a few short breathes, enough to give her lungs life and the haze lifted and she took a deep shuddering breath, and another and another. He whispered “breathe” over and over as she began to take deeper, longer breathes. His arms came around her again and he held her close as she shuddered against him, finally able to breathe and she began to cry. 

“Its ok, it’s ok,” he whispered against her ear, terrified that she was crying again. This time her breath didn’t leave her and she wept until her eyes burned and she had nothing left. She clung to Jughead, still terrified that she was dreaming, but his arms were strong, his chest was warm, his breathe was on her cheek. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes met his stormy blue ones and she saw the twinkle of a smile mixed with his worry and then she couldn’t stop smiling and kissing him. He laughed softly as her mouth moved over his face and lips, kissing every inch of it. 

“How are you here?” she breathed against his mouth when he finally managed to catch it with his own. He didn’t answer, just took her face and kissed with a desperation that shook her. He didn’t stop for long moments, tasting her, cherishing her, drinking her in. By the time he pulled away they were laying down, her arms and legs wrapped all around her. He stared down into her eyes and kissed her again. 

“God I missed your mouth,” he groaned against her lips when he finally eased back. She smiled and touched a trembling hand to his face. 

“How are you here?” she asked again.

“Claire dropped the charges,” he said quietly, studying her face.

“She did?” Betty gasped, her eyes filling with tears again. .

“You went to see her, didn’t you,” he asked softly. Betty bit her lip and nodded, unable to believe that it had actually worked. 

“Well, I don’t know what you said, but it worked,” he said, almost in awe. She mumbled something against his shirt and he leaned back.  
“What was that?” he asked.

“I begged,” she said again, sounding seriously disgruntled. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he gazed down at her. 

“I thought Betty Cooper doesn’t beg,” he said teasingly.

“I’d do anything for you,” she whispered. His smile slowly faded and the look that came over his face woke her body in a rush of heat. 

“I love you,” he said softly, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“I love you more,” she whispered.

“It’s my turn to win,” he teased as his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. When he pulled back, her eyes were glazed with desire and he wanted nothing more than to make love to her but she looked utterly exhausted and he eased to the side, smiling when she whimpered in protest, but she was more tired than she realized and she fell asleep demanding he make love to her.

\------------------

Jughead woke to the sound of Betty’s tearful cries and quickly reached for her as she gasped awake. Her face was anxious and she had a wild look in her eyes as she turned to look for him. She started to cry.

“They took you away,” she said. “All I keep dreaming is them taking you away.” He kissed her, whispering that it was ok until she calmed and her mouth found his again and she pressed against him. Her kisses desperate and afraid.

“Make me forget Juggie,” she breathed brokenly. Her hand moved under his shirt and she felt his skin, his heat. “Make me forget,” she cried, pressing kisses on his neck and jaw. She tugged off his shirt and her mouth moved to his chest. “Please….” Jughead was powerless to stop the need coursing through him as her hands and mouth devoured him. He moved over her and took her mouth, and proceeded to erase all other thoughts but his touch from her mind.

 

Jughead woke the next more before she did. After laying in bed watching her sleep for a long while he slowly got up and pulled on his boxers. He smiled remembering their love making. She had be wild and desperate for him and by the time she finished with him they were so spent they fell asleep still connected. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, grabbed his phone and went out on the balcony to have a smoke. He called Archie and told him what had happened and then he called the lawyer. Mary Andrews was shocked but elated and promised to meet him at the precinct at 11:00 am. 

He hung up the phone and lit another cigarette, satisfying the craving that he had had since he’d been hauled off. Keller took great pleasure in telling him he couldn’t smoke and Jughead wanted to go find him and punch him in his idiotic face.

“What has you frowning?” Betty said in a tired voice as she joined him, wrapped in a sheet. He smiled and pulled her down on his lap and she snuggled against him.

“Just thinking about punching the sheriff in the face,” Jughead said mildly. 

“Please don’t,” she said mildly. “I kinda like you not being locked up.”

“Oh yeah,” he said in a lazy drawl. She smiled against his neck and nodded, bumping his chin. His hand found an opening in the sheet and stroked against her leg and she shivered against him. “It’s probably a little cold to be wearing only a thin sheet,” he said amused.

“The cold isn’t why I’m shivering and you’re not wearing nothing but boxers either and you seem fine,” she said with a smile. She lifted her head to kiss him and moaned into his mouth.

“You taste like sex and smoke,” she breathed.

“I taste like you and smoke,” he said, loving the pink blush that covered her face. She wiggled against him and he bit back a moan. She moved her hand down and pulled him from his boxers, finding him hard and aching for her. He took a shuddering breathe as she curled her fingers around him, squeezing gently. 

“Maybe we should go inside,” he groaned, bucking against her hand. She shook her head and pulled the sheet over their heads. He leaned his head back, looking at her shrouded in shadowed morning light under the sheet, straddling his legs, gloriously naked, her hair in wild waves around her shoulders. He gripped her hips and looked down, watching as she moved her hand over him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his head falling back and she let out a sultry laugh, her thumb stroking over the tip, picking up the moisture she found there. His eyes darkened as she lifted it to her mouth and sucked on it.

“Put me inside you,” he demanded and she took him again and guided him between her legs, sinking slowly down over him. They both groaned at the friction. She moved slowly on him until he gripped her hips and took her mouth in a hard kiss, thrusting his tongue inside and she felt her body strain for release. She moved harder then and Jughead stopped kissing her and moved his head back, watching her face as she fell apart, her body pulling him into his own release and they quaked together, floating back to earth, hidden underneath a thin sheet.

 

Betty trembled as her body started to relax. Jughead held her close and she curled up, wanting to stay under their sheet forever. He was stroking her back, his heart rate returning to normal. 

“Here’s hoping nobody has a telescope or binoculars on us right now,” he said with a laugh. 

“We’re under a sheet,” Betty giggled.

“Don’t think it would be hard to figure out what we were doing,” he said, nipping at her ear. She sighed and kissed his chin.

“We need to get going,” he said, and she shook her head in protest. “I need to go back to the station,” Jughead explained. Betty sat up, the fear settling in her face.

“Deputy Thomas let me come home as soon as Claire signed her statement. Keller wasn’t there to stop him and he said he would handle it but I had to come back today to get all the paper work and release papers signed. I’m sure Keller will put up some sort of protest, but there isn’t really anything he can since she signed her confession.” They got up and went back inside, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

“Archie’s mom will meet us there to make sure Keller doesn’t try any funny business,” Jughead explained further as he quickly washed himself then set about soaping her up. She forgot to listen as his hands slipped over her skin and he stopped talking mid sentence when he noticed her shaky breathing and slight moan. 

“Stop it,” he said laughing, when her hands dug into his sides. “We have to get to the station.” 

“Well, your hands are sliding over my skin in the shower, how the hell am I supposed to not react,” she said with another moan.

“Try, you little horndog,” he said, even as he teased her by pinching her nipple lightly. Betty smiled coyly when she saw his body react, lifting to her, despite his half-hearted protested. She wrapped her hand around him.

“For God’s sake,” he muttered in amused impatience at their inability to keep their desire in check. All she could think was ‘thank God for the non-slip tile’ as he lifted her against the wall and thrust into her aching heat. Her legs went around his hips and she clung to him as he once again brought her to blissful release. Once they regained their senses, she smiled smugly at him and proceeded to once again wash off. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” he said laughing as they got out of the shower and began to dry off.

“Can you think of a better way to go?” she asked with a giggle.

“No, no I certainly can’t,” Jughead said with a content sigh.

 

They arrived at the precinct an hour later and Sheriff Keller was livid. Betty clung to Jughead’s hand, terrified he was going to get thrown in a cell again. Keller was demanding Claire be called to the station because he was convinced she had been manipulated to retract her statement.

“She wasn’t manipulated!” Deputy Thomas insisted. “She walked in here at 11:00pm and said she wanted to drop the charges. She wrote down her statement and signed it.”

“I still want her down here and I want her here 10 minutes ago,” he barked. Thomas sighed and picked up the phone. He had told Claire to stick around for a few days and knew she would be home.

“And you,” Keller barked, pointing at Jughead, who was standing quietly beside Mary Andrews. “You weren’t supposed to go anywhere until all this was cleared up. I’m going to throw you back in there for a week for breaking the law.” Betty gasped and wrapped her arm around Jugheads.

“Then I’m going with him!” She yelled angrily at the sheriff.

“Betty, for God’s sake,” Jughead muttered, rolling his eyes, he didn’t appear worried.

“Jughead isn’t going anywhere,” Deputy Thomas said angrily. “I told him to go home and if anyone should be in trouble, it’s me. I strongly suggest though, that you let that shit go, cause I’m not above calling a judge and letting him know how you mistreated Jughead at his arrest, the he was NOT resisting.” Sheriff Keller bristled angrily. 

“How about we all just calm down and Jughead can go ahead and sign his release papers. There is no more reason for you to keep him here, sheriff. Claire’s retraction and signed and Jughead is no longer facing charges. If you persist on this witch hunt, we will sue you for assault ourselves. Jughead has two stiches and a black eye. In fact, we don’t even need to make threats, he can go right ahead and sue if he wants and I guarantee, if he files a lawsuit, you will not be sheriff for very much longer,” Mary all but yelled at the end. She turned and looked at Jughead.

“Do you want to sue?” she asked. 

“I’ll think about it,” Jughead said, his eyes locked with the sheriff. “I just want to sign the dam papers and get the fuck out of here,” he said determinedly. Deputy Thomas took him and Mary over to a desk and they sat down to sign the proper papers. After a few minutes it was done and Jughead walked over to Betty, taking her hand. He was about to lead her out the door when Claire walked in. Betty felt Jughead grip her hand and he instinctively took a step back, putting distance between himself and the model. She noticed the action and lowered her head in embarrassment. 

“Claire!” the sheriff all but shouted. She jumped slightly and stared at him. “’Were you manipulated to change your statement?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I lied. Jughead didn’t hurt me.”

“What about the bruises?” She pulled back her sleeve showing her clear skin and he frowned.

“I used makeup to make bruises,” she explained.

“How do I know that you didn’t use makeup to cover them,” the sheriff asked.

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead snapped angrily. Claire sighed and went the the water fountain next to the door and rubbed her wrists under the water. They remained unmarked. The sheriff turned to Jughead.

“If you so much as breathe heavy…..” he began as Jugheads eyes narrowed.

“Actually,” Mary interrupted. “I believe I will be keeping an eye on your conduct from now on in regards to Jughead. If he gets harassed in any way, you will be hearing from me!” The sheriff glared at them and stalked into another room. 

Jughead spent a few minutes talking with the lawyer and then he walked over to Betty and took her hand. She smiled and happily walked out of the station with him. They could finally put this behind them. At his bike he took her face and kissed her, breathing a sigh of relief into her mouth.

“Jughead…..” the timid voice caused them to jump apart. Claire stood nervously, making sure she wasn’t too close. Jughead didn’t say a word and Betty gently squeezed his hand.  
“I just….I wanted to say that I’m sorry,” she all but whispered. “I shouldn’t have done what I did and I don’t really know what I was thinking.” She turned to look at Betty. “I’m sorry to you as well. You were right, I do like Jughead, and he is kind and decent and good and I guess that’s why I liked him so much. Men like that are hard to find these days. I didn’t handle the rejection very well.”

“I don’t imagine you get rejected much,” Betty said quietly. Claire let out a small laugh, and shrugged. She looked tired and sad and Betty almost……almost felt bad for her. 

“If it makes you feel any better, the rejection never had anything to do with you, well not the first time at least. I love Betty and I would never hurt her like that. I’ve never looked at another women the same as I look at her” Jughead finally spoke, and Betty smiled as once again he showed what kind of man he really was. Trying to make a woman feel better who had almost destroyed his life.

“And if you hadn’t loved her,” Claire dared to ask.

“I’ve loved her my entire life, so I don’t even know how to answer that question,” he said simply. She smiled slightly and gave a small nod. Her eyes found Betty again.  
“You’re a lucky girl,” she whispered and then she was gone. Betty gazed after her and then turned to find Jughead watching her. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. His arms immediately wrapped around her and hugged her tight.

“Do you know how much I love you?” she asked, her heart shining in her eyes. 

“I think you should take me home and show me,” he said softly, rubbing his nose against hers. 

“I would love to,” she whispered as his mouth settled on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats in store for Jughead and Betty now that all the crap is left behind them....hopefully haha......tune in soon to find out.


	20. Mahogany Castles

Jughead waited outside the old building and sighed in frustration. Veronica hadn’t shown up yet and he was going to have to explain to Betty why he was late. Having to explain where he had been would ruin his surprise. He lit a smoke and pulled his leg up on the foot rest of his bike and rested his forearm over his knee. It had been three weeks since he had been released from jail and life had swung back into a happy routine. He frowned slightly, remembering that Betty would wake almost every night in a fright and he really hoped her nightmares ended soon. They were getting less intense and hopefully soon, they would be behind her.

They had decided to move into her place and get going on her newspaper office but they hadn’t quite gotten around to moving his things yet. They stayed at his place most nights cause it was still just easier, and the couple times they had been at hers, they would try and figure out where he would put all his shit. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ron finally drove up. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she said quickly as she climbed out of the car. “Emergency at work, and it couldn’t be helped.” He rolled his eyes and got off his bike. He looked at the building and looked at her.

“This better be worth the sneaking around,” he said with a sigh.

“Trust me Jughead, it’s worth it,” she said smiling and he followed her inside.

A week later Jughead sat on the couch playing with the camera that had finally been delivered 3 weeks earlier and he almost had all the kinks figured out. New equipment always needed breaking in. He watched as Betty hopped around trying to take off her socks which for whatever reason were giving her trouble. She ended up falling into a chair. Jughead bit back a laugh and took a few shots of her. 

“I know you’re trying not to laugh Jughead,” she said glaring. “These are the weirdest dam socks ever. You put them on and it’s like they mold to your feet and send you a ‘screw you im never coming off message’,” Betty huffed. Jughead lay his camera in his lap and smiled at her. 

“Why are you taking them off?” he asked.

“Well, you said you were taking me somewhere and you’re being all secretive and so I’m thinking you will probably have some lovely surprise and I want to look pretty in case there are people there.” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Nobody will be there,” he said laughing.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?”

“You never asked.”

“Details, details,” she said, walking over to the closet as she finally won the sock battle. “Are you going to change?” 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It doesn’t require changing,” he said getting off the couch and walking over to her. “What you are wearing is fine, really.” She studied him, trying to figure out what he had planned. He just smiled. She sighed and closed the closet. 

“Ok, I’m ready then,” she said with a smile. He laughed and handed her a jacket and pulled his own on as well. He grabbed his bike keys and held them up. 

“One last ride before I park it for the winter,” he said almost sadly. 

“Oh wow, I didn’t even think that you weren’t going to ride it all winter,” she said laughing. “What will I do? You’re so sexy on your bike,” she said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave her a quick kiss and grinned.

“Well, just wait till you see my car,” he said with a wink. She leaned back in surprise.

“How do I not know you have a car,” she asked laughing.

“Cause you’ve only seen my bike,” he said, leading her to the door.

“What kind of car?” she asked.

“We can go get it, if you want. I was going to do it on Sunday anyway, we can just park the bike and then go see what I wanna show you.”

“Ok, lets.”

 

Jughead guided his bike into the vehicle storage building on the edge of Riverdale, driving it all the way to end and stopped in front of the last unit. He got off and helped Betty and then punched his code into the keypad and the door started lifting. 

“Wow,” Betty said in shock as the lifting door revealed a shiny black Shelby Cobra Mustang. Jughead laughed at her reaction. “You drive this in winter?” she asked amused. “Does it do well in the snow?” Jughead shrugged and ran his hand almost lovingly over the hood.

“She does alright. I don’t venture out too much and Riverdale keeps the streets pretty clean.”

“Its beautiful Juggie, how long have you had it?”

“Two years. Was a gift to myself for getting my act together,” he said with a laugh. “Stand back a little and let me pull her out.” Betty stepped back and he climbed in and it suddenly roared to life. She suddenly decided maybe he was hotter in a sexy car than on a bike. It was too close to call, she decided with a grin. She watched as he parked his bike in the unit and threw a tarp over it. Once the unit was secure, he went to the passenger side and held open the door for her. She sat in and sighed happily at the buttery leather seat. 

Jughead got into the driver’s seat and she gazed over at him, taking in his long lanky body. He looked like he was made for the car. He winked at her and pulled out of the storage building. 

“So why this car?” she asked, running her hands over the dash and taking in all the details. There were so many gadgets; she had no clue what half of it was.

“I thought it was fitting, and it looks fucking good,” he said with a grin.

“Fitting how?” she wondered out loud.

“Mustang, in reverence to my wonderful bike, kinda like my pony and Cobra for my past.” She looked at him and smiled. The serpents had been his family most of his life, even thought that part didn’t quite work out, he honored them with this. They drove for a while before he pulled up in front of an old historical building in the heart of Riverdale that she had always loved.

“Are we visiting someone?” she asked curiously. Jughead just smiled and helped her from the car. They walked up to the door and were greeted by a door man who wished them well. Jughead smiled and waved to the security personnel at the desk in the lobby and kept going to the elevators. She watched curiously as he picked the 14th floor, two from the very top and he just smiled and winked at her. 

When they arrived, he led her down the wide spacious hall to the last apartment on the left. She expected him to ring the bell but instead he pulled out a key and unlocked the door and opened it. He tilted his head, ushering her inside. Betty walked inside and realized it wasn’t occupied, but beautifully furnished. It was stunning. She turned slowly and took in the massive living room with floor to ceiling French doors leading out to a spacious terrace on both sides of a massive stone fireplace. The kitchen was tucked off to the side, an open concept with a large island. The dining area was next to that. Jughead didn’t say anything as she walked around.

“This is so beautiful,” she breathed. “I’ve always loved this building. I told Veronica once that I would make a million dollars one day and buy it,” she said with a laugh. “I wonder how much I’d pay for this place alone, nevermind the whole building.” She looked at Jughead who was leaning against a wooden beam structure pole that stretched up to the ceiling, kind of dividing the living space from the kitchen eating area.

“It’s yours,” he said quietly. Betty looked at him in confusion.

“What?” she gasped. 

“I made an offer to the owner of the building and it was accepted. The previous occupants of this particular apartment recently moved and it wasn’t on the market yet and I caught wind of it.”

“Jughead, I don’t think you can afford this,” she breathed, looking around at the stunning beauty of the place. From the real hardwood, to the rich mahogany details and impossibly high ceilings; and she hadn’t even seen the rest of it.

“We can together,” he said softly. She walked over to him and touched his face. 

“You want to buy it together?” she asked with a smile.

“I know I should have maybe discussed it with you first, but every time we try and figure out where all my stuff is going to go at your small place I knew it would be freaking impossible and since we’re getting married anyway, I figured we could use both our financial status info to get it. Veronica assured me that you loved this building and she said you would totally agree and so I made the offer, kinda blindly trusting her,” he said sheepishly.

“I don’t know what to say. I mean, of course I’m going to say yes, but I’m just so touched that you would even think to do this,” she said smiling brightly.

“And I really did get a good deal, the owners of the building accepted a seriously low balled offer,” he said with a smile.

“Who owns the building?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Andrews Construction,” he said smiling. Betty was shocked.

“What the hell else don’t I know,” she said laughing. “They didn’t give it to us for free, did they?” 

“No honey, they love us, but not that much,” he said laughing. 

“What about all this gorgeous furniture?” she asked.

“Their wedding gift to us,” he said softly.

“Jesus, I gave them a china place setting and they furnished my house?” Jughead smiled at her already calling it her house. He took her hand and led her down the hall to the rest of the apartment. There were 3 bedrooms, an office and a common washroom with a tucked away laundry closet. The master suite was astonishing. It was massive, again with floor to ceiling windows and the largest spa ensuite Betty had ever seen. She was almost afraid to touch anything. The walk in closet was as big as her present bedroom. 

“Well, I’m going to need to buy more clothes,” she said in bewilderment. “Are you sure we can afford this?” asked, whirling around to face him.

“Trust me, we can. Like I said…..”

“Yes, you got a good deal,” she finished for him. She stopped and studied him a while. “Ok, be honest with me,” she said slowly.

“Ok….”

“I know you did construction for a couple years and then you started up Jones Photography and I do know that you make good money doing it, but seriously, how do you live so well? I mean, not like I think you throw money around, but you seem to have zero money issues. How is that?”

“I invested smart,” he said, a smile twitching on his lips. They had never discussed money cause they were lucky enough to not really need to, but he knew eventually she would wonder why he was so comfortable.

“What did you invest in?” she asked.

“Andrews construction and real estate,” he said smiling. She looked around the room.

“Are you invested in this building?” she asked in astonishment.

“Apparently I am. I had no idea to tell you the truth. I just invested with Archie a year and a half ago and the coin I made from the construction alone was substantial and when he asked me again a year ago, saying he was buying some buildings, I just invested the money and trusted he knew what he was doing. I didn’t actually ask which buildings, I just signed the papers,” he said with a shrug.

“Jughead, who in God’s name just signs investment papers without looking to see what they are investing in,” she asked laughing.

“I do,” he said smiling.

“So this deal…..”

“Half price,” he said, his smile stretching to a grin.

“You can’t just offer half price for an apartment,” Betty said rolling her eyes. 

“You can if you already own the other half.”

“I’m very confused but I don’t care,” she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. “I’m very happy, and I will absolutely help you buy the other half.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. 

“When are we moving,” she asked breathlessly, when she finally pulled away.

“As soon as you want,” he replied, kissing her again.

 

Two weeks later, they stood in their new apartment that Betty couldn’t quite believe was theirs, surrounded by boxes of stuff. Archie and Veronica had promised to be by first thing to help them unpack and had left them alone. The stood in the silence, and looked around. When Betty turned to him, she found him watching her, a smile on his lips. 

“So, how does it feel?” he asked.

“Shocking, if I’m gonna be honest,” she said with a laugh. “I feel like we don’t belong here. Isn’t this for rich snooty people?”

“Like Archie and Veronica?” he said laughing.

“Yes, exactly!” She ran her hand over the mantel of the fireplace, and sighed happily. “Now that it’s cold, we can finally have our fire,” she said happily. “I will miss your apartment,” she added, a little sadly. “So many wonderful memories there.”

“Well, you’ll still be there almost every day,” he reminded her. “I can visit, we can take a shower if you like,” he said teasingly, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Hmmmmm, a shower at the office will come in handy when my lover decides to show up,” she giggled. Jughead bent his head and kissed her, a long tender kiss that left her aching for more. 

“Is the bed set up?” she whispered against his lips. 

“First thing I did,” he said with a smile. Then he swept her into his arms and carried her down the hall.

“Wow, it’s so wide you don’t have to go sideways,” she said laughing, remember the time he had done it at her apartment and had knocked her head on the wall. He laughed with her and shoved open the door to the bedroom. 

“That’s a really great bed,” Betty said with a sigh, looking at the king size, mahogany masterpiece. She would really have to think of something to give Archie and Veronica. The furnishings in the apartment were amazing. 

Jughead walked over and dropped her onto the soft comforter and she giggled when he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge. She bit her lip and smiled at him as he pulled her socks off and kissed her ankles. He pulled on her yoga pants and removed them, almost pulling Betty off the bed in the process.

“Easy there tiger,” she laughed. “It ain’t going anywhere,” she said seductively as she braced her feet on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Jughead let out a tortured growl and dropped down on top of her.

 

Jughead found Betty in the kitchen early the next morning, dressed in lace panties and one of his button down shirts. She turned to smile at him and he walked over and dropped a kiss on her nose.

“What you doing?” he asked as she fiddled with an odd looking machine.

“Trying to figure out how this espresso machine works,” she said laughing. I don’t think I will get it going.” 

“I have a better way of waking up,” he said, a heated look in his eyes. 

“Jughead, we had sex half the night, that’s why we are having a hard time waking up right now,” she said with a giggle as his hands slid over her backside, lifting her onto the massive island. Even as she said it, she pressed against him, wanting him closer. His arm came around her, hand grabbing her waist, pulling her tightly to him and his other hand grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg up against his waist. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed herself against the hardness in his pants.

“Well, you shouldn’t look so fucking sexy in my shirt then,” he muttered as he bit her ear.

“Why are you wearing so many dam clothes,” she gasped as his mouth moved down the side of her neck, her hands grabbing at the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it off. He helped her and threw the garment on the floor.

“It’s cold in here,” he muttered. Betty slowly undid the buttons of her shirt and lay back on the granite top and spread the garment open.   
“Well, time to heat things up then,” she said teasingly. He leaned over her, trailing his tongue down between her breasts to her belly button and her shivers had nothing to do with the cold granite against her back. Hooking his fingers in the lace, he pulled her panties down her legs and dropped them to the floor. Jughead bit her thigh and licked his way up the inside. 

“Breakfast of champions,” he said grinning up at her. She raised an eyebrow and burst into laughter.

“Oh my God Jughead, I can’t believe you said that,” Betty gasped out. He chuckled against her skin and then she gasped for a completely different reason as his tongue swept over her. “Shit,” she groaned when he latched on and sucked. She came quicker than she expected when his fingers slid inside her. Jughead kissed his way up her stomach and fastened his mouth over a nibble, sucking gently as her body calmed slowly. He grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled her to a sitting position, and she fumbled with his jeans until she had him free and he eased inside her, groaning against her shoulder as her still quivering flesh closed around him.

“I love you,” he whispered against her ear as he slowly started to move. He lifted his head and took her mouth, a slow, lazy kiss, like his movement between her thighs. She squirmed against him, whimpering for more. He gave her what she wanted and she fell back on the island, her legs locked tight around him and soon they were shuddering together in a shattering release. When Betty came to her senses she realized she was holding the edge of the counter above her head and she released it slowly, her arms feeling like butter.

“How is it always this good?” she couldn’t help but ask. Jughead slowly lifted off her, bracing on his hands.

“We were made for each other,” he said with a smile. 

“Most definitely,” she agreed, pulling him down for a kiss. He helped her sit up and stepped back to adjust his jeans, which hadn’t even made it down his legs. She laughed at his arrogant grin. 

“Let’s go try that ridiculously large shower in the ensuite,” he suggested, picking her up and carrying her down the hall. 

 

When Archie and Veronica arrived an hour later, Betty had scrubbed the island 3 times already, despite Jugheads laughter. When V dropped some things down on top of it, Betty couldn’t help the blush that crossed her face and Veronica raised her eye brows.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Betty said a little too quickly. Veronica looked at Jughead, hands on her hips.

“She just really likes the island,” Jughead said with a smug smile. She looked between them and Betty’s blush deepened and Veronica sighed, grabbing her things.

“Jesus Christ, you two. On the fucking island?” Archie burst into laughter and to the girls astonishment, fist bumped Jughead. 

“You guys are idiots,” Betty muttered and dragged Veronica to the master suite to unpack some things.

 

They spent the whole day setting things in order and were miraculously finished by the time it was dark. They ordered Chinese and settled around the table to eat.

“It will be Christmas soon,” Betty said excitedly. “I can’t wait to put a huge tree up in here. With a roaring fire. We’re gonna have to throw a party!”

“Who would we invite?” Jughead asked laughing. “We basically have like 2 friends.”

“We have friends,” Betty said with a frown. “Friends and clients.” He shrugged, as he bit into a spring roll.

“Sure, sounds fun I guess.” Betty clapped her hands in glee.

“You’ll help me plan,” she said to Veronica, who was only too excited by the idea. They launched into a discussion of ideas and Archie joined Jughead on the terrace for his smoke.

“Life’s good, huh?” he said, smiling at Jughead.

“Almost too good,” Jughead said with a smile of his own. “If I’m gonna be honest, it scares the shit out of me.” 

“Why?” 

“Cause life has never been this good to me,” Jughead said taking a drag of his cigarette. “I sometimes watch her and I just get terrified I’m gonna wake up and this will all be a dream.”

“Sex on the kitchen island? Sounds like a pretty dam good dream to me,” Archie said with a laugh. 

“Yes, that it is,” Jughead said with a shit eating grin. He finished his smoke and snuffed it out in the ash tray Betty had left for him and looked out over the town.

“I hate this place 8 years ago and tried to destroy the dam place, and now I feel like I’m the King of it,” he said softly.

“Sorry bud,” Archie said with a slap on the Jugheads shoulder. “I’m the King of Riverdale. You can be the court jester.”

“Asshole,” Jughead said laughing, and followed the redhead inside.


	21. A Jellybean Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean comes to town!

Jughead grudging followed Betty through the woods at the farm outside of town that was selling Christmas trees. He had wanted to just buy one that was already cut and wrapped to take home and she had insisted they hunt one down.

“It’s our first tree Jughead, we need to choose it together,” she had argued.

“Well, we can choose a nice cut wrapped one together,” he’d grumbled. She had won the argument, as usual, cause Betty Cooper didn’t play fair. She had sidled up to him and brushed her hand over his front and purred about thanking him in the best way if he let her have her way. He’d forgotten to argue at that point, grabbing her and kissing the breath right out of her. Now here he was, hiking through a foot of snow, cause he couldn’t resist her promises and touches.

“How about this one?” she said, stopping in front of a large pine. He had a hard time taking his eyes off her. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement and her cheeks were rosy from the cold and dear God he just wanted to take her home and let her have her naughty way with him. “Jughead!” she said, laughing. He blinked and looked at the tree.

“Yeah, sure, it’s nice,” he said with a shrug. She frowned at him. He sighed.

“Ok, we’ll look for a different one,” she said and trudged off. 

“For God’s sake woman, they all look alike,” he growled, following her. They finally found one that he had to admit was pretty spectacular and he set about cutting it down with the chain saw he had been hauling along with them. 

They got the tree home with Archie’s truck and had to use the freight elevator of the building cause the dam thing was so huge. He got it into place for her, in front of one of the French terrace doors and she squealed with delight and jumped on him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. 

“Take me to bed, I need to thank you,” she said giggling. He was only too happy to oblige.

 

Later Betty sat curled up on the couch, sipping a hot cup of mocha and watched him string the lights around it. He was glaring at her.

“Why am I the one decorating and you get to sit there all cozy?” he wanted to know. 

“It’s just the lights Juggie, stop complaining,” she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and stepped back to see if they looked right. Thankfully they did. She got up then and helped him place ornaments on the tree until it sparkled and twinkled with lovely shades of silver and blue. He had wanted green ornaments, to match her eyes he said and she had wanted the blue to match his and since the tree was already green, she won of course.

Betty stepped back to admire their work and decided it was a dam fine tree. She turned to smile at Jughead and was startled to see him hold a small wrapped package. He smiled and held it out to her. Betty took it and ran her fingers over the wrapping and ribbon.

“What’s this?” she asked in happy surprise.

“Just a little something,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Open it.” Betty opened the box and laying nestled on a soft cloth lay a beautiful silver crown, edged in crystals, with the letters J & B in the center. It was an ornament for the tree.

“Oh Juggie,” she breathed, “it’s so pretty.” She pulled it from the box and it twinkled in the lights. She moved forward and hung it right in the center of the tree, where everyone would see it. She turned and grabbed him in a tight squeeze. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” Jughead just smiled and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Now for the angel,” Betty said happily as she pulled away. “She needs to go on the top.”

“I don’t think you’ll fit,” he said softly. Betty smiled and kissed him again.

“Stop being cute and get it up there,” she said with a giggle and handed him the decoration. He stretched and perched it on the top and she moved to plug in the cord and soon the whole tree was lit. 

“We did pretty good,” he said, as they stood and admired it. Betty wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head under his chin, content to just stand there all day, absorbing his warmth. The doorbell suddenly rang and Betty jumped, knocking Jughead’s chin and he grunted at the impact. He rubbed it gingerly as he walked to open the door.

Betty’s eyes widened as a flurry of squealing female was suddenly wrapped all around Jughead. He almost fell over at the impact, grabbing the edge of the door to keep his balance. Then his arms went around the girl and he held her tight, his face buried in her hair. Betty stood amused and waited for them to finish. She didn’t need to guess who it was. The girl was the spitting image of Jughead. Jellybean Jones had arrived in dramatic fashion. Jughead let her down and kissed her cheek.

“Hey pickle,” he said warmly, his affection for his sister written all over his face. She grinned up at him and then caught sight of Betty and let out another squeal. 

“Oh my God, Betty Cooper!” she exclaimed and ran over and enveloped her in a happy hug. Betty was a little stunned, having not seen the girl since her mother had left with her when she was 10. Betty hugged her back, her eyes on Jughead who stood smiling. Jellybean stepped back and grinned at her. Her happiness was infectious and Betty found herself grinning back.

“Oh wow, your tree is gorgeous!” she exclaimed. “And this apartment!! Oh my God J, how did all this happen?” she squealed and went racing down the hall to check the place out.

“Holy hell,” Betty muttered and Jughead laughed. “Is she always like this?” she asked laughing.

“Pretty much. Our grandma raised her, Gladys didn’t leave any damage,” he said happily.

“Oh my God, I’m soaking in your tub later,” came an excited screech from down the hall.

“Get out of our bedroom, JB,” Jughead yelled in reply. He turned to bring her bags in that she had left in the hall and closed the door. “How the fuck long is she staying?” he asked, staring at the 4 bags.

“Shut up, half of them are presents,” Jellybean said as she came back to the front. She walked over to Betty again and grabbed her hand, lifting it to look at the ring. “Finally, it’s on your finger!” she said with a smile. “I thought it would turn to dust in that old drawer.” Betty smiled and looked at Jughead, he winked at her. “Me and you will have some girl time very soon,” the raven haired girl said excitedly.

“So, which room is mine?” she asked. “I’m assuming I can stay here?” 

“Of course,” Betty said laughing. “You can have the first one on the right.” JB grabbed a bag and headed to her room.

“Sorry about this,” Jughead said with a rueful laugh. “This is literally how she shows up all the time. There is no warning whatsoever.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Betty said with a smile. “I’m glad she is here. It wouldn’t be Christmas without her.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Im happy you can get to know her,” he said honestly. “I think you’ll be good for her. Get her to simmer down a little.”

“Oh Juggie, she is so full of life. I don’t think I want her to simmer down.” He laughed.

“Just give it a couple days.”

 

Jughead was right. Two days later, Betty’s head was spinning. Jellybean was so hyper and full of life, she didn’t sit still for more than five minutes. Everything was exciting to her. It was endearing and tiring all at the same time. She had decided her and Betty should go shopping and by the end of the day, Betty was exhausted. 

“Is it bad of me to feel thankful that you are here this time and getting most of the attention?” Jughead said with a laugh as Betty swallowed an advil. She glared at him as she willed her pounding headache to go away.

“You’re lucky you are swamped at work, or I’d be dragging your ass along,” she huffed. He kissed her pouting mouth and then kissed her again. 

“You guys are cute,” Jellybean said smiling as she joined them in the kitchen. She poured herself a glass or juice and leaned against the counter. “What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Oh, I was just telling Jughead that he needs to come with us on our next outing but he’s busy apparently.”

“Why are you so busy?” Jellybean asked. “I mean, I know you have a lot of Christmas shoots but you even worked yesterday. You never work Sunday’s.”

“I fell a little behind when I was waiting for my new camera, had to reschedule some things.”

“You got a new camera?”

“Mine broke,” Jughead said simply, smiling at Betty, who flushed and gave a small laugh.

“Broke how? You treat that thing like it’s a pet,” Jellybean said with a raised eyebrow. Betty sighed and looked at her.

“I threw it against a wall in a fit of rage,” she said honestly. Jellybean stared at her. Betty waited for her reaction.

“Wow,” she finally said. “That’s fucking impressive!” 

“Jellybean! Watch your mouth!” Jughead snapped. She rolled her eyes.

“This coming from Mr. Fuck himself,” she muttered. He glared at her. She folded her hands across her chest and glared back. Betty burst into laughter. 

“Honestly,” Jellybean huffed. “I’m 19, I think I’m allowed to say swear words.”

“No you’re not,” he snapped.

“When you were 19, you had been in jail like 5 times!” she yelled at him. Betty raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

“5 times, Juggie?”

“A discussion for another day,” he grumbled. “Jellybean, go to your room. You’re annoying me.” His sister smirked and surprisingly, did as she was told.

“You’re going to be a good father one day,” Betty said with a smile when they were alone.

“If our kids are anything like Jellybean, im gonna need sedatives,” Jughead said seriously. 

“Kids? How many are we having?” she asked moving closer to him, placing her hand over his heart. He smiled down at her, pulling her close.

“I was thinking like six?” 

“Six? Are you planning on birthing some of them?” Betty asked laughing.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cheer you on,” he said grinning. 

“Oh, well thank goodness!” she said with a feigned sigh of relief. “You know, she’s just trying to get a rise out of you,” Betty said smiling.

“I know,” he admitted. “She’s still annoying.”

“Does she go see your dad?” Betty asked as she went to sit on the couch. He joined her and pulling her into his lap, as was his habit.

“She will after. I get her craziness first,” he said laughing. Betty snuggled close and gazed at the fire Jughead had started earlier. They sat in comfortable silence for long moments before she turned and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. He smiled, his eyes catching hers. She smiled back and touched his face, moving closer and touching her mouth to his. Their kiss was slow, lazy, and thoroughly arousing. 

Jughead’s hand moved under her sweater and caressed her back and she shivered, pressing closer. Betty moved and straddled his lap, taking his face in her hands, her tongue sweeping across his lips. He opened for her and groaned when she licking her way inside. His hands came around and cupped her breasts and she squirmed against him. 

“Wait,” she gasped, pulled away. “Jellybean.” Jughead braced and stood, still holding her close and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn’t stop kissing him as he walked to the bedroom. He had to pause and brace her against the wall when she pressed against his throbbing length. He moved against her a couple times and then continued till he was in the bedroom. The door slammed and he leaned back against it, his mouth devouring hers, then moving down over her skin.

“Bed!” she whimpered and he moved over to it, following her down onto the satin sheets.

 

The next morning, Jughead and Betty were cooking breakfast when Jellybean joined them, looking not quite awake. She yawned and plopped down on a bar stood by the island and demanded a cup of coffee. Jughead rolled his eyes and poured her a cup.

“You clean your mouth out?” he asked as he slid her the cup.

“Seriously?” she grumbled. He hid his smirk and went back to the waffles he was watching. Betty watched them bicker all through breakfast and had to work hard to keep from laughing. Poor Jughead looked completely flustered with his sisters teasing antics. 

“You make too much noise,” he said, as he put his plate in the sink.

“Speaking of noise, I heard you two last night,” Jellybean said, with a quick wink at Betty. She froze, unsure if JB was kidding. Jughead turned and looked at his sister.

“You didn’t hear shit,” he said matter of factly.

“Well, either you two were having sex or Betty was praying cause she sure said ‘oh God’ a lot.” Jughead choked on his coffee and Betty bit back a laugh. 

“Are you blushing?” she had to ask at the flush she saw sweep over Jugheads face. “Your sister just made you blush.” Jellybean started to laugh and Betty joined her. Jughead glared and put his coffee down.

“I’m going to work,” he muttered and left in a hurry. 

“I’m sorry, that was mean,” Jellybean said when she finally stopped laughing. “Its just so easy to tease him. I didn’t actually hear anything,” she admitted with a laugh. “As soon as I heard you guys making out in the hallway I put in my earphones.” Then she laughed when Betty blushed as well.

 

“So where do you live? Still with your grandmother?” Betty asked later while she and JB were baking cookies. She had closed her newspaper for two weeks to relax and enjoy the holidays. Her employees were so happy with their Christmas bonus, they didn’t mind the missed work. 

“No, I moved to New York after highschool. I’m at NYU.”

“What are you studying?”

“Law,” JB said with a smile. “I want to help dumb shits like my brother.”

“Be nice,” Betty chided as she placed the cookie batter on the sheets.

“He did a lot of dumb things,” JB said in her defence. “But I understand what drove him and that’s why I want to help people who are in the same position. Maybe help save them before they wreck themselves.” Betty studied her, realizing for the first time how smart she actually was. There was wisdom in her eyes that she hadn’t seen earlier.

“I’m sure you’ll be brilliant at it,” she said softly. “You know all about what he went through then?”

“Yeah, he told me about it after, when he had got things going right. I felt bad that I hadn’t been there but I was too young I guess. I’m kinda glad I didn’t witness any of it. It was hard though, we only talked a couple times those years. I missed him a lot.”

“I missed him too,” Betty said softly. Jellybean studied her for a while and smiled.

“I’ve never seen him this happy before,” she said as she popped a chocolate chip in her mouth. “Like ever. And relaxed. I’m so happy he finally has all he’s ever wanted. When I would come visit over the last 3 or so years, he’d be happy and life was going good but when he didn’t know I was watching, he’d be sitting quietly, usually smoking and I just knew he was thinking about you. It broke my heart to be honest. I even tried talking him into going on a date or something but he wouldn’t even consider it.” Betty slowly wiped the counter as Jellybean talked.

“He would just live his life, not complaining but I knew he ached with missing you. I would see the sadness behind the smile and sometimes I’d catch him sitting with that picture of you guys when you were sixteen and he’d just be touching your face,” Betty felt her eyes mist and was surprised to see the tears in JB’s eyes as well. She reached over and took Betty’s hand and squeezed.

“I started to pray then, that somehow he would find his way to you. It killed me inside to see him want and need something so badly and it seemed so out of reach. The day I found that ring; I think it was just after he bought it. I knew he had bought it for you and I asked him if he knew what he was doing. If maybe he needed therapy or something,” JB laughed at that and shrugged. “I honestly thought he was losing it. He had no idea where you even were and he bought you a ring. That was the first time in my life, my brother let me see him cry.” Jellybeans own tears slipped from her eyes and Betty took a breath and managed to keep hers in check.

“I’m going to find her. That’s all he said to me and then he just sat there with tears running down his face. I swear it almost killed me. I kept a close eye on him after that. I text a lot and about two years ago when I came to visit he looked happier and a little calmer and I asked why that was and it’s when he had found you online. You were in school, seemingly unattached and it gave him new hope and I knew he was going to come after you at some point but you beat him to it.” Betty smiled, realizing she hadn’t actually been able to keep her tears off her cheeks.

“I’m so glad you came home Betty, you complete him.” Betty wrapped her arms around Jellybean and hugged her close. “So when are you guys getting married?” JB asked when she pulled away.

“Honestly, we haven’t even discussed it. Things got a little crazy after we got engaged and when he got out of jail he was swamped with work.”

“Wait, what?” Betty stopped messing with the cookie dough and stared at her.

“You didn’t know he was in jail a couple months ago?”

“No, why the hell was he in jail?” JB exclaimed. “What did he do?” Betty explained the situation and by the time she was done, Jellybean was furious.

“I knew that bitch would make trouble. I was here one time when she came for her ‘head shots’ and I saw the eyes she was making at him. Of course he has had nothing but you on the brain his whole life so he was completely oblivious and I told him the girl had the hots for him and he just shrugged. He didn’t give a shit about any other girls and what they did, so he ignored it. Man, I wish I had been here.” Betty laughed at her heated speech.

“It’s all ok now, I got her to drop the charges. She left town last I heard. Nothing for her here.” 

They chatted and baked the day away and Betty decided she completely loved Jughead’s sister. When he came home late that evening he was excited to find dozens of cookies waiting for him and dug right in. He was surprised when Jellybean threw her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you for my new sister,” she whispered and bounced into her room. Jughead grinned at Betty who stood watching and smiling.

“Good day?” 

“Wonderful day,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him. He looked tired and she brought him the plate of food that she had kept warm for him. She hoped his work load eased soon, he looked like he needed a vacation.

“How about you?” she asked, kissing his ear as he ate.

“It was long and tiring. Too many kids today. I decided I only want two now.” She laughed and handed him some juice. 

“Well, how about when you finish your dinner, we take a nice long bubble bath. I’ll bring strawberries,” she said softly against his neck. 

“Promise?” he asked with a smile. She opened the fridge and pulled out a container filled with the sweet berry. Jughead finished his food in record time.

A long while later, they lay curled up in bed, both extremely clean and satisfied. 

“Jellybean asked today when we were getting married,” Betty mentioned.

“When we find time to fucking breathe,” he muttered. “I hope to God it’s soon though, I can’t wait for you to be Betty Jones.”

“How about May?” she asked with a smile. He looked at her to see if she was kidding.

“I thought you wanted a fall wedding,” he said slowly.

“I changed my mind. Its too far away.” 

“May it is!” he said happily. 

“Also, our party is this Friday.”

“Did you find someone to invite?” he asked teasingly.

“Sheriff Keller,” she shot back. 

“Don’t even start,” he growled. “I’ll toss him off the terrace.”

“Well that’s why I invited him.” Jughead looked at her and burst out laughing. 

“I like the way you think,” he said.

“We’re terrible,” she said laughing. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

“Sleep,” he said with a happy sigh. She obliged him.


	22. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! SMUTTY SMUT....cause I was in a mood ;)

Jughead leaned against pillar of their apartment and watched Betty mingle with their guests. She looked beautiful tonight. She wore a stunning green dress that ended mid thigh and flowed around her like a cloud. The color made her eyes look like brilliant emeralds. The look of excitement and joy in her face when people asked to see her ring made his heart smile. He didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much.

“She’s so wonderful, J,” Jellybean said softly, coming to stand next to him. “I understand now why you love her so much. Well, maybe not all the reasons why,” she said laughing. “But she really is wonderful. I feel happy around her.”

“Me too, JB, me too.” Jellybean walked over to Betty and was greeted with a hug and Jughead smiled. She had enough love for everyone and he felt honored that she reserved the best for him. At that moment she looked up and met his gaze and her happy smile was dazzling. She made her way to him and stopped just a breath away, smiling up at him.

“Enjoying the party?” she asked, brushing his curl off his forehead. 

“I’d enjoy it more if we were alone,” he said with a warm glint in his eyes. “I missed you this week.”

“I missed you,” she breathed and leaned up to give him a sweet kiss. He wanted to deepen it but then he’d have to carry her to the bedroom and he didn’t think that would be appropriate with all their guests. She read the intention in his eyes and let out a little sigh. Veronica came over at that moment and dragged her away to talk to another guest. Jughead shook his head laughing and went out on the terrace to have a smoke.

His week had been swamped and he’d been too tired to do anything most days except come home, eat the dinner she forced him to swallow half asleep, shower and pass out in bed. He was all caught up now and had a week off to enjoy the holidays with her and God he missed being in her arms. Yes, it had only been 3 days since their fun in the tub, but he craved her like an addiction. An addiction he didn’t ever want cured.

“There you are,” Archie said with a sigh as he joined him outside. He pulled his jacket tighter around him against the chill of the winter air. “I swear, if one more person asked how I proposed to Ron; I mean, we’re married already, why the hell does that matter? Shouldn’t they be wedding questions now?” he wondered in annoyance.

“Which version do you give them?” Jughead asked laughing. “Didn’t you propose a bunch of times?” 

“Fuck off,” Archie said with a laugh.

“Married life good?” Jug asked, taking another drag.

“Can’t complain,” the red head said smiling. “Its mostly just nice that she’s not so angry anymore,” he admitted.

“Sorry about that,” Jughead said with remorse.

“No worries, it’s all good,” Archie said leaning on the railing. “You know all those people?” he asked, nodding toward the party.

“Most of them. I don’t know if I’d call them friends but they are acquaintances and clients and what not. It made Betty happy to have a party and show off our place and it makes me happy to show her off, so it all worked out,” Jughead said smiling.

The party went late into the night and by the time everyone had gone home, Betty was exhausted. She fell asleep on the couch as Jughead helped the last guest out the door. He walked over and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She never even stirred as he slipped her out of her clothes, and tucked her under the covers, brushing his lips over her forehead. But as he got undressed and settled beside her, she immediately rolled against him and cuddled close. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The following afternoon, Betty was sitting with Jellybean at the table doing a puzzle and her eyes kept wandering to Jughead, reading on the couch. He caught her gaze at one point and winked at her and her body started to hum with need. She had meant to have naughty good times with him after the party and had woken up that morning in bed, having no idea how she had gotten there. Jughead got up and went out on the terrace to have a smoke and she turned to Jellybean.

“So I heard V ask you yesterday if you would come stay with her for a night or two while you’re here,” she asked, trying to sound casual.

“Yes, she did,” JB said, a smile twitching at her lips as she glanced out at the terrace where Betty’s eyes were glued.

“Think maybe you could do that tonight?” Betty asked, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. JB gave her a knowing smile and picked up her phone to text Ron. The ‘yes’ came instantly and she put the phone down.

“No problem,” she said smiling. Betty smiled back, her blush intensifying. Later that evening, after the dinner dishes were put away, Jellybean grabbed her stuff and Jughead got ready to drive her to Ron and Archie’s. 

“Try to get some sleep,” JB whispered with a wink as she headed to the door. Betty grabbed her arm.

“I’m gonna get Archie to stall him for about an hour, make sure he doesn’t come back right away,” she said smiling. JB nodded and winked. Betty grinned and stood still until the door closed. Then she sprang into action. 

She shot off a quick text to Ron, asking her to get Archie to stall Jughead and when she got the wink emogi in reply, she went and made sure the fire was burning steady, then she ran to take a shower. Afterward she dried and combed her hair until it shimmered in a cloud of curls around her shoulders. She decided to forgo the makeup, knowing Jughead preferred her looking natural. She headed to her closet and looked through the things her and V had picked out just a few days earlier. The white, baby doll lingerie gown was perfect. The bust pushing her breasts up slightly and the lace panty leaving nothing to the imagination. The sheer material of the gown opened just below the breasts and hung to mid thigh, allowing her bellybutton to peek through. 

Just as she was finishing up with some candles and bedding, she got a text from Ron that Jughead had left and she knew he would be home in 10 minutes, so she went to the living room to wait for his key in the door.

 

When Jughead opened the door to the apartment, his body hardened in such a rush, it was almost painful. The place was lit only with candles and the roaring fireplace and Betty stood, like a golden goddess, in front of the fire. The flimsy material of the lingerie she was wearing hid nothing from him as the fire behind her illuminated every curve of her body. Her hair glowed like fire around her and he could barely breathe at the look on her face. She wanted him. Need. Desire. All matching his own.

He barely kept his balance as he dropped his jacket and kicked off his boots. She giggled as he reached over to let his keys drop on the island, only to miss it by a foot cause he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. They landed on the floor and he barely noticed as he walked over to her. He stopped a hair away from her and he dared not touch her yet, cause it would be over too fast then. He needed to get some breath in his lungs first.

“Is this why Archie wouldn’t shut the fuck up about his and Ron’s Christmas decorations?” he asked gruffly. “I’ve never known him to give two shits about decorations.” She giggled.

“Maybe,” her answer came out a breathless whisper. Jughead noticed his hand shook slightly when he raised it to touch her face. 

“You are so perfect,” he whispered. When she began to protest the word he covered her mouth with his fingers. “No, you are perfect,” he insisted. She let him win as his hand moved to cup the back of her head, and his mouth settled over hers.

Betty trembled, her arms wrapping around his neck, the feel of his clothes against her almost naked body rough and arousing. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing herself closer, as his tongue nudged her lips and she was only too happy to open them for him. His hands moved down her back, sliding over her backside, lifting her against the aching hardness in his jeans. She whimpered at the pressure and he caught it with a groan of his own. His hands squeezed and hers pulled at his shirt. He stepped back and pulled the shirt over his head and was going to grab her again when she laid her hand against the skin over his heart. He stilled and waited. She felt it pounding furiously and she lifted her eyes to his, saw the desire.

“I love you Juggie,” she whispered. He touched her face, his thumb stroking over her bottom lip. She swept her tongue over it and he swallowed at the action.

“I love you too,” he said softly.

“Always?” 

“Always.” 

She reached for him then, her hands in his hair, her mouth devouring his. Jughead’s hands moved to the delicate laces at the front of her gown and could barely undo them with his shaking fingers. When he managed to get them undone, the material parted, he lowered his gaze and he gently cupped her breasts.

“You always do that,” she whispered hoarsely. 

“What?” he wondered, his thumb brushing over her nipple, causing it to harden.

“Look at me like you’re seeing me for the first time,” came her shy reply. He lifted his eyes back to her face. His eyes were dark, smoldering with heat.

“Because you’re so fucking beautiful and I still can’t believe that you’re mine,” he said, his voice low and gruff. His hand cupped her face, lifting her chin, and his mouth dropped to the wild pulse at the base of her throat. He sucked on the skin and moved lower, bending slightly as his mouth moved over her breasts, his tongue raking over her nipple and she moaned and clutched his head as he took it in his mouth and suckled at her. After long moments of licking and gentle biting, he moved to the other, before slowly sinking to his knees in front of her, kissing his way down her smooth stomach. His hands ran down her legs, before slowly stroking back up. He sat back on his heels, one hand slowly running up the inside of her thigh, and she clutched his shoulder when his fingers brushed over the front of her panties. His thumb found her clit and she whimpered when he started to gently circle it. 

“Juggie, please,” she gasped, craving more. He smiled up at her, his hands gently tugging on the lace, pulling it down her legs. She stepped out of it and his hand returned, his mouth pressing a kiss on her stomach as he brushed over her, parting her and he growled against her skin as her desire dripped over his fingers. He lifted his eyes and held her gaze as a finger, then two slid inside her, his thumb rubbing gentle circles around her swollen nub. He moved then, his tongue replacing his thumb and her knees buckled. His hands quickly caught her thighs and he lowered her gently, laying her back on the sheets and pillows she had laid on the floor.

He knelt between her knees, looking down at her, the wispy top she was wearing still on her, her body shimmering in the light of the fire. He leaned over her, bracing on his hands, taking her mouth in a searing, tongue thrusting kiss and she moaned, arching up towards him. His hand returned between her thighs and he stroked her, and when he felt her tremble and tighten on his fingers, he moved down quickly, catching her release with his mouth. 

Betty shook, her hands gripping Jugheads hair as his tongue stroked lazily over her flesh. He didn’t let up, his fingers curling inside her and she gasped and moaned as he once again brought her release. He gave one last gentle suck and moved up, kissing and biting at her skin until he found her breasts again, taking his time to drive her insane with his tongue. He braced himself over her, smiling down at her with an arrogant smirk as her hands fumbled with his jeans and she pushed them down with his boxers. Her feet taking over, she got them to his ankles and he kicked them off.

He settled between her legs, his thick length laying against her. He kissed her, and she wiggled against him as he started rubbing against her. He laughed softly as her nails dug into his back, her hips pressing against his.

“Dammit, Juggie!” she exclaimed with a moan.

“What?” he teased, stroking his length over her again. She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around him and squeezed and his body jerked violently at her sudden move. She stroked him and guided him to her core. He hissed in a breath and eased inside her, finally giving her what she wanted so desperately. When he was fully embedded, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and stilled his movement. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes.

“Mine,” she whispered. “You’re mine!”

“All my life,” he whispered gruffly and took her mouth in a desperate, wet kiss. He couldn’t hold back. He pulled out and thrust back in, hard and fast, again and again. His hand tangled in her hair, moving her head to the side, his mouth latching on to her neck, sucking hard on the skin as his other hand reached down to stroke her and then felt his orgasm rip through him seconds before he felt her body grip his in her own wild release.

Jughead collapsed on top of Betty, too spent to keep his weight off her. She didn’t seem to mind as she continued to cling to him. When he found the strength to lift himself, he braced on his elbows and looked down at her, finding her eyes full of tears. 

“Hey, what’s this?” he asked gently, wiping the tear that escaped with his thumb. “Did I hurt you?” His voice laced with worry. She shook her head and then, unable to help herself, she began to cry. Jughead rolled to the side and gathered her in his arms and let her cry, worried and anxious when she didn’t stop for long minutes. She finally hiccupped to a stop and took a deep breath. He eased her back and studied her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Tell me,” he said gently.

“I just for some reason remembered all the craziness that happened over the last few months and then I realized everything was alright and we were here and safe and together and you weren’t in jail, but here in my arms and I just felt so grateful and overwhelmed, I couldn’t stop crying.”

“So that was happy crying?” he asked, his forehead furrowed in confusion.

“Yes,” she said with a laugh.

“Well, fuck Betty, then next time smile when you do it.” His demand was so ridiculous that she burst out laughing. He smiled, his body relaxing once more. He kissed her, long and hard and when he leaned back again, her eyes were shining with happiness instead of tears. 

“I really like this,” he told her, fingering the wispy cloth that barely covered anything. She looked down at it.

“I’m still wearing it?” she asked laughing.

“Sort of,” he smiled. “It’s basically only on cause you didn’t lift your body to pull it off.” She smiled and did just that and he pulled it off her shoulders, and tossing it on the couch. He settled beside her and pulled her close. 

“Let’s rest a few,” he suggested. She looked at him in amusement. “What?” he said smiling. “I hope you weren’t expecting to sleep tonight with this whole set up.” She giggled and cuddled closer. 

“No, I actually wasn’t,” she said softly, pulling a sheet up over her breasts. Jughead leaned up on his elbow and stared down at her. 

“Is this my Christmas present?” he asked teasingly, leaning down and flicking his tongue over her lips. She bit his lip in return.

“No, it’s mine,” she said coyly. He laughed and settled down on the pillow. She rolled into him, resting her head on his chest.

“Juggie?”

“Hmmmmm?”

“What were the reasons you went to jail?” He sighed and rested an arm behind his head.

“Not tonight love, I don’t want to spoil this with talk of stupid shit I did.” 

“Ok, then I have another question.”

“What’s that?”

“Who are the few close people you want at our wedding?” Betty asked.

“Well, Archie and Ron obviously. My dad. Your parents.” She sat up quickly and stared down at him.

“You want my mother there??” she asked in surprise. 

“Well, only if you want. Knowing her, she would show up anyway. That women has weird ways of finding shit out.”

“The last time I saw her, I slapped her twice and told her to get out of our apartment.” Jughead stared up at her.

“You slapped her? When was this?”

“When you were in jail. She called you trash and a loser.” He raised his eyebrows, and his eyes narrowed.

“She’s not coming.” Betty laughed at his pissed off tone. Her hand moved slowly over his suddenly tense muscle, trying to sooth the temper and she licked his jaw. 

“Let’s go take a shower,” she suggested seductively. Jughead moved quickly, standing up in a flurry of sheets and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Put me down,” she laughed and he squeezed her ass in reply. Once they were in there, he took great pleasure in soaping her up. 

“This shower is spectacular,” she said for the hundredth time since they moved it. “You could have a freaking party in here.” Jughead laughed and handed her the soap.

“There’s a spot on my back I can’t reach,” he said with a wink. She moved behind him and ran her hands over him, down over his hips and back around the front, brushing lightly over his hardening flesh. He grabbed her hand and turned around, his eyes heated. She pulled her hand from his and wrapped it around him and with her eyes smiling up at him she lowered herself until she was kneeling and took him in her mouth. His groan aroused her and she felt the heat pool between her legs. After a few moments, he reached down and pulled her up.

“No, Juggie,” she protested. “I want….” Her voice trailed off when he lifted her and sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hand dipped down between her legs, fingers finding her ready and slipping inside her. He thumbed her swollen, silky nub and she moved against his hand. Jughead moved back until he felt the tiled bench of the shower and sank down on it. She moved quickly to straddle him and he stilled her, shaking his head. 

“Turn around,” he said gruffly. She did as he told her and he adjusted her until her back rested against his chest, her legs hanging over his. She gasped when she felt him probe at her and she lowered herself, feeling him fill and stretch her like never before.

“Oh God,” she moaned, her hands grasping his arms that were around her waist, nails digging into his skin. The position didn’t allow for quick heavy movement and the slow lifts of his hips was almost agonizing. She helped him, moving her body and his hand moved down her front, finding her silken folds, stroking his fingers over her. Betty couldn’t stop the shattering release that consumed her, her head falling back on his shoulder as she cried out his name. She shuddered, and in her haze felt his quickening breath and the clench of his hands on her hips and feeling a primal raw desire come over her, she quickly slipped off him, his gasp of surprise in her ears and she turned and dropped down in front of him, and wrapped her lips around his thick length, catching the orgasm that he couldn’t stop in her mouth.

“Fuck!” he gasped, his hand clenching tightly in her hair. Betty didn’t release him until he finished and then he stared at her as she slowly raised her head and moved to sit across his lap. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said quietly, studying her face and she shyly tucked her face in his neck.

“I wanted to,” she whispered with a small smile. “Was that ok?”

“Yes,” he said simply, unable to wipe the smile off his face. 

"Why have we never tried that position we were just in," she said breathlessly, remembering how completely he had filled her.

"Cause I like to look at your face when we make love," he said with a smile. "But I was feeling extra frisky today." She laughed at that.

They got up and once again cleaned themselves and soon found themselves back in front of the fire. Clothing optional, of course. Betty sat next to him on the sheets and pillows, a sheet up around her breasts, eating ice cream. He just lay against the pillows, hands behind his head, enjoying watching her.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn’t moved. If your mother hadn’t done what she did and life had just been normal?” she asked, taking a bite of the chocolate ice cream.

“Sometimes,” Jughead said with a shrug. “It’s hard to imagine. I’m guessing life would have just been normal, blessedly boring and drama free, hopefully,” he added with a laugh.

“We’d probably be married already,” she said smiling. He smiled at her.

“You ever think stuff like that back then?”

“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. “Sometimes. I remember once my parents had this awful fight and I sat there and all I could think was, ‘when Jughead and I get married, we will never be mean to each other’; it didn’t even seem like a weird thought to me, just something I thought and accepted.”

“I love you,” he said softly, a warm glint in his eye. She smiled warmly.

“What about you? You ever think into the future at 16.”

“I thought about the future all the time,” Jughead said smiling. “At 12 I had my proposal planned. At 13 I decided we’d get married after collage. At 14 I decided we’d have 6 kids.” Betty stared at him.

“That was all before we even dated,” she said laughing.

“What can I say? I like to be prepared,” Jughead replied with a grin. He watched her lick ice cream off her spoon and his eyes darkened. “Can I have some?” he asked. Betty held out the spoon and let out a shriek when he grabbed the bowl and she suddenly found herself on her back. He took a spoon full and pulled the sheet down, leaving her chest and stomach bare. 

“Don’t you dare,” she gasped, reading the intent in his eyes. 

“But I think it will taste better if I lick it off you,” he said with a grin.

“Juggie no! It’s too fucking cold,” Betty said, grabbing his wrist.

“Mmmmmm, I like it when you say ‘fucking’,” he teased, lowering the spoon more.

“Jughead….” His name sounded like a warning. He put the spoon in the bowl and set it beside her. She relaxed and he grabbed her hands and held them above her head. His eyes had a wicked glint and she struggled, laughing. “Please don’t,” she pleaded half-heartedly as he grabbed the spoon again. 

Jughead ignored her pleas and slowly lowered the spoon to the skin between her breasts. She hissed in a breath at the icy touch of the ice cream, which was immediately warmed by his tongue. When the ice cream touched her nipple, she reacted with a violent jump, almost making him drop the spoon. His mouth lowered and his tongue swept over the tight peak, sucking up the ice cream and replacing the ice with fire. Betty moaned, arching into his mouth. He suddenly released her and lay back. 

“I was right, it does takes better that way.” She lay there for a second, trying to breathe and turned to glare at him. He was trying not to laugh. 

“Really? You’re now just going to lay there?” she asked in an aroused huff. He shrugged and she sat up. She grabbed the spoon from the bowl and before he could even react, had placed it over his abdomen. His muscles contracted violently and he let out a surprised grunt. She giggled at his reaction and leaned over him, running her tongue along the grooves of his muscle where the ice cream melted and ran. His breath hitched and his hand tangled in her hair as she cleaned up the sweet mess. He reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up and over him. Betty braced her hands beside his head and smiled down at him. Her hair curtained them and he reached up and brushed it back, wanting to see her beautiful face.

“Payback,” she said, biting her bottom lip when she felt him stroke over her. She lowered her mouth and ran her tongue over his lips, dipping inside his mouth, curling around his. He groaned as her kiss consumed him and he eased slowly inside her. Betty moved slowly on him, sitting up, bracing on his chest. His hands moved over her thighs, between them to stroke her and her head fell back as she shuddered. Jughead moved then, rolling them so she was on her back and thrust hard into her. She wrapped all around him and they were soon caught in the rush of release.

“Dam, you feel good and soft and smooth and wet and…..” Jughead’s voice muttered against her ear and she laughed in delight. He was as flustered and shaken as she was. He rolled to the side and she curled into him, his arm coming around her. 

“We should sleep,” she whispered with a yawn. 

“Go ahead and nap,” he said smiling.

“Nap?” Betty laughed and snuggled closer, pulling the sheet up on them. He nodded, already drifting off the sleep with her. It was she who woke him before dawn with her mouth nibbling kisses across his chest and he let her spin her magic over him once more.

 

Christmas passed in a glorious whirlwind. Jughead gave Betty a beautiful eternity knot necklace and she gave him a new detail package for his bike. He was thrilled and she giggled at his excitement. Jellybean had all sorts of cute presents for them and when the holiday was over, Betty was sad to see her leave. She promised to be back soon and Betty hoped that she was. Things settled once again and soon the icy chill of January settled over them, which Betty didn’t mind. She had a fireplace and a sexy man to keep her warm.

 

A few weeks after the holidays, Jughead was in his studio, going through the pictures he had just shot with a couple, when his phone rang. He hit speaker.

“Hello?”

“Is this Mr. Jones?” Jughead straightened up and put the phone to his ear.

“Yes…”

“This is Dr. Jenkins at the county hospital. Elizabeth Cooper has you listed as her in case of emergency.” Jughead froze, fear coiling in his stomach.

“Mr. Jones, there’s been an accident……”


	23. Unforseen Loss

Jughead ran. He didn’t hear anything else the doctor said, he just ran for his car. He raced and slid his way to the hospital and rushed into the lobby, frantic with worry. 

“Elizabeth Jones,” he gasped, to the surprised lady at the front desk. She quickly looked on the computer.

“Down the hall to the left, trauma 8….” Jughead was already running, the word ‘trauma’ slamming into his brain. He burst through the doors and looked around frantically, trying to make sense of the hustle and activity around him. 

“May I help you,” a nurse asked as she hurried past. 

“I’m looking for Elizabeth Cooper,” he said quickly and she put down her things and led him to some chairs.

“Take a seat and breathe,” she said gently.

“Where is she? What happened??” Jughead couldn’t calm himself.

“She’s in room three, they are doing everything they can to stabilize her, as soon as they…..”

“Stabilize her??” His gut twisted in agony. “What happened?!” he yelled.

“There was a car wreck, please just calm down, as soon as I know something, I’ll let you know.”

“A car wreck?”

“Yes, I don’t know all the details yet, she was just brought in 40 minutes ago. She was breathing but unconscious, and they are checking her now for injuries. I know this is not easy, but please, try to relax, we have an excellent team with her.”

Jughead sat, his leg moving nervously, his head in his hands. He’d never been so scared in his entire life. He made some calls. Veronica and Archie were out of town and promised to come immediately and would be there in a few hours. Jellybean was sobbing at the news and he tried to reassure her, even though he had no idea what was going on. He had no idea what Betty’s parent’s number was but figured if it warranted later, he would find it out.

Forty minutes later, the doctor finally came out from the trauma rooms. Jughead stood quickly, his fists clenched. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile.

“Mr. Jones?” 

“Yes, is she ok?”

“We are sending her for a CT scan, to make sure there is no head injury. She suffered some cuts and bruising and she has a couple broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. She hasn’t woken yet, but if the scan shows everything is normal, she should wake up soon. Her body is responding to stimulation so there is no spinal injury,” the doctor explained. “We are running a few more tests and as soon we get her settled in a room, you can see her, ok?” Jughead nodded numbly, sinking down in the chair. A few minutes after the doctor left, Deputy Thomas walked up to him. 

“What happened?” Jughead managed to croak out.

“A drunk driver ran a red light,” he said quietly, sitting down next to him. Jugheads face was furious. 

“Where is he?” he spat.

“She….” The deputy said with a sigh. “She didn’t make it. Betty is lucky to be alive, usually in drunk driving accidents, it’s the drunk that walks away.” Jughead nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Betty was hit in the driver’s side door. Her airbags saved her life, but she took a hard hit and like I said, from the looks of her car, she is extremely lucky. She had an angel with her.”

Thomas patted him on the shoulder and walked away and Jughead bent over, his arms wrapped around his head, willing the fear to go away. Another agonizing 30 minutes later, the nurse finally came to get him.

“She’s in a room now, you can go to her,” she said, leading the way. Jughead walked into the room and his heart nearly stopped. She lay on the bed, pale and hooked to an IV and oxygen. Her face and arms were full of small lacerations and bruises and he could see her middle was wrapped through the opening in her hospital gown. She was so quiet, so still, he felt his tears spill from his eyes as he sat gently next to her, his hand taking his, his fingers wrapping around hers.

“Please baby, please wake up,” he pleaded in a whisper, dropping his forehead to hers. 

“As soon as the doctor gets all the results, he will be in to talk to you,” the nurse softly, pulling a chair up to the bed for him and then she quietly left the room.

A long while later, Jughead was sitting in the chair, his head resting on the bed, his hand holding hers when he felt her fingers gently squeeze his. 

“Juggie,” she whispered hoarsely. He jumped up quickly and sat on the bed as her eye fluttered and squinted against light of the room.

“Hey,” he whispered gently, brushing her hair off her face. 

“What happened?” she spoke, swallowing around her dry throat. He grabbed the water cup and held the straw to her lips and she took a grateful drink.

“You were in a car wreck,” he said quietly, when she was finished. Her eyes widened and she shifted, then winced. “Don’t try to move, you have a couple broken ribs.”

“I don’t remember anything,” she said, touching her side. “Was it my fault?”

“No, a drunk driver ran a light. She didn’t make it,” he added quietly. 

“Oh,” she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. Jughead still couldn’t feel sad for the other driver. She had almost taken Betty from him. 

“Where does it all hurt?” he asked, stroking her arm.

“Everywhere,” she said with a sigh. “I literally hurt everywhere.” A nurse came in just then and smiled.

“You’re awake! The doctor will be happy to hear that,” she said brightly, setting fresh water on the bedside table. “Think you could sit up a little? Get the blood flowing?” Betty nodded and winced only a little as the bed moved her torso up to half sitting position. “I believe the doctor should be in within half an hour. Just waiting on one more scan result and he’ll come let you know what’s what.” Jughead smiled his thanks and she left once again.

Jughead’s hand shook as he held hers and she felt it, giving him a slight squeeze. 

“I’m still breathing,” she said gently, trying to ease his anxiety.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Betty Cooper,” he said, the anguish in his voice making her tear up.

“I’ll try not to,” she whispered. Jughead leaned down and kissed her tenderly, resting his forehead on hers. Half hour later, the doctor came in. He was happy to see her up but Jughead didn’t like the look of apprehension on his face. Like he was regretting what he had to say. 

“Well,” he began slowly. “The CT scan is clean, there is no head injury and no spinal injuries either. There are two broken ribs and the shoulder has been set and should heal well. It all looks clean other wise and you should make a full recovery….” He trailed off. Jughead looked at Betty and she frowned.

“What is it?” she asked the doctor, noting his look.

“With the impact of the collision, the broken ribs and hits your body sustain…..I’m sorry, Miss Cooper, we couldn’t do anything to stop the miscarriage……” Jughead froze in shock.

“Wh….what?” Betty gasped in disbelief. She looked confused. “The miscarriage?

“You lost your baby….” The doctor said softly. Betty’s hands flew to her stomach. She looked wildly at Jughead, his shock as evident as hers.

“Baby? I was…..” her voice trailed off and tears filled her eyes.

“You didn’t know you were pregnant?” the doctor asked, surprised. “You were at least 5 weeks by what we could gather.”

“No….no, no, no…..”Betty clutched at her stomach. “No….” her arms wrapped around her stomach and despite the pain of her ribs, she curled up in a fetal position and the agonizing cry that left her lips tore Jughead’s heart in two. 

“I’m so sorry,” the doctor said in remorse and quietly left the room. Jughead lay next to Betty and wrapped her in his arms, his eyes burning as he tried to ease her gut wrenching sobs. He held her until she cried herself into an exhausted sleep and then held her some more. His heart felt like someone had stomped on it and he couldn’t seem to catch a decent breath. 

He eased away from her and stood, pulling the blanket up to her chin and kissed her gently. He walked outside the room and leaned against the wall beside the door. He took deep breathes, trying to ease the ache and slid down to the floor, not trusting his legs to hold him up. He didn’t notice his friends step off the elevator and hurry over to him.

“Juggie?” Veronica said anxiously, kneeling next to him. Jughead let out a sob.

“The car wreck…..the impact…” he couldn’t seem to get the words out. “She was pregnant,” he choked out.

“Was?” Veronica said the word slowly, the realization slow to come.

“She miscarried…..” she gasped at his words. “We didn’t even know,” he said and then let himself cry.

“Oh Jug,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, crying with him. 

“Shit,” Archie muttered quietly, squatting down next to his friend. When Jughead managed to gain control, he picked himself up off the floor and walked back into her room with Archie and V. Betty slept, her face peaceful at the moment, but eyes puffy from crying. Veronica held her hand as Jughead explained everything he knew. Both were furious over all that had transpired. 

“Do you think she will be ok,” V asked in a hushed tone, watching her friend sleep. 

“I don’t know,” Jughead said with a sigh. “We had no idea. I mean, she was on the pill but I guess over the holidays and all the stress before them, she forgot some days or something.”

Betty woke a while later but only managed a ‘hi’ to Veronica before beginning to cry again. Her friend held her and cried again with her. There was nothing to say, the sorrow evident in every sob. Jughead leaned his head against the wall where he was standing, feeling the pain over the loss of something they hadn’t even known was there to lose.

The hospital kept Betty for 3 days under observation before they let her go home. She rarely spoke, ate and drank very little and cried almost every minute she was awake. Once home in their own bed, she curled up into a ball and once again cried herself to sleep. Jughead leaned against the door jam of their bedroom, hands in his pockets, watching her sleep. 

After a few days at home he began to worry in earnest as she couldn’t seem to come out of her grief. He managed to get her to eat and bathed her when he could get her to leave the bed. The vacant tortured look in her eyes was hard to look at and he pleaded with her get up, try to do things. She would just shake her head and cry.

Jellybean arrived at the end of the week and he pulled her into a desperate hug, thankful she was there.

“How is she?” she asked, wiping her eyes. 

“I don’t know, JB,” Jughead said, his eyes swimming in tears. “I’ve tried everything. Even V and Archie can’t get her to snap out of it,” he didn’t mean to sound unfeeling, but he was terrified that she was being swallowed up by grief.

“She will be ok J, she is just hurting.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just miss her, I want my girl back.”

“Let me see her,” JB said with a gentle smile. She walked into the bedroom and Jughead leaned against the wall outside, listening but giving some privacy.

 

Betty lay under the covers. She saw Jellybean come into the room and lay down on the bed beside her. The girl reached out and took her hand, holding it to her heart.

“Hi sis,” she whispered, brushing a hair off Betty’s face. Betty tried to smile but her lips only trembled, the pain in her chest still feeling like a suffocating vice. She wanted desperately to stop feeling but the pain just kept coming in waves. She had been pregnant. Her and Jughead’s baby. A baby she didn’t know she was carrying and now desperately wanted.

“You know,” Jellybean began with a smile. “Besides J of course, you’re my favorite person in the whole world.” Betty managed a tiny smile at the dramatic confession. Jellybean squeezed her hand in response. “I’m so sorry about the baby Betty, so very sorry.” Betty nodded and a tear slipped from her eye. JB wiped it gently. “J is really worried about you. He’s so sad Betty. He’s sad about the baby but he’s also very sad because he misses your smile. He’s afraid you won’t ever smile again.”

“I don’t want him to be sad,” Betty whispered.

“But he is, he is so sad for what you guys lost, and he loves you so much and it kills him to see you like this. I know it’s hard, but you need to take care of yourself too, you need to eat, and drink and get up and move around. I promise it will help you feel better.”

Betty took a shuttering breath, more tears falling. “You know,” JB continued. “Jughead said that the doctor told him you were completely healthy and there is absolutely no damage except for your broken ribs and shoulder. He said you won’t have any problem getting pregnant again or carrying it to term. This was a terrible terrible accident and nothing you could have done would have prevented it.” Betty nodded, understanding what JB was telling her.

“Is there anything I can get you?” she asked. 

“Juggie,” Betty whispered. Jellybean smiled and kissed her cheek. She left the room and Jughead entered moments later. He lay beside her and rested his head next to hers. God, he was beautiful. This wonderful, beautiful man had made a baby with her. She touched his face and he smiled, his eyes full of love.

“Can you hold me?” she whispered. His arms quickly came around her and held her tightly, tucking her head under his chin. She shuddered but didn’t cry as he whispered how much he loved and missed her. After a while he leaned back and looked at her.

“Tell me what you need” 

“I’d really like to take a bath, and then maybe just sleep a little more, if that’s ok.”

“Yes, that’s ok,” he said with a smile. “You want company or just on your own?”

“Just on my own,” Betty said. Jughead went and prepared a bubble bath for her and laid out some pajamas and helped her into the bathroom He helped get the wrapping off her ribs, wincing at the bruises that littered her side. His hand brushed gently over her stomach and she caught it with her own and they just stood silently, holding their hands over the aching void. He held her as she cried once again, letting his own tears fall in her hair. When she stepped back, he helped her into the tub and stayed until she was settled into the water, then placed a kiss on her forehead and left her alone.

Betty soaked in the tub for nearly an hour and when Jughead came for the tenth time to check on her, she asked for his help to get out. She winced at the pain in her ribs and he gently dried her and rewrapped them to ease the pain. Betty brushed her teeth and combed her hair and when she winced as she tried to braid it, he took over.

“You can braid hair?” she asked with a hint of a smile.

“I took care of Jellybean till she was 10. She went through a braid phase. She demanded I learn how,” he said smiling. His braid was perfect.

Jughead helped her back into bed and when he moved to kiss her forehead, she took his face and brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply, gently, with so much love her eyes filled with tears. He pulled back and smiled down at her and kissed her again.

“Goodnight, love,” he whispered and when he was going to leave she took his hand. 

“Stay till I’m asleep.” He was only too happy to do what she asked. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

 

The following afternoon, Betty woke and squinted against the light from the window. She sat up and stared out the window for a while. The snow was falling and she got up slowly, wincing at the pain in her side and walked over to the window. It was peaceful outside and she took a deep breath. It was time to join the living. She touched her stomach and looked down at it. 

“I’m so sorry we never got to meet you, little one,” she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it and turned to walk into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and pulled open the cabinet. She took the birth control and looked at the dates and let out a sad laugh. She must have forgotten a few times during the hustle and bustle of December and not paid attention to the dates. The last pill she took, the day of the accident, was 10 days behind where it should have been. 

Betty looked into the mirror and most of the bruising had faded and most of the cuts had healed, only a few small scabs remained. She realized that she too, would heal. Walking out to the living room, she saw JB sitting at the island and Jughead was reading on the couch.

“Hey,” he said in happy surprise. Betty smiled at him and walked over and he reached for her and very gently pulled her into his lap. She winced a little, but settled quickly and he pressed a kiss to her temple, his arms holding her close. Jellybean quietly went to her room.

“Hi,” she whispered softly.

“Hi,” his whisper just as soft. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I will be,” Betty said, breathing in his scent. Tobacco smoke and cologne. She would never tire of the combination. 

“I love you,” he said against her ear and she smiled. She would never tire of that neither. “We can try again Betts, we can have another baby,” he said, his voice sad and yet at the same time hopeful.

“It’s ok Juggie,” Betty said, shifting as much as her ribs would allow, and looked at him. “I don’t need to get pregnant right away again. I just needed to feel this, you know? We weren’t planning on the baby, and as much as I now long for it, and wish it was still with us, we weren’t thinking of that yet, and its ok, we don’t need to rush into it. I honestly don’t know if I’m even ready. Are you?”

“I don’t know, I hadn’t even thought about it, until it was something that we lost, it wasn’t on my mind right now. I’m so sad that something we made is gone,” he said, brushing her hair back. “You would have been a great mother.”

“I will be a great mother, and you will be a great father, whenever this happens again,” she said smiling. 

“Did you notice anything at all before the accident?” he asked. “Any indication that you may have been pregnant?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking about it and I know I did feel more tired than usual, but work has been so busy, it never occurred it could be anything else. A few days before the accident I felt a little nauseous but people at work had the flu and I was just hoping that wasn’t it and one pair of my jeans was slightly, slightly tighter, but again, I figured Christmas weight. I would have never for a second thought I was pregnant.”

“Did your pill not work?” he asked slowly.

“Well, I have the three month pack, and I looked at it and somewhere over the last couple months, I screwed up and missed 10 days worth…my dates on the package were way off…..I just wasn’t paying attention,” she said with a sigh. Jughead placed his hand over her stomach and kissed her hair.

“Well, what a wonderful surprise he or she would have been,” he said sadly. Betty felt tears sting her eyes and she nodded in agreement.

“A boy,” she whispered. “With dark curly hair and stormy blue eyes.”

“A girl,” he replied with a smile. “With wild blonde curls and mischievous green eyes.”

“Or a boy or girl with blonde hair and blue eyes,” she said softly. 

“I’ll give you all three,” he said gruffly.

“I thought you only wanted two,” she teased, a sad lilt in her voice.

“Now I want those three,” he whispered. 

“I love you Juggie,” she said against his neck.

“I know,” Jughead said happily. She smiled and kissed his skin and felt it shiver.

“Stop it,” he whispered. “That would hurt you so bad right now.”

“I’m just kissing your neck, pervert,” she teased, even with the tears in her eyes. He smiled, so incredibly grateful that she was feeling better. If it wasn’t for her ribs, he would have squeezed her till she squeaked.

 

It had been 5 weeks since the accident and Betty was starting to feel like herself again. Her ribs barely hurt unless she bumped them and taking deep breathes no longer left her in pain. She had gone back to work a couple weeks before and things were once again running smoothly. The only problem was Jughead. She wanted him and he was terrified of hurting her. She lay next to him and watched him sleep and her frustration was palpable. He was laying on his back, the sheet down at his waist and her eyes roamed over his chest and stomach, and she couldn’t help herself as her fingers danced over the ridges of muscle.

She jumped in surprise when his hand suddenly covered hers. Her eyes flew up and found the stormy blue of his watching her. They were dark and she realized he wanted her just as much. He rolled to the side, moving her onto her back. He smiled down at her.

“What are you doing,” he said gruffly, his fingers playing at the waist band of her pajama bottoms. She shivered and moved her hips slightly, her body aching for him.

“I want you to touch me, Juggie,” she said, her voice pleading. 

“I don’t….” he didn’t finish his thought as she covered his mouth with her hand.

“You won’t hurt me Jug, I promise you won’t.”

“It’s been almost 6 weeks, I’m a little scared I’m going to be too fast and rough,” he admitted sheepishly. She grabbed his face and pulled him down, kissing him with all the pent up love and desire she could muster. He groaned into her mouth, immediately rolling over her, being careful to not put any weight on her. His mouth ravaged hers, his hands holding her face, his tongue curling around hers. 

“Don’t be slow Juggie,” she begged, wrenching her mouth from his. He pulled her top off and his hands pushed down her bottoms and she was gloriously free of under garments. His pants followed soon after and his hand moved between her legs, finding her wet and ready for him. He groaned at the feel of her, sinking a finger inside. He moved between her legs and they moved around him and he sank into her.

“God I missed you,” he gasped against her ear. She wouldn’t let him be cautious, biting his shoulder as he thrust again. He was still careful with his weight and strength but he gave her what she wanted, what he needed, and only minutes later they cried out their release. His arms trembled as they held him up and she dared not say that her side ached more than she thought it would, but the pleasure had been worth it. Betty fell asleep nestled against him. During the night, he reached for her again. His love making slow, gentle, and agonizingly tender and they came apart together. She smiled as she drifted off, loving the feel of his fingers against her stomach, a place he now frequently touched and rested his hand on every single time they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a time jump of a few months......


	24. Postponed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few months later

This chapter has several time jumps....

“No!” Jughead yelled, his hands on his hips, his eyes spitting fire. “We are not postponing our wedding again!”

“Juggie, just let me…..” Betty started and he cut her off with a shake of his head and glare.

“We already postponed it in May and I didn’t want to, we aren’t doing it again.”

“For God’s sake Jughead, your dad had a stroke in May! Of course we weren’t going to get married until he was better!” 

“He could have come!”

“He was in the hospital,” Betty said with a roll of her eyes. “And his recovery took a while, but he is doing wonderful now, back to his old self.”

“So what the fuck then? Our wedding is in September, it’s July, why do you want to postpone it? It’s already too dam far away.” he huffed.

“My dress won’t fit,” she said, her mouth twitching with a smile.

“So get a different one!” he snapped.

“Jughead,” Betty gasped in horror. “Veronica’s designer friend hand stitched that dress for me! It’s one of a kind!”

“Well, why the hell won’t it fit? You’ve been the same size, literally for years,” Jughead said loudly. Betty wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d stomped his foot. She tried really hard not to laugh.

“I’m going to be too fat,” she said simply, her smile growing bigger, her hands on her stomach.

“What? You planning on switching your salads for donuts?” he asked, completely confused. She sighed at his slowness.

“No, Juggie, apparently I just can’t be trusted to take my birth control properly.”

Jughead stared at her, his confusion slowly fading as he took in her dazzling smile and her hands gently cradling her stomach. The confusion was replaced by shock.

“Betty?” he said hoarsely, giving his head a shake. He walked slowly to her, placing his hand over hers, staring in awe down into her shining eyes.

“Are you…?” he couldn’t finish the sentence over the lump in his throat. She nodded, her eyes shining with tears, her smile almost blinding him.

“How?” he whispered, his hand moving under her shirt to lay gently against her.

“I honestly have no idea,” Betty sighed, resting her forehead against his chest. “I guess with your father being ill, I once again forgot to pay attention and missed a bunch of days. I should have used an alarm or something,” she said laughing. Jugheads arms suddenly went around her and hugged her tight. She laughed, delighted and threw her arms around his neck. Jughead suddenly released her and stepped back.

“I’m sorry, I was squeezing too tight,” he said worried.

“No, it’s fine,” Betty laughed. He took her hand and gently let her to the couch. 

“Here, sit. Do you need some pillows? I can get you some pillows.”

“Juggie, I’m fine, you don’t….” He settled her down on the couch.

“You’re never leaving this apartment,” he said hurriedly. “Or getting in a car.”

“Jughead!”

“I’m serious Betty!” Jughead said, his voice and eyes filled with panic. “You aren’t getting in a car until we have this baby.” Betty put her hands on his face and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Juggie,” she said softly and he looked at her, deflating a little in worry. “It’s going to be ok, nothing is going to happen.” Jughead let out a ragged breath.

“I’m terrified,” he muttered.

“I can see that,” Betty said, laughing softly. Jughead searched her face, hugged her again and then let go.

“You’re sure? How do you know?” he asked, touching her stomach.

“Well, I realized I was late and immediately went to check my birth control and once again realized I screwed up, so I took a test,” Betty said smiling. “I was shocked at first and so I took a couple more, and then just to be sure, I went to see the doctor this morning. He confirmed it.”

“And everything is ok?”

“He says everything looks great, and it’s still very early, about 6 weeks, but he examined me and says everything looks good,” Betty said happily. 

“Wow,” he breathed, still in awe. “I didn’t think we’d even be talking about this for a while yet. Are we ready?”

“Well, whether we are or not, it’s happening,” she said laughing. “It was bound to happen with all the sex you demand from me,” she said teasingly. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I demand sex?” he asked, laughing out loud. “Two days ago, I believe your exact words were ‘If you don’t take me to bed and make love to me right now, I’m going to live with Veronica!’.”

“It was the full moon, it brought something out in me,” she said, her hands suddenly undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

“It was lunch time,” he said, lifting her up so her legs went around his waist. She shoved his shirt off his shoulders and licked his skin as he walked with her to the bedroom.

“I’m sure there was a full moon somewhere,” she gasped as her back came in contact with the bed sheets. Jugheads hands and mouth were everywhere, gently, slowly, until she was yelling at him to hurry up. She suddenly realized how careful he was being, afraid to hurt her and the baby.

“Dammit, Juggie, you won’t hurt it, I want you now!” He snapped out of it and gave her what she wanted, hard and fast and they came together with shouts and groans of ecstasy. 

\-----------------------

“I swear V, I love Jughead more than anything but he is driving me fucking crazy!!!” Betty said grumpily as she devoured another pickle dipped in icecream. Veronica looked like she was going to throw up as she watched her friend.

“How can you eat that?” she asked, looking a little green.

“I don’t know,” Betty sighed. “It’s literally all I want to eat lately. Pregnancy is weird.”

“I just don’t understand how you can crave a pickle dipped in ice cream,” V muttered, shaking her head. “So, why is Jughead driving you crazy?”

“Well, we seriously haven’t had sex since the day I told him I was pregnant,” Betty said with a groan. “My morning sickness started two days later, and let me tell you, they lied! It’s all fucking day long, not just the morning. I didn’t want him anywhere near me with all my vomiting. It blessedly only lasted 4 weeks. And he was a nutcase during those 4 weeks. It didn’t matter how many times I told him that it was normal, he wanted to call the doctor every time I got sick. Now it’s all done for the most part and all I can think about is sex and he won’t touch me cause he thinks if we have sex the baby will fall out!” Betty finished in a frustrated yell. Veronica bit back her laugh and cleared her throat.

“Its not funny!” Betty yelled again. 

“Calm down B, have you tried explaining?”

“I’ve tried everything Ron, the only thing left to try is tap dance naked across his cock and he probably still won’t fuck me.” Veronica laughed out loud at that. Betty sat glaring at her, munching angrily on her pickle.

“Maybe he doesn’t find me attractive now that I’m pregnant,” Betty said, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. Moving from anger to sadness in the blink of an eye.

“God Betty, that’s the last thing you should be thinking. You’re fucking glowing these days. Your hair is stunning, your skin freaking glistens.”

“It’s sweat Ron, I’m not glowing! My hormones are in such overdrive, I’m sweating from horniness,” Betty said, angry and crying at the same time.

“Good God, I’m never letting Archie get me pregnant,” Ron said, horrified at the spectacle in front of her.

“Betty, he is just worried and you are stunning, especially with your baby bump starting to show. You need to seduce him.”

“I tried that yesterday, it didn’t end well,” Betty said with a sigh. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

“Explain.”

“I decided to do a little strip tease and I could tell him was getting excited, and then my dam foot got caught in the hem of my skirt and I fell over. He of course panicked and spent the rest of the stinking evening making sure the baby wasn’t going to come……” Betty trailed off and glared again at Veronica who was laughing so hard, she had tears running down her face.

“I fucking need a new best friend,” Betty grumbled and grabbed another pickle.

 

Jughead flipped through the pictures of the sunset he had taken a few days earlier and jumped almost a foot when a wrapped package landed with a loud crack on the table next to his laptop. He looked up and saw Veronica standing in front of him.

“Hey V,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “What brings you to the studio?”

“Just had a little talk with Betty,” she said with a shrug.

“Is she ok?” he asked in a rush.

“She’s fine Jughead. Acting slightly deranged, and eating the most horrifying shit, but otherwise, she’s perfect.”

“Pickles and ice cream?” he asked with a smile. She paled and Jughead laughed.

“So why are you here?” he asked again. 

“That’s for you,” she said, nodded to the package. He frowned and picked it up.

“I suggest you look at it, before your fiancé fucking loses it more than she already is,” V said.

“Losing it how?” he frowned.

“Well, for one, she thinks you don’t find her attractive anymore cause she’s pregnant.” His shocked look made her smile and she turned and walked out of the studio. Jughead unwrapped the gift and stared down at it and a slow grin spread across his face.

 

When Betty got home from work the following day, she found Jughead standing in the living room in black slacks and a white button down shirt. She was so surprised at his dress attire, she almost dropped her files. She put her things on the island and looked at him in confusion. He smiled and walked over to her. 

“Take a shower, put on something you feel your prettiest in. I’m taking you out to dinner,” he said with a smile. 

“You are?” she asked in surprise. “What’s the occasion?”

“I want to show off my incredibly sexy pregnant fiancé,” he said gruffly, running his thumb over her bottom lip. Betty’s heart started to pound and her stomach coiled in heat. She could only nod and hurried to the bedroom. She showered quickly and dried her hair, put on a bit of makeup and chose a simple, knee length white sundress that showed of her small but obvious baby bump.

 

Jughead took her to the fanciest restaurant in town and the food was sensational. The smiles they got from all around them made his heart smile. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. The notorious trouble maker from Riverdale, was engaged to and expecting a baby with the most beautiful girl in town. They made a stunning pair. She was stunning. His heart wrenched a little that he had unknowingly managed to make her feel unattractive when in truth she had never been more beautiful to him. He wanted her with a desperation that was agonizing. He had allowed his fear to dictate his actions and he was going to remedy that tonight.

He took great care to make her feel as lovely as she was, with comments and touches and looks and the heat he saw in her eyes made his body harden and ache. He willed his blood to cool before they had to get up because he was sure if he stood right now, everyone would know just what he was thinking about.

By the time they made it home, Jughead was having a hard time controlling his breathing. She held his hand in the car, running her fingers up and down his, between them, scraping lightly with her nails. He opened the door to their apartment and she walked over to the island and dropped her purse and stepped out of her shoes. He watched her and she walked towards the hall and stopped, looking over her shoulder at him.

“Can you unzip me?” she asked in a husky whisper. He walked up to her and his fingers trembled as he slowly lowered the zipper, brushing the skin along the way. When he had it open she stepped away from him and walked slowly down the hall, the dress falling slowly to her waist. She wasn’t wearing a bra. It started to slide down her hips and she paused at the bedroom door, looking back at him and letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and his knees almost buckled as she disappeared through the door, leaving the dress laying there. Betty was completely nude.

 

Betty stood by the bed, waiting. She felt him come up behind her, his hands touching her back, sliding over her hips. His mouth dropped to her shoulder, his tongue running over the skin. His hands came around her, moving up to gently cup her breasts that were getting more firm and sensitive as her pregnancy progressed. She gasped when he gently tweaked her nipples as he sucked the side of her neck.

“Juggie,” she breathed, her hands clutching his. He turned her slowly and her hands went to the buttons on his shirt. She was trembling and fumbled; her need so heavy she felt the wetness pool between her legs as she stood there. Jughead lifted her chin and took her mouth in an erotic, tongue curling, wet kiss and her knees did buckle. He followed her down on the bed and braced over her as his mouth slanted over hers, again and again.

Betty moaned and arched her body against him, her nails scratching his back. His mouth slipped down to her chest and his tongue gently swirled around her sensitive nipples, being careful not to pull too hard on them. She was gasping by the time he was done with both and then he moved further down to the swollen bump of her belly. He placed soft kisses all over it and his whispered ‘I love you’ against her skin made her eyes well with tears. Her hand slid into his hair as he whispered it again and all she could think was ‘Dear God, I love this man’.

She whimpered as his mouth moved lower, his hands gently parting her thighs until she lay open to him, her arousal glistening and waiting for him. His fingers parted her as he blew his breath over her and she groaned loudly when he slid a finger into her heat. His tongue stroked over her and she almost came off the bed. It had been so long she came almost immediately. He laughed softly and kept at it, until she came again and yet again. She pushed on his shoulder when she couldn’t take it anymore and he sat up, staring down at her, an arrogant grin on his face. He slowly pulled off the shirt she never managed to get off and tossed it on the floor.

She sat up and undid his pants while he kissed the breath out of her. When she got them undone he lowered her down again and never breaking their kiss they fumbled and pulled and finally got his pants down his legs and off. He settled over her and smoothed her hair back. 

“Let me know if I hurt you,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“You won’t hurt me Juggie,” she whimpered, lifting to him. He eased into her and she wrapped around him, pulling him down for another kiss. Jughead moved slowly until her legs tightened and she bucked against him in desperation and he buried his face in her hair and moved faster, her slick heat pulling him deep. His hand moved down between them to bring her to completion faster when he realized he wouldn’t last long. He almost made it and groaned when he felt his release rip through him seconds before she clamped hard around him.

It almost killed him but he managed to not collapse on top of her and braced on trembling arms, his breathing heavy and choppy against her ear. Betty eased her grip and he slowly moved to the side, pulling her tightly against him.

They lay in silence for a while, their breathing slowly returning to normal. He pressed a kiss to her temple and gave a content sigh. She mimicked his sigh and cuddled up close.

“Juggie?” she whispered after a while.

“Hmmmmm?”

“What made you do this?” she wondered.

“Veronica,” he said with a laugh. Betty leaned up and looked at him in surprise.

“She told you to take me to dinner and make love to me?” she asked, bewildered.

“No, she gave me a book.”

“Which book?”

“Sex and Pregnancy.” Betty burst into laughter and he smiled.

“Remind me to thank her,” she said happily. Jughead moved her onto her back and leaned on his elbow, gazing down at her.

“I’m so sorry Betts,” he said softly, brushing her hair off her forehead. “I never meant to make you feel undesirable. Please believe me. In fact, the further along you got, the more I wanted to throw you on the bed and bang you,” he admitted ruefully.

“Bang me?” she asked laughing.

“Seriously, I’ve never wanted to shoot a load more, than in the last month.”

“Shoot a load, Jughead? You did not just say that,” she said disgruntled.

“Yes Betty, bang, shoot a load, fuck the ever living…..” her hand clapped over his mouth. He took her hand away. “You’ve never looked sexier to me, I swear to God and I didn’t touch you because I was terrified I was going to hurt you. Ok, I may have foolishly thought the baby might fall out….” She started laughing. “But the other reason was I was so freaking hot for you and your new curves, I didn’t trust myself to be gentle.” She smiled seductively and ran her hand over his abdomen and his muscles contracted beneath her touch.

“I won’t break Jughead, and the baby is very well protected. You don’t need to be that gentle, we will be fine,” she whispered, running her tongue over his skin. 

“I’m still going to try to…..”

“Shut up and bang me,” she whispered as she bit his shoulder. He grinned and did as she asked.

\-------------------

Betty sat back and threw her shoe in annoyance. Jughead watched it hit the wall and raised an eyebrow.

“Problem?” he asked, swallowing his laugh.

“How am I supposed to put on shoes when I can’t even see my fucking feet?” she yelled. “And why the fuck is it so hot?”

“Its February,” he said, hiding his smile.

“It’s hot!” she snapped. “And don’t laugh at me!” Jughead went to pick up her shoe and sat on his haunches in front of her, smiling gently. She sighed let him put on her shoe.

“I’m sorry Juggie, I just want this baby out already. I feel like a dam whale.”

“A very beautiful whale,” he said, pulling her close for a kiss. She sat back and rested a hand over her large belly. He saw the fluttering movement and laid a hand against the kicks coming from inside her. 

“I’ll never get tired of feeling that,” he said, still in awe that something inside her was kicking at his hand.

“You sure you don’t want to ask the doc what we’re having?” she asked smiling. 

“No, I want to be surprised,” he said kissing her belly. 

“Help me up,” she said, holding out her hands. Jughead helped her to her feet and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The doorbell rang and she sighed. “Can you get that? By the time I get over there, it’ll be Christmas again.” 

Jughead laughed and went to open the door. She saw him stiffen and then he slowly stepped back and let her mother walk in the door.


	25. Baby Jones

Betty was a little shocked at the calm she felt. There was no anxiety or anger or anything she usually felt around her mother that came to the surface. She simply folded her hands over her belly and stared at her. Jughead was watching her so intently, she had to send him a warm smile before he relaxed somewhat and closed the door.

“If you stress her out, I’m going to throw you out,” he said in a tight voice as he walked past her to stand next to Betty.

“Hello mother,” Betty said quietly. Alice Cooper just stared at Betty’s belly for a while and then lifted her eyes to her face.

“A year ago you almost died in a car wreck, and nobody called me,” she suddenly blurted. Betty raised an eyebrow. “I had to read about it in the online news for Riverdale.”

“I apologize,” Betty said simply, a small smile on her face. Alice narrowed her eyes, a little unsure at Betty’s calm demeanor.

“And again I had to read online that you were pregnant,” she said, sounding angry.

“That was online?” Betty asked, confused. 

“Yes, it was. Your competition newspaper had a lovely headline; ‘Former bad boy and riverdale vixen expecting a baby and have to postpone wedding.’,” Alice said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Why on earth would that make the newspaper,” Betty wondered, turning to look in surprise at Jughead. He shrugged, his angry eyes never leaving Alice. She squeezed his hand, encouraging him to calm down.

“It’s a small town, a sneeze makes the newspaper,” Alice said.

“Would you like something to drink,” Betty asked. 

“Sure,” her mother said slowly.

“Jughead, please get her something to drink.” Jughead gritted his teeth but did as Betty asked. He handed Alice a bottle of water that she took but didn’t open.

“You’re very pregnant,” Alice said, then winced at the obvious statement.

“Not bad for piece of trash loser, huh?” Jughead said flatly, unable to help himself. Betty sighed, shooting him a look that told him to behave. Alice swallowed at that, the wince of remorse on her face a little shocking to Betty.

“Why are you here?” she asked. She hadn’t meant to sound so blunt, but she didn’t know how to ask that in any other way.

“You’re my daughter…”

“Unfortunately,” Betty said, before she thought better of it. She sighed when she saw the hurt cross her mother’s eyes.

“That was unnecessary,” Alice said, sounding a little choked.

“Like most everything you’ve ever said and done regarding me,” Betty said simply. “But I do apologize.” Alice seemed a little unnerved by Betty’s calm, pointed demeanor and sat down on the couch. 

“Why are you acting so strange?” her mother asked, taking a sip of her water.

“Define strange.”

“I don’t know, usually by now you’d be screaming at me or crying or kicking me out….”

“Maybe I’m at a point in my life where I won’t allow you to upset me anymore,” Betty said with a shrug. Jughead managed a small smile. He was so fucking proud of her he could have burst. “I’m happy, I’m in love with the most amazing man, I’m having his baby, we’ll be married soon…..there isn’t anything you can say or do to me that will take all that from me. I am so incredibly happy, I won’t let you spoil that for me anymore.” Jughead took Betty’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Alice looked back and forth between them and only an idiot would have missed the love and affection simmering around them. She focused on him.

“I’m sorry Jughead,” she began. “For the things I said about you. I can see by the life you are providing for my daughter that you are anything but a piece of trash loser. I couldn’t ask for a better man for her than you.” Jughead’s eyes narrowed.

“Fuck off,” he said furiously, not believing a word of it. Alice lowered her head and Betty sighed. 

“Mother, please excuse us for a moment,” she said, and tugged Jughead with her to their bedroom. Once inside she closed the door and took his face in her hands.

“Sweetie, calm down,” she said softly, trying to soothe the anger from his face.

“I don’t trust her,” he muttered, taking a deep breath. “God, I want a cigarette right now.” He had decided to quit after they found out they were pregnant. He didn’t want to smell like smoke around a newborn. She thought it was sweet.

“I don’t feel anything to be honest. There is literally nothing she can do or say that could hurt me. I love you, I love our life and I don’t care what her motivation is, nothing will take from me what I love the most. You are my safe place and at the risk of sound like a broken record, NOTHING can hurt me when I’m with you.” He smiled at her and dipped his head to kiss her. When his tongue licked at her lips she pulled back and shook her head. 

“No,” she laughed softly. “You know I’ll never want to leave this room if I let you do that.”

“Sounds good to me,” he said gruffly, trying to pull her to him. Her stomach got in the way and he sighed. “This baby will have to apologize to me for not letting me hold you as close as possible over the last month,” he said glaring at her stomach. She laughed out loud at that.

“Oh Jughead, is a tiny baby cramping your style?” she teased. 

“Tiny? You look like an elephant,” he said, his eyes teasing. She smacked his head. He laughed and kissed her again, purposely using lots of tongue and had to hold her up when he was done.

“You’re an ass,” she sighed, her eyes glazed. She stepped back and took his hand. “Promise to be nice,” she said. He rolled his eyes and promised.

Back in the living room, Alice still sat on the couch, the coffee table book that Jughead had made for Betty the previous Christmas in her hands. It was filled with pictures of them and she paged through it slowly, pausing on one from V and Archie’s wedding. Jughead and Betty were standing under a tree, she was smiling up at him and brushing his hair off his forehead. He was looking at her like a lovestruck puppy.

Betty waited for her to finish and Alice soon put the book down and looked at her.

“You’re very happy,” she said quietly.

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m not and I guess I haven’t been for a long time and as a result, I’ve been pretty much god awful to you and I know this may not mean much but I truly am sorry. I have been sitting at home and thinking about you being pregnant, about to start a family and realizing that I was letting my own miserable existence keep me from enjoying the things that I should be enjoying. My children, and my grand children. I don’t want to miss out of your baby’s life Betty. And it’s completely your right and with good reason as well, if you don’t want anything to do with me, but I would love to at least meet the child and hopefully be a part of its life a little bit. Maybe even yours.” Betty studied her mother and for the first time in her life saw no agenda or plot behind her eyes, just empty sadness.

She looked at Jughead and found him studying her mother as well. She waited until he looked at her, deciding that it needed be his decision as well. He gazed at her for a while and sighed, then turned back to Alice, who was sitting with her head down, a few tears on her face that she was quickly trying to wipe.

“You can meet the baby,” he said quietly. Her eyes flew to him and then to Betty. Betty smiled, loving him more in that moment than ever. His eyes met hers and he smiled at the grateful happy look on her face. He also winked at the knowing look in her eyes. She was going to reward him later, the promise on her face was clear. 

Alice stood and walked over to Betty and gave her a small hug. She touched her belly and smiled. 

“I’ll head back to my hotel now and make sure you don’t forget to call when this little one decides to pay us a visit,” she said. Betty looked at Jughead and he frowned, then rolled his eyes.

“You can stay with us,” he said, his voice sounding choked. Alice laughed and shook her head. 

“No, I have a lovely suite and I’m already unpacked there, I won’t intrude,” she said as she headed for the door. She paused and looked at him. “I really am sorry Jughead.” He simply nodded and she was gone.

He turned and looked at Betty, and he noted the smile on her face as she stroked her belly.

“This baby is bringing people together,” she said softly.

“Again, that will require an apology. I don’t like Alice Cooper,” Jughead said. 

“Seriously Jug?” Betty exclaimed, clearly exasperated. She saw he was teasing and sighed again. She walked over to the couch and flopped down into it. The baby was kicking her ribs and it hurt. She winced and tried to soothe the furious fluttering with gently rubbing with her hand and smiled when it worked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jughead said softly, coming to sit next to her, laying her hand over hers. She smiled at him and leaned her head back on the couch. He dipped his head and kissed her. A long, slow and thoroughly arousing kiss. 

“Mmmmmm,” she sighed. “If I wasn’t so tired I’d have my naughty way with you,” she muttered.

“I can make coffee,” he suggested eagerly. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Just hold me,” she whispered as her eyes drifted closed. 

Minutes later he lay her back on the cushions and covered her with a blanket. He smiled down at her and felt his heart smile. He didn’t know what he did to deserve so much happiness and love, but he would gladly accept it.

\-------------------

“Seriously Betty, how do you have sex with that belly?” V asked, as she watched Betty struggle to put on her shoes, which had become an every day problem. Betty sat back and gave Veronica an annoyed look.

“Who cares about that right now,” she huffed. “Putting on shoes is freaking impossible.” She felt the urge to go for a walk and no matter how much Veronica tried to talk her out of it, she was determined to at least make it to the lobby.

“I do, and I’m being serious.”

“God, V, there are many positions to have sex in, not just missionary,” Betty laughed. 

“So….”

“He bends me over, for fucks sake, how do you think?” Veronica laughed at her friend’s disgruntled voice. 

“I know, I’m just bugging you,” V said and then ducked as a book flew at her head.

She went to look through the fridge for a snack while Betty finally managed to get into her shoes.

“V?” Betty said suddenly, her voice sounding a little breathless. Veronica turned and frowned at her. Betty stood there, a surprised look on her face.

“What?”

“I think my water just broke,” Betty stammered out. Veronica looked down and Betty’s sweats were soaked and a small puddle had formed on the floor.

“Oh Jesus,” Veronica exclaimed and ran to her. “What do we do? Do we just go? Do we call an ambulance? Where is Jughead? Is he with Archie? Should we call Archie?” 

“Oh my God, one question at a time!” Betty exclaimed, trying not to panic.

“Ok, what do we do?”

“My hospital bag is in the closet by the door, you can drive me, we will call Jughead on the way. I think he’s on a shoot or at the studio.” 

It seemed to take forever until Betty was changed into fresh clothes and outside in Veronica’s car.

“Don’t speed, we have plenty of time and I don’t want to get in an accident,” Betty said.

“How do you know we have plenty of time,” V said, pulling into traffic. 

“I’m assuming.”

\--------------------

Jughead was just filing the last of the days pictures when his cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw it was Betty.

“Hey love,” he said happily when he hit answer.

“Hey Juggie. Are you busy?”

“Just finishing up here,” he said. “What do you need?”

“I need you to meet me at the hospital,” she said, her voice excited and slightly apprehensive. Jughead straightened quickly.

“It’s time?” he asked in a rush. 

“It’s time.” He clicked off his computer and ran for the door.

He got there before she did and was waiting with a nurse and a wheelchair by the door when she arrived. They got her settled in a room and Betty lay back on the pillows and took Jugheads hand. The poor man looked terrified having just witnessed her breathing through a contraction.

“Juggie, you need to get a hold of yourself. That was barely a contraction, they are going to get much worse and I can’t have you freaking out on me!”

“Can’t this baby come without all the pain?” he asked foolishly.

“Well, I don’t want an epidural and I’m hoping I can stick to that,” Betty said with a sigh. 

“Well, why don’t you want it?” he asked, handing her a cup of ice chips. 

“I don’t know, I’m trying to prove I can do this without it…..or some shit like that,” she said with a smile.

 

7 hours later, the nurse informed Jughead it was too late for an epidural as she was almost at 10cms. 

“Juggie, I’m ok, really,” Betty gasped, trying to catch a breath before the next contraction came.

“Well, I’m not!” he snapped, then immediately said he was sorry and brushed her sweat soaked hair off her forehead. “How long does this shit take?” he asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

“Not much longer,” the nurse said. “You’re about ready to start pushing and the doctor is on his way in here.” By the time the doctor was settle at the end of the bed and everything was set for the arrival of the baby, Betty had an overwhelming need to push.

“Will you want to catch the baby?” the doctor asked.

“I can do that?” Jughead gasped. 

“Absolutely, I’ll let you know when.”

Jughead held her hand, which he thought he may regret after, and whispered words of encouragement as Betty pushed to bring their child into the world. 40 minutes later he heard a loud healthy cry as Betty pushed a healthy baby girl into his waiting hands. He stared in awe at the tiny girl, red faced and screaming, a shock of black hair on her head. 

“Juggie?” Betty said exhausted. He looked at her and grinned.

“It’s a girl!” Betty smiled and let out a long happy breath.

“Oh my God, that feels good,” she muttered and then laughed. Jughead helped the doc with cutting the cord and placed the baby on Betty’s chest and she burst into tears as she looked down at her, placing a trembling hand on her head. 

“She has your hair,” she whispered in awe, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

“You did good, Betts,” Jughead whispered. An hour later Betty was cleaned up and holding a nursing baby to her breast. Jughead sat beside her on the bed, unable to pull himself away. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He didn’t think it was possible to love this much. Betty leaned her head against his shoulder and watched in wonder, the little girl suckling at her breast. 

“What will we name her?” Jughead whispered. They had talked about names, but hadn’t agreed on one they both liked.

“I was thinking….” Betty said slowly. “I’d like to name her after my aunt who left me all the money, her name fits.”

“Jenna?”

“Jenna Brianne Jones,” Betty said with a smile.

“JB,” Jughead said and let out a soft laugh. “My sister is going to shit a brick.”

“It’s our initials too,” Betty said, stroking a finger down the already chubby cheek.

“Hey Jenna,” she whispered and was rewarded with a tiny hand slapping against her skin. She laughed and hugged her closer.

“I guess we can let people in here to see her,” Jughead said softly. 

“They can wait,” Betty whispered. “I want to just sit here with my family for a bit.” She looked up at Jughead and saw his eyes fill with tears. 

“I love you more than life,” he said, his voice catching and coming out shaky. 

“I love you too,” she said and he lowered his mouth to kiss her. A cry suddenly filled the air and Jughead pulled back with a laugh.

“I guess I should get used to that,” he said, not caring in the least.

Eventually, Jughead went to get Archie, Veronica, Alice and FP, all of whom were waiting anxiously to come see the baby. Jellybean was going to arrive the following day from New York. Betty looked at all of them and handed little Jenna to Jughead, who turned and handed her to Alice. Alice promptly burst into tears. He turned to Betty and smiled when he saw her drift off to sleep with a tired, happy smile on her face.

\------------------

4 weeks later, Betty woke and rolled over to cuddle with Jughead when she realized he wasn’t there. She glanced at the time and noticed it was 2:00 in the morning and she sat up slowly and looked around. She heard soft singing and smiled. She got out of bed and walked to the nursery that Veronica and her minions had whipping together while Betty was in the hospital. Betty had picked a pink and blue room and they hadn’t done anything until they knew what sex the baby was and as soon as Veronica heard, she was on the phone and her team sprang into action.

She stopped at the door and her heart almost couldn’t take the scene in front of her. Jughead was holding Jenna against his heart, his cheek resting on her head and swaying slowly around the room with her in a slow dance, singing a lullaby to her.

Baby mine, don’t you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head, close to my heart  
Never to part oh baby of mine

She couldn’t stop the tears that ran down her cheeks as she watched him with his little girl. His voice was beautiful and rich and she wondered why she had never known he could sing. She leaned against the door jam and was content to just stand and watch him. Jughead had been amazing with her. Betty basically had to just do the feedings and rest while he did all the other stuff like bathing and changing and dressing. He lifted his eyes and saw her watching him and smiled. Leaving a kiss on the baby’s head, he gently laid her in the crib and walked over to Betty.

“She was fussing,” he whispered. “Just needed a diaper change.”

“And a dance?” Betty asked, brushing his hair back.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, she looked at me and said ‘daddy, may I have this dance?’,” Jughead said, a warm glint in his eye. Betty took his hand and led him to bed. She pushed him down on the sheets and leaned over him, taking his mouth in a searing kiss. He let her kiss him a while and then pulled back, his breathing hitched.

“You’re not ready,” he reminded her gently. 

“This is for you,” she replied in a husky voice and began to kiss her way down his body. Jughead groaned as her mouth sent him spinning into ecstasy. 

Later when they were snuggled against each other, Betty felt his lips on her temple. “I want you to be my wife,” he whispered and she smiled and laid her hand over his heart.

“Soon,” she whispered back.


	26. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual....please read notes at the end.

A chapter full of fluff and smut....enjoy! haha....I edited it twice, sorry if I missed anything  
\------------------------------

Betty woke on her stomach to the feel of Jughead’s lips slowly moving down her back. She shivered when she felt his tongue along the curve of her spine. He left a kiss at the base of her spine and his hands slowly turned her over, leaving soft kisses over her waist and stomach. He loved the new curves of her body since having the baby. She was soft and curvy in all the right places and he couldn’t get enough of her and since Jenna had started sleeping through the night, he took full advantage of the uninterrupted hours. He shifted, and moved between her legs, placing soft kisses lower and lower, his fingers parting her.

Betty shuddered and moaned as his tongue swept over her. Her hands slid into his hair and she lifted her hips to him. He lapped at her, his fingers curling inside her until she shattered, her release coating his tongue and causing a deep growl to erupt from his throat. He licked his way up her body, pausing at her breasts, being careful to not take his daughter's nourishment and moved to suck the skin just under her collar bone. Betty gasped and wiggled, trying to get him where she needed him. He took her mouth in a kiss and she could taste herself, causing her arousal to sky rocket yet again. 

“Juggie, please,” she whimpered, and he smiled down at her, easing slowly inside. He held her head, his eyes drilling into hers as he moved, slowly at first and then quicker, deeper, harder. She pulled her knees up and he sank deeper, his head dropping to the curve of her shoulder, his breath coming in gasps. He reached down and stroked her and Betty came hard around him and he followed quickly after her. He lay over her for a long while until she pinched him in the side to move. Yet when he did, her legs didn’t want to let go. He rolled onto his back and grinned. 

“We keep this up and Jenna will have a sibling in no time,” Betty muttered, trying to catch her breath.

“Or five,” he said, stroking the leg she threw over his stomach. She laughed.

“You back to wanting six?” she asked.

“Or more,” he said, his smile growing bigger.

“Juggie, you barely got through the labour and delivery without passing out. You really think you can handle that again six times?” Betty asked, laughing.

“If they are as perfect as she is, I’d do it 100 times,” he said softly.

“Well, you better collect more ladies,” Betty teased, rolling on top of him and propping her chin on her hands folded on his chest. Jughead slid his hands down her back and rested them on her backside.

“I’ve got my hands full with this one,” he said smiling, giving her a squeeze. “You’re so soft,” he muttered, his hands moving over her.

“Yes, I should really start going to the gym, tone back up,” she sighed.

“Please don’t, I like you soft,” he said seriously.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to use you for my workouts,” she said, a sexy glint in her eyes. She wiggled against him and he groaned. 

“Give me a few minutes,” He said with a pained laugh. Jenna had other ideas, as her hungry cries filled the room through the monitor. “Or not,” he said with a smile. Betty climbed off of him and slipped into his boxers and t-shirt. He folded an arm behind his head and watched her leave the room to give the baby her breakfast. He was happy when Betty brought her back to their bed and settled in next to him, holding her to her breast. She latched hungrily and he reached over and stroked her chubby cheek. Jenna’s tiny hand clutched his finger and he didn’t think life could get any better.

Her eyes opened and he was once again startled by their color. They had slowly changed from the steel grey she had been born with and now at 5 months, they were a soft shade of green. His hair and her mother’s eyes. She was perfect. She watched him and suddenly stopped suckling and grinned at him, milk dribbling down her chin. Jughead laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

\----------------------------------

Veronica came over in the afternoon and Betty had chased Jughead from the apartment. She had a dress fitting and he wasn’t allowed to see. He took Jenna out for a walk. The designer had to adjust the dress, due to Betty’s larger breasts and rounder curves. There was no other way around it. Jughead refused to push the wedding further and Betty didn’t want to either. 

“Well, you look simply stunning,” Veronica said with a clap of her hands. “Even better than before I think. You’re so voluptuous!” 

“You think he’ll like it?” Betty asked breathlessly.

“Are you seriously asking that?” V said laughing. “He’d love you in a freaking garbage bag. He’s so in love with you, he literally sees nothing else.” Betty flushed and turned to admire herself all around. Veronica was right. The dress was stunning. Once the seamstress had all the pins in the right place, Betty carefully got out of the dress and pulled her sundress back over her head.

The wedding was three weeks away and Betty was so excited and nervous, she didn’t really know how to express her feelings except to smile all the live long day. She was going to be Mrs. Jughead Jones and she could hardly wait. 

“So I’ve decided, that even though you and Jughead want a quiet, small affair at the river, you two have literally become the sweethearts of Riverdale and everyone wants to be part of this wedding. If it’s ok with you guys, I want to throw a reception party at Archie and I’s apartment after you guys get hitched,” Veronica suddenly blurted out in a rush. Betty turned to her in surprise. 

“You would honestly have to ask Jughead. You know he’s not a fan of big parties and this one will be centered around us which will make it worse for him.”

“He did fine at our wedding. He looked like he was having a great time,” V said slowly.

“That’s cause he wasn’t the center of attention,” Betty said laughing. A half hour later, Jughead was back with Jenna and as Veronica was bouncing her around on her lap, Betty brought the question to Jughead.

“Veronica wants to throw a reception party at her place after our ceremony,” Betty said, watching his face. “I told her it was up to you.”

“Why is it up to me?” Jughead asked, confused. “Its your wedding too.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t mind at all, but I know you don’t like crowds of people and you’d be the center of attention, and….” Her voice trailed off at his smile.

“Betty, I’m pretty sure the center of attention would be you,” he said laughing. “And Jenna. I say lets do it. I want nothing more than to show off my two girls.” Betty squealed in delight and jumped into his arms. He kissed her, his hands resting over her backside.

“Shall I take Jenna to the next room?” Veronica asked, amused. Jughead set Betty down and grabbed a water from the fridge.

“So, just how many people are you thinking, V?” he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

“My place is huge, I’m inviting everyone.” Jughead rolled his eyes and Betty laughed in delight. 

“One condition,” he said. V listened intently.

“There is one room closed off that is only for me and my girls, if we need to go take a breather or feed her. I don’t want people around when I need a break.”

“Done!” Veronica clapped her hands in excitement. “I need to go! Once again I’m sending invites at the last minute,” she exclaimed and handed Jughead the baby and hurried from the apartment.

“Jughead?” He turned to look at Betty.

“I love you.”

“I love you more,” he said smiling. Jenna reached up and pulled his beanie and it landed on the floor. Betty smiled when he didn’t bother to pick it up as he nuzzled his nose to the little girl and he got rewarded with a drooling mouth that latched onto his chin.

\-----------------------------------

The wedding of Jughead Jones to Betty Cooper was honestly the most exciting thing that had happened in Riverdale since Archie Andrews had married Veronica Lodge. In truth, it was even more exciting because everyone had always known Archie and Veronica would get married, but nobody had known that Betty Cooper would return and turn bad boy Jones into a love struck forever smiling fiancé and father. Everyone was dying for an invite to the party that was sure to exceed anything they had ever seen. The ones that didn’t get an invitation literally cried and were promised lots of pics and videos from everyone else.

The wedding day arrived and the weather was absolutely perfect. It was the last week of September and the colors and beauty of fall made the most gorgeous backdrop at the river’s edge. A lovely wood and flower archway stood facing the river and the colorful trees on the other side. There weren’t any chairs as the few people allowed at the intimate ceremony were few. Veronica had insisted a tent be set up for the ladies to freshen up once they got to the spot and Betty was thankful, as she needed to take a moment to gather herself. She couldn’t help but laugh at Veronica’s outlandish decorations. You would have thought they were planning on being there for a week. 

The tent housed several mirrors and couches and lovely rugs lay on the ground to protect their feet. Betty smiled at her reflection, hoping it’s what Jughead had imagined in his head the day he told her what he thought their wedding would look like. Her hair was down and she had several lilies woven into it, with a delicate tiny crown of smaller flowers resting on top. Her jewelry was simple emerald earrings and the eternity necklace he had given her almost two years before. The dress was simple and elegant. An organza and lace creation that lay over and hugged her curves and pooled at her feet. Betty had chosen to have lace sleeves added as the autumn had a chill in the air and she thought the look was timeless and beautiful. A V-neck design showed a hint of cleavage and a small jeweled flower gathered the bodice at her hip before the dress continued in soft folds and pooled at her feet. It was simple, elegant and stunning and she felt beautiful in it. 

Jellybean entered the tent and walked over to Betty and took her hands, her eyes were brimming with tears. Betty’s own eyes were misty and she brushed the back of her finger under JB’s eye.

“Don’t ruin your makeup,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh Betty,” the young lady said, her chin trembling. “I am so happy for you and J, I can’t even begin to tell you how much I have been hoping for this day, for so many years. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for loving my brother, for saving him, for giving him all he’s ever wanted and dared to dream for.”

“He saved me too,” Betty whispered, reaching out to hug the girl. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Jellybean stepped back and wiped her eyes carefully.

“Is there anything I can get you?” she asked just as Veronica came into the tent, carrying Jenna. Betty grinned at her daughter, who was wearing a white dress that had more chiffon than any tiny dress should have and she looked like a beautiful little marshmallow. She had already drooled all over the front of it and Betty laughed as she reached for her. Veronica backed up a step.

“Not until after the ceremony. If she drools on you, auntie V will be very annoyed!” Betty sighed and seeing Jenna was perfectly content, didn’t push the issue. There was a bit of fussing over her and fixing this and that and Jellybean asked Betty again if there was anything she needed. Betty felt her heart hammering in her chest and almost felt like she couldn’t breathe and swallowed.

“Can you get Jughead for me?” she asked quietly.

“What?!” Veronica exclaimed. “Absolutely not!! He cannot see you before the ceremony! It’s bad luck!”

“Veronica, I don’t believe in all that crap. Jughead and I have had all the bad luck we’re ever going to have already behind us and I really feel anxious right now, I just need to see him, he calms me down,” Betty exclaimed breathlessly. “I’d rather we see each other without anyone around anyway, first look and all.”

“Oh fine, nothing you two do is ever traditional anyway. You kinda roll by your own drum.” Veronica ushered everyone out of the tent and left Betty alone, and went to find the groom.

 

Veronica found Jughead standing with Archie and walked over and shook her head when he reached for Jenna. 

“No, she’s drooling too much. Betty needs you.”

“Is she ok?” he asked, concerned.

“Wait, isn’t that like taboo or something,” Archie asked.

“Betty insists that they have had all the bad luck they will ever have and she doesn’t care, she just needs you for a minute so she can calm down.” Jughead smiled and headed for the tent.

 

Betty stood, gazing at herself in the mirror when she saw Jughead enter the tent behind her. She turned slowly and the look in his eyes made her heart hammer more than it already was. She nervously clutched her hands together and he walked slowly over to her, stopping just a foot in front of her. He was dressed in simple black dress pants and a white button down shirt, and of course, suspenders. A lily was pinned to his shirt, no beanie was perched on his head and his unruly black hair was already falling across his forehead. He was so beautiful, it made her chest ache.

“Say something,” she whispered after long moments of silence. 

“I’m trying,” he whispered back, unable to find his proper voice. “You’re so beautiful I can’t breathe.”

“Anything like you imagined?” she asked breathlessly.

“I couldn’t have imagined this,” was his answer. His voice shook and so did the hand he lifted to her face. She leaned into his caress and closed her eyes. “Are you ok?” he asked gently.

“Yes, I was just anxious and I needed you near me,” she said with a smile. His eyes were misty and hers followed suit. He took her hands and rested his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath. They stood quietly, breathing each other in until her heart calmed and her breathing was steady and strong. 

“I love you, Jughead Jones.”

“I love you, Betty Cooper.” They both smiled, knowing it was the last time he would be calling her that. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. “I’ll be waiting,” he whispered and then he was gone.

Veronica came back into the tent quickly and made sure Betty hadn’t messed up anything. 

“I wouldn’t have been surprised if you two had had a quickie before we started,” she said with a roll of her eyes. Betty giggled and let out a few deep breaths. She took the bouquet of flowers Veronica handed her and smiled. She was about to become Jughead’s wife. That thought alone almost made her pass out. How on earth all the stars had aligned for this day to happen, she had no idea, but she was so glad they did.

“So who’s all out there,” Betty asked as Veronica fussed with her dress. 

“Hardly anyone, cause you two weirdos didn’t want a big shindig,” V said laughing. “But I get it,” she added with a smile. “You two have gone through more than anyone should and it’s only right that the only people allowed to witness this are those closest to you. So we have your mother, FP, me and Archie, lovely JB, beautiful Jenna, Sheriff Keller…..” Betty’s head snapped up. Veronica started laughing. “I’m only kidding Betts.”

“Jesus, you have a morbid sense of humor,” Betty muttered.

“Must have got it from Jug,” V said, still laughing.

“I feel sad that Polly couldn’t come,” Betty admitted. “Baby number 4 is about ready to pop though, so I’ll accept her excuse. My dad, well, I kind of don’t care and I didn’t really expect him to come.”

“And anyone else in your life will be at the party,” V said smiling. “So, let’s get this done.”

Betty stepped out of the tent and saw Jughead waiting at the arch with the clergyman and the few other people stood off to the side, their eyes on her. Archie was seated on a chair and started to play a lovely melody on his guitar and Betty walked slowly across the moss, her feet bare and her heart bursting, toward the love of her life. A happy screech from Jenna caused them to look at her and laugh before their eyes once again found each other.

 

Jughead watched Betty walk toward him. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed. Her smile was dazzling. He couldn’t believe they were finally here and his eyes roamed over her, imprinting her into his brain and heart. She finally came to a stop in front of him and he had no idea what the man marrying them was saying, he couldn’t even breathe properly as he stared into her eyes. After a while, when he managed to focus, she was handing Veronica her flowers and took both his hands in hers. He swallowed as she began her vows.

“Juggie,” she began in almost a whisper, not caring if nobody heard, as long as he did. “I have loved you for so long. I never knew love until I loved you. Your heart and your soul are so beautiful and I feel like the luckiest girl in the universe, to be able to call you mine. We lost so many years, and I never imagined when we were apart that we would be here, in this moment. I hoped and longed for it, but I never knew I would actually get it. You are an amazing partner and the most wonderful father to our little girl,” Betty’s voice caught and her eyes brimmed with happy tears. Jughead felt his own well up and he smiled and squeezed her hands, his heart hammering at her words. She took a deep breath and continued. 

“You make me feel safe, and loved and when everything is spinning around me, you make me feel calm. I will spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you. I promise to always be there for you, to support you, to help you, to encourage you. I promise to never hurt you or make you feel like you are less than the amazing man you are. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love and I promise to tell you every single day. I promise to be faithful to you and to love you for the rest of your life and I can’t think of anything better than being your wife and I promise you have my heart for all eternity.” Betty finished, and reached up with a laugh that sounded more like a sob and brushed the tears off Jugheads cheek. “Oh, and I promise to never break another camera and thank you for being so great at changing diapers!” Jughead laughed, as did everyone around them. His eyes twinkled and he had to fight the urge to kiss her smiling mouth. God he loved her. 

 

Betty felt herself tremble as Jughead took a deep breath. His eyes were still wet from her vows and she squeezed his hands in encouragement. He smiled at her, and she thought once again how ridiculously handsome he was. 

“My love,” he began and she promptly burst into happy tears again. He paused with a soft laugh and leaned his forehead down to rest on hers for a moment, and she breathed him in, calming herself. “My love,” he began again and she grinned. Jughead couldn’t help but laugh again. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Stop it or I’m going to forget my vows and carry you to the fucking tent.” The clergyman frowned and cleared his throat, having heard the lusty threat. Betty bit her lip and smothered her laughter and nodded quickly. Jughead straightened up and took a deep breath. His smile slowly faded and his face became serious, determined.

“I have longed for this moment my entire life, and I love you so much” he began softly. “The year we started dating, I didn’t feel like I deserved you and I was scared the entire time. It almost feels like that part of my life isn’t real. The years that followed were the worst time of my life and I felt like I was nothing, that I deserved nothing, that I meant nothing.” Betty felt her tears well. “I never believed in God, I didn’t think he existed cause I saw nothing good in my life, but then he gave me you, Betts. He brought you back to me and that first day I saw you at Pop’s, I felt a spark of hope in my heart that I hadn’t felt in years. You are my heart and my soul and I have loved you my entire life and I can’t believe I get to spend all of it with you. I don’t deserve so much happiness and yet, I have it. You gave me the most beautiful little girl and I promise I will always take care of you and Jenna. I will never hurt you and never betray you and I will never leave you. Until I take my last breath, I will love you and cherish you and protect you. I am whole when you are with me and I will spend eternity making you happy.” Jughead wiped the tears from Betty’s face and she did the same to his. He decided to add a little something as well. “I also promise not to do anything that will make you want to break things and I promise to change diapers for all the babies you give me.” Betty laughed through her sobs and squeezed his hands. Everyone wiped tears as the clergyman went through the rest of the ceremony. 

“Do you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones….” Jughead grimaced and Betty giggled.

Their ‘I do’s’ were whispered with tears and their diamond circled wedding bands were slipped on with happy smiles and sighs. They barely listened to the formalities.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife.” Betty smiled at the breath of relief that Jughead exhaled, and when he said Jughead could kiss his bride they were already reaching for each other. 

He kissed her, their friends clapping and wiping tears, as he poured his heart and soul into the kiss. She was shaking when he pulled back and she had to clutch his shirt to keep from falling. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered and he lifted her in a tight hug and twirled around with her. 

“Not half as much as I love you, Betty Jones,” he said with a smug arrogant grin. Her eyes widened at that. She was Betty Jones. She grinned and started kissing him again. The official gave up trying to get their attention and stood back. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Jones everyone,” he said, smiling. Betty and Jughead were surrounded and pulled into hugs and kisses and excited laughter. Jughead reached for Jenna and Jellybean reluctantly released her. He pulled Betty into his side and they walked with everyone to the tent. Once inside, the women were a whirlwind of activity around Betty, fixing her makeup and straightening this and that. He sat on the couch holding Jenna and watching. 

“The party starts in 3 hours,” Veronica announced. “We’ll get the pictures done here and move to the other locations and hopefully you guys aren’t too tired by then to have some fun.”

 

Several hours later, the happy newlyweds arrived to loud cheers and clapping at V and Archie’s place. By the time they got through all the ‘congratulations’, Betty was ready for a nap. Veronica let her and Jughead to the private quarters she had prepared for them. It was blissfully sound proof and they were left alone to regroup. Jellybean had already gotten Jenna down for the night, having fed her the bottle Betty had left for her and she was tucked away in a crib in the corner. Betty watched her sleep for a while, so blissfully happy, she thought she would burst.

Jughead slipped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She leaned against him and sighed. After a moment he turned her slowly and smiled down into her eyes. 

“Hi wife,” he whispered.

“Hi husband,” she whispered back, her smile radiant. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, and when he felt the tremors of desire, he pulled back and took a deep breath.

“We need to at least make an appearance, Mrs. Jones,” he said laughing. 

“Lead the way, Mr. Jones,” Betty smiled, then paused. “Oh, wait.” She lifted her hands to her shoulders and Jughead had no idea what she did but suddenly the dress no longer had sleeves and he raised an eyebrow.

“That like a magic dress or something?” he asked, bewildered.

“But, of course,” she giggled, and took his hand to follow him to the party.

 

Jughead’s father didn’t stay long as he got tired easily after his illness and Betty gave him a long hug before he left. 

“You take good care of him, Betty,” he said, his eyes misty with tears. “I didn’t do much right by him and I’m so glad he has you and you’ve helped him heal. I couldn’t be more proud of him or you.” 

“Thank you,” Betty said softly and gave him another hug. After mingling a couple hours with people, she looked around for Jughead. She hadn’t seen him for a while and she missed his presence. 

“Have you seen Jughead?” she asked Archie, after searching a bit in the crowd of people. 

“I think he went to check on Jenna,” he said, with a nod down the hall. Betty walked to the back room and found him sitting on a couch, his head leaned back, his eyes closed. She closed the door quietly, locking it and walked over to him. She hiked up her skirt and settled herself on his lap, straddling him.

“Mmmmmmm, I hope that’s my lovely wife,” he said, his voice husky. 

“It might be,” she said leaning down and biting his earlobe. His arms came up around her and he opened his eyes. “What are you doing in here?” she asked, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Taking a breather,” he said smiling. His hands gently brushed down her back, his fingers making lazy circles. Betty leaned down and placed a kiss on his jaw, and his hands gripped her hips. He leaned back and his eyes were stormy, needy. She kissed him again, this time on the mouth, licking her tongue over his lips and he groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair. After a moment, she pulled away, breathing heavy. She felt his arousal in his pants and she ached for him. Standing quickly she pulled up her skirt and pulled her lace panties down her legs while he fumbled with the button of his pants. She climbed back into his lap and his hands moved between her legs, finding her wet and ready. He took her mouth with his again and helped her ease down on him. Betty whimpered as he filled her. It was wild and wet and they didn’t take it slow and within minutes they came together, their kiss muffling their cries of pleasure. Betty collapsed on him, sated and breathless.

“Shit,” Jughead said hoarsely. “I wanted our first time as husband and wife to be slow and sensual and on a bed of roses with candles and wine and….” She covered his mouth with hers to shut him up.

“I needed you,” she said after long moments.

“I just fucked you in your wedding dress with our daughter sleeping in the corner,” he said, sounding rather grumpy about it. 

“I had an itch,” she said, a smile playing at her lips. “Seems like you did as well,” she giggled. She climbed off his lap and went into the bathroom and freshened up and they headed back to the party.

 

Another couple hours later, Archie and Veronica came up to them and handed them a key card. Betty looked at it and saw it was the hotel that their wedding had been in. 

“The penthouse awaits,” Veronica said with a smile. 

“Wow, really?” Betty exclaimed. 

“Yes. It’s yours for two nights. Don’t worry about Jenna, me and Jellybean got all the milk you had stored in the freezer and if we run out, we know where to find you,” she said, smiling. Betty grinned and turned to Jughead. She didn’t have to convince him. They said quick goodbye’s and after gently kissing Jenna without waking her, they were out the door.

 

The hotel room was beautiful and extravagant. There were flowers and chocolate and strawberries and candles and much to Jughead’s delight, champagne. She giggled at the knowing look on his face. 

“Don’t ruin any mattresses this time,” she teased, as she looked around the suite. She walked into the bathroom and gasped. “Oh my God, we are taking a bath first,” she exclaimed, looking at the enormous tub. He came up behind her, his arms coming around her. 

“Sure,” he agreed. “I like you all wet and slippery.” Betty sighed and turned around, pushing him back against the wall. His hands settled on her hips and hers rested on the wall behind him and she kissed him until he could barely breathe. He pulled back with a growl and squeezed her backside that his hands had found. She pulled away and started the water and added some bubble bath and then she gave him a coy grin and walked into the bedroom. 

“Come get me out of this dress,” she said seductively.

“I thought we were taking a bath,” he asked, looking at the filling tub as he followed her. 

“We are,” Betty said laughing. “I need to get out of this thing first.” Jughead came up behind her and looked in horror at what seemed like hundreds of tiny buttons.

“Betty, what the fuck!” he exclaimed, not having the slightest idea how he was going to undo them. “Can’t I just rip it?”

“Don’t you dare!” she muttered. “Just start at the top and work your way down.” Jughead sighed and with great care, patience and numerous annoyed ‘fucks’, he managed to get them all undone without tearing the dress. She turned and slowly let the dress fall to the floor. She gave a small shriek when he grabbed her and lifted her into his arms, walking back into the bathroom. He deposited her into the bubbles and she gasped.

“I’m still in my lingerie!” she exclaimed as he started to undress. 

“Yes, you are, and now it’s wet and basically part of your skin and I’ve never seen anything hotter,” he said with a grin.

“You’re ridiculous,” she laughed as he stepped into the tub. He sat and pulled her into his arms and she kissed him eagerly, desperate and hungry for him. Jughead held her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her jaw as he curled his tongue around hers. Betty reached behind him and turned off the faucet, as the water was pretty close to spilling over the edge of the tub. 

“We should lay towels down,” she said laughing. “We are bound to make a mess again.” Jughead was too busy pressing kisses along her collarbone to care about the mess they might make. Betty moved closer and pulled his head up, wanting his mouth on hers again. He gave her what she wanted for a bit and then pulled back and smiled. He moved with her and suddenly she found herself sitting on the raised seat on the edge of the tub, her back against the cold tile wall. His eyes darkened with desire as the bubbles and water flowed down her skin. Betty looked down and laughed at the bra that seemed molded to her.

“Well, second skin is right,” she said, her voice husky, needy. He started to move closer and she put a wet foot on his shoulder, stopping him. “Something you want?” she asked in a seductive whisper as she swept her hand down her body, coming to a stop between her legs. She slipped it inside the lace and he glared as she swept her fingers over herself. She pulled them out and reached over, placing them on his lips, and he slowly sucked them into his mouth. He pushed her foot off his shoulder and reached for the lace, pulling it down her legs. His hands slid up the inside of her thighs, one leg lifted over his shoulder and he ducked down and ran his tongue over her.

Betty moaned and held his head to her, lifting to his mouth. His fingers slipped inside her, curling and she gasped his name when he sucked on her swollen nub. He laughed against her when her fingers pulled a little too hard on his hair. Within minutes he had her shaking with release and as was his favorite thing to do, did it again. She was yelling by the time his mouth moved up her body, stopping to bite at her nipples through the soaked lace and then fumbled to get it off and swirled his tongue over the tight peak, sucking it into his mouth. He could taste the liquid they held and it aroused him even further, and he pulled her down off the seat and she gasped when she slid over him, taking him deep inside. 

“God, you feel so good,” he gasped against her neck, bucking against her. She tried to move and the bubbles and water made everything twice as slippery and she got frustrated at her inability to stabilize herself.

“Bed, Juggie!” she gasped, as they fell back against the side. “Now, take me to bed!” He struggled to stand, not wanting to let her go and somehow they managed to get to the bed, soaking wet and covered in bubbles and they fell on the sheets and he thrust quickly into her again. She didn’t want it slow and sensuous, she wanted him hard and deep and Jughead couldn’t have done it any other way. He braced on his hands and thrust into her again and again and when she arched her back and gave a long cry, her body clenching hard on him, he growled as his body instantly shuddered with his own release. Jughead fell against her, their still wet skin sliding together and she started to laugh when he couldn’t stop from sliding to the side, pulling her with him. They landed on the plush carpeted floor with a thud and he grunted, taking the brunt of the fall, his head hitting the leg of the bedside table. A lamp crashed to the floor.

“Well, that was earth shattering,” he said, as she continued to laugh hysterically.

“They will ban us from this hotel, forever,” Betty gasped when she finally managed to stop laughing. 

“That was totally worth it,” he said with a smug grin. “Where are you going?” he asked when she got up. 

“We need champagne and strawberries,” she replied with a giggle. He grinned and got back on the bed.

 

Later that night, when all was quiet and Riverdale was sleeping, Jughead got what he wanted and made love to Betty, slowly, sensually. Their bodies coming together like they were made for each other. He was lost inside her, she was wrapped all around him, their breaths and soft cries mingling around their tongues. 

“I love you…..I love you….” He chanted as he kissed her happy tears off her face.

“More, Juggie,” she whispered, reaching for him yet again. Her ‘I love you’s’ mingled with his as they spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms.

\-----------------------------

Back home a couple days later, Betty watched Jughead play with Jenna on the floor. She was trying to crawl and his excited encouragement made her heart ache with happiness. When the little dark haired angel managed to crawl a couple feet before landing on her stomach with a happy drooling grin, he grabbed her and rolled onto his back, holding her up in the air over him.

“You did so good, baby girl,” he said laughing, and was rewarded with a baby squeal and a drop of drool on his chin. He wiped it with a smile and glanced over at Betty, noting the happy look on her face.

“Hey mama,” he said softly. “What you thinking about?”

“Just how all the pieces of our hearts are sealed back together again,” she said, her eyes shining. He winked at her and held out his hand and she joined them on the floor. Life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sadly, this brings this story to a close.....I have loved every minute of it and i'm so so happy that so many of you loved it as much as I did. I will be returning periodically to check in on our Betts and Juggie and see how life has been going for them. Stay tuned for future snippets of Pieces of my Heart.
> 
> I have another work in progress and I can't wait to share it with you all!
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr at lazydaizies


End file.
